Naruto: Way of the Ninja
by Mikazuchi
Summary: Chaos is approaching, as an unknown force seeks to envelop these lands in fire and blood. With his friends by his side and the path he has chosen, Naruto must fight against all odds to realize his destiny, and change the very world… [NaruHina]
1. Prelude to the Strongest

Chapter 1- Prelude to the Strongest

_For all of you who's heard the legend of the Fourth Hokage, the ninja who sacrificed his life to save Konoha Village from the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi… there's one part of the story that few dare to speak of, the one chosen to carry the seal and keep the demon imprisoned… me. For as long as I can remember, I have been alone, shunned by the people and hated by all, yet not knowing why. That's probably why I look up to the Hokages, the greatest ninjas of all time, praised through the ages, spoken of in legends… I guess you can say I want to be among the legends, and finally be acknowledged by everyone. I know it won't be easy becoming Hokage, I heard the stories, how they struggled endlessly and faced hardships beyond belief, and I also know that no matter what the stories said, it was nothing compared to the real thing… but I am ready to face all of those, because becoming Hokage is my dream, I will surpass them all, and I will not take back my words. The Hokages of the past are now legends, they had their time, but now this is my time, my legend. This is my story… my way of the ninja…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Location- Konoha Village)

"URGH…" a heavily bruised and beaten-up Naruto groaned as he limped down the street with his team-mates, using a stick for support… the results of today's 'boring D-ranked' mission.

"Naruto, you have got to only person I know who could possibly get injured painting a fence" Said Kakashi, "Is it still bleeding?"

"Seriously, who's ever heard of a guy getting IMPALED by a PAINTBRUSH?!" Sakura exclaimed, shuddering at the memory

"Hmph… what an idiot" Sasuke scoffed

"Hey, come on! I told you already, the bristles were really sharp!" Naruto complained, "Urgh…" he stumbled a bit, feeling really dizzy

"Are you sure you're okay? You DID lose a lot of blood…" said Kakashi

"I'm fine! Just need to walk it off…" Naruto took a few more steps…

**-THUMP-**

"Uh…" Sakura sweatdropped, when Naruto fell face flat to the ground, and wasn't moving, "Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Kick him, maybe that'll help…" said Sasuke in an annoyed tone

**WHAM!**

"OW!" Naruto yelped

"Wow Sasuke-kun! It worked! You're so smart!" Sakura exclaimed

"Ahem…" Kakashi cleared his throat, getting his student's attention. "I was meaning to tell you this earlier, but now's just as good a time as any…" he paused "We've been assigned a C-rank mission."

"ALL RIGHT! C-RANK!" Naruto cheered, and sprung to his feet, "So you've finally come to your senses and acknowledged my strength, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Eh, sure… if that's what you want to think" Kakashi shrugged. He hesitated a little, after seeing Naruto getting injured on a 'harmless' D-rank… but he was pretty sure his students could handle it. "Tomorrow I'll be busy getting the details of the missions, so go train on your own, and just take it easy!" He smiled, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke

"A C-rank mission?" Sakura blinked, "I wonder what we'll have to do…"

"Who cares!?" Naruto exclaimed, he was really happy about getting a C-rank mission. "C-rank probably means we'll go outside the village, into the real world and fighting bandits!! Everyone'll see what an outstanding ninja I am! Man, I'll be a total bad-ass! YEEAAAAH!" he cheered, "UGH…" he got dizzy again from lack of blood…

**-THUMP-**

"Um, Sasuke-kun? Should I kick him again?" asked Sakura

"Better not, His stupidity is probably contagious" Sasuke walked off

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran to catch up with Sasuke, stepping on Naruto as she ran, "Since we're free tomorrow, I was thinking that you might want to…"

"NO." Sasuke said annoyed as Sakura followed him, leaving Naruto behind…

Naruto lay face flat on the ground for a couple of minutes. He didn't move, nor was he breathing, until someone approached him.

"Hmm…" the guy kneeled down by Naruto and examined him… "Collapsed from blood loss, huh…" he stated, standing up "I'll have to perform immediate resuscitation!"

**WHAM!**

"AGH!" Naruto exclaimed when the stranger kicked him

"Whew! Are you okay?" he said, leaning down and helping him up

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine… I think" he rubbed his head and looked up at the guy.

He was a teenager, a few years older than him, with short black hair and dark-rimmed glasses. His outfit was a dark green Chinese-style shirt with wide sleeves at the ends, rolled back a bit so they didn't cover his hands, and black pants. Naruto noticed that he didn't have a leaf forehead protector, meaning that he wasn't a ninja, although that was already a given. The guy was really thin, and didn't look like he could fight, much less survive one. Naruto didn't say anything about this, of course.

"You collapsed from a lack of blood due to your wounds" he said, looking at Naruto's deep cuts, "Sorry about kicking you just now, but it IS standard medical procedure. I hope you understand" he said, "What happened to you?"

"Um… just a little accident on today's mission" Naruto said rather embarrassed. "It's nothing serious!" he added, noticing the look of concern on the stranger's face. Naruto smirked, clearly this guy didn't know who he was, which also explained why he hadn't received any cold glares coming from him

"That's good, I guess. Finding a genin collapsed in the middle of the street had me worried for a second" said the teenager. He then paused, "I always thought genins always did safe and easy missions, but a wound like that… it looks like you got stabbed by a kunai!"

"Well… actually… it wasn't a kunai…" Naruto looked down, "You see, I was painting… and… " Naruto whispered what exactly happened…

"…" the teenager's jaw dropped, staring at Naruto. He didn't say anything for a whole minute… "BWAHAHAHA!!!!" he then burst out laughing, "You half bled to death because you STABBED yourself with a PAINTBRUSH?!" he laughed even louder

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, "It's not funny! I keep saying, paintbrushes have really sharp bristles!" he complained, and the guy laughed even harder

"Damn… with a paintbrush…!" he wiped a few tears out of his eyes, he was laughing that hard. It was then he leaned towards Naruto and tapped on his headband, "Hey, this thing isn't made out of paper is it? Seriously! There's no way you're really a ninja… HUH?!" he exclaimed when Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist

"Hm…" Naruto's expression changed completely as he glared dangerously at him, "I don't care being laughed at by some punk-ass stranger…" he tightened his grip, making the teen flinch from the pain, "But I won't have anyone insulting my pride as a shinobi." He said simply, and let go

"Urgh…!" the teenager pulled his hand back, clenching his teeth and rubbing his sore wrist. "Hm…" he stared at his hand, as Naruto huffed and walked away. "Interesting" he said to himself, seeing the bruises on his wrist. That kid, all of the sudden his personality changed, as if he had become a completely different person… Surely, it wasn't a normal kid he was dealing with. "Um, hey! Wait up!" he called

"What now?" Naruto stopped walking, and looked at the teenager

"Well… I'm sorry for laughing at you like that just now" the teenager looked down and apologized, "I went too far when I questioned the headband… I'm really sorry!"

"Hm?" Naruto blinked, staring at the teen. His expression changed and he smiled, "Heh-heh! No big deal! Apology accepted!" he grinned. It was rare that he received apologies from anyone, and by now he had completely forgiven the stranger. "By the way, I never got your name. You're not a ninja of the village, are you?"

"No, I'm not… although that's already obvious." he chuckled, straightening his glasses. He then held out his hand, "The name's Ebi"

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned, shaking hands with Ebi, really proud of himself for having made a new friend…

"Naruto you say?" Ebi's expression changed, "I've heard of you before…"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, staring at Ebi

"The one who defeated Hyuga Neji in the final matches of the Chuunin Exams…" said Ebi, "That's not all, but you left your mark somewhere else, even before that… the Wave Country, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" Ebi smirked, crossing his arms

"Whoa… How do you know all that?!" Naruto gasped, "(_As for the bridge, I've got no idea what he's talking about, but I'm being praised so it's fine!_)"

"I travel a lot, I hear a lot of things…" said Ebi, "Believe it or not, you're pretty well known Naruto-kun, mostly from your exploits down in the Wave Country certainly haven't gone unnoticed, and they're still talking about it. After being gone from the Leaf for so long, it's nice to be greeted by the 'Hero' of the Waves!" he chuckled

At the mention of being a 'Hero' Naruto's face went a little red "Well… it was nothing really… I mean, not for me anyways! Being the great ninja that I am… Eh-heh-heh…" Naruto laughed embarrassingly, his head swelling up with pride… "Uh!" he shook his head, trying not to let the pride get to his head, and regained his composure. "Gone from the Leaf? What do you mean?" he asked

"Hmm… How do I say this…" Ebi crossed his arms and looked down, "You see, I may not be a shinobi of the leaf, but I'm not the type who sticks in one place either. You can say I'm sort of an adventurer. I travel abroad from place to place, across the lands, gaining knowledge of the world, and recording it all down" he said proudly, "You see, I'm no mere ninja. I am the super genius explorer sennin!"

"You're a sennin?" Naruto stared at him for a minute, "BWAHAHAHA!!!!" it was Naruto's turn to burst out laughing

"Hey!" Ebi exclaimed, "What's so funny?!"

"You're a sennin?! Yeah right! You're barely older than me!" Naruto laughed, "Don't kid around! All the sennins I seen are powerful! Strong enough to be Hokage! You're not even a ninja, and you expect me to believe you're one of them?!"

"Age means nothing! You've heard of ten year old Jounins, haven't you?" Ebi said angrily, "I take it very personally that you laugh at me. I am a sennin, not just in terms of rank, but in the sense that I travel the world, seeking knowledge."

"Oh, okay…" Naruto calmed down, "But tell me… this 'knowledge' you search for… do you have to spy on women's baths to get it!?" Naruto started laughing again…

**POW!**

"ACK!" Naruto yelped when Ebi punched him over the head

"I warned you about laughing at me…" Ebi growled

"Ow…" Naruto grumbled, clutching his head. That's when he noticed something… "AH!" he exclaimed. His forehead protector! It was gone!

"Looking for something?" Ebi held up Naruto's headband, he had snatched it at that moment when he hit Naruto's head. "I can't believe you're that slow"

"Hey…" Naruto growled, "Give it back"

"Hmph…" Ebi didn't say anything, he simply dropped it. Before it hit the ground, he kicked it, causing it to land at Naruto's feet. As Naruto reached down and picked it up, Ebi turned around and walked away, "Damn brat…"

**THUD!**

"AH!" Ebi exclaimed when something flew and hit him on the back of the head. He looked down and saw what it was the headband! "What the…?!

"And what'd I tell you about insulting my pride as a ninja!?" Naruto shouted, after throwing his headband at Ebi. "I don't care if you're a ninja, an explorer, a sennin or whatever the hell you wanna call yourself! I stake my life on my honour, and I won't have anyone insulting it! I challenge you right now!"

"Hmph…" Ebi frowned, closing his eyes and gripping Naruto's headband tight, "Fine then. I'll accept."

(Location- Practice Area)

It was getting late, and the sun was setting. Near the edge of the forest, Team 8's training session had gone into overtime, and the students were just finishing up.

"Oi! Hinata!" Kiba called, "We're done for the day, you can stop now!"

"N-no thank you, Kiba-kun!" Hinata replied as she stood in front of a padded log, striking again and again with her palms, "I-I would rather keep going!"

"Suit yourself…" Kiba replied. He and Shino walked along, leaving her behind

"Hanh… hanh…" Hinata panted, sweat ran down her forehead as she continued striking the target again and again. Closing her eyes, she struggled to keep going, using whatever strength she had. She tried to imagine she was fighting, and moved around the log, moving her body as if she were dodging the attacks. "Ah!" she exclaimed, stumbling and nearly losing her balance. Quickly, she regained her composure, and struck the target as hard as she can… "AH!" she cried out silently, when she hurt her hand on the log. She sighed sadly, and stepped away from the log

Though Hinata had been pushing herself a lot, no matter how much training she did, she never seemed to get stronger. It was as if there was some kind of wall, blocking her progress, keeping her from improving. She looked down at her aching hands and sighed. She was too weak, and she couldn't hit that inanimate log without hurting herself… It was no wonder her family was ashamed of her. The strength of the Hyuga family was supposed to be legendary, being the leaf's strongest clan, but she never lived up to their expectations. In their eyes, she was a failure…

"Hmmm…" Hinata sighed, her thoughts flying over a certain blue-eyed, blond-haired boy. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered to herself, thinking what he would've done in this situation. In her eyes, he was unlike anyone she had ever seen. The way he strived for his goal, trying his hardest at everything he did, never giving up no matter what… it intrigued her. What puzzled her most was why he was alone. True, he had done a number of pranks, but he never did anything to hurt anyone, nothing that deserved the cold, distant glares he was always subjected to by the villagers. There were so many things about him she didn't know, so many mysteries… "Oh!" she snapped back to attention, her face flushing a shade of crimson, finding herself lost in her thoughts about him again…

"He was always alone, yet he never gave up" Hinata thought to herself, standing back up. The reddish tint on her skin didn't go away, as she continued to train, but this time, she was moving faster than before… "If I could just be more like him…" she said to herself. The image of him standing there, flashing his trademark grin, it gave her confidence, it gave her strength. "Even just a little…" Her hand struck the target harder than before, the whole log shook under the impact. But then, the image of Naruto suddenly faded away, and the feelings of futility and weakness sank down on her. "Ow…" her face faulted. She clutched her hand as pain surged through it. "Maybe… then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much…" she sighed, falling to her knees…

"I'm so gonna kick your scrawny ass, ya four-eyed toothpick!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata exclaimed. That voice… was she hearing things? Cautiously, she peeked her head from the side of the log… It was really him! "Oh…!" she gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she stood there quietly… watching both Naruto-kun, and another person she had never seen before.

"Nice of you to point out my best features Naruto-kun…" Ebi stood five metres away from Naruto, facing him. Naruto still hadn't put back on his headband, and was still carrying it in his hand. "Or should I say, whiskered midget?" Ebi smirked

"That does it!" Naruto growled. He tied the headband around his forehead. He was duelling for his honour as a Leaf Ninja, and he wasn't about to lose!

"This will be our signal…" From out of nowhere, Ebi pulled out a scroll, "When this scroll touches the ground… we begin" he tossed the scroll into the air.

"Hmm…" Naruto took a fighting stance. The scroll fell from the air, and hit the ground… "RHAAAA!" Naruto darted forwards, whipping out a kunai and attacked

"HM!" Ebi moved his entire body and pushed Naruto's arm to the side, missing the stab from the kunai by a few inches. "I see you're not hesitating at all! GOOD!" Ebi whipped his sleeve down and smacked the kunai out of Naruto's hand, and then slammed him Naruto across the face with his elbow, causing him to stumble back. Ebi didn't give him the chance to recover, letting his sleeves fall back and revealing his fists, he leapt into assault, attacking him with a flurry of rapid punches. "HAAA!" Ebi's fist slammed into him at full strenght, and Naruto was thrown back a couple of feet. "Hmm…" Ebi stood ready, holding his fighting stance, "Had enough?"

"Hmph… puh!" Naruto got up and spat to the side, "Don't make me laugh. I spit on your wimpy punches, you fake sennin!" The guy did have some skill, but DAMN was he weak! Even a punch from Sakura hurt more than anything Ebi did!

"Well… since you're not opposed to using weapons…" Ebi smirked and pulled his arms back into his sleeves, "Remember, you asked for it" he smirked, revealing his hands again, which were full of shuriken, "HAAAA!!!!!"

"WHOA!" Naruto dove down as Ebi hurled a load of shuriken at him. Those things nearly hit him! "GRRR… why you…! WA!!!" Naruto screamed and quickly rolled to the side, barely missing another round of shuriken!

"I can see you're pretty good at running!" Ebi smirked as he leapt into the air and threw another mass of shurikens down at Naruto.

"Kuso!" Naruto swore as he dove to the side and continued running, trying to get away as Ebi threw a seemingly endless barrage of shurikens, "Goddammit! He's making me look like an idiot! And where the hell is he getting all those shuriken?!" Ebi had finally run out, and the shuriken assault finally ended. The whole place was littered with them.

"A couple of things, 'whiskers'…" Ebi smirked, straightening his glasses, "First of all, you don't need me to look like an idiot, up till now you've been doing a pretty damn good job of that on your own. Secondly, you wanna know where I keep all my shuriken? Here! Take a good look!" pulled back both his sleeves, revealing his forearms. He had four shuriken holsters tied to each arm! "And last of all… I never run out" he held out both his hands… "RETURN!"

"HUH?!" Naruto gasped, looking around him. All the shuriken stuck in the ground seemed to come to life, spinning back into the air and towards Ebi!

**TAK!**

"AAAH!" Naruto screamed when several shuriken behind him struck him in the arm. He fell over, and growled, "Argh… GRRR…!" Naruto grabbed the shuriken embedded in his arm, "GRAH!" He pulled them out. Examining them closely, they looked like normal shuriken, except they each had a strange mark that carved into it. "Hm!" he tossed them to the side. However, they didn't fall, and instead flew through the air, back to Ebi's waiting arms…

-CLICK- "That's all of them" Ebi said, as the shuriken flew back into the shuriken holsters, which were now full once again. "I specially designed these shuriken myself. With the seal binding the shuriken and holster together, they are always connected, and they will always return home" he explained, pulling down his sleeves to cover his forearms. "I just came back to the village, and beating up a kid will leave a bad taste in my mouth, so why don't you just save us both the trouble and just run on home? Believe me, it'll be a lot _less_ embarrassing."

"Screw that! I'm not running!" Naruto shouted, forgetting the pain in his arms and standing up, "How do you expect me to save myself from embarrassment…" he growled, putting his hands together and forming a seal, "WHEN THERE'S NOTHING MORE SHAMEFUL THAN RUNNING AWAY?!" he roared, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!!"

"WHAT?!" Ebi exclaimed, when the one Naruto he had just been fighting, suddenly became a hundred of them! "Kage bunshin no jutsu?! He knows such an advanced technique!?" he gasped, and that wasn't all! Naruto being able to make so many…

"RHAAAA!!!!" the mob of Naruto's roared, as all of them charged towards Ebi…

"Grrr…" Ebi growled, but then calmed down. Clearly, he had underestimated the loud genin… but he wasn't gonna make that mistake twice. "Hm!" he put his hands together, and begun forming a seal of his own… "DOTON! CLAY SPIKE TOWERS NO JUTSU!" he shouted. The ground began to shake…

**CRASH!!!**

"AAAAH!!!!" The army of Naruto's screamed, when gigantic spikes the size of towers, erupted from the ground below their feet, tearing through them…

"Ugh…" Ebi sighed, having used a lot of chakra. The earth element jutsu he used was meant for taking out numerous opponents, even armies if you put enough chakra…. Still though… he didn't think he'd have to resort to such an advanced technique…

"Ungh…" a faint voice was heard among the giant spikes. Emerging from them, was an exhausted, bleeding Naruto. "Agh… dammit! You bastard! That really hurt!" he shouted, regaining his previous composure, and forgetting all about the clay spikes attack, "I'll return all the pain you dealt me, tenfold! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" Naruto shouted, this time he made four copies of himself

"GAH…" Ebi gasped as the five Naruto's stood there. Even after using all those shadow clones, and taking the full power of that attack, the boy was acting like nothing had happened, and he even used that technique again?! While Ebi was trapped in his thoughts, the five Naruto's came charging at him, "AGH!" Ebi exclaimed as he took a blow from one of their fists and nearly fell back, but another one had jumped up from behind and kicked him on the back of the head. As Ebi fell forward, he was hit again and tossed back. He was being pounded on from every side! Suddenly, the real Naruto charged and uppercutted Ebi with all his strenght, throwing him into the air and falling towards the ground.

"EAT THIS!!!" the real Naruto shouted, as the clones surrounded Ebi from all sides "U! ZU!" they all shouted, diving down at him and slamming him with their fists, "MA! KI!" they kicked him hard, flinging him into the air once again…

"AAAGH!!!!" Ebi screamed as he flew upwards, and the real Naruto was ready to finish him off. "URGH… there's no way… I can take any more of this… my body won't be able to handle it!" he said to himself. Though Ebi was an experienced adventurer and a genius in terms of knowledge and thinking, the fact remained that Naruto was stronger than him in terms of physical strength and chakra endurance "If I don't do it now… he'll beat me…" he closed his eyes, channelling all his chakra…

"NARUTO RENDA-" Naruto shouted, kicking down at Ebi…

"CHIAAA!!!!" Ebi roared, his expression suddenly changed. Before Naruto could hit him, Ebi struck Naruto with his fists and sent him flying. "GRRR…" he growled as he landed, "RHA!!" he pounced forwards, before the clones could even move, tore through them and wiped out three of them in a single strike

"Huh?!" The remaining Naruto's jumped back, noticing a difference in Ebi. His movement, his speed, it was completely different from before!

"HA!" Ebi lunged forwards and kicked one of the Naruto clones in the stomach, causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. Before he could react, Ebi spun around and slammed the real Naruto in the face with his fist.

"AGH!" Naruto exclaimed and flew back, "Ah…" he gasped, feeling his cheek. The pain from where Ebi hit him was intense… the impact from his fist was so much stronger than before! What was going on?!

"HAIYA!!!" Ebi shouted, striking down the last of the Naruto clones, and then turned back to the real one, "They say the Hyuga Clan's 'Gentle Fist' is an undefeatable Taijustu… but nameless as it is, my Taijutsu is even more so…" Ebi said harshly. He sighed and dropped his stance, the power surrounding him seemed to fade, "Ugh…" he fell to his knees, panting

"W… what was that?!" Naruto gasped, staring at Ebi

"I just told you…" Ebi grumbled, "A special Taijutsu that reinforces the body with chakra, and increasing my movements, strength and resistance many times over. I'm probably the last remaining master of this style… and even then, I'm not that great…" he sighed, looking down sadly

"Are you kidding?! T-that was awesome! How can you say you're not great?!"

"I lack the strength and endurance…" Ebi sighed, "Even after just a short amount of time, I'm left completely drained. Let's face it, I'm not suited to be a fighter." he eyed Naruto, "You on the other hand… may be perfect"

"Say what?!" Naruto exclaimed

"Most of my techniques and fighting style uses large amounts of chakra, the likes of which you have to spare" Ebi closed his eyes and smirked, "How about it?" he held out his hand, "I can pass on my jutsus to you, if you're willing to learn them!"

"I…" Naruto didn't know what to say. Thinking back to the battle, remembering the techniques Ebi used, and how strong even a weakling like him could become by using this style… "I accept!" he shook Ebi's hand

"A wise decision my friend!" Ebi laughed, and Naruto joined in. Ebi sighed and leaned back, "It's gotten pretty late. We've been out here for a long time!"

"Really? Whoa…" Naruto stared up at the night sky. The moon was shining bright, and thousands of stars glittered overhead…

"I know you're there, and I know you were watching. You can come out now…" Ebi called over to the side

"Hm?" Naruto turned around, and saw what Ebi was talking about, "Huh? Hinata?"

"A… ano…" Hinata looked down. She had been watching the whole thing.

"Friend of yours?" asked Ebi, staring at Hinata suspiciously. He noticed her white pupils, indicating she was of the Hyuga clan

"Oh yeah, she is! Come on over Hinata! Don't be shy!" Naruto waved at her, motioning her to come closer

"Easy for you to say…" Ebi smirked

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"Nothing" Ebi chuckled, noticing Hinata's behaviour around Naruto. It was pretty plain to see that the Hyuga girl had feelings for the blond kid…

"Ah… N-Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke nervously, looking down at the ground, "I-I saw the whole thing, from the beginning. You were amazing…" she looked down, blushing even harder, "Um… w-who is this man?"

"I am Ebi, Konoha's premiere adventurer!" Ebi said happily

"(Ebi the fake sennin is more like it)" Naruto muttered, so no one could hear

"It's an honour to meet you, Ebi-san…" Hinata gave a polite little bow

"Heh-heh-heh!" Naruto chuckled, grinning happily, "Hey Hinata! Did you really mean what you said just now? Was I really that amazing?"

"Ano… ummm… y-y-yes…" Hinata stuttered, while Naruto stared at her, clueless.

"Ahem" Ebi cleared his throat, getting their attention and saving Hinata from further embarrassment. "As I said Naruto, I'm gonna teach you my techniques, but I should also warn you, it isn't gonna be easy."

"I'm not worried about that part" Naruto replied, "When do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere for a long time" said Ebi

"Then we can start tomorrow!" exclaimed Naruto

"Sure, whatever suits you best" said Ebi, "Of course, be sure to look for me at the other practice area. You know, the one that has three logs?"

"Yeah, I know that one" Said Naruto, remembering the place where he first did the bell test with Kakashi, and ended up being tied to one of the logs, "We meet there?"

"Right! Now that that's settled, I'm just gonna lay out here under the stars…" Ebi leaned back and sighed, "See you later"

"Bye Ebi! See you later!" said Naruto. He stopped for a moment, "Just for the record, I STILL don't believe you about the sennin thing!" he around "Hey, Hinata! It's pretty late, and a girl shouldn't be walking out alone. Mind if I walk you home?"

"Oh…! Um… I-I… well…" Hinata stuttered, blushing redder than ever

"Heh, cute…" Ebi chuckled. "But DAMN is he rude! He still doesn't believe me?" he then sighed, "I guess it's not too surprising… when you think of what I'm being compared to…" he thought of the legendary three. That Naruto… he was a real interesting kid. The moment he saw Naruto, he knew he sensed something strange about him, and now he was definitely sure. That boy, he was the one, the vessel of the Nine-tailed demon fox, Kyubi. His personality, being so loud and obnoxious… this was the behaviour of someone who lived his live alone, rejected by others, and craving the attention he so desperately needed. It was really sad… the way Naruto smiled like that, because it wasn't real. That brought another subject to mind… the ever so cute and shy Hinata-chan of the prestigious Hyuga Clan, who was so obviously smitten by the boy. It was nice that Naruto had at least one person who believed in him…

"Uzumaki Naruto… he has a lot of potential, but as far as he goes right now, he's still the raw materials… waiting to be forged and tempered." Ebi clenched his knuckles tight. Ebi had sensed something in Naruto, dormant talent… and had purposely picked that fight with him so he could be certain. Sure enough, Naruto had met his expectations… "I'll stake my honour as a craftsman… and with my own two hands, I'll take those materials and forge you into the finest shinobi this world has ever seen. Just you wait Naruto… I will make you STRONG…" He smirked, "When I'm done with you, you'll be a skilled, determined, and competent ninja!"

(THUMP)

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed when Naruto fainted from a lack of blood

"Ugh… KICK HIM!" Ebi called over to Hinata. (WHAM!) Naruto yelped out loud after being kicked by Hinata. "Correction… When I'm done with you, you'll be a skilled and determined ninja. That's all…" Ebi sighed

_As Naruto walked off into the night, little did he know this was just the beginning… his first step into becoming the greatest ninja of all time. Though he didn't realize it yet… the awesome power he was soon to wield… with the help of the genius Explorer-Sennin Ebi, and the shy Hinata supporting him from afar, will he overcome the many challenges and hardships that awaits him? What lies in store for him?_

(To Be Continued)


	2. Naruto's Growth

Chapter 2- Naruto's Growth

_When I think back, and remember all those individuals who have suffered like me, I realise just how similar we are. Haku, he lost everything merely because of his powers, and Gaara who was feared by his people while he in turn despised everyone around him. Remembering the days I spend alone like that still haunt me, shunned, hated, and never knowing why. That day I learned who I really am… no… what's inside me, had Iruka not saved me, I would've become like Gaara… cold, ruthless, absorbed in hatred to those around me. I shudder at the thought. It's sad that always the strong seems to be the ones that suffer, even when they didn't want it. Though my way of the ninja is supposed to mean running forwards on a path of no regrets, it's difficult sometimes, when the past holds nothing but pain…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Location- Konoha Village)

"Keh-heh-heh!" Naruto laughed to himself as he ran down the streets of Konoha Village. It was still morning, and the streets were still empty. Because Kakashi was gone for the day, getting the data for the C-rank mission, Team 7 had the day off. But relaxing wasn't what he had in mind. "I wonder what kind of jutsus that four-eyed fake sennin can teach me!" he said excitedly, remembering the fight yesterday. "Maybe he'll show me how to do that shuriken-calling trick, or maybe that one with the huge spikes shooting out of the ground!" he said to himself, "Or MAYBE, he'll even teach me how to do that awesome taijutsu!"

The thought of learning how to fight hand to hand like that really excited Naruto. As far as strength went, Naruto simply couldn't stress enough how OVERWHELMINGLY weak that guy was… but the moment he started channelling chakra with that weird taijutsu, his fist felt like a hammer smashing into him.

"If I could do that, then I can probably match moves with the best of them, and totally kick their asses!" he smirked, imagining the look on Neji, Rock Lee, and all the other taijutsu specialists out there when he beat them at their own game. Even better was the thought of totally overshadowing Sasuke, and make him look like the stupid weakling… for a change, "Heh-heh-heh!! This is so gonna rock… GAH!" he was so absorbed into the thought of upstaging everyone that he wasn't looking where he was going, and ran right into someone. They both exclaimed and fell over.

"Ah! G-gomen nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going, N-Naruto-kun…!" Before Naruto could say anything, he was hearing a soft, nervous voice, desperately apologising to him.

Naruto didn't even have to look at the person to figure out who he ran into. "No need to apologise Hinata. My fault" he replied, rubbing the back of his head and standing up, "Are you okay?" he reached down to help her up

"A… ano…" Hinata looked down to hide her intense blushing as Naruto grabbed her hand and helped her up, "I-I'm alright." She said nervously, twiddling her fingers. "W-where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked, looking up at him, "A-are you going to meet E… Ebi-san?"

"Yeah! It may be my team's day off, but I'm not resting! I'm gonna get Ebi to show me those moves a' his! Once I get my hands on those jutsus, I'll be unstoppable! Heh-heh!" Naruto laughed, "What about you? What are you doing?"

"Um… well, I…" Before Hinata could reply, she saw something strange, "Ano… Naruto-kun? What is that?" she pointed down

"Huh?" Naruto turned around, and saw what looked like a big square rock, with two eyehole, and it seemed to be moving. "Hmmm…" Naruto took a few steps away from it… "PSYCHE!" he shouted, turning around and pointing down at it, "What kind of rock is perfectly square with two eyeholes?!"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh…" some chuckling could be heard from underneath the 'rock'…

**BOOM!!!**

"WA!" Naruto exclaimed, Hinata grabbed onto his shoulder and hid behind him when the box exploded.

"(cough) We used too many explosives again…" Konohamaru, Moeji and Udon coughed as the dust cleared, but quickly straightened up, "Impressive! So you saw through the disguise! Your skills haven't diminished one bit! You truly are my rival!"

"Yeah-yeah… what do you want now?" Naruto crossed his arms

"Hey, come on bro! No need to act so cold! You never want to hang around with us anymore! What's the big deal?!" Konohamaru complained

"For one thing, I'm kinda busy at the moment, and I don't got time to play. Plus, don't you kids have school?" Naruto asked

"That's not important!" exclaimed Konohamaru

"Leader? Who is the pretty girl?" asked Moeji

"You mean Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata

"Ah…" Hinata immediately looked down, her face blushed a deep shade of red when Naruto looked at her when she was referred to as the 'pretty girl'

"Yeah… I was also wondering that…" Konohamaru thought about it for a moment, "Ah! I get it now!" Konohamaru exclaimed, coming to a conclusion. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" he shouted as Naruto and Hinata walked off

"Training…" Naruto replied dully

"Oh really?" Konohamaru grinned, catching up with them, "Or are you just trying to ditch us and be alone with her? Heh-heh-heh! You can't hide it from me!" Naruto blinked, wondering what he was talking about. "I see what's going on! Heh-heh! Nice job bro, I'm proud of you! You finally came to your senses and dropped that loud violent bitch with the huge ugly forehead! This one here, she's your new girlfriend, right!?" Konohamaru nudged Naruto, holding up his pinkie, "If ya only wanted to be alone with her, you shoulda said something bro!"

"EI?!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing red "W-wait! I-I'm not… N-Naruto-kun isn't my…!"

"Guh…" Naruto sighed. These kids weren't gonna go away. Them wasting his time was one thing, but now they were embarrassing Hinata… He had to take matters into his own hands "All right then! I'll show you three my newest jutsu!"

"A new jutsu? Awesome!" said Konohamaru

"Yay! A new jutsu!" cheered Moegi, "Come on leader! Let's see it!"

"Uuh… I want to see it too" said Udon

"Heh-heh-heh… okay you little brats. Pay close attention… watch closely, 'cus I'm only gonna show this once…" Naruto put his hands together, forming a seal, "(Get ready Hinata!)" he whispered at the corner of his mouth. They stood silent, not moving a muscle… "HAAAAA…" Naruto growled, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" he suddenly pointed, behind the three kids

"HUH!?" they exclaimed, turning around. They didn't see anything… Konohamaru then looked back, and saw Naruto was gone. "DAMMIT!"

(Location- Practice Area)

"Heh-heh-heh! What did you think of my jutsu, Hinata!?" Naruto laughed as he ran, pulling Hinata by the wrist.

"Um… i-it was… interesting…" Hinata lied, trying to be polite. The two of them slowed down as they reached a fork in the road, leading to different training areas "Ah, Naruto-kun? I-I have to go now, my team is waiting for me" she said, reluctantly letting taking back her hand

"Hm… okay" said Naruto, feeling a little disappointed, though he didn't understand why, "See you later Hinata!" he said as he ran off

"Goodbye Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly, even though no one could hear it. She looked down at her hand, and the wrist where Naruto had been holding just now. "Naruto-kun's hands are so warm" she said, imagining herself walking side by side with Naruto instead of him pulling her from a few feet ahead, and not holding her by the wrist, but by the hands instead… "Oh!" Hinata's face blushed red, her hands came up to her cheeks when she found herself lost in her thoughts about the boy again. "I-I'm late!" she exclaimed, and ran to join the rest of her team…

"Hey Ebi! I'm here!" Naruto called as he ran into the practice area "Ebi?" he looked around, but no one was there. "Oh come on! Don't tell me he's late!" Naruto complained, "Perfect… I come here on my day off to learn from the self-proclaimed genius toothpick, and he turns out to be another Kakashi-sensei…"

"A little rude for you to be saying that." said a voice behind Naruto

"Huh?!" Naruto turned around and saw him "Ebi! When did you get here?!"

"Hello to you too" Ebi crossed his arms, "That 'toothpick' remark was really uncalled for, along with you always saying 'fake sennin!' since I'm teaching you for free! The very least you could do is refer to me as Ebi-san…"

"Meh" Naruto shrugged, "Anyways, let's get started! What are we gonna do?"

"You sure are excited, aren't you?" Ebi chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm, "Yesterday, when we were fighting, even though it was very brief, I was able to take a good look at your style and determine many things" said Ebi, "There are many factors we need to pay attention to, the most important being weakness." He explained, "Your greatest weak point is undoubtedly using your chakra sparingly. You make many useless moves and the amount of chakra directed towards damaging the enemies is significantly less than the amount being wasted. Unfortunately, learning to precisely control your chakra takes a tremendous amount of time and effort, the latter being one we don't have, while developing instincts on when and when not to use your chakra and techniques comes only with experience, and that takes even longer."

"Uh…"

"You throw a heap of chakra and hope some of it hits. We change it so when you throw it, it hits." Ebi repeated himself, in words Naruto understood. The gennin nodded, and Ebi continued, "You need to gain more control. Even roughly, if you learn to channel chakra in specific amounts and control where you want to send it, you can go from this…" Ebi punched one of the logs… barely a tap… "To this!"

**THUD!**

"WHOA!" Naruto exclaimed when Ebi punched the log again, but this time, his punch was so much stronger, the thing vibrated and cracks were left in the wood.

"By sending chakra to my arm, I was able to strengthen my muscles and reinforce my bones many times over, giving me the ability to deliver blows well beyond my regular capacity." He explained, "Using this style is extremely difficult to learn and master, no matter how simple it sounds, moving chakra into the right place can be difficult when engaged in an actual battle. You need to know your own strength, and gain a feel for where exactly to send the chakra. More than that, it must be done instantly. In a real ninja battle, if you need to stop to charge up even for a second, you will most likely get killed." said Ebi, "Before I go any further, I'll have to see what you're capable of. You understand the concept, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said confidently, and held out his fist. "So I call it out, hold it there, and hit, right?" he asked, and Ebi nodded, "Hmm…" he concentrated, gathering chakra through his arm… "Damn!" he exclaimed when it suddenly slipped away

"It's alright. It's not easy" Ebi said reassuringly, "Try again!"

"Hai!" Naruto nodded, and tried again. "Hmm…" he could feel the chakra in his body slowly moving through his arm, inches away from his fist… "ARGH!" he exclaimed when he lost control, and the chakra, "Dammit! Again!" he kept gathering chakra into his hand, trying to hold it, and it kept slipping away

"Um, Naruto? Do you need any help?" asked Ebi

"No! I'm fine! I can do it, watch me!" Naruto shouted, doing it over and over

"Okay Naruto, you're choice." Said Ebi, "Take your time, after all we got plenty!"

(Four hours later)

"Urgh…" Ebi groaned, "Naruto? For the last time… are you sure you don't want help?"

"I don't need it!" answered Naruto, growling as chakra gathered in his hand. He was trying to hold it together, keeping it from escaping… "GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted when the chakra escaped his hand again. There hasn't been any improvement. "Hey Ebi, I just noticed something" said Naruto, "This doesn't seem to be working"

"YA THINK?!" Ebi shouted, finally losing his temper. For the past few hours, they had been standing there, unmoving while Naruto kept trying again and again to gather chakra in his arm and hold it long enough to deliver a punch.

"I dunno, I'm just saying" Naruto shrugged, "Maybe there's something wrong with the way you're teaching me"

"Something wrong with MY way of teaching?! You're the one refusing my help, so don't blame your ineptitude on me!" Ebi said angrily

"Hey, and just what is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto shouted

"You tell me! You had four hours to think about it, you freaking idiot!" said Ebi

"Idiot?!" Naruto growled, "Oh yeah?! Well try saying that again with blood gushing outta your nose!" he put his hands together, "SEXY NO JUTSU!"

"SEXY NO JUTSU COUNTER!" At the same time Naruto transformed, Ebi also performed a technique of his own… changing into a mirror

"GAH…!" Naruto's jaw dropped at what he saw, "G… GLUAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" the transformation broke as blood shot out of his nose, sending him flying into the air

"Hmph!" Ebi changed back into his normal form, "Two things. One: Your technique has many weak points that can easily be turned against you. Two: It's just plain stupid! And for god's sake… can't you go one day without fainting of blood loss?!"

**WHAM!**

"AGH!" Naruto yelped when Ebi kicked him

"You listening now?" Ebi sighed, and calmed down. "Naruto, sorry for losing my temper like that, I'm just not patient enough."

"Uh, yeah… and I guess I should be sorry too" Naruto rubbed his head

"Still though, that 'Sexy no Jutsu' of yours… you have to admit it's pretty damn stupid, and if I'm gonna be seen in your company, at least try and have some dignity." Ebi crossed his arms, "Jutsus are among the most secret and sophisticated arts you'll find in this world, so don't just make up any stupid trick and call it a jutsu. I should also mention that 'LOOK BEHIND YOU!' thing on those kids… yes, I was watching." he said, "Honestly, what kind of a ninja is stupid enough to fall for THAT?"

(Meanwhile)

"HEY!" Iruka exclaimed, grabbing Konohamaru in the hallways of the ninja academy, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Uh… bathroom?" Konohamaru answered nervously

"You were sneaking out of class again, weren't you?!" Iruka said angrily, "I don't know where you get these ideas, but I'm putting a stop to this right now! What makes you think you could get away from a highly-trained and experienced nin…"

"AH! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Konohamaru shouted

"HUH!?" Iruka turned around… but saw nothing... he turned back to Konohamaru… he was gone, "DAMMIT!"

(Back to Naruto)

"Anyways, you said something about helping me learn this?" said Naruto

"Right!" Ebi nodded, "First, turn around"

"Hai…" Naruto did as he was told…

"Okay, this might hurt a little, (Why am I saying might… or little?)" Ebi held up his hands, gathering chakra into his fingers, "HAAAA!"

"AH…!" Naruto's eyes opened wide when Ebi struck him several times on the left shoulder and arm, "OWWW!!!!" he screamed, rolling on the ground and clutching his left shoulder, "WHAT D'HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" he screamed

"Calm down!" said Ebi, "Now try again! Gather chakra into your fist!"

"Grrr… ow…" Naruto grumbled, standing up and gathering chakra. The flow felt a little different, and for some reason… there was more chakra pouring into his arm, "Whoa…" Naruto said in awe, clutching his right fist. The power… he could feel it!

"You feel that?" Ebi smirked, "Now, hit this thing" he tapped the second log

"Okay…" Naruto nodded, "HAAAA!!!!"

**CRACK!**

"WHOA!" Naruto exclaimed when the log was cracked by his fist. "Hey Ebi…" Naruto spoke up, "What the hell did you do to me?!" he exclaimed excitedly

"Simple actually. You know how Hyuga Gentle Fist stops chakra flow by striking tenketsus?" he asked, "Try doing a jutsu"

"Okay…" said Naruto, putting his hands together, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" Nothing happened. "HUH…?!"

"I struck the tenketsus on your left arm, closing them and blocking the flow of chakra" explained Ebi, "That way, you could move chakra only to your right"

"But how did you hit it?! Don't you need the byakugan to see the tenketsu?!"

"No. Just because I can't see the tenketsus doesn't mean I can't hit it. I studied the anatomy of the human body well enough to know where to hit" Ebi smirked proudly, "Even though I never get to use it much because it takes quite a lot of aiming and concentration, and not to mention the target has to be standing still"

"But Ebi… are you sure this is safe?" asked Naruto nervously

"Ah, don't worry! Your tenketsus will open up after a while. And since you know how it feels like to gather the chakra in your hand, you know what to do. You'll be fine!" said Ebi, "Anyways, you won't need your hands for what we're doing next. I'm gonna teach you something completely different!"

"Hey! What about the taijutsu?" exclaimed Naruto

"You can learn that on your own. All you needed was to get the feel of it the chakra being moved through your arm. This exercise however, it's good practice and will certainly prove usefull in battle." Ebi hopped up onto one of the logs, "Take a good look"

"Hmmm…" Naruto looked at him, as Ebi took a step forward… "WA!" he gasped, when Ebi stepped onto empty air!

"Heh-heh-heh… that reaction never gets old" Ebi chuckled as he crossed his arms, casually standing on mid-air! "Whew…" he sighed as the invisible footing disappeared and he landed on the ground

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Naruto

"You've done climbing trees without hands, and walking on water, right?" asked Ebi, "Allow me to introduce the next step (invented by me of course!) Walking on air!" Naruto's jaw dropped, and Ebi continued. "Well actually, 'walking' is kind of an exaggeration, because it really is impossible. Expelling enough chakra from your feet to counter gravity for a short period of time, the maximum you could do is form footing under your feet for a few seconds, only enough to walk a few steps or jump in midair" Ebi said proudly, "This exercise is the best way to improve chakra control! Although it may be tough to perform, it will prove valuable in a fight!" he explained, "No one will ever expect a second jump right in mid-air, and you could change or completely stop your body's momentum without even touching the ground. This style makes you far more unpredictable, and with it, you can catch absolutely any opponent off guard, "

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping onto one of the logs. "Okay…" he closed his eyes, and put his hands together, forming a seal. Concentrating, he gathered his chakra into his feet, but he could feel it slipping away, "HMM!" Naruto concentrated harder. The same way he did with his hand just now, he didn't allow the chakra to escape. Finally he took a step… Ebi gasped at what he saw next. "H-hey…!" Naruto exclaimed as amazingly, he felt footing under his feet, "I-I got it!" his eyes opened wide as he lost concentration, "AGH!" he screamed and fell, "Dammit!"

"Naruto…" Ebi was shocked. Even though Naruto had only managed to get footing under one leg, and for even less than a second, the fact that he was able to take the step on his first try was amazing. "Try again"

The hours went by, as Naruto's training continued. As time went by, and Naruto kept repeating the process, he was gathering his chakra faster, he was able to stand with both legs. This time, he managed to stand for three seconds without falling.

"Okay, that's good. Now try walking" Ebi called, as Naruto continued practicing this exercise. "(_This kid… truly remarkable…_)" Ebi thought to himself, watching Naruto take two steps before falling. "(_In such a short amount of time, he has grown this much. In only a few hours, he's developed enough control to walk._)" He didn't take his eyes off Naruto, "(_That isn't all, but the stamina. Him being able to do this repeatedly, so many times, even I who's both invented and mastered this exercise can't last this long. Such strength… it's terrifying_)" Ebi was trembling

"HAAA!!!!" Naruto shouted. This time, he didn't simply step off the long, but he darted forwards, running a few steps before losing his footing and falling. However, before he fell, he had concentrated chakra to his feet, creating footing... "YES!" he cheered, jumping in mid-air and landing neatly on the ground.

If Ebi hadn't been surprised so many times already, he surely would've fainted. Naruto standing was one thing, but Naruto was able to run... and more than that, he could already do the double-jump! "(_This kid literally runs before he learns to walk! There's no doubt about it now… he's ready_)" Ebi smirked. "Naruto-kun! You can stop now!"

"Whew… already?" Naruto panted, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead

"Hmm…" Ebi looked at Naruto. This kid has used tremendous amounts of chakra, but he wanted to see how far he's gotten. "Naruto, your tenketsus have opened up by this point. Now it's back to step one, gather chakra into your hand and punch this log" Ebi tapped the third log

"All right!" Naruto nodded. "HMMM…" he held up his right hand, gripping his wrist with the left. He begun to focus hard, remembering the feeling of chakra running through his arms. It gathered into his right, he could feel it flowing through his muscles and around his bones... and not one bit of it had escaped! "RAAAAH!!!!!"

**CRASH!!!!**

Naruto's jaw dropped when the log shattered to pieces, practically exploding under the power of his punch. "whoa…" that was all Naruto could say.

"Incredible…" Ebi said in awe. What Naruto did just now, learning to control his chakra, running on air, and now completely destroying the log with his fist… it was unheard of! "(_So this is his power…_)" he thought to himself. "(_Even though it's still rough, and he needs to be able to gather chakra much faster than that… he's grasped the concept completely and grew so much… in just one day!_)"

"Hey Ebi! Look what I can do!" Naruto exclaimed

"Huh?" Ebi turned around, "GAH!" he exclaimed, when he saw the swirling chakra of a perfect rasengan in Naruto's right hand!

"Awesome huh?! I can finally do the rasengan with one hand now!" Naruto said happily, "And with my other hand free, maybe…" he held it out and concentrated his chakra, "YES! Got it!" he cheered when he formed another rasengan in his left hand!

"H… He knows that jutsu?!" Ebi's jaw dropped. Quickly he turned around, "(_T-this is insane! How does he know that technique?! What's more... after gaining some chakra control, he's able to do it so easily?!_)" he turned back to Naruto… "AH…!" and gasped at what he saw Naruto doing next

"Heh-heh!! I've been wondering about it for a while, but it seems a completed rasengan can leave my hand without breaking apart! Cool huh?!" Naruto laughed. He had formed a third rasengan orb, and was now juggling them while whistling a circus tune.

"Holy crap…" Ebi muttered, "(_This kid… just what kind of power has he got!?_)" Ebi turned around again, "GWAAAH!" he screamed at what he saw next

"This is so much fun!" Naruto said as some giant summoned toads sat around, "Hey, I wonder how many more I can summon!" he quickly bit his thumb while forming the seals, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he shouted, and an even bigger one appeared right in front of him, "Not bad, but let's see if I can get the boss frog!"

"A… AWAH… GAH…" Ebi's eye was twitching at this point. He was already freaking out with the rasengans, but the sight of the giant frogs made him snap. "QUIT IT NARUTO! YOU'RE GONNA DRIVE ME INSANE!" he screamed, clutching his skull

"Aw, fine…" Naruto sighed, snapping his fingers, all the giant frogs disappear in a large burst of smoke.

"Guh… I don't think I can take anymore…" Ebi sighed and turned around

"Hey Ebi! I still got one more thing to show you!" Naruto called

"Huh…" Ebi took a deep breath, and turned around, "What is it now, Naru-GAH!"

"Tee-hee… aw… I'm so sorry I messed up your head…" said the beautiful, NAKED female form of Naruto, transformed by the Sexy no Jutsu "But I have a way to make it up to you… and trust me, I know you'll REALLY like it…" Naruto winked seductively

"AH… GWAH…" Ebi's eye twitched. "GLUAAAAARGH!!!" he screamed, blood violently shot out of his nostrils, sending him flying into the air and hitting the ground. His eye was twitching, and there were the sounds of circuits sparking and cracking, along with smoke coming out of his ear. The severe mental damage in combination with the Sexy no Jutsu was too much for the guy to handle

"Whoa… I think I destroyed his mind" Naruto stared at Ebi as he broke his transformation. He remained silent for a minute. "AWESOME!!!!" he cheered, and ran off "YEAH! TAKE THAT EBI! STILL SAY SEXY NO JUTSU'S A STUPID TECHNIQUE?! NO ONE CAN STAND UP TO IT! I AM SO GREAT! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!"

"G… guh…" Ebi twitched, "F… forget about kyubi" he groaned, "I just created a REAL monster! Ungh…" he blacked out

_After a day of training, Naruto's control over his chakra has developed greatly, and the power he had all along has been revealed. Even without the power of the Kyuubi, Naruto's strength is truly amazing, yet he still has to improve. How much can he grow, until the day of the mission begins? Find out next time, on Naruto: Way of the Ninja! (A/N: In case you were wondering, I did not name 'Ebi' after 'Ebisu' of base his design off Kabuto. Ebi is my own character and he appears in every fic I write.)_

(To Be Continued)


	3. The Sorrowful Smile

Chapter 3- The Sorrowful Smile

_The life of a shinobi is extremely difficult, full of hardships and pain, dedicating oneself completely to the village, and being prepared to sacrifice everything. Such extremities really make a lot of people wonder whether it's really worth it… it's sad really, how some look at ninjas as emotionless tools who care about nothing but the success of the mission, and even worse is how that's actually true for some ninjas, who die with no purpose but to serve as a living weapon. I guess that's why I started following my own Nindo, to ensure I'll never become like that. I still remember that incredible feeling from when I first received the headband, not only from being acknowledged by another, but a feeling of fulfilment, knowing that I've completed the first step towards my goal. That's why I made my decision, I will not allow myself to die, no matter how far away my goal is, as long as I know I can reach it, then I'll chase the dream forever, till it becomes a reality… _

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Location- Konoha Village)

"Heh-heh-heh!! That's one more step to becoming Hokage! You better watch out Tsunade-obachan, 'cus I'm taking that title!" Naruto laughed to himself as he ran through the streets. It was night right now, and Naruto had just come back from that first training session with Ebi. Even after all that hard work, he didn't feel tired at all. Knowing that he's gotten stronger really brought up his spirits, and he was in a great mood… not to mention there was a sense of victory after successfully knocking him out with the Sexy no Jutsu. "This calls for a little celebration! To the ramen stand!" he cheered, heading towards his favourite ramen stand…

"There you are, Naruto!" a voice called. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura, "I was looking for you!"

"(_Sakura-chan was looking for me?!_)" Naruto thought excitedly, "(_First I get a C-Rank mission, next I land some special training from the fake sennin and get some kickass moves, and now Sakura-chan wants to see me! Everything's been going my way!_)" he thought happily to himself, grinning broadly

"Lose the stupid grin, dobe. This is serious" said Sasuke

"Huh?!" Naruto just noticed Sasuke "What do you want?" he glared at him

"It's about the mission" said Sakura, "Kakashi-sensei sent us. He wanted us to tell you to be ready for tomorrow, and meet up with us at Leaf Central."

"Really, huh?" said Naruto, "Alright! I'll be ready by then!"

"Yeah, and until then, watch out for any paintbrushes." Sasuke scoffed

"What was that?" Naruto turned to Sasuke and growled

"It's rare that we get an opportunity like this, and I wouldn't want it to be cancelled over a small matter like you dying" he smirked

"Oh yeah?! You wanna piece of me?!" Naruto shouted, taking a fighting stance

"Not interested" Sasuke turned around

"GRRR…" Naruto stood there, wanting nothing more than to pound in that arrogant jerk's face… "Hmm…" he sighed, calming down. He then grinned "Well since he's gone, wanna go out with me Sakura-chan?"

"I'd love to!" said Sakura

"REALLY?!" Naruto exclaimed

"No." Sakura replied. "Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" she called, running to catch up

"…" Naruto stood there in shock for a moment, "GODAMMIT!"

**CRACK!**

"Urgh… ow" Naruto clenched his teeth and groaned in pain, after he slammed a nearby wall with his fist. The wall cracked, but so did his knuckles, "Hmm…" he sighed, calming down at the pain in his hand. "Eh, whatever! No point being sad about that!" he said to himself, suddenly grinning brightly. He had a good mission coming up, and he was stronger than ever, so he shouldn't let his mood be ruined so easily. Still though… Sakura rejecting him like that, it really did hurt… "Ah, what am I getting so mad about? I shouldn't be down! She always rejects me!" he laughed loudly at the statement and ran off to the ramen stand.

"Hmm…" Ebi was sitting up on the wall Naruto punched. "I fail to see what the kid's so happy about." He said to himself. Being rejected was hardly something to laugh about… but the way Naruto simply laughed and grinned stupidly at everything… "It's terrible… no… far worse than that…" Ebi shook his head. Naruto's case wasn't as simple as smiling to hide sadness. "The way he grins and laughs, it says everything…" He looked down and closed his eyes, "That's the saddest part of all. His smile looks so stupid… because he doesn't even know how to smile."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Ebi hopped down from the wall and leaned against it. "You really made his life hell, you know that?" He said, looking up at the Hokage monuments, more specifically, the fourth Hokage. "Like I should criticise… you made your decision because you had no other choice… Even though you wanted him to be a hero, deep down you knew more than anyone else that you were sentencing him to a hard life…" he sighed deeply. "Naruto… there's really something special about him... you sensed it too?" his lips curved into a smile…

Naruto was a strong kid, he proved it earlier. Still, even though he could control his chakra enough to do the rasengan, walk on air and gather it in his fists, Naruto had a long way to go. There were so many weaknesses he had… like when he gathered it in his fist, it still takes too long and he still couldn't fully control it even. To completely run out of chakra meant death and now he'd be using more than ever. That wasn't all, but in a ninja battle, a single second can determine life and death, and unless he can learn to gather chakra without having to stop and charge up every second, then everything Naruto learned would be useless…

"He has weaknesses, I'll admit that, but you've given him the potential to make him the greatest ninja ever…" He said, looking up at the Fourth's stone face. "No need to worry about anything… someday, that boy will climb to the top, just as you did, Fourth" he smiled, walking off into the night…

(Meanwhile)

"Thanks Occhan! That was perfect as usual!" Naruto said as he exited the Ichiraku Ramen stand. "Ah…" Naruto sighed as he looked up at the night sky, taking a deep breath. He felt a lot better now, with his stomach full, and the cool night air. As he walked through the streets, he saw a lot of stores and businesses closing for the night, and people were going home. "I should probably go home too" Naruto said to himself, remembering he had a mission to prepare for. The excitement of today's training had worn off. Still, he didn't really feel tired. Naruto sighed, walking forward with no destination in particular, looked down at his hand. "Heh…" he smiled a little as chakra gathered in his right hand, and started swirling into the form of a sphere. It seems he's mastered the rasengan finally, that was something he could be happy about, but it didn't seem to matter that much. He didn't know how long he's been walking for, but when he stood at the middle of the bridge he and turned around, he could see the buildings behind him, the lights switching off, until all that could be seen was the dark silhouette of the village. It was really late by now, but he didn't see the point of hurrying back home. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for him… "Huh?" he turned around when he noticed someone else walking across the bridge

"Hmm…" Hinata was walking, looking at the ground. She seemed to be in deep thought about something, but what was she doing out here this late?

"Hinata?" Naruto spoke

"Ah?" Hinata immediately snapped back to attention and looked up at him, "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed softly, stepping back, "W-what are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he answered, leaning back against the rail, "I'm just taking a walk, to clear my head"

"I-I see…" Hinata said quietly, looking down. "Um… how was your training with Ebi-san?" she asked nervously, trying to make conversation

"Oh, well it went great actually!" Naruto said happily, hopping onto the railing, "He's a freaking nerd, but you wouldn't believe the things that guy knows! Heh-heh! It's amazing what I could do after just one day!" he said, holding out his hand. Hinata gasped as the chakra became visible, spinning into the swirling orb of the Rasengan. "Cool, huh?" Naruto smiled, happy that he got a reaction out of the shy, quiet girl. "Heh! I tell ya!" he closed his hand, breaking the rasengan apart, although Hinata was a little disappointed, she wanted to see it a bit longer, "With all the stuff he knows, it's really hard to believe he's a fake sen-AH!!" Naruto lost his balance and fell "AAAAH!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, "AH…" her eyes opened wide at what she saw next

"Heh-heh! Got ya!" Naruto laughed as he lay on his back, over empty air! "Hm!" he pushed himself back and sat on the railing

"N… Naruto-kun… what was that?!" Hinata still couldn't believe what she saw

"What'd I tell you? 'Walking on air'! Invented by Ebi!" Naruto grinned, "Actually, even though I'm supposed to stand on it with my feet, I can use my body to at least stop myself from falling. And this is just one of the things I learned! Cool, huh?"

"W-wow…" Hinata said in awe. "Naruto-kun is really amazing… y-you always seem to do the impossible. Every time I see you, you become stronger… e-even more amazing…" she looked down, blushing deeply, "I-I'm sure there's nothing Naruto-kun can't do…" her smile faded as she sighed sadly

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, noticing her mood, "What's wrong?"

"It… it's just that" She looked down, "I just don't understand… why I'm so weak. No matter how hard I try" she said sadly, "You see… we had a mission today…"

"Awesome! How'd you do?" asked Naruto

"I failed." Said Hinata. Naruto cringed and slapped himself mentally, he shouldn't have said anything… "M-my team mates are very understanding, and they believe in me, even after all that… and I'm very thankful, but still… knowing that I'm holding them back… i-it's so frustrating…" she sighed, "Ah?" she was surprised when Naruto's hand moved forward, gently touching her chin and tilting her head up, so she wasn't looking down. "N-Naruto-kun?" her eyes opened wide

"You shouldn't be so upset with yourself. Your team mates understand that you're doing your best, and you should too!" Naruto smiled, causing her to blush. "You're a lot stronger than you think!" he said, leaning back against the rail, "Try to have a little more confidence. Think about all you've done, and what you can do!"

"I remember…" Hinata stepped back, pushing away Naruto's hand and looking down, "I was beaten by my little sister Hanabi, and my father deemed me a failure and a disgrace to the…"

"That's not what I remember!" Naruto interrupted her, now sitting on all fours on the railing "You helped your team get through one of the toughest events in the chunnin exam, among hundreds of ninjas from all over the world! You stood your ground against Neji and kept getting back up no matter how many times he hit you! And don't say it was nothing, I fought the guy too! I know what it's like getting hit by him, believe me it hurts! Heh-heh!" he grinned

"Hmm…" Hinata said nothing for a moment. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun… I feel better now" she looked up to him, and smiled

"Hey, I made you smile!" Naruto exclaimed happily, looking closely at Hinata's face.

"A-ano…!" Hinata looked down, so Naruto couldn't see her blush.

"Aw, that's no good!" said Naruto in a disappointed tone, "Come on, let's see it!" he exclaimed, leaning his body to the side, trying to look at her face, but she kept turning her face away from him, "Hey Hinata! Take a look at this!" He called, standing on his head and making a silly face. Hinata couldn't help but giggle, "There you go!" Naruto grinned triumphantly

"Hee… Naruto-kun, you're so silly…" Hinata said, still giggling a little bit. It was amazing how the boy could always make her smile. She watched Naruto sitting up, facing off the bridge, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I been told" said Naruto, leaning back a little with his hands behind his head. He made a motion with his hands, inviting her to sit with him. Having gained a little more confidence now, Hinata happily complied. Naruto watched as she slowly pushed herself up onto the railing, careful not to fall. As he looked at her, he noticed a lot of things, how different they were. Unlike him, she was so delicate, so shy, so careful and most of all, she quiet. Naruto sighed and looked down, as the memories of his past dawned on him. Of course Hinata wasn't like him… No one was…

Naruto's past… what was there to say about it? It was lonely and miserable. He lived his childhood being subjected to the cold stares of the adults, and not knowing why. It was really horrible… he was a helpless kid, in a world full of adults that hated him… and he was also afraid, the way they kept looking at him as if they were plotting against him, and knowing they could do anything to him…

"Hm…" Naruto was feeling upset. Thinking about that time, remembering the pain he felt inside him… it hurt more than anything else. Honestly… all that sadness he's had to bear with… and for what? He gripped his knuckles tight. Really, it hurt like hell.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up. Naruto turned his head, and saw she was staring at him with a look of concern in her eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, "Ah! It's nothing!" he exclaimed and leaned back, laughing

"Hmm…" Hinata frowned, she wasn't fooled. Something was definitely going on in Naruto's head, "No, something is wrong" she spoke in a serious tone. "I can tell"

"Heheheh…" Naruto's smile faded a bit, "What do you mean?"

"Please, stop this Naruto-kun. This isn't like you" Said Hinata, "I don't like seeing you like this. You have to tell me what's wrong. Because, I can tell that it's a false smile that you are putting on." Naruto didn't respond, or rather, he couldn't. He was speechless at what she said. "You put on a smile because you are hiding something, like you don't want to tell something. And it may be something that made you upset, or worse…" before Naruto could say anything, she grabbed his hand, "Please, tell me what it is. I don't want to see you upset anymore."

Naruto was still speechless. Really, he didn't know what to do. The way Hinata looked at him with so much concern, the way she spoke to him… no one's ever talked to him that way before. "So you wanna know why I smile… huh?" he sighed, looking down, his smile faded completely, and his face went somewhat grim. "Hmm… All right, I'll tell you…" Naruto got off the rail of the bridge and stood up, while Hinata did the same. Never in his life had he ever talked about what he had gone through, but that was about to change. Hinata would be the first ever to be told by Naruto about hit past. "Back then, before I was going to fight Neji, I met you at the training grounds, and I told you about my mistakes that I made. There was something else I didn't tell you, another struggle that I've been going through…" he paused for a moment and sighed. "For all my life, I've been living by myself, and hated by everyone. You've probably have heard how I was hated, but not why… I can't tell you about that part, even if I had nothing to do with it. But what I can tell you though, is that my life has been hell."

Hinata remained quiet, and Naruto continued, "Living alone and growing up without parents was bad enough, but what really scared me were the villagers…" he said, shifting his position. "Anywhere I go, wherever there is people, I'm always met by the same cold stares. I was hated, and I knew it. All of them watching me like that, whispering behind my back, as if they're plotting to do something. I was angry at them for the way they isolated me, but I was even more scared, of what they could do to me… but as I entered the ninja academy, I saw they weren't planning anything…" Naruto turned to Hinata. "They've already done it."

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked, feeling a little scared

"Their kids." Naruto said, "The kids my age, the same kids I wanted to play and make friends with, they didn't allow them to talk to me, they told them to shun me, to hate me. All this time I thought the adults were plotting against me, I was right. They were teaching their kids to hate me, the same way their parents did."

"T… that's terrible!" Hinata exclaimed, outraged that the people of Konoha Village were capable of such a thing.

"It is, isn't it?" Naruto asked, "Iruka was an exception back in the academy, and eventually a few others I guess… but it's just not enough…" he said, turning around, away from Hinata. "I wanted a friend… not just a friend, but a real friend. One that'll always there by my side, to help me through my problems and make me feel better, even if I'm being hated, especially when I'm being put down by people… even my own team mates" he sighed

Hinata stood there, taking this all in. She was shocked, and appalled at what she heard Naruto is say. "Naruto-kun…" she said silently. She remembered that she herself had a similar problem… her father stopped caring about her, merely because she didn't live up to his expectations and favoured Hanabi because of her strength. However, Naruto's situation was so much worse than hers. Having no parents, no friends for support, and being hated by almost everyone in the village was so much worse than being looked down upon by her own father…

"That's why I smile Hinata…" Naruto turned back to face Hinata once again, this time with a sad look. "I don't care about hiding the pain, I don't care what people see. I just keep doing it, in the hopes that maybe I'll feel better… and I guess all this time I've been smiling in vain. The same thing goes for friends too. I needed a friend, one that would always care for me, always support me. I keep dreaming that I'll find one, and I'll keep on dreaming, because no one like that exists…" he looked down at the floor of the bridge, with a sad look

Hinata remained silent. She didn't know what to say, she was afraid to speak. "(_N-no…_)" she said to herself, closing her eyes. "Naruto-kun…" she slowly approached him, "All this time, you have been alone, hated, and treated badly, sometimes even by your own teammates. And you have no one to care for you… well, maybe Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama, though they can't be around all the time because of their duties…" she added. Naruto didn't respond, but Hinata wasn't done yet

"Nobody saw that you would actually care for others. Naruto-kun" Hinata slowly looked up at him, "You even cared for someone by encouraging that person stand up… another who was being looked down upon… and you did it enough to have her care for you back." At those words, Naruto looked up at Hinata, surprised at what she just said. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke, looking down and twirling her fingers, "You have cared for me, you believed in me and stood by my side to support me. Now, I want to do the same for you. I want to stand by your side and support you. That is because… I… I care for you, Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata…" Naruto was speechless at what she just said. He didn't know what to say

"Naruto-kun… I don't want to see you smiling whenever you are hurt." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hands, "Smiling just to cover your pain, it isn't good for you. When you're unhappy… i-it just isn't right, sometimes it's best to not smile, when it isn't real. This is coming from a person whom is now with you to help you."

"Hm…" Naruto looked down, "I know… but it still hurts" he said, placing his hand over his own heart, "It still hurts… just like when Sakura acted cold to me earlier today… the pain from being alone… it just won't go away…" he shut his eyes…

"It's okay Naruto-kun… I know it still hurts…" Hinata spoke gently, "But it will go away… because… you aren't alone anymore…" she slowly approached him. She didn't know what was going through her mind right now, but something was telling her what to do… She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him

"H… Hinata…" Naruto gasped as Hinata held him, and a feeling of warmth washed over him… "I… I…" Naruto tried to speak, but he couldn't. All these unfamiliar emotions were surging through him. He was trembling, Hinata could feel it…

"Just let it go, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly, not letting go. Tears were starting to gather in Naruto's eyes. Finally, for the first time in what felt like so long, Naruto was shedding his tears, and cried from the pain he had gone through. Naruto collapsed to his knees, but Hinata supported him, as he cried in her shoulder. They remained that way, for what felt like forever… until Naruto's tears were finally running out.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly. She could feel him… his body trembling in her arms slowly began to stop, as his own arms wrapped around her. Hinata's heart was racing, as thousands of things were going through her mind right now… "I… I've always admired you…" There were so many memories about him. Since the first time she laid eyes on him… "I wanted to know more about you…" Having grown up under a strict household, she had never seen anyone like him. At first she was curious about the boy, the way he acted really surprised her, and she wanted to learn more about him. "T-there was always something special about you… I just wanted to find out…" As time went on, she begun to admire him, "I wanted to be like you…" she closed her eyes. "But… over time… those feelings started to change… into something more… I wanted to help you… I want to be with you… Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm…" They remained silent as they stood there. Naruto's heart was beating quickly, and he could feel Hinata's as well, beating as fast as his. Hinata holding him close like this… it so warm… so soft… Naruto, his eyes still closed, sighed blissfully. The same thought had crossed both their minds; they never wanted to let go.

"Are you feeling better now… Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Yeah…" Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. Not a big fake grin, but a real smile. "Thank you Hinata" he said, looking at her eyes…

Suddenly, the two of them went red, when they realized their arms were still wrapped around each other, and their faces were just inches apart… "Uh… ah…!" they exclaimed, letting go of each other and moving back.

"Um…" Naruto was looking down, he didn't know what to say. His heart was still pounding and his face was burning red, as was Hinata's. Also… they did feel somewhat disappointed for letting go…

"A… ano… it's… it's very late now" Said Hinata, still looking down.

"Oh… yeah! Hey, you're right!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up "I'd better get going! I got a big mission coming up tomorrow, I gotta get ready!"

"I see… g-good luck, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as Naruto helped her up, "And… um… if… if it's okay with you… c-can I… if you don't mind…" Hinata tried to speak, "I'll see you off when you go… if it's okay with you N-Naruto-kun!" she added, timidly

"Sure, I see no problem in that!" Naruto smirked, "Heh! Now I'm more anxious than ever to start the mission, if it means I'll get to see you again!" he grinned, not noticing Hinata blushing deep at the statement, "And good luck to you too, Hinata" he smiled. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey, before we go, why don't we make a promise right now?" he asked, holding up his pinkie

"Ano?" Hinata blinked, a little confused

"Yeah, let's make promise! Regardless of the outcome, whether success or failure, we'll both try our very hardest on our missions!" Naruto smiled, holding up his hand

"I…" Hinata looked down for a moment, but then smiled. Nodding shyly, she held up her own pinkie and locked it around Naruto's, "It's a promise"

As the two started walking in different directions, Naruto suddenly stopped, "Oh, and Hinata?" he called

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata turned around and looked at him

"Well… I just wanted to say… um… What you did for me… you know… you were there for me… I really needed that… and… just… I really feel better now, yeah…" Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks for everything Hinata…"

"Um… y-you're very welcome… Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed, twirling her fingers

"Well, I'm off! I'll see you soon!" He called as he turned around and started walking. Suddenly, he stopped again, and turned his head to Hinata, "Oh! And one more thing Hinata!" He called, and Hinata turned around. "You remember when I was going to fight Neji? What I said to you?" Naruto paused for a second, "OTHER than that thing about you being a dark, timid and weird person… uh yeah… and sorry about that one… just forget I said it…" he laughed nervously, seeing Hinata facefault with a sweatdrop. "Also… when I said I like people like you… I changed my mind, so just forget about that!"

"Oh…" Hinata looked down, sadly… but Naruto wasn't done yet

"Now I REALLY like people like you!!!" Naruto said happily. Hinata was stunned, her face blushing the same way she did when he said that the first time, "Heh-heh-heh! Well, see ya tomorrow, Hinata!!!"

"Ah…" Hinata stood there. "I will Naruto-kun… and I promise…" she looked down at her pinkie, "I promise, I'll also try my best" she smiled as she headed home, with a definite spring in her step now…

(Location- Konoha Central)

It was about 9:00 in the morning, and Team 7 was gathered inside the lobby of the Village central. Their bags were ready and they were all waiting for Kakashi.

"So today's the big day, huh? We finally get to do the mission!" Sakura said happily, looking at Sasuke, "Are you excited, Sasuke-kun?" her question was answered with a mere scoff from the dark-haired ninja

"Hmm…" Naruto was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed as he yawned. He was pretty tired after being up late last night, and his encounter with Hinata. "Heh…" he crossed his arms and sighed, thinking about the girl with the white eyes… he was really glad he ran into her. He never knew she was such a nice person. Naruto also remembered that promise they made, how they'd try their best on the missions. He was a little worried, whether she'd be alright… "Nah, nothing to worry about… she'll be fine…" he shook his head. Hinata may be gentle, but he really believed she is strong. That was one thing he liked about her, being determined to get strong, really not unlike him. Also the way she acted… so shy, gentle and ladylike… it had a certain charm… "Huh?" he looked up when he heard the door open

"Good morning everybody!" said Kakashi, entering the waiting room

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, pointing at him.

"Well I see you're in fine spirits!" Kakashi chuckled, "Shall we get going now?"

"Um, shouldn't you at least explain the mission, sensei?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry about it, Kakashi-san, I'll explain it to them" a familiar voice spoke up

"Huh?" everyone around, "What the…?!" Naruto gasped at who he saw, "EBI!?"

"Yo, fancy meeting you again Naruto-kun" Ebi smirked

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Ebi

"Ahem… I believe that's part of being the client, at least having enough decency to show up and explain the mission" Ebi answered, straightening his glasses

"YOU'RE the client?!" Naruto's jaw hung open

"Looks like it. It's funny actually. I'd never have thought it'd be your team taking this mission…" Ebi chuckled a little.

"Oh, you know each other?" Kakashi blinked, looking almost surprised

"I suppose you can say that…" Ebi replied, but leaned in closer to Naruto "(And if you start calling me fake-sennin in front of other people I WILL kill you!)" He growled, "Let's move on!" He suddenly went back to being cheerful, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. He turned and walked out the door, motioning them to follow him, "I'll explain things on the way…" everyone followed him through the village, towards the gates. "As you know, the history of ninjutsu dates back thousands of years, long before the formation of the hidden villages, even before this land became known as the fire country. However…" Ebi paused as they walked towards the village gates. "Over the centuries, the world of ninjutsu has changed greatly, and much of the past knowledge has been lost and forgotten…" He sighed. "I've dedicated my life to researching the history of ancient ninjutsu, and uncovering the secrets of its origins in the ancient times before they disappear from this world completely. That's why I need you…" he stopped walking a moment, "You see, after deciphering the old documents and scriptures, I noticed that many of them seemed to speak of a certain scroll and ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" he shouted at Naruto

"GWAH!!!" Naruto jumped when Ebi suddenly shouted at him. "W-wah! Sorry! I kinda spaced out there for a moment… eheheh…" he said nervously. His teammates all shook their heads and sighed, while Ebi continued explaining. Truthfully, Naruto wasn't listening to Ebi because he was looking out for Hinata, who said she'd see him off. Naruto sighed, she was nowhere in sight… might as well listen to Ebi…

"…was hidden centuries ago at the time of war. Even though the dynasty collapsed, their enemies never got their hands on their secrets held within their sacred scroll, and it has remained hidden till this day." Ebi explained, "However… From all my research, I believe I may have indeed found the location of the sacred scroll…" everyone hushed, listening carefully, "I've traced the location of the scroll… to Gakido Peak, and your mission is to retrieve it for me"

"That's all? You just need us to find you a scroll?" asked Naruto

"Yes…" Ebi sighed. He hadn't been listening… but at least he understood that much.

"Hey Ebi, quick question" said Naruto, "You're supposed to be an explorer, right? Travelling the world and hunting after these things… but Gakido Peak's not THAT far away, even I know that, so why do you need to hire us NINJAS to go get it for you?"

"It's called being smart, a concept you're probably not familiar with" Sasuke crossed his arms, "Everyone knows there's bandits around Gakido peak, and it's especially dangerous for travellers. He's smart enough not to go there, that's why he's sending an idiot to retrieve it instead" Sasuke spoke, glaring at Naruto

"Um… Sasuke-kun? We're also going…" Sakura spoke up. Sasuke facefaulted with a sweatdrop, but Naruto's face lightened up

"Bandits eh…?" Naruto said, with a mischievous grin, "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!!!" he shouted, running through the village gates

"Hey! Don't run off without us!" Sakura ran to catch up. Sasuke grumbled, but also started running after Naruto

"We'll be leaving now Ebi-kun, see you by the end of the day." Said Kakashi, who was casually reading his book, "And don't worry about anything. While my students may not seem like the most… reliable, they'll get the job done."

"You think?" Ebi shook his head and sighed when Kakashi disappeared in a burst of smoke. "I just hope Naruto-kun doesn't do anything stupid…" he said, turning around and walking off, when suddenly something caught his eye…

"N-naruto-kun…!" Hinata huffed as she came running into the scene, "Naruto-kun? Where is he?" she asked, looking around, but Naruto was nowhere in sight. She sighed as she pulled out a container of medicinal cream, and held it in both her hands, "Before he leaves… I want to give this to him…"

"Give what, Hinata-dono?" Ebi asked, suddenly popping up

"AAAH!!!" Hinata screamed, nearly dropping the container, "E… Ebi-san! W-when did you get here?!" she exclaimed, carefully holding the container

"Urgh… I get that a lot. Believe me." Ebi sighed, his eyes moving to the container, "What have you got there?" he asked with interest

"Um w-well… it's… nothing…" Hinata replied, embarrassed

"Well, if you were going to give Naruto 'nothing', you're too late. They already left"

"Oh…" Hinata said, and looked down sadly at the container. She had arrived late because she was making it for Naruto. If only she had gotten here a little sooner…

"Don't worry Hinata-dono" Ebi said, placing his hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her, "If you can't give this 'nothing' to Naruto-kun when he leaves, then wait for him to come back. Then you can give him all the sweet 'nothings' you want!"

"Ano…" Hinata blushed a little as Ebi walked off, chuckling to himself. "Wait for Naruto-kun to get back…" she said, looking down at the container of medical cream. "Hmm…" she stood there, silent for a moment, "Okay then…" she smiled, looking up at the sky, "If I can't give it to you now… then I'll wait for you Naruto-kun… I'll wait for you to come back, and give you 'nothing' then!" she said, smiling brightly

_The mission has finally begun, and as Naruto and his team leave the village, Hinata is anxiously awaiting him, for his return, and hopefully share their 'sweet nothings' (so to speak). With newfound friendship for each other, as well as a few other feelings still uncertain, this is just their first step… But how will they do on the mission? Will Team 7 safely recover the scroll from Gakido Peak? Find out next time on Naruto: Way of the Ninja! Special thanks to Satoshi Kuwabara III, who helped me write this chapter._

(To Be Continued)


	4. Kamui the Immortal

Chapter 4- Kamui the Immortal

_In this world, there exist many kinds of ninjas, and among them, there exists those that were born with incredible talent, hence the name 'genius'. Even more incredible are those of special clans, born with a powers unique to their bloodline alone. As far as I go, I have none of those, no family, no gifts, no past… and barely any natural talent as it is. That's why I want to become Hokage more than anything. The further away the dream, the greater the accomplishment once I achieve it. Against everyone who were born with their strength and advantages, I'll surpass them all. I'll prove to everyone that it isn't the geniuses and clans with born talent that are the strongest, but the individuals who follow their own path, and strive towards their goal…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Location- Konoha Village)

"Hmm…" Hinata sat quietly at the village gates, watching the horizon. She smiled to herself, as she thought about Naruto… Today's mission had been a total success. She had tried her best, had confidence in herself, and wasn't scared. The mission was finished in no time. Hinata could still remember the look of surprised on Kiba's face, and the congratulations she received from Kurenai. They saw the difference, even though they didn't know why, but all of them seemed very proud of her…

"…and it was all thanks to you… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said to herself. That's what she really wanted to tell him. Really, she couldn't wait to see him again, to listen to him tell her all about his mission, and she could encourage him, and tell him all about how well she did, because of their promise… "I'm glad I was able to keep it… and do my best…" she smiled. Right now, she was so happy she could kiss him! "Oh my!!" she exclaimed, her eyes opened wide and her cheeks blushed red. "I… can't believe I thought that...!" she said, placing both her hands at her cheeks.

It was just past noon right now, she had been waiting for a few hours. According to Ebi, Naruto's team would return anytime between afternoon to evening…

"That does not matter… I'd wait forever if I had to…" Hinata said, her cheeks still bright red. "I… I just hope he is being careful…"

(Meanwhile)

"Let's see now…" Ebi sat at a desk, reading carefully a dusty ancient scroll. The room was full of large bookcases, containing countless ancient tomes and scriptures, many dating back hundreds of years before the village was even formed. "Can't concentrate…" he said, folding the scroll up and placing it back in the cases. He had studied them over and over again, deciphered their ancient language and got everything from them, but something kept nagging him at the back of his mind…

"Naruto…" he sighed, walking up to a window and looking at the sky. It has been a whole day since Team Seven left for Gakido Peak, to retrieve the ancient scroll located there. It was risky because the natural terrain had created an excellent hideaway for bandits, and there was a good chance of the Konoha nins running into trouble… but bandits weren't what he was worried about, "That scroll is irreplaceable, and if anything were to happen to it, the knowledge could be lost forever… I really should've gone with them…" he thought, "No! I'm getting worried over nothing!" Ebi suddenly laughed, removing his glasses and cleaning them with a cloth. He had done what he could to prep Naruto should the worst happen… "Even Naruto isn't THAT stupid… I think. Not to mention a scroll that old you can wreck simply by handling it roughly" Ebi said, (an imaginary cloud appears over Ebi, and image of Naruto stupidly destroying scroll comes into his head). "Well… there might be just a slight possibility, a one percent chance at best!" Ebi said nervously. (the image changes, now Naruto is sitting in front of a campfire, a pot of instant ramen boiling over it. Naruto is tossing wood into the fire, and without realizing it, grabs the scroll and throws it in…) "N-no way…! That'd never happen!" he exclaimed, (image changes, now Naruto is happily slurping the ramen noodles. Digging into the bowl, he opens his mouth wide as he picks up scroll with his chopsticks, slowly moving it towards his mouth…) "AAAAARGH!!" Ebi screamed, grabbing a desk clock and throwing it at the imagination cloud, causing it to burst. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! QUIT MESSING WITH MY HEAD!!" he screamed as the clock smashed through his window

(Location- Gakido Peak)

"ACHOO!!" Naruto sneezed. "What was that all about?" he asked, rubbing his nose

"Naruto, concentrate for a change!" Sakura slapped Naruto on the back of the head, "Don't you realize the situation we're in?!"

"Pfft… they're just common thugs. You're making a fuss about that?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey! Ninjas! You'd better not underestimate us!" One of the bandits shouted

"They're just kids, they probably got nothing good on them!"

"In that case we'll just have to make due with butchering them!"

"Oh really?" Naruto grinned, looking around

"Quit joking around, Naruto! This is serious!" said Sakura. Kakashi wasn't with them right now. After Naruto boasted that they could handle such an easy mission alone, and Kakashi figuring the worst they'd possibly run into would be a bandit or two, he stayed behind at a small teahouse down the road. Naruto having decided to take the lead, had inadvertently led them right into the middle of a bandit camp! All around them, they were surrounded by a hoard of brigands! "What do we do?!"

"Hee-hee!!" A wide grin spread across Naruto's face, "Only one thing we can do in a situation like this…" he clenched his fists, "HAAAAA!!"

"Hmm?!" Sakura and Sasuke saw Naruto… something was different about him

"Heh-heh-heh…!" Naruto laughed, his body was brimming with chakra, "RHAAA!!"

**CRASH!!**

"AAAAAH!" the bandits gasped and screamed when suddenly Naruto went charging into their numbers, smashing through them and sending them flying! They finally started attacking, and Sakura and Sasuke begun fighting as well.

"LET'S HIT THESE GUYS LIKE THEY OWE US MONEY!!" Naruto shouted

(Later on)

"What's the matter? Huh? COME ON! Oh, you like that, do ya BITCH!? YOU WANT SOME MORE?!" Naruto shouted as two of his clones were holding up the bandit leader by his arms, while he kept punching him again and again in the stomach…

"That's basically it, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura explained to their jounin sensei. Having been kept waiting longer than expected, he had tracked them down to find his students in a demolished camp littered with fallen bandits… "AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP IT NARUTO! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

"Really? Because I could swear I felt a pulse…" said Naruto

"That's not the point!" Sakura scolded Naruto, whose clones had dropped the bandit leader and all three continued to kick him as he lay motionless on the ground. They had long won the battle and found the scroll sitting in a decrepit old shrine not far from where the bandits had set up their camp.

"Ah, that wasn't much fun!" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and made his clones disappear, giving the bandit leader one more kick for good measure, "I though C-rank missions would've been more challenging…"

"Hmph… baka" Sasuke stood to the side, wiping the blood off his kunai. He didn't have a single scratch "I can't believe you actually got wounded by these thugs."

"So?! I took out more than you!" Naruto said. Sasuke was telling the truth, Naruto had a few light scratches and cuts, but what Naruto said was also true…

"Hm…" Sasuke scowled. From the beginning Naruto threw himself into battle, attacking fiercely. His blonde team-mate wasn't afraid to take some cuts if it meant he could bring his enemies down faster, and the number of opponents both he and Sakura took out combined didn't amount to even half of what Naruto did. "Grr…" he growled a little… he put in far too little effort this time, and allowed the dropout to upstage him… but there was something else that bothered him. During the battle, there was something strange about Naruto. The way he was fighting was different from usual… even when dozens piled up on him he sent them flying with his bare hands. A single punch from Naruto could lay waste to many of them. "What WAS that…?" he wondered

"Sasuke-kun! Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Sakura, sitting down next to him. Sasuke grumbled and looked away, but Sakura leaned closer to him, "You noticed it too… didn't you?" she asked, and Sasuke looked up at her in surprise, "Kakashi-sensei was gone at the time… but Naruto… is it just me, or did he seem stronger?"

"No… it's not that simple…" Said Sasuke. "There was a big difference between him at the beginning and end of the battle. At first he did seemed to be fighting differently from usual, he was slow and took time for every single movement. But…" his eyes narrowed on Naruto, who was now reaching into the bandits pockets and looting whatever money they had… "As the fight went on, with every move he made, with every hit he landed… he was faster, as if whatever slowed him down was becoming natural to him…"

"Oi! We're leaving now! Come on!" Kakashi called, as he and Naruto moved on. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, and then followed…

(Location- Konoha Village)

"Hm… I guess it's time now, they'll probably be back soon…" Ebi said, looking at his clock (which was cracked, dented and covered with tape). "I'd better go meet up with them" he said, stepping outside. Several hours had passed since the battle against all the bandits, and right now it was evening. "I just hope the scroll made it here in one piece…" he muttered, walking down the street. As he left, Ebi didn't realize it, but he was being watched…

"Hmph…" a thin figure with a cold voice stood atop a building, watching down at the village. "So he has the location of the scroll." he spoke, his face hidden by the darkness

"Real decent of him, we were never able to find it" said a second figure, this one was much taller than the first.

"So should we kill him now?" said a third, crouching at the edge of the building. His spiky hair, blew in the wind, as the village lights reflected from his catlike eyes…

"Not yet." The first spoke, in a commanding tone. "It'd be a real shame if he were to die right before 'handing' it to us…" the wind blew, and he scanned area with his eyes, keeping sight of the target… "Let's go" The three figures dove off the edge of the building. Silently, they landed on the ground, the two small ones landed gracefully on their feet without a sound, but the ground cracked beneath the feet of the large one. Their target fast approaching, they began to move.

(Meanwhile)

"Hmm… Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled quietly in her sleep. The wind blew, and she shivered a little… "Hm?" her eyes opened up, she blinked, "Where am I…?" she asked sleepily, looking around. She saw was on top the village gates, but why? "Ah… yes… I remember now…" she said. It was coming back to her, "I was waiting for Naruto-kun…" she closed her eyes and yawned, "Naruto-kun…" she said again, still half-asleep, looking down… suddenly her eyes opened wide "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, realising there were four figures down there entering the village, "He's back!" she exclaimed, quickly standing up. "A-ano…! S-should I go see him? Do I look all right? My hair's a mess…!" she exclaimed, trying to fix her hair, which the wind had been blowing all day. "Okay… I'm ready!" she said, and ran down…

"YEAAAH!! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!" Naruto cheered. Sakura and Sasuke sighed and rolled their eyes, hearing him say that for the fifth time already…

"Come on you two, Naruto has a good reason to be excited. Successfully completing a mission's enough to make anyone happy" said Kakashi, holding the scroll

"He's not the only one!" said Ebi, immediately popping up, out of nowhere

"Ebi!" Naruto exclaimed, "When did you get here?!"

"Never mind that, you got the scroll!" Ebi exclaimed, seeing the scroll in Naruto's hand. Ebi also sighed in relief. Naruto hadn't eaten it… "Okay, the payment will be taken care of and the money transferred to your accounts, you just need to go to Leaf Central to collect it. As for the scroll…" he accepted it, "Finally! After all this time, it's safely in my hands…!" he said, anxiously opening the scroll…

**CRASH!!**

"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed, turning around when they heard the loud noise

"RHAAA!!" a tall figure roared, as he smashed through a wall with his bare hands. His arms were long and sinewy, while his head was bald. He wore no shirt, just a pair of white pants, held up by a karate belt. He had no forehead protector, meaning he wasn't a ninja. "GRRR…" he growled at Ebi, "The scroll… hand it over!"

"What?!" Ebi exclaimed, stepping back. They all stared at the stranger, while Ebi had a look of sheer terror faced with this newcomer, as if he'd seen a ghost… Sasuke did not miss his unusual reaction…

"Hm… so you want the scroll?" Naruto asked, stepping forward. The man absolutely towered over Naruto, many times his own height, but Naruto wasn't intimidated, "I don't know who you are… but you just reek of bad guy! But hey, if you're looking to pick a fight…!" he clenched his fists, gathering chakra into his body. Both Sakura and Sasuke noticed the change in the air around Naruto… he was doing it again! "THEN I'LL TAKE YOU ON!!" he suddenly darted forward, towards the stranger…

"NARUTO! NO!!" Ebi shouted…

**SMACK!**

"AAAAAAAHHH!!" Naruto screamed. That man had swung his extremely long arm and swatted him to the side, sending Naruto flying through the air like a rag doll before he even knew what happened. "AGH!" Naruto screamed as hit a wall, and slid down to the ground. "ungh…" he groaned, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, his senses faded to blackness, he was knocked unconscious. Sakura and Sasuke immediately reached for their pouches, grabbing a kunai…

"No" said Kakashi, holding his hand out and motioning them to stand still. "Don't go near him…" He scowled. He could sense something strange about this man… it was giving him an unsettling feeling… "He's dangerous."

"I'll take that as a compliment, ninja!" the man laughed, "Allow me to introduce myself… the name's Kamui! Kamui the Immortal!"

"Hmph… immortal…" Sasuke put his hands together, disregarding Kakashi's warning. This man was not even a shinobi! What could he do? "Let's see about that… HAAA!!" flames gathered around his body, as he performed the seals… "KATON! RYUUKA NO JUTSU!!" he shouted, as flames burst forth…

"Hey…!" Kamui covered his eyes a little, as the flames from Sasuke's technique enveloped him, "THAT'S ANNOYING!!" he roared as he rushed towards Sasuke, his hand shot forwards…

"MM?!" Sasuke exclaimed, as Kamui's arm reached right through the fire, grabbed him right over the mouth and lifted him right off the ground! Sasuke struggled to free himself, but he couldn't. His eyes opened wide as Kamui started gripping tighter… he was going to crush him! "MM!! MMMM!!" Saksuke stabbed his kunai and into Kamui's wrist, but there was no effect!

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura screamed, also grabbing a kunai and stabbing Kamui's arm, trying to get him to let go of Sasuke

"You want him? TAKE HIM!" Kamui shouted as he spun around and flung Sasuke's body through the air right into Sakura, sending them falling back. He then turned to Ebi, "You're next…" he growled, letting out a mighty roar as he charged him

"AAAAAH!" Ebi screamed as he dove to the side, narrowly missing Kamui's fist…

**SMASH!!**

"AH…" Ebi gasped. The ground shook, and a crater had appeared on the ground where Kamui hit. "GRR…!" Ebi growled and stood up, taking a fighting stance. He was trembling as Kamui turned around and faced him. Such power… there was no way he could fight this monster…! Suddenly, Kakashi sprung out of nowhere, brandishing a kunai in both hands and driving it right into Kamui's waist!

"NGH…!" Kamui exclaimed. Immediately, he spun around and tried to hit Kakashi, but he was too slow, "AH?!" he exclaimed, when Kakashi disappeared, and he suddenly felt the cold metal of a kunai press against his neck

"Freeze… or I'll have to kill you…" Kakashi spoke in a harsh tone, standing behind Kamui and holding the kunai, ready to slit his throat

"Hmph… kill me? I'd like to see that…" Kamui smirked, "OUT OF THE WAY, TINY!"

"NGH!" Kakashi exclaimed as he slid back when Kamui turned and hit him. He wasn't expecting Kamui to fight when he had the kunai pressed against his neck. Honestly, he wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that Kamui ignored his threat and attacked, or the fact that his throat had been slit and he was still standing! "Too careless…" Kakashi gasped, putting his hand over his chest where he had been hit. He had managed to turn his body a little and take only a glancing blow… but that hit hurt a lot more than it should've… "Ah!" he exclaimed, snapping to attention as Kamui's fist flew… Kakashi jumped back, and evaded Kamui's attacks, leaping onto a rooftop, away from him. Though he was easily faster than Kamui, his power… it was unlike anything human. The pain from that small blow and the movement of the air in each swing, this wasn't a sudden burst of power from precision chakra timing like Tsunade, this was all raw muscle, Kamui was that strong.

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN! SHADOW WINDMILL!!"

"URGH?!" Kamui gasped, his body froze. From out of nowhere, a gigantic black shuriken with curved blades flew and struck him right in the back! Kamui turned around and saw who threw it…

"Hmph…" Sasuke stood there, he was the one who threw the large shuriken, and folded beneath his left hand was the second one. "Demon Wind Shuriken…!" he swung the folded shuriken in his hand. The edges opened up and there was a click as they locked into place. "SHADOW WINDMILL!!" he shouted, turning his whole body to throw it at Kamui. This time Kamui reacted, slamming the large shuriken and smashing it before it hit him, but exclaimed in surprise when Sakura leapt into the air and dozens upon dozens of shuriken rained down on him from above.

"HAAA!!" Taking that opportunity, Ebi darted in front of Kamui. Still keeping his distance, he whipped two handfuls of kunai out of his sleeves. Spinning his body, he spun and threw them with all his strength, nailing each one into a vital point with surgical precision, puncturing his liver, lungs, stomach, heart and jugular veins…

"And the finisher!" Kakashi held one kunai between two fingers and whipped it down at Kamui, nailing him right between the eyes…

"UNGH…" Kamui stumbled back as Kakashi's kunai hit him, "WHAT?!" he screamed when he saw a burning piece of paper attached to that last kunai… explosive note!

**BOOM!!**

"AAAAAARGH!!"

"YES!!" They all cheered, as the explosion rung through the air. They had won! They had defeated Kamui… "WHAT?!" they all gasped as the smoke began to clear

"GRRR…" Kamui stood there, growling. There was a bit of smoke coming from his body, along with a number of burn marks and many kunai stuck in him, plus Sasuke's giant shuriken still in his back. Despite all this, he didn't look hurt at all. "Dammit…!" he said, brushing his hand down his body and shaking his head violently, getting rid of all the kunai, "You'll pay for that!" he snarled as his long arms reached for the large shuriken still embedded in his back, and pulled it out. "Just like this shuriken right here…" he twisted it hard and snapped it in two, "I will do the same thing to your bodies!"

"AH…" Everyone stared at Kamui. He… he survived all that, and acts as if it was nothing?! There's no way, this wasn't possible, the guy wasn't human!

"Surprised? It's always the same, no one ever believes him when he says he's immortal!" a voice called, behind Kakashi, "RAIKOU NO TSUME!"

"What?!" Kakashi gasped, when he sensed something coming at him! His body immediately acted by reflex as he dove to the side to avoid danger, but it was too late… "AH!!" he exclaimed, as he felt something burning hot tear into his left shoulder. "Agh…" he gasped, clutching his left shoulder. That was too close. Even though that was merely a glancing hit, if he hadn't moved just now, his arm could have been torn off. He then saw what cut him…

"Letting your guard down, that's a pretty sloppy mistake for a ninja, right?" a young man stood there. His features were very catlike, even his eyes were slit like those of a cat. His hair was spiky and gold-coloured, while he wore a sleeveless yellow top and with a green sash around his waist. He didn't have a headband either! "I'm Kintetsu of the Thunder!"

"Kintetsu, huh…?" Kakashi stared at him. Even though he let his guard down, no normal man should be able to sneak up on him like that, much less damage him. This person on the other hand had masked his presence perfectly. Looking at this man… Kakashi felt the same disturbing sensation he got when he saw Kamui. Kakashi's hand moved to his headband, and he pushed it up, revealing his left sharingan eye. With the seemingly invincible Kamui, and this strange newcomer, Kakashi wasn't going to take a chance…

"ooh… nice eye" Kintetsu said in a mock tone, as he hopped back and crossed his arms. "Fine then, I'll play with you" he said, facing Kakashi and taking a fighting stance. "LET'S GO!" he shouted, darting towards Kakashi…

Meanwhile, down below, another battle was furiously raging on, as two leaf shinobi and one explorer were now fighting for their very lives against Kamui. "Hmph… is that all?" Kamui looked around, with a bored expression. Everyone was panting and exhausted, gasping for air and sweating heavily, while he himself showed absolutely no sign of fatigue or pain.

"Ah…! S-stay back!" Ebi growled, taking a fighting stance. Kamui didn't look intimidated one bit, and approached him. "I'm warning you!" he shouted.

"Such weak eyes… no more than I should expect from one who does nothing but flee" Kamui sighed and shook his head. He reached down to a kunai still embedded in his ribs and pulled it out. Gripping it tight, he crushed it "Killing you is will be so difficult, simply because I'll have to touch someone so disgustingly weak" he looked down at his hand. The once razor sharp kunai had been crushed into a round lump of metal. Suddenly, he threw the lump of metal towards Ebi…

"WHAT!?" Ebi gasped, as the metal flew towards him like a bullet! "NGH!" he exclaimed, moving his head to the side as it grazed his cheek… "AH…" Ebi gasped, as a drop of blood ran down his cheek, and the piece of metal crashed right through a wall. Looking up, he screamed when he saw Kamui charging right at him! Kamui roared, his fist swung down. "GRRR!!" Ebi quickly raised his arms in defence, channelling chakra through them, and fortifying his arms with chakra…

**-CRACK-**

"NNNGH!!" Ebi screamed as he slid back. "argh…!" he gasped, falling to his knees. His arms were trembling… he couldn't move them… Though he had fortified himself, though he had blocked with all his strength, the impact from Kamui's fist was so powerful it felt like it could've taken his arms off. The skin on his arms now had a dark blue colour, and the bones were cracked a little. It was a miracle his bones hadn't shattered. No… it's a miracle he was even alive. If he hadn't blocked, his torso could have been crushed… "AGH!" he screamed as Kamui swung his arm and slammed him, sending him flying and hitting the ground. "Damn you… Kamui…!" those were the final words Ebi gasped before he blacked out.

"HMM…" Sasuke stood there, his pure black eyes had changed, into the crimson pupils of the Uchiha clan's bloodline limit, the sharingan. He was clenching his left hand, and chakra was becoming visible. It began to crackle in his hands in the form of lightning, and there was a sound of birds chirping, coming from the energy. "CHIDORI!!" he roared… darting towards Kamui…

"Huh?" Kamui turned his head… "ARGH!!" he exclaimed, as Sasuke's hand struck him directly in the waist. There was a loud sound, like the crashing of thunder, as Kamui's body slid back from the powerful impact of the chidori…

"Grrr…" Sasuke growled, as sweat poured down his face. He put everything into that chidori… it had to have worked… "AH…" Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he got a clear look. The area where his hand had struck had left little more than a bruise, it did not even penetrate his skin! Kamui glared down at him and growled. Sasuke's legs began shaking. No… it wasn't possible! He had put everything into that chidori… yet Kamui showed no reaction?! Sasuke was trembling. Even with the sharingan eyes, he could see everything, he could see Kamui reaching down for him. He wanted to run… but his legs… he couldn't move…! "AAAGH!!" he screamed when Kamui grabbed him by the hair, and struck him in the stomach with his knee! Sasuke was thrown through the air and hit the ground, while Kamui still held a bunch of hair in his hand. He hadn't bothered to let go. Slowly, Sasuke he struggled to get up. He was on his hands and knees, but he couldn't stand. His body wouldn't move…. "AH… AHHH… GLUAAARH!!" he threw up, but it wasn't vomit that came out. It was blood. "Ungh… agh…" Sasuke's sharingan faded away, as he collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura screamed and rushed over to him. "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?! Please! Talk to me!" she asked desperately, shaking him, but there was no response. "Sasuke-kun…! SASUKE-KUN!!" she screamed, tears gathered in her eyes…

"Sasuke…!" Kakashi exclaimed, looking down at his injured student… "AGH!!" he exclaimed as Kintetsu slashed him across the stomach with his fingers.

"You shouldn't turn away, even for a second" said Kintetsu, who was now licking Kakashi's blood off his fingers.

Kakashi panted as he looked at Kintetsu. The two of them have been fighting at an even level, and both sustained a number of wounds. Kintetsu has been fighting him with his bare hands, slashing at him as if he had claws. The way he was fighting, for all we care he had been using real claws. Over the roof, there were many slash marks, all left by Kintetsu's fingers, and none of them left any cracks or jagged edges. The slashes were so fast and clean, the marks look like they were left by a very fine sword… and Kintetsu was using only his bare fingers! Kakashi was trying to observe him, and figure out just how he was doing this. There was a natural limit to human strength, and ninjas were able to bypass that through the use of chakra. This man however didn't seem to be using any. How he was able to fight with such speed, and how he possessed so much strength in each finger eluded him completely.

"Quit wasting time trying to figure the useless details" Said Kintestu, knowing his opponent was studying him. "If you don't wanna lose your head, you'd best stay focused, because if I were going at you seriously, you'd be dead by now!"

"You mean you were holding back?!" Kakashi exclaimed in disbelief. Even without his sharingan's perception, it was plain to see that this man was sweating and bleeding every bit as much as he was. Was he bluffing, or just plain crazy!?

"I wouldn't point fingers, you threw away so many openings. Instead of hitting me when you had a chance, you just took the time to study me. Maybe if you used some of that 'ninjutsu' of yours, I might even be dead right now!" he smirked, "Well, since you're just SO eager… I'll let you see what I can really do…" Kintetsu closed his eyes and smiled, taking a new fighting stance, leaning forward and bending both knees slightly. His shoulders were hunched, as he placed his left hand on the ground, like a cat ready to pounce… while he raised his right hand. "GRRRR…"

"AH!" Kakashi gasped… as sensed it… powerful energy radiating from his opponent…

"GRRR…" Kintetsu's eyes seemed to change, glowing with an evil energy. They did not resemble anything human, but instead like those of a savage beast! In both his hands, electricity began to crackle. But unlike Kakashi's technique, this one did not consist of chakra, but actual electricity! This was not the power of any mere technique or advanced bloodline… and the aura surrounding Kintesu… it was not that of a human…! "ROWR!!" he suddenly sprang from the ground, pouncing forwards…

"AH!" Kakashi was taken by surprise. Before he could react, Kintetsu grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him down, slamming him down so hard, the roof cracked. Kakashi grabbed Kintetsu's hand, trying to get him to let go, but his own hands burned when he touched Kintetsu's lightning. Kintetsu had him pinned so he couldn't move. Growling, he raised his other hand to deliver the finishing blow…

**CRACK!**

"AH…" Kakashi gasped, his eyes were wide open, when Kintetsu struck his hand down, inches away from his face!

Suddenly Kintetsu hopped off Kakashi and sat down a few feet away from him. His beastlike glare faded as he smiled happily, completely betraying his fearsome image just now. "Oh, and by the way, that victory doesn't count. If I killed you right now, it wouldn't be fair."

"What… are you talking about?" Asked Kakashi, still lying down

"Someone as strong as you shouldn't die just because you weren't ready!" Kintetsu answered happily, like a child… when he sensed something. "Hmm?" he turned his head and looked in the distance. "Hey… what's that?" he asked, pointing at the figures approaching quickly.

"Hm…" even though he was down, Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Looks like reinforcements have arrived" he said, as he could see a squad of ANBU coming…

"Huh… then I'd stay down if I were you. Too bad for them though, they're gonna have to deal with Yashiro!" said Kintetsu, as the ANBU squad landed in front of them

"So this is the best this village has to offer?" a cold voice spoke "I am not in the least impressed"

"What?" the ANBU all turned around, and saw the dark figure standing behind them.

The third stranger stood there. He had a thin figure, his clothes completely black. His skin was pale, and his hair was pure white. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down. "So this is the best this puny village has to offer? I'm insulted… though I suppose I'll have to make do with this trash…" suddenly, he vanished! The ANBU standing nearest to him exclaimed, when the white-haired young man suddenly appeared right behind him! "Hmph…" Yashiro removed his left hand from his pocket…

**-THUNK-**

Everyone except Kintetsu gasped when Yashiro drove a sword right through the ANBU guard's back. "AH…!" The ANBU guard trembled as he looked down, and saw the blade sticking out of his chest… "AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Stop whining, you're already dead." Yashiro said in an annoyed tone, letting go of the sword and grabbing the man's head with both his hands. The screaming immediately stopped, as Yashiro twisted the ANBU guard's head and snapped his neck. The other ANBU jumped back, surrounding him and Kintetsu

"Oh my… it seems I've angered the locals." Yashiro said casually, pulling the sword out of the still-standing dead ninja and sheathing it before he fell. "Hmph… so everyone's willing to die then?" he asked, looking around as his lips began to curve, into a smile… "Very well… come at me with everything you got…" he looked up, but his expression changed completely. No longer calm or lazy, his eyes were opened wide and he bore a wide grin. Suddenly, all the Anbu ninjas and Kakashi who still lay on the ground froze as they felt an overwhelming, almost tangible aura flooding from this man… it was pure killing intent! "BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!"

"Ungh… agh…" Naruto groaned, rubbing his head and opening his eyes. "Where am I… what's going on?" he blinked… "Ah!" he gasped when he realized what was happening. Naruto immediately sprung up to his feet, when he saw Kamui!

"I'll take that…" Kamui said, reaching down and taking the scroll out of Ebi's unconscious hands. Ebi had tried to fight him, and lost badly. That wasn't all, but around Kamui was Sasuke's unmoving body, and Sakura crying next to him.

"GRRR…!" Naruto growled, standing up. He was about to charge in and attack Kamui… "OW!" he exclaimed, falling on his butt and when something fell from the air and hit on the head. "Son of a bitch…!" he rubbed his head and looked down at what hit him… his eyes opened wide. "GAAAAH!!" Naruto screamed, scrambling away from the severed human head, belonging to an ANBU guard. "H-HOLY SHIT!!" he gasped, his heart was pounding. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"HMM!!" Yashiro darted forwards, spinning his body and evading the attacks from the ANBU ninjas. He turned around and saw one of them, wearing a wolf mask was forming hand seals and about to use a jutsu… "Hmm…" from his sides, he pulled out a pair of curved swords, "HA!" swiped forwards…

"AAAAAAH!!" The ANBU wearing the wolf mask screamed and fell to his knees, when his arms were sliced right off!!

"Is this how you leaf ninjas fight!?" Yashiro shouted, turning around and attacking another ANBU guard with the twin swords, stabbing through his stomach with one blade, and sliced his head off with the other. "Warriors of the shadows?! Masters of the night?! What a joke! You're nothing but frightened little children in funny masks!!" He roared, turning around and kicking another man down before immediately lunging on him and thrusting both blades downward through his face.

"AH…" Naruto gasped, watching this stranger, slaughtering these ANBU ninjas left and right, as if they were nothing! Yashiro's statement was true, it could be seen in actions of the ninjas surrounding him, they were afraid of him. Everything about him, from the brutal way he fought and slaughtered to the unnatural aura, he was controlling this fight through fear. "Grrr…" Naruto growled. His fists were trembling… "What's wrong… with me…!?" He gasped… feeling an overwhelming, almost unnatural fear taking hold of him… he couldn't even get himself to stand against this man, and it seemed that very terror had also seized even the ANBU. Naruto just knew that if he came even close to him, he'd be dead…

"HEY! I GOT THE SCROLL! LET'S GO!!" Kamui held the scroll above his head

"It's about time…" Yashiro said, pulling his sword out of the last ANBU. At his feet lay the slaughtered ninjas of the five-man guard squad. "If I had to kill any more time with these stupid ninjas, I'd really start to lose my temper…" Yashiro sheathed both his swords. "We meet at the rendezvous point!" With every bit as much skill as any seasoned shinobi, he darted into the shadows and suddenly vanishing from sight.

"Well, I had fun, but now it's time to go!" Kintetsu smiled, and he turned to Kakashi, "Next time we meet, don't hold back, because I won't!" he turned around and ran.

"Just remember just which one of us gets the credit for taking the scroll!" Kamui also started running, breaking through the leaf village gates and running into the night…

"No…" Naruto stood there. He couldn't believe what happened. Just like that, three strangers, not ninjas, not even missing-nin, come out of nowhere, trashed them, butchered some of the leaf's finest and then just run off with the scroll?! "GRRR…" he growled, clenching his fists… he wanted to go after him, the one who knocked him out, the one who took the scroll! What was his name…? Kamui! But would he even survive? "Damn it…" Naruto growled, closing his eyes and cursing himself. Why? Why did it have to be like this?! How come he was so weak?! "God… DAMN IT!" he shouted, hitting his head to the wall. Naruto sighed… his eyes closed.

"Hmm…" Naruto stood there, with his head pressed against the wall. Even slamming his head against a cement wall didn't hurt half as much as the knowledge that he had failed the mission… "Huh?" he blinked, when he realized, it didn't hurt, but for another reason… "My headband…" he said, touching the metal plate on his forehead, the plate bearing the symbol of the village… "That's right, I am a ninja of the village…" he said to himself. Memories began flooding his mind, how he had sworn to become the greatest… to gain the title of Hokage… to follow his own code… "My Way of the Ninja…" he said to himself, looking at his fist. "If I back off because I'm too scared, then I have to right to call myself a Ninja. I'll have betrayed my dreams, my ambition, my nindo, and Hinata …" he said, clenching his fist harder… "HM!!" his hands reached up and pulled the back of the headband, tightening it. "The promise I made to Hinata… we'd do our best on our missions, whether we succeed or not! I refuse to fail by backing down like a coward! I'll succeed this mission, and get the scroll back! I swear on it! I won't take back my words, because that's my way of the ninja!" Naruto immediately started running, outside the village gates, after the one who took the scroll… the one calling himself Kamui the Immortal…

"N… Naruto-kun…" A frail, gentle voice spoke up, as Hinata entered the scene. She looked down sadly at the ground. She saw the whole thing, the entire battle at the village gates, yet she was hiding the whole time. She knew Naruto was upset, being knocked out instantly and unable to do anything… and now he was rushing off, into what was most likely going to be a losing battle. "He refuses to give up, he'll do everything to complete this mission…" she looked down sadly. She felt like this was partly her fault… "That promise… if we never made it… then he'd never… then he wouldn't be… N-NO!" she suddenly exclaimed "Naruto-kun… he is following his Way of the Ninja… and that's why he isn't afraid" Hinata said to herself, her voice growing stronger, "He refuses to back down, even if he knows his opponent is far stronger than him… he will keep going forward, with no fear, and no regrets…" she said to herself, "That is the Naruto-kun I know… and that is the person I want to be like…" she looked down at her headband tied around her neck, "Naruto-kun is my friend… and a person who is very precious to me…" she blushed slightly, "We are also Leaf Ninjas…" she then looked at the gates "If I can't even help him, then I'll have no right to call myself a shinobi of this village!"

"Naruto-kun needs help, and I'm the only one who can give it to him! I will not be afraid, nor will I run away, because that is also my way of the Ninja!" she stood up straight, unafraid. "Konoha Village needs a real ninja, not some useless, pathetic, lovesick girl!" she then paused, and looked at Sakura, "Um… I mean, not ANOTHER useless, pathetic, lovesick girl!"

"HEY!" Sakura shouted

"Just wait for me Naruto-kun! I'm coming…!" Hinata also started running, outside the gates of the village, into the forest…

(Meanwhile)

"RHAAAA!!" Naruto roared as he charged towards Kamui, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted, leaping into the air. At that moment, one Naruto became twenty, all of them brandishing kunais

"Heh… this should be fun…" Kamui smirked as the mob of Naruto's dove down at him… "HMMM… HA!" he shouted as he kicked off the ground so hard, it cracked below his feet. He shot through the air like a bullet, spreading his arms out wide and tearing through the masses of Naruto clones, "YOU'RE THE REAL ONE!"

"EI!?" Naruto gasped as Kamui lunged at him…

**THUNK!**

"AH…" Naruto's eyes opened wide, when he felt Kamui's fist smash his stomach.

"Heh…" Kamui smirked, but he wasn't done yet. Still high above the ground, grabbing the blond genin by his jacket, he lifted Naruto above… "AND STAY DOWN!" he shouted, hurling Naruto towards the ground with all his might. Naruto went down hard. He didn't scream, or cry out in pain. He didn't have enough breath left to do so, not after Kamui's fist had knocked it all out of his lungs. Naruto groaned weakly "Still alive?" Kamui crossed his arms and smirked

Naruto growled, slowly getting up. His whole body was aching. He felt like he was gonna throw up. It hurt to breathe… but he wasn't gonna give up. "You…" he muttered, pointing at his opponent, "The scroll… give it back…"

"Oh, you mean this scroll?" Kamui smirked, looking at the scroll in his hands, "No, I think I'll be keeping it." He chuckled as he tossed it into his pack

"Big mistake…" as Naruto spoke, his voice grew stronger. All signs of pain were gone, his fatigue was forgotten. "You should've given it back when you had the chance." He clenched his fists, "Because getting that scroll happens to be MY mission…" he growled… "AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET SOME PUNK-ASS CRIMINAL MESS IT UP!" suddenly, he charged forwards, towards Kamui…

"Hm?" Kamui's eyes narrowed on the boy, something seemed different about him…

"HAAA!" Naruto roared, moving much faster than before, "HM!" he swerved his body as Kamui swung his powerful arm, missing it by only a few inches, "HA!" Naruto kicked off the ground and struck Kamui right in the jaw with his knee.

"GRRR!" Kamui growled as he stumbled back a step. He wasn't hurt by Naruto's attack, but he was annoyed… "WHY YOU!" he attacked again, but Naruto was much faster, grabbing his arms and swinging his body, kicking him in the face again!

"HAAAA!" Naruto shouted as he continued to avoid all of Kamui's attacks and strike him again and again. Kamui was far stronger, Naruto could tell. His movements, his speed and strength were all fortified by chakra, and every hit he delivered felt like he was punching a tire, but he continued his fierce onslaught, not letting him fight back!

"ENOUGH!!" Kamui roared…

**SMASH!!**

"AAAAAGH!" Naruto screamed when Kamui's powerful fist smashed into his torso… the shock surged through his body, shattering his ribs and his insides…

"Hmph…" Kamui sighed when Naruto hit the ground. That blow could rattle an entire mountain… no human being could possibly survive it. "Stupid ninja… wasting my time like that…" he said, staring at the lifeless Naruto lying before him…

-POOF-

"HUH?!" Kamui exclaimed when the dead ninja burst into a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared, and lying on the ground was… a log?! "Kawarimi?!" he exclaimed…

"HAAA!!" the real Naruto shouted, leaping upwards from behind, both of his hands were gripping a Kunai. His whole body turned, swinging his arms with all his strength, he drove the kunai into the side of Kamui's head!

"AH…!" Kamui gasped. The kunai had pierced his skull… his body trembled, his eyes faded, his expression became blank as he fell to his knees… "Heh" all of the sudden, his expression changed, to an evil grin "Just kidding."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed…

**SMASH!**

"HA-HA-HA!" Kamui laughed as he swung his powerful arm, smashing Naruto to the ground. Kamui reached down and grabbed him by the neck…

"AH…" Naruto trembled as Kamui lifted him by the neck and stared at him… with a kunai sticking right in his skull! "Who… what the hell are you?!"

"There's a reason I'm known as 'Kamui the Immortal'!" Kamui smirked, reaching up with his other hand and grabbed the handle of the kunai, gripping it tight… Naruto watched in horror, as Kamui wrenched the kunai right out of his skull! "You expected to kill me with THIS?" he crushed the kunai in his hand and dropped it to the ground. "Don't worry, I won't make it too quick…" he smiled, gripping Naruto's neck tighter… "All you have to do is scream…"

"NO!" a girl's voice shouted. Suddenly, out of nowhere, what seemed like a white blur darted towards Kamui, and struck his arm

"What?!" Kamui exclaimed, his arm lost its strength, and he dropped Naruto.

"HM!" The girl quickly pulled Naruto away from him "Do not touch Naruto-kun."

"Unh…" Naruto was dazed, he couldn't see clearly… but this person… her voice, her touch, her very presence… it all felt so familiar… "Hinata?"

"Please feel safe, Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke in a gentle voice, giving him a warm smile. Suddenly, her expression changed as she looked at Kamui. "You, who tried to hurt Naruto-kun…" she stood up, veins became apparent on her face as she activated the byakugan, and took her fighting stance… "I will not forgive you."

_As Hinata arrives to aid Naruto in his battle against Kamui, one of the three who had stolen the scroll, they both fail to realize just what they're getting into. Kamui the Immortal, Kintetsu of the Thunder, Yashiro of the Night… the extent of their powers far surpass the mortal arts of shinobi. Will Naruto and Hinata survive the incredible strength of Kamui? Will they recover the scroll? Find out next time on Naruto: Way of the Ninja!_

(To Be Continued)


	5. Inner Demons

Chapter 5- Inner Demons

_Thousands of myths and legends exist in this world, telling us the stories of gods, heroes, and demons… When we listen to these stories, whether we're being amused, frightened or whatever, we never take them seriously, because we know they can't be true. Let me ask you one thing, and be honest. Do you believe in monsters? No huh? I thought so… and I agree with you. The thought of such thing existing is just so impossible… but somehow, reality doesn't agree. The monster I have inside of me, I know it really exists, I've seen the proof, but still… just finding out you've been carrying a beast inside of you your whole life… how everything around you just became so clear all of the sudden… it's overwhelming. I swore not to lose myself, and continue going on the way I am. I can't allow the knowledge to change me, because if I do, then the demon has won. Even as I speak, I can almost feel his presence inside of me… I don't know if it's my destiny to forever hold this creature, but what I do know is that I'll never give up, and as I strive closer to my goal, I'll continue to fight…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Location- Forest Region)

"Unh…" Naruto was dazed, he couldn't see clearly. What had happened? Kamui had him gripped by the neck, he was going to crush him… was he dead? No… someone had pulled him back, but who was it? The soft, timid voice… the gentle touch… the very presence… they were all so familiar… "Hinata?"

"Please feel safe, Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke softly, giving him a warm smile. She was holding by his arms, so he was sitting up. Naruto wasn't fully conscious, he wasn't sure what he was seeing was real. But before he could say anything, Hinata had turned her head to Kamui. Hinata's shy and gentle expression had changed into a piercing glare. "You, who tried to hurt Naruto-kun…" she slowly let go of Naruto and stood up. Veins became apparent on her face as she triggered the power of the Hyuga Clan's advanced bloodline, the byakugan. Her feet shifted, as she opened both palms. Moving her left hand in front, her right facing down, she took her fighting stance… "I will not forgive you."

"Ah…?" Naruto's eyes opened wide, as he started coming back to his senses…

"KURAE!" Before Kamui could act, Hinata darted forward with incredible speed. Her hands shot forth, striking her right palm against his stomach.

"Ngh!" Kamui flinched, surprised that a girl appeared out of nowhere and suddenly attacked him, but he quickly regained his composure and straightened up, lunging forward and swinging his long arm down at her. The ground shook as his fist hit the earth, but missed her completely, "GRAAA!" he roared, attacking again and again, yet unable to even touch her.

"You're nothing but muscles… that won't take you far!" Hinata said, swerving out of the way of his fists and moving in through his guard, striking him repeatedly against the chest and stomach. Suddenly, her eyes caught his movement, and she quickly jumped back, avoiding any harm.

"Hmm…" Kamui stood there, looking at Hinata. He felt a strange numbness in the places where he was hit, but even stranger were the eyes of his opponent… "What's with those eyes?" Kamui wondered, seeing the blank pupils and grotesque veins protruding from the side of her head. "An advanced bloodline?" his eyes narrowed on the Hyuga girl, "Hmph… whatever, that doesn't matter to me, and neither does the fact that you're a girl…" Kamui took his fighting stance, clenching his fists and planting his feet firmly on the ground. "You're just a human, and you'll bleed as much as that loud brat…" He clenched his teeth, "RHAAAA!!!!"

"ANO?!" Hinata exclaimed as Kamui charged at her. She quickly jumped to the side, but Kamui immediately turned his body and swung his fist towards her… she couldn't outrun his incredible reach! Swiftly, Hinata kicked one foot to the ground and spun her body, and the fist just grazed her. "Ah…" she gasped, and quickly jumped back. Looking down, she saw the bit of her sweater that had been touched was now ripped. If that had hit her directly, it could have been serious…

"What was it you said? Something about my muscles being useless?" Kamui turned his head and sneered. Suddenly he lunged towards her, his hand shot at her head. Hinata gasped as Kamui grabbed her by the hair, screaming as he lifted her up. "Don't underestimate me." He said very clearly, punctuating each word

"L-LET GO!" Hinata cried out, struggling release herself from his iron grip. Quickly, she started striking her hands against his arms over and over again

"Hmph…" Kamui paid no attention to the feeble attempts to fight back. "It's true that the combination of speed, technique, and skills can tear down those with power and size… HOWEVER…" he frowned as Hinata continued to struggle against him. The chakra emitted from each strike of her palms did nothing against his iron-like muscles. "Those very skills you rely on are completely useless when faced with someone THAT MUCH STRONGER!!!" He shouted, throwing Hinata to the ground.

"AH!!!" Hinata cried as she hit the ground. The veins around her eyes disappeared, sweat poured down her face and she was gasping for air. Her body was trembling.

"You shouldn't have come looking me…" Kamui glared down at her, "Do you know how many people I've killed?! Better people than you have died by my hands! And you, a little girl, coming for me by yourself, hoping to beat me alone…!"

"You're wrong…" Hinata interrupted him, raising her head, "I didn't come for you… I only came for Naruto-kun… and that's not all…" Hinata's panting ceased, as her expression changed to a piercing glare, "I'm not alone!"

"RASENGAN!!!!" Naruto leapt from behind, a rasengan orb was spinning violently in his hand. "RHAA!!!" he roared, striking it with all his strength into Kamui's back.

"AAAAGH!!!" Kamui screamed, his back arched as the whirling sphere slammed against him. At that moment, Hinata sprung up into the air, veins became apparent on her face once more, as she struck her fingers against his right shoulder, this time not simply forcing chakra to attack his insides, but directly hitting the tenketsu. Hinata quickly struck his arms, successfully blocking several more tenketsus before Kamui started lashing out wildly, forcing them back

"Well would you look at that. I hit him full-on with the rasengan, and he just shrugged it off… damn, the bastard really is immortal" Naruto smiled ironically

"If that is true, then is it even possible for us to defeat him?" asked Hinata

"By the looks of it, no." Naruto admitted. "An enemy who can take my best hit and make off with barely a scratch… this is beyond anything I could've imagined, heh…" Naruto smirked, looking down as his body began to tremble…

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata noticed his trembling, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Naruto answered, still looking down, "To think that such an enemy could exist…" he clenched his fists and smirked, "The excitement is making me shiver…" he then turned to Hinata. "Hinata… if you want to run…"

"No." Hinata said firmly, "I told you once before that I want to help you, and be by your side. Even if I don't make it out alive, I will not leave you."

"Hinata… thank you…" Naruto spoke, not knowing what else to say… "Hm!" he turned his glare towards Kamui, "I don't care how strong he is, and I especially don't give a crap about that 'immortal' part…" as he spoke, chakra was gathering inside his body, "He challenged me when he disrupted my mission… and anyone who challenges me, no matter how strong, is just another stepping stone." the chakra was flowing through him, fortifying him with power… "HM!!!" Naruto's eyes shot open, and chakra exploded outwards. Dust flew into the air around him, as the blue chakra burned fiercely all over his body. His feet shifted as he took a fighting stance, a smirk crossed his face "Ready for round 3, bastard."

"Hm… heh…" Kamui looked down at the ground, crossing his arms, "Heh-heh-heh…" he began to chuckle… "HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!!!!" he threw his head back in laughter, but suddenly changed his expression back to a serious one. "A stepping stone am I?" he cracked his knuckles. "Fine then, prove it… RHAAA!!!!" he charged forward…

"GET BACK!" Naruto shouted, and quickly pushed Hinata back. Holding his fighting stance, he stood his ground, as Kamui came charging… "GRHAAA!!!!" he screamed, his whole body slid back, his feet sank into the ground when he stopped Kamui's fist with both hands. "GRRR…!" Naruto growled. It was taking everything he had just to match Kamui… but as long as he could resist him, it was good enough! "HA!!!" with all his strength, Naruto threw Kamui's arm to the side and sprung off the ground, kicking upwards against Kamui's jaw with his other leg.

Kamui stumbled back and rubbed his jaw, "Not bad… but not good ENOUGH!!" before Naruto could react, Kamui smashed his fist down against his head, the force knocking him down against the ground.

"NGH…" Naruto gritted his teeth. Having fortified that area with chakra had significantly reduced the damage… at the very least it kept his skull and neck from shattering from the impact, but it still hurt so much…

"You finally gonna stay down now?" Kamui looked down, frowning when he saw him getting back up… Kamui growled and kicked him again

"Grr…!" Naruto even after being kicked, Naruto rose once more to his feet… "AGH!" he exclaimed, as soon as he got up, Kamui punched him again, the blow flung him through the air like a rag doll and hitting the forest floor. "g… god… dammit!"

"Why don't you just stay down? It'd save you a lot of trouble" Kamui said mockingly as he approached Naruto. The difference in raw strength between them was just too vast; he was helpless against those blows! "Just face it… You're out of your league…"

"Ngh…!" Naruto clenched his teeth, and slowly tried to stand… "Ah…!" he couldn't get up, and fell back to the ground. Looking up, he could see Kamui running in his direction. Again he struggled to stand, this time trying to use his arms to support himself, but they were trembling so much, he just kept falling… and Kamui was getting closer! "Damn it…" Naruto cursed silently. He wanted to get up, he wanted to fight… but his body wasn't listening to him… "Come on…" he said, he had to go on… he had to continue… "MOVE!!!" he screamed, as Kamui lunged at him…

"HM!" Hinata immediately sprung forwards, her eyes flared with all of Kamui's vital points in plain sight. "HAAAAA!!!" she screamed

"Ah?!" Kamui gasped, as the girl's palm shot forward and struck his chest, with enough force to stop his charge! But it didn't end there. Hinata's assault continued, attacking again and again, even making him slide back a bit. "RHAA!!!" Kamui had enough, and swung his arm down in an attempt to crush the young ninja, but Hinata kicked the ground with her foot and spun her body, narrowly evading Kamui's fist which smashed into the ground.

"TAKE THIS!!!!" Hinata shouted, as Kamui's arm was in the ground. Her hands shot forward, forcing chakra through her fingers as she continued striking him rapidly over certain spots on his arm. Kamui immediately pulled his arms out and attacked again, but Hinata was too fast, getting through his guard and continued to strike.

"Grr…" Naruto growled, placing one hand against the tree trunk for support as he struggled to his feet… sweat poured down his face, his head felt like it had been split right down the middle. Looking up, he could see Hinata fighting against Kamui. She was putting up an amazing fight, using her light frame and quick movements, Kamui wasn't even able to touch her. But he noticed something strange. There were many clear openings that would've allowed her to directly strike his vitals, but Hinata didn't take any of them, and she was only aiming for his arm tenketsus… but why? They both clearly knew that Kamui wasn't a ninja, and didn't use chakra or jutsus, and that wasn't all. Even on tenketsus she had hit already, she kept hitting them again…

"Dammit…!" Kamui growled through clenched teeth, moving his body in an attempt to avoid Hinata's attacks. It annoyed him to have to try and dodge such feeble hits… but invulnerable as he was, he was smarter than go against something of which he knew nothing. "(_She strikes with open palms, which suggests she aims for internal over external damage, yet her hits are too week to penetrate deep enough to hit my organs… either she's a complete amateur at open palm fighting… OR…_)" he thought to himself. Even though he couldn't feel any pain from those hits, his instincts just kept warning him to avoid them as much as possible, and after so many years of experience in fighting, those instincts were impossible to ignore. "I don't know just what you're trying…" he said, quickly stopping her hand by blocking it with his own, "BUT DON'T THINK I'LL WAIT TO FIND OUT!!!"

"AHHH!!!" Hinata screamed, bracing herself as Kamui successfully landed a blow on her. She had blocked and moved her body with the impact to reduce damage as much as possible, but the sheer force of it had thrown her right off the ground.

"HINATA!!!" Naruto exclaimed, immediately standing back up on his feet, his pain completely forgotten while anger surged through him. "YOU BASTARD!!!" He roared, leaping forward. Hinata was on the ground, and Kamui was about to crush her beneath his foot… "HAAAAA!!!!"

**SMASH!!!**

"AAAAGH!!!" Kamui screamed, his head flung back as Naruto's fist, burning with chakra, smashed into his face with such force his body was sent flying through the air and crashed into the ground.

"Hinata! HINATA!!" Naruto shouted desperately, kneeling down next to Hinata's body and raising her head. "Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

"N… Naruto-kun… I'm okay…" Hinata opened her eyes and smiled, but as her eyes moved to Naruto's hand, her expression changed to one of concern, "But Naruto-kun… your hand, it's hurt!"

"What?" Naruto looked down at his right hand, more specifically his fist, which had some blood on it. "Huh? That's weird… I don't feel anything…" he looked at his hand, rather confused… "Ah!" He and Hinata quickly got to their feet when they noticed Kamui getting up in the distance. They both gasped when they saw Kamui's face, and their question about the blood on Naruto's hand had just been answered.

"GRRR…" Kamui snarled as he stood there, blood dripped down the side of his face. Naruto had packed so much chakra into that one blow, even Kamui was injured from it. If it had been anyone else who took that blow, their skull would have been totally crushed. "That… hurt…!" he snarled, clenching his fists… "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!"

"AH!" Naruto gasped as he saw Kamui charging at them with his right arm raised and fist clenched… yet for some reason, Hinata didn't seem intimidated one bit…

**-CRACK-**

"URGH…!" Kamui immediately froze, his eyes opened wide. "AAAAARGH!!!!" for the first time, Kamui screamed in agony, his right arm dropped as he fell to one knee. "What… WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he screamed, clutching his shoulder with his left arm

"You saw how I struck the same spot over and over again?" Hinata glared at him, "You are not a ninja, and it is entirely useless to block the flow of chakra… but that was not what I had in mind. I was aiming for that tenketsu alone, and with all the chakra I used, I did not merely close that point, I successfully shattered it."

"So that's what you were doing?!" Naruto gasped, unsure of what shocked him more, the fact that Kamui was writhing in pain… or the fact that it was Hinata who did it!

"He relies so much on raw strength, without the use of his arms he'll be helpless." Her eyes narrowed on the opponent, "Taking away his right arm has cut his fighting abilities to a mere fraction of what it once was… but… it took almost everything just to destroy accomplish this…" She then looked down at her trembling hands, which ached terribly from forcing so much chakra through. Every time she had struck Kamui's tenketsus, she had sent in more than ten times the normal amount used in the Gentle Fist Taijutsu… "If this is the only way to hurt him, then can't win. I'm not sure if I have enough chakra left to break another tenketsu…"

"Ungh… grr…! Then that's too bad for you…" Kamui clenched his teeth, gripping the wound tight. "Argh…" calming down, he slowly let go of his arm. Blood ran down his arm, from a wound on his shoulder resembling a bullet hole. That tenketsu had literally exploded from the all of the chakra Hinata forced through it, and the pain was indescribable. "Even if you took away this arm…" as his right arm hung useless to the side, Kamui took a fighting stance, "…I can still fight."

"With just one hand?! Just try it!" Naruto immediately took a fighting stance. Kamui roared as he charged at them, but Naruto wasn't scared… "Hmph…" Naruto looked down at his hand, as chakra began to spin… Kamui lunged at him, about to crush him with his left hand… "RASENGAN!!!" Naruto shouted, striking the spinning orb right into Kamui's stomach. Kamui screamed as he was thrown through the air, hitting the ground hard. "Grrr… not enough…!" Naruto growled as he saw Kamui getting back up. He didn't realize it, but he was panting lightly… "GAH!" He ducked, narrowly avoiding Kamui's crushing kick, somersaulting behind him and getting up, "HAAA!!!" Naruto kicked the back of Kamui's leg, causing his knees to close and whole body fall to the ground. "RASENGAN!!!" he slammed it into Kamui's back and sent him flying. "Grrr…" Naruto growled, panting as Kamui hit the ground once more. He was about to form another rasengan, but stopped and scowled. "No… all the other ones I him with were just as strong and they didn't hurt him… no way this'll be any different…" He said to himself. The rasengan he used wasn't strong enough… he had add more power, "argh!" he exclaimed as he lost control of the orb, and the rasengan broke apart, "Dammit!! It's not working!"

"What's wrong?!" Hinata asked

"Grrr… could it be… there's something wrong with the rasengan…? No…!" Naruto growled, "There's nothing wrong with it at all…! That's the problem…!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata didn't understand the problem

"I thought I had mastered the technique when I could form it with one hand… but I hadn't mastered anything! The rasengan… no… MY rasengan… is too weak!" Naruto growled. "It won't do anything if I don't make it stronger… and that's just the problem!" he looked at his hand, as the rasengan started spinning again, "If I add any more chakra…" immediately it broke apart. "It won't hold together!"

"But why?!" Hinata turned her head, and saw Kamui slowly getting up

"RHAAAAA!!!!!" Kamui roared like a wild beast as he charged towards the two leaf genin, smashing through trees and other obstacles with his fists…

"Because…!" Naruto knew the rasengan well enough to figure this problem out, "If I want to add power and put more chakra, I'll also have to change the way I spin it first! And that level of chakra control… I just don't have! It took me ages just to get it in this form… and to change it, it'd be like having to learn how to do the rasengan all over again!" he growled, "GET BACK!!!" he shouted, pushing Hinata back as Kamui reached them. Chakra surged through his body once more… but while he didn't notice it, there was something very wrong this time… Naruto roared out loud as he raised both arms to stopped the punch… "GRRR…!" Naruto was sweating heavily, "(_What's going on?! Did he get stronger?!_)" he exclaimed in his head, as he struggled to resist Kamui's arm, which seemed to be pushing at his own with more force than ever… "AH!" his eyes caught onto movement, Kamui was going to kick him! Immediately Naruto let go of Kamui's arm and ducked, barely missing the kick. Naruto jumped back, trying to put some space in between them, but Kamui stuck to him, he wasn't about to let him have his way! Naruto was desperately dodging left and right, narrowly evading each of Kamui's punches. Although Kamui was only using one arm, he was putting up too much of a fight for him to handle! "NGH!!!" Naruto gasped as he moved his head just in time, and Kamui's fist grazed his cheek. Naruto gasped in shock, panting as he felt blood running down…

**THUNK!**

"AH…!" Naruto's eyes were wide open. That one pause he took turned out to be a grave mistake, as Kamui had kicked right in the stomach. "Ungh… agh…" Naruto gasped as he stood on his arms and knees, slowly getting back up. He was sweating heavily, struggling simply to breathe… but it wasn't because of the kick "What's… going on?" he looked at his hands, he couldn't feel any strength in them…

"What's the matter? You seem to be struggling a lot more all of the sudden!" Kamui smirked. Compared to earlier, when Naruto was pummelling him with incredible strength and slamming him with the rasengans, he just seemed so… weak…

"Dammit… DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!" Naruto shouted, as chakra burst out of him again. "HAAAA!" He sprung forward and smashed his fist, square into Kamui's face. "Grrr…" he growled, "WHAT?!" he gasped when he saw Kamui smiling… "AGH!!!" Naruto screamed when Kamui slammed him to the ground.

"Didn't feel a thing…" Kamui smiled evilly

"Ungh… what's… wrong with me…?" Naruto asked himself as he hit the ground. It felt as if he was getting weaker every second… then… it suddenly dawned on him. The way he was fighting Kamui, using his chakra to increase his strength and speed… that was the problem! For every blow he delivered, every single move he made, it was draining him of all his chakra! "NO…!" Naruto closed his eyes in frustration. Using that fighting style was the only way he could even compete with Kamui… but now he didn't even have the strength left to get up!

"So that's it…" Kamui smiled, reaching down to the exhausted genin, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up, "You burned yourself out… and now you can't even fight back. From here on out, it'll be just like breaking a baby's neck" he smiled wickedly as his grip tightened, cutting off Naruto's air…

"Gh… KUH!" Naruto coughed as Kamui was crushing his throat. He couldn't breathe…

"LET GO OF HIM!" Hinata shouted, charging at Kamui. "HM…!" she struck her hands over the wound Kamui's right arm. "HAAA!!!!"

"AAARGH!!!!" Kamui howled in pain, as Hinata attacked the crippling injury she had inflicted earlier. "GRRR…" closing his eyes, and clenching his teeth as he began to move his fingers… "Hm… yes…" He smiled, gripping his right knuckle…

"WHAT!?" Hinata exclaimed, her eyes opened wide…

**-SMACK-**

"AAAAH!" Hinata screamed, drops of blood flew out of her mouth, her feet lifted right off the ground, her body sent flying through the air, when Kamui slammed his right arm against her chest! "AH…!" her back collided into a tree.

"It would appear I still can use my other arm!" Kamui smirked, moving his right arm. "Urgh…!" he closed one eye and clenched his teeth… though he could still move it, his arm was weak and it hurt tremendously just to move it… but at least he got that pest away from him…

"N… no…" Hinata gasped weakly, as blood ran down the side of her head… "Na… ruto… kun…" her head hung low… her senses faded, as she blacked out

"H… Hinata…" Naruto couldn't believe what he saw… "HINATAAAA!!!!"

"Hmph… you should've saved your last breath…" Kamui said simply, tightening his grip around Naruto's neck. He wasn't going to simply strangle Naruto, he was going to completely crush his neck…

"How… dare you…" Naruto clenched his teeth, "grrr…" he growled, closing his eyes. An evil aura seemed to loom overhead, as he began to change…

"Hm? What's this?" Kamui looked closer at Naruto, "Ah…!"

"RRRR…" his growling grew louder, more savage and beastlike. The whisker-marks on his face darkened, as his teeth grew sharp, like fangs. The nails on his fingers resembled claws more than anything… his eyes shot open…! "RRRROOWWR!!!!"

"AAAAAGH!!!!" Kamui gasped, when fiery red chakra exploded from Naruto's body, "WHAT THE…?! ARGH!!!" He was suddenly thrown back, and felt a searing pain on his chest. Looking down, it was bleeding from a wound that resembled claw marks…

"GRRR…" Naruto snarled, like a fierce animal, as Kamui's blood dripped from his fingers. His eyes were no longer deep blue with innocence and determination, but red and slit, full of utter hatred to match this evil chakra… "I will make you pay…" Naruto attacked him again, tackling him to the ground. Kamui tried to shake him off, but Naruto sank his teeth into his wrist.

"AARNGH!!! GET OFF!!!" Kamui screamed, throwing Naruto into the air. Naruto flipped through the air and landed neatly on his feet. "agh… ah!" He was gasping, more surprised than anything. "I… I sense it… this dark presence… a monster!"

"Monster… pwah!" Naruto spat Kamui's blood to the side, "That makes two of us…" He clenched his fists, moving the chakra towards his hands "RHAAAA!!!!!" he leapt forward, attacking Kamui once more and slashing against his side with his claws.

"URGH!" Kamui exclaimed, stepping back. He could sense Naruto's power… "This aura… is not that of a human… but of a demon…!"

"HAAA!!!" Naruto kicked Kamui in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Kamui tried to hit him, but Naruto skilfully moved the chakra according to his body's movements to increase his speed and balance, and successfully evaded each of Kamui's attacks. "HA!" he ducked and swung his legs, slamming Kamui's legs and tripping him so he fell over. "RAAA!!!" Naruto kicked off the ground and jumped high up into the air over Kamui, putting all his chakra into his legs…

**CRACK!!!**

"AGH!!!" Kamui gasped, as Naruto stamped both his feet down against his lungs. Naruto snarled and hunched over and began to pummel Kamui's face. As he continued to savagely beat him, his eyes caught on to some movement, and sprung into the air to avoid a powerful hook from Kamui, landing neatly on his feet and took his fighting stance once more… "ugh…" Kamui stood up and coughed, blood dripped from him, and he had slash marks all over his body. "This demon… it's… Kyubi?!"

"RRRAAAA!!!!" Naruto charged at Kamui. This time he was going for the kill…

**SMASH!!!!**

"AAAAGH!!!!" Naruto screamed, as Kamui's fist smashed into his face, sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground, hard. "W… WHAT?!" he exclaimed, having regained his senses, though his eyes and whiskers haven't changed back.

"Hm… heh-heh-heh…" Kamui chuckled, standing in the shadows. "To think that I would actually run into the boy who holds the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyubi…" he chuckled more and more, "You wouldn't believe my surprise. I had heard rumours… how the mighty demon was sealed into the body of a child… yet I never believed it until this day… when I saw you with my own eyes…"

"Yeah… SO?!" Naruto sprung to his feet and charged at Kamui… "HAAAA… URGH!!!" Naruto exclaimed as Kamui's fist slammed him down again. "Urgh…! What's going on…?! Did he just get stronger?!"

"You catch on pretty quick, fox-boy…"

"AH!" Naruto gasped as he looked up at Kamui's face…

"Heh-heh-heh…" Kamui's body was changing. Some sort of armour was emerging from his skin, over his shoulders and arms. Upon closer inspection, that wasn't any armour, it was shell… "Grr…" he growled, sweating as something was coming from his back, trying to push through, "RHAAA!!!" He roared, as many insect arms were ripping through the skin, "AH…" he sighed, looking down. On his face, two long, leathery antennae reached to the sides… like those of a centipede…

"AH…!" Naruto gasped, backing off. Even with the power of the kyubi burning within, the sight of this monster… it terrified him!

"Heh-heh-heh…" Kamui began to laugh… "HA-HA-HAAA!!!" He threw his head back in laughter, and his new body could be seen clearly, "Transformation complete."

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…?!" Naruto screamed, his body trembled with fear

"Kamui the Immortal… yes… that's what we call my human side…" the creature spoke… "Since you were so kind to reveal your demon… I thought it would only be fair to show you mine…" he smirked, "The demon centipede… the Youma Mukade!"

"D… DEMON!?" Naruto jumped back

"Surprised… aren't you?" Kamui approached him. There was nothing Naruto wanted more than to run away, but his legs wouldn't move… "You aren't the only one here who carries a demon… there are others… as you can see" he chuckled, "My comrades… Kintetsu and Yashiro… they are also the vessels of demons!" He looked down at Naruto, "WHERE'S THAT ARROGANT SMILE OF YOURS NOW, FOX-BOY!?"

**SLAM!!!**

"AAAGH!!!" Naruto's braced himself as he was thrown through the air by Kamui's shelled fist. "Urgh…" Naruto gasped, his arms were shaking. He had guarded fully, with the chakra, yet they where in pain… "AH!" he gasped and immediately rolled to the side, before Kamui's leg crushed him. "Grrr!" he growled, quickly getting up to his feet. "Hmm!" he moved half his chakra into legs… the other half into his right arm… "HAAA!!!" Using the strength in his legs, he shot forward like a rocket towards Kamui… "ARGH!" he gasped as Kamui swung his fist and hit him on the head, knocking him to the ground. "Ugh…" Naruto groaned, getting to his knees… "Ah…!" he gasped in fear as he looked up a Kamui's grotesque form

"Hmph…" Kamui reached down and grabbed Naruto by the front of his jacket, lifting him up so they were face to face. "Look at you… kneeling there, quivering in fear… you're a disgrace to the noble demon sealed in your body…"

"Grrr…" Naruto growled, clenching his teeth hard. He tried to look tough, but Kamui was right. Naruto was truly afraid of him…

"Why did it have to be this way? Why does such power have to be given to the likes of you?" Kamui said, the centipede antennae moved around, brushing lightly against Naruto's body… "I can sense the fox… I can hear his cries of anger, and feel the rage of being imprisoned… right here…" the ends of the antennae touched Naruto's stomach… Kamui frowned "The demon I hold however… he is no prisoner, but rather a part of me. He has granted me with his true power, and we are now one, even greater than the original Mukade… but you…" he glared at him, "The way you have enslaved him… you curse and insult him while stealing his power… to say your behaviour disgusts me is more than an understatement…" Kamui smirked, "Mukade says we should rip your stomach open right now and let Kyubi die with dignity rather than remain your prisoner any longer!"

"Ah…!" Naruto closed his eyes, as Kamui was reaching for his face… "Huh?" he blinked, when he felt Kamui placing his hand gently on his forehead…

"I know better than to waste such a rare and valuable power…" said Kamui, and glared at the headband… "This headband… indicates you are a ninja, bound to the village… tell me boy, why do you allow yourself to be enslaved by these people?"

"GRR!!" Naruto growled, slapping Kamui's hand away. "Don't you dare insult the headband! This isn't just a sign that I'm a ninja, but a symbol of my determination, and my goal to become Hokage!"

"You? The Hokage? PWAH-HA-HA-HA!!!" Kamui burst out laughing. "Hokage… that's the leader of the village and strongest of the ninjas, is that right? Not such a bad goal… but…" he smiled, "Just what makes you think they'll make you their leader?"

"What?!"

"Face it, fox-boy! It's nothing but a childish fantasy!" Kamui dropped him, so he fell on his back. "You who have been burdened with the powers of a demon, treated differently for reasons you cannot control… I can see it clearly. You have been shunned, all your life…" he looked into Naruto's eyes, "They shun you because they are jealous… because they fear your power! They'll never accept you for who you are! They're only using you for their own gains… and once you're no longer of any use to them, they'll dispose of you like trash!"

"N… no!" Naruto said weakly, still on the ground. He didn't have the courage to stand

"However, you could join us… be among your own kind, we who carry the power of demons…" Kamui opened his hand and reached to him, "You have no idea what power you possess. As long as you remain a ninja, you will never reach your full potential! You could earn the respect you so rightfully deserve, the kind you'll never gain by staying with these humans!" he smiled, "So how about it? Will you join us?"

"Ah…" Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what to say… what to think… All that Kamui had said… was it true? The village will never accept him… they'll never make him their leader… and the promises for power… just how much could he gain? And to be among those who are like him, who will accept and acknowledge him… never to shun him because of who he is… isn't that what he always wanted?

_N… no…_

Another part of Naruto's mind disagreed. The image of his village came into his mind. The heads of the Hokage carved into the mountain wall, all his dreams, all his friends… "(_Iruka…_)" he thought to himself… remembering the chuunin teacher who, while often scolded him for causing trouble, always encouraged him like a big brother. "(_Sakura-chan…_)" the pink-haired girl he's always had a crush on. Even though she never returned the feelings, it was fun just to be around her "(_Sasuke…_)" the image of long time rival came into his mind… followed by the image of his 'first kiss'… "URK!" Naruto's eyes opened wide, "GOD DAMMIT! I'M TRYING HAVING A SERIOUS MOMENT HERE AND I HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT?!?" he suddenly screamed out loud. Kamui sweatdropped. "Urgh…" Naruto sighed, as more memories came into his mind… his teacher Kakashi… Tsunade-obachan… and even the new guy… "(_Ebi…_)" he thought to himself. Though he hadn't known him very long, Ebi did seem to have a lot of respect for Naruto, and he really had come to like him… and finally… "(_Hinata…_)" the strange girl who was always watching him… she was shy and had little confidence, yet she was trying so hard to change herself… and memories of the previous night when he had met her flooded his mind… "Hinata…!" his eyes shot open… and he looked to the side. Hinata lay there… injured by the person standing in front of him… "N-no… NO!!!" he shouted, and slapped away Kamui's hand

"What?!" Kamui exclaimed

"You… you attacked us and murdered people from my village! You stole a scroll that a friend valued like treasure! You even hurt Hinata!" Naruto shouted, "The people of my village may not accept me now, but I'll change that and win their respect! I made promises… to my friends…" he remembered the people who trusted him "To the village…" he placed his hand on his forehead protector "And to myself! I'll never take back my words, that's my way of the ninja, and you're telling me to leave that behind!?" he shouted, "You're just thieves and murderers! I'll never join you!!"

"Grrr…!" Kamui's eyes narrowed on Naruto… "You've had your chance… I've reached out to you, and you spat on my kind offer…" he clenched his fists. "Youma Mukade is telling me something else… and I agree…" he took a fighting stance, "We will not just kill you… we will tear you to open and scatter your innards all over these woods."

"Urgh…" Naruto growled. Despite his speech just now, he was still trying to stop shaking. He was on his own… standing before this monster… and for the first time… he just felt so small… and helpless… "No…" he said quietly to himself, "This feeling…" he looked at his trembling hands… this wasn't the first time he felt it. "This is the feeling… that I had been forced to live with… every single day of my life…" he closed his eyes and sighed. He then looked up at his opponent. Kamui… whose body was ugly and malformed from the demon he himself carried… seemed to represent all the negative feelings Naruto had suffered as a child. All his fears… all his anger… truly… he was facing his past, he was facing his demon… "Hmmm…" Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes… "HMM!!!" burning red chakra burst forth from his body, surrounding him. It was surging through him, strengthening him. He could feel the power… it was incredible… Naruto moved his feet and raised his hands, taking a fighting stance. He was using all his strength now… he held nothing back. This time, it was all or nothing… if he didn't win, he will certainly die.

"RHAAAA!!!!!" Naruto and Kamui roared, charging towards each other. The earth itself was trembling, and the ground cracked with each step…

"HAA!!!" Naruto kicked off the ground and spun through the air, slamming Kamui on the side of the head, causing him to stumble a few steps to the side. Kamui punched at him, but Naruto dodged his and swerved around him to the side, and leapt upwards, slamming him against the side of his face with all his strength…! "WHAT?!"

"Is that all?!" Kamui's eyes turned to Naruto whose fists were still pressed against his cheek… "Let me show you A REAL PUNCH!!!"

**SMASH!!!**

"AAAGH!!!" Naruto was thrown back through the air, but landed on his feet. "Urgh…" he groaned, but gasped as he saw Kamui charging right at him! "GRRR!! HAA!!" Naruto attacked head on, but Kamui was far stronger, crushing down on him with the tremendous might in his arms. Naruto kept hitting Kamui, but they seemed to have no effect on him! Naruto gasped as Kamui grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up close, and screamed out as Kamui head-butted him, before swinging him over his head and threw him hard, sending Naruto crashing into a tree. "Ah… aaagh…!" Naruto cried out, his eyes shut tight while his hands gripped his skull. Breathing heavily, Naruto got back up… while Kamui was approaching him again…

The fight went on, things didn't change at all. No matter what Naruto threw at Kamui, the giant simply withstood the blows and returned the favour with even greater force… Even though Naruto was channelling the fox demon, Kyubi's chakra alone could not match the full force of an actual demon. Kamui and the Mukade were just too strong… Naruto couldn't win…

"Hah… hah…" Naruto was on his knees, gasping desperately for air. He was heavily bruised and bleeding from the severe beating he had taken from Kamui. The red chakra was fading, and his eyes even returned to their normal shade of blue. "Grrr…" Despite his injuries, he simply refused to stop fighting… "HAAAA!!!!"

Kamui swung his arm, swatting Naruto with the back of his hand and sent him flying long before he could come close. "You know you're too weak! You know you can't win! So why?! Why won't you quit?! WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN?!"

"Because…" Naruto began to stand once more… "I promised it… to myself… and to everybody… and I'll keep that promise… because…" he stood up straight; his eyes met Kamui's… "BECAUSE I AM NINJA!" At those words… something happened. Though his eyes remained the normal blue colour, the red chakra which had faded away was beginning to burn once more…

"Be… because you are…? That's it…?" Kamui said incredulously… as if he didn't believe him… "THAT'S YOUR REASON FOR WASTING SO MUCH OF MY TIME!?" he screamed, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR NINJA WAY!!!" the earth seemed to tremble with his rage, "I WILL END THIS RIGHT NOW! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!!!!"

"You are nothing… but a twisted creature… dark and hideous… just like my past…" Naruto spoke calmly… "It's as if I'm facing my inner demons… I can see them clearly now, in the form of you…" He took his fighting stance once more… "I will not allow myself to be haunted by them any longer… never again will I fear my past, just as I will not fear you…" his voice was filled with determination. "My inner demons… I am fighting them right now at this very moment… and I will destroy them…" As the Kyubi's red chakra burned all around him, his own blue chakra appeared… it surrounded his body… his own strength… the two chakras burning together…! "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!!"

"HAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Naruto and Kamui both roared as they charged towards one another… The boy forced with the heavy burden of the demon fox, the Youma Kyubi… against the willing carrier of the demon centipede, the Youma Mukade…

**-CRACK-**

The two of them stood deathly still… their backs facing each other's… they had struck with everything they had… and now the victor would be decided…

"Ngh…" the two auras surrounding Naruto faded away, as his legs began to wobble…

"agh…" the centipede carapace on Kamui's body had shattered, and he was back to normal. His legs also began to tremble…

"Ungh…!" the two of them collapsed to their knees. Both their demons had been defeated… it was a draw.

"Heh-heh-heh…" Naruto began to chuckle, "I did it… I won…" he held his hands up. In it he was holding the scroll… "I finally got it back…"

"No… you… haven't… won anything…!" Kamui growled as he stood up. His breathing was ragged, it was painful to speak. Naruto had utterly crushed his chest, many of his ribs were destroyed and his lungs were smashed… but he still had enough strength left in him to kill this boy…

"N… no…!" Naruto gasped, trying to get up… "ARGH!" he screamed in pain, falling back down. The muscles within his legs were torn from pushing them too far. Now, he couldn't even get up…

"I… am… victorious…" Kamui began to walk faster… "I… am… invincible… I… am… Kamui… the Immortal!" he began to run

"Urgh… agh!!!" Naruto clenched his teeth, trying to stand… but the pain was too much. His legs buckled under him and he fell! "No…! This can't happen…! Not like this!" he gasped. He had enough chakra left to form the rasengan, but he couldn't stand, and even though Kamui no longer had the demon supporting him he was practically invulnerable! "It's over…!" he closed his eyes in despair…

"No…" a gentle voice whispered into his ear… "It's not over… Naruto-kun…"

"What…?" Naruto opened his eyes, and was met by the gaze of Hyuga Hinata. She was sitting on her knees, at about even height of Naruto… "You said earlier… that you will never give up… because you are ninja…" she smiled, and held Naruto's hand… "You are not alone either… I will always be there for you…"

"Hinata… no… get away!" Naruto gasped, and Hinata turned around. They could see Kamui running faster and faster in their direction, with a look of pure insanity in his eyes… "AH…?!" he gasped, as Hinata lifted both Naruto's arms and held them over her shoulders… "What are you doing!?"

"Your words of encouragement once gave me the strength to stand up and fight… now let me return the favour… let me be your strength…" Hinata stood in front of Naruto, using her own body as support to help him stand…

"Hinata… thank-you…" Naruto smiled… "Hmm…" his expression changed to a serious one, as he moved his hands forward. Reaching over her shoulders, while leaning on her body for support, he began to form a rasengan… "Ngh…!" he growled, struggling to keep it together. A normal rasengan wasn't going to affect Kamui… he had to add more power… but it was too hard to control… it was breaking up…! "No…!"

"Hmm!" Hinata moved her hands next to Naruto's, so they encased the Rasengan as well… "Don't worry Naruto… I have it…!" she said, using her own chakra to stabilize the rasengan's spin… "Just keep adding power!"

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed, adding more and more power to the sphere, while Hinata concentrated entirely on holding it together… the rasengan was spinning faster and faster… it was working! "Eat this…!" Naruto smirked, "Rasengan…! Special edition…!"

"GRHAAA!!!!!" Kamui roared, lunging towards Naruto and Hinata…

"Ra…" said Naruto…

"Sen…" said Hinata…

"GAAAAAN!!!!!" the two of them shouted at the same time, as they slammed the fierce, whirling sphere directly into Kamui's stomach…

"URGH…!" Kamui gasped, feeling the effects of the new Rasengan… "GRRR…!" he tried to stand his ground, but it continued to push him back, grinding fiercely against his stomach… "AGH…!" It wasn't stopping… it was going to drill a hole right through him! "AAAAAAAHH!!!!" he screamed, and flew through the air, crashing through one tree after another, the rasengan still grinding into him. He didn't know how far it had thrown him, but it just wasn't stopping! "AAAH!!!" he slammed into a boulder, so hard it shattered to pieces… "Ungh…" he gasped… blood was dripping from his stomach, as it finally ended. There was a deep, spiral shaped wound on his stomach. It hadn't killed him… although it did come very close. "Ngh… you… I will remember this…!" he gasped, blood dripping from his mouth… "Those two… they may have won this time… but I will get my revenge… I swear it…" he growled… "Next time…. I won't let either one of them live…! The both of you… I… will… kill…" he gave one final sigh, and collapsed to the ground, into a pool of his own blood. He wasn't moving. Kamui the Immortal has been defeated!

"Y… yes…" Naruto gasped, unable to believe it himself. "We… we did it…! Hinata! WE DID IT!" he cheered, still hanging onto her for support, "Hinata…?"

"N… Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled, still supporting him… "I… y… yes… we did… Naruto-kun…" she rested her head on Naruto's shoulders and closed her eyes…

"Hmm…" Naruto closed his eyes and sighed… this felt rather nice… "WHOA!!!" he yelped when he fell on his butt, and Hinata along with him. "Ah! Sorry about that Hinata…!" he stopped when he saw she was sleeping. She must have been exhausted by that battle… "Rest now… Hinata…" Naruto smiled… sitting there, with his arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm as she slept. Still holding her close, Naruto's eyes slowly began to close, as he eventually succumbed to his exhaustion…

_T… hank… you… Hinata… chan…_

_Y… ou're… welcome… Naruto-kun…_

_What started out as a fight over a scroll had become one of the fiercest battles in the history of Konoha… and has brought Naruto and Hinata closer together as well. Naruto has proven his strength and conquered his own inner demons, while Hinata courageously supported him to the very end, defeating Kamui the Immortal and the Youma Mukade, and finally recovering the scroll. However… things are far from over, with knowledge that these strangers also posses demons of their own, and the scroll back in their possession, it is sure that they will return in time. But for now… rest, Naruto and Hinata…_

(To be continued)


	6. The Looming Darkness

Chapter 6- The Looming Darkness…

_~No matter how many times I think about that last mission, I can't stop being amazed at how drastically things have escalated. From an assignment with objectives so easy that made it feel less a mission than an errand, to being attacked within our own gates by strangers possessing impossible strength capable of defeating ninjas with little effort… and the dark truth that every one of them is the vessel of a fearsome demon. But what bothers me even more than that, is their reasons for attacking us. They've made it clear they hold no connection with any of the other villages, nor do they use any chakra or jutsu… so why would they fight and kill for the sake of an old scroll that supposedly contains only ninja techniques? Perhaps the one I should be question isn't myself, but the individual who had sent us to take the scroll in the first place… because I'm starting to think that we've been pulled into something far deeper than what first meets the eye…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Konoha Hospital)

Naruto lay still in bed, he was in a deep sleep. There were many bandages over his face, as well as the numerous wounds he had sustained fighting Kamui. Slowly he began to stir, and his eyes opened. "Hmm…" Naruto yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes… "Ah!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering the events that had just occurred. He also noticed his surroundings "Where am I!?"

"So you're finally awake, Naruto-kun…" said a voice

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw who it was, "Ebi! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Ugh… not the response I would've liked, but it's good that you're feeling better…" Ebi sighed "You gave us all quite a scare you know. You've been in a coma for over a month now."

"WHAT THE…?! A WHOLE MONTH?!" Naruto exclaimed

"Nah, I'm kidding, it's only been two days!" Ebi laughed…

**POW!!!**

"Ow…" Ebi sweatdropped after Naruto punched him over the head. "I deserved that."

"You sure did… owww…!" Naruto grunted, pulling back his arm. His body was sore everywhere, especially in his legs, which were pushed beyond their limits in the battle. Though he usually healed overnight, there were just so many injuries leftover… Suddenly, Naruto remembered something else, "Ebi! What happened! The mission… the scroll… Kamui… Hinata…! Ebi, what about Hinata?! Where is she? What happened to her? Is she all right?!

"Calm down! I'm just about to explain those things!" Ebi exclaimed, "As for Hinata, why don't you look for yourself?" he pointed behind to the other side of the bed.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned his head and saw her… Hinata was in the chair next to his bed, fast asleep. "Oh…" he calmed down, trying not to make any noise…

"She is very brave. From the moment she regained consciousness, not once has she left your side" said Ebi, "I've never seen anyone as loyal as her… even though she's also been hurt and should be resting herself, she's been helping to take care of you." He then looked down and sighed, "Naruto, about the mission…"

"Oh yeah… I took the scroll back! Did you get it?" asked Naruto

"Yes I did, but there is another important matter to discuss." Ebi straightened his glasses. "You see… the moment you and your team walked back into the village, carrying the scroll, the mission should've been marked complete, but then something unexpected occurred… Kamui and those other two arrived, and took the scroll. Even though you fought hard to take it back… the fact remains that the team did not succeed in its mission, and the mark has been finalized. I'm sorry, but even though you eventually retrieved the scroll in the end, the mission was a failure."

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto shouted angrily, but quickly shut up when he saw Hinata was stirring… "(_Damn… I woke her up!_)" he cursed himself under his breath

"N… Naruto-kun…?" Hinata blinked, rubbing her eyes. "Ah…! Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, hugging Naruto. Suddenly, she went red, realizing what she was doing, and quickly let go. "A… ano…! I'm sorry…" she stuttered shyly… but then her shyness was replaced with concern, "Naruto-kun… are… are you feeling all right!?"

"Well, aside from the many aches, pains, cuts, bruises, bone fractures and possible internal bleedings that may very well kill me, I'm fine. How are you?" he answered. Hinata blinked, unsure whether that was a joke or not

"Ah, Hinata, you woke up just in time" Ebi spoke up, getting their attention. "Now… as I was saying, about the mission… the scroll had been taken away from Team 7, so the mission was marked as a failure, and as for Hinata-dono… she went there on her own accord. She hadn't been assigned by the leaf central, nor was she taking part in the mission or even had any obligations in getting it back… naturally it shouldn't count…" Naruto and Hinata both looked down, disappointed. Even though they didn't fight that battle for gratitude, it still hurt knowing their efforts went unappreciated… "I'm not done yet!" said Ebi, "I said the TEAM failed, I never said anything about the individuals who fought to retrieve it! There was a big debate about it, but it's been decided…" Naruto and Hinata stared at him, "The battle and recovery of the scroll have been classified as an entirely separate mission, and it will go on both your records as a successful A-Rank mission!"

"AH…" Naruto's jaw literally dropped, "You're… serious…?!"

"I… completed… an A-rank mission…?" Hinata just couldn't believe it

"ALL RIGHT!!! I DID IT! A-RANK MISSION!!! OOOUUUCH!!!" Naruto jumped up and cheered, then screamed in pain. His legs were still hurt, but that didn't stop him from dancing around… "A-RANK! OOOUUUCH!!! A-RANK! OOOUUUCH!!! A-RANK…!"

"Naruto, be quiet! This is a hospital!" Ebi snapped at him between clenched teeth

"Oh yeah… sorry…" Naruto sweatdropped… settling back down, grunting painfully underneath his breath. "Hey, where are our senseis?"

"Ano… they were here just a while ago… Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei came to check on us... you were still asleep then." said Hinata

"Right now, they are at a meeting regarding the attack." Said Ebi, "It's to be expected, especially because there were casualties involved..."

"Ebi… what happened to Kamui?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Kamui… they never found him." Answered Ebi. "The two of you were found unconscious back there, but there was no one else… he had apparently escaped. Right now they're still tracking him… but if he has regrouped with his accomplices, then we should be more worried about the ones we sent to find him." He shuddered, remembering the strength of the other two. Ebi sighed and looked down, "I want to apologise to you… the both of you. After all the trouble you had to go through because of me." Ebi sighed, "That whole battle… it was my fault… I got the two of you involved. If only I had just gone and got the scroll on my own…"

"Hey, come on Ebi, it's nothing!" Naruto grinned, "Sure, it was a tough fight, but if you got the scroll yourself, those guys would've come for you instead! The way things went though, in the end we're all fine! So you see? It's no big deal! Heh-heh!"

"Maybe… but could I try telling that to the Anbu ninjas who got killed?" Ebi sighed, "With this scroll involved, I feared this was bound to happen… but I had no idea they would have reached this country so soon…"

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata stared at him

"It's nothing, never mind…" Ebi shook his head and stood up, "Another thing Naruto. It has recently come to my attention that you've been taking lessons from the great Toad-Sennin Jiraiya-sama of the legendary three. What bothers me is that with connections with someone like him, why would you accept to learn from some stranger you just barely met? I mean, it's not like the stuff I have to offer has been useless… but seriously! This is JIRAIYA we're talking about!"

"Well for one thing, the Pervert-sennin only teaches me when he feels like it, and that's like… never." Naruto answered, both Ebi and Hinata sweatdropped when he referred to the legendary ninja as 'Pervert-sennin'. "Actually I'd rather not be seen in his company, especially with that new… habit… he's recently picked up."

"New habit?" asked Ebi

"EEEEK! PANTY THIEF!" a women's scream could be heard from outside

"BWAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A HAUL, WHAT A HAUL!" Through the window, the three of them could see Jiraiya wearing a thief's hood, jumping across rooftops with a large sack strapped over his shoulders with women's underwear dangling behind him.

"Um… never mind…" Ebi sweatdropped. "Anyways, I'd better get going. Kakashi said for you take the rest of the week off to recover. You did take a lot of injuries after all…" Ebi leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, "(Though it'll probably take less than that, you shouldn't push it. You did use up all of Kyubi's strength after all)"

"WHAT THE…!? HOW DO YOU…?!"

"SHHHH!! Naruto! Shut up!" Ebi shushed him, while Hinata blinked, confused

"Ugh…!" Naruto stopped shouting, "But still… how…?!"

"Village children may not know it about it, but don't forget, I'm not exactly a 'child'." Ebi smirked, "Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me. No matter what some small-minded people may think, you're still you… a ninja, and a damn good one at that" said Ebi, "I'm going now, got work to be done, checking that scroll you got back, it'd be a waste not to check it out, after all the effort you guys put into getting it back!" He turned around and headed to the door, "If you or Hinata ever need help with anything, feel free to drop by my house any time. Ja ne!" he nodded and left

"Hmm…" Naruto sighed as the door closed and he sat there alone. So Ebi knew about the Kyubi as well… "(_Yet it didn't matter to him…_)" he thought to himself. It was strange, how Ebi seemed to know so much, about him, about everything… but somehow, Naruto just felt he could trust him. He also wondered… Ebi hadn't met him very long ago, and the knowledge of Kyubi didn't faze him… would it be the same for everyone else if they found out about the demon? "(_Would they not look at me any differently… or would they hate me, and treat me like a monster?_)"

"N… Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up, she had been sitting their quietly for some time. "I… um… have something for you…" she slowly held up a container of medicinal cream, "I… I was intending to give this to you sooner… but… with all that's happened… I… I hope you feel better soon…"

"Hinata…" Naruto, not knowing what else to say, accepted the container, "Thank you…" for some odd reason, could feel his cheeks going red as his hands brushed against Hinata's… "(_She… she is really worried about me…_)" He thought to himself, seeing her brought him back to his earlier thoughts… of how the others would react if they knew his secret… Hinata… who not once looked down on him, although shy, she treated him with kindness and respect… "(_If she learns about who… what I really am…_)" he suddenly closed his eyes. The thought of her looking at him with fear and backing away in terror… it was just too much for him to bear…

"What's wrong?" Naruto's eyes opened at the touch of her hand on his shoulder

"It's…" as Naruto turned his head, he was met with her gentle gaze… somehow… he felt his anxiety… all faded away… "Nothing… nothing's wrong." he answered truthfully, and held up his hand, "Come on, sit down!" he offered, also wondering what she was so nervous about when she sat down on the bed next to him

"I'm glad your okay… it looks like I had nothing to worry about after all." said Hinata, as sitting down, "I really envy you… it seems like nothing can keep you down. You know exactly what you want, and you keep going for it."

"Hey Hinata… do you really think so?" Naruto said quietly. "I mean… all the time I talk about becoming Hokage… I've been thinking…" he looked down, "Even if I became strong enough… would I really deserve it?"

"What?"

"What I'm saying is… up till now, I've always bragged about becoming Hokage… but every one of them loved the village and willingly gave their lives to protect it. As for me, someone who only wants the title so I could be noticed… with a selfish reason like that, I'd make a pretty bad leader, wouldn't I?"

"I don't think so…" said Hinata, "When you were fighting earlier on, you weren't trying to be noticed by anyone, where you? You were determined to succeed when the others had failed and only you were left. You kept going, never giving up even a monstrous opponent like him…" She encouraged him, "More than anyone else, you gave your all for this mission… and it was enough to call me to help you, and stand by your side no matter how grim the situation became… and that's why I think you'll become a great leader someday!"

"Hinata… thanks!" Naruto closed his eyes and smiled brightly… "I'm really glad to have you for a friend…" He said. She always seemed to know the right thing to say to encourage him. Just having her around, it felt like there was nothing he couldn't do! Unknown to him, those were her feelings exactly…

Even though it was late, they didn't feel the least bit tired. Neither of them got any sleep, as all through the night, chatting and laughter could be heard coming from their room…

(Meanwhile, in the training grounds…)

"HA!!!" Sasuke shouted as he struck his fist against the padded log with all his strength. Right now, he was alone in the practice field… sweat poured from his body. It was late and he was exhausted… but he wasn't giving up. "HAAA!" he let out a roar as he struck it with his full strength. There was a loud crack. The layer of padding slid to the ground as the log split in half. "GRRR…" he growled, even with the target destroyed, Sasuke continued attacking the air around him, punching and kicking into the darkness…

More than training, he seemed to be venting out his frustration on everything around him. "HOW!?" he shouted as he continued to striking empty air. "How did he get so strong?!" All the wooden practice dummies have been completely shredded apart, and no more shuriken could possibly fit onto the targets. He remembered his earlier battle… if it could even be called that. His defeat against Kamui was one of the most humiliating things that ever happened… And the only thing worse than being beaten by that brainless Neanderthal was the fact that the one to beat him was his own brainless team-mate!

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, "I don't know how you acquired such power… but I bet HE has something to do with this…!" he muttered, his thoughts flying over to the mission client, the one called Ebi… "What's he trying to pull, passing himself off as a common scholar!?"

It later came to him with no surprise that Ebi was in fact a ninja… having handled weapons and jutsus when under attack… but when Kakashi-sensei told Sasuke that Ebi was a sennin and must be treated with respect… that was absolutely ludicrous!

"A sennin?!" Sasuke spat, no matter what he couldn't believe it. If Ebi was a sennin, it would mean he outranked practically everyone in the village, save for the Hokage! "But how?! How does weakling hold such a title!?" Sasuke was no fool. Ebi was by all means weak. Even if he could handle those weapons and use jutsus… there was nothing outstanding about his skill and his strength was even more pathetic than his own large-forheaded team-mate. But to be a sennin… that was something few throughout history have ever accomplished. They were in all aspects, legendary, from their transcending wisdom gained over the course of many years, while unmatched in power… "Wisdom of the ages? He's barely older than me! And in terms of unmatched power, even an academy student could outmuscle him!" If anything, Sasuke trusted Ebi even less than the people who attacked the village, at least THEY were clear about whose side they were on, but Ebi… just what is his purpose? "Never again will my humiliation be repeated…" Sasuke spoke as he continued to train fiercely, all through the night… "No matter what enemy may challenge me, I must become stronger than any of them… I will not be defeated again…"

(Outside the village walls)

"GRAAAAHH!!!!!" Kamui roared in pain and fury. "IT… HURTS!!!!" He screamed, still feeling the effects of the wound Naruto and Hinata inflicted on him… All the years he had fought, never has it been like this. Never has he felt this much pain… "THOSE TWO… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!!! THEY DID THIS!!!" He rose to his feet and screamed, "I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO TEAR DOWN THE WHOLE VILLAGE!!! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!!! I WILL MAKE THEM SUFFER!!!!"

"Hmph…" Yashiro clenched his fist… "Shut up already"

**CRASH!!!**

"URGH!!!" Kamui screamed, when Yashiro smashed his fist right into his face. The impact sent him flying back and hitting against a tree. "Ngh…" he lay on the ground, gasping and trembling

"It's bad enough you lost the scroll, so stop crying and looking for pity" Yashiro said in an annoyed tone, not caring his companion was suffering. He had hit him for only one reason, to shut him up.

"Come on, he's hurt. At least show some sympathy…" Kintetsu smiled. He also had a number of cuts and wounds from his earlier fight, no one who fights Kakashi would go unscathed. He was sitting up on a tree, fiddling around with an Anbu mask, belonging to one of the ninjas Yashiro killed. "But then again I doubt you even understand the concept." He raised the mask to his face "How do I look?"

"Very stupid, now get rid of that. Those masks just annoy me…" Yashiro spat

"Fine…" Kintetsu sighed, tossing the mask aside. "Well… we failed our main objective, we didn't get the scroll and now they've got it. What now?"

"It doesn't matter. The seal alone should already be too much for these primitives, and even if they could see its contents, there is little they could do. Let them hang onto it for now, it's not going anywhere. When the time comes, we'll just come back and _take it_." replied Yashiro.

"We've really underestimated the Leaf Ninjas… one of them at least." Kintetsu thought out loud, leaning "That one boy… is he like us?"

"Yes… that boy holds a demon…" Kamui spoke, slowly rising to his feet, holding onto a tree for support. That blow to the head seemed to have brought him back to his senses. "He carries the nine-tailed fox… Kyubi… but he doesn't consider himself to be anything like us" Kamui remembered what Naruto had said during their battle… "That boy actually takes pride in being a ninja, a stubborn pride no less… but for such power to be wasted on such stupid beliefs… Way of the ninja!? He wouldn't stop talking about it!" he growled, clenching his fists…

"Be that as it may, it makes no difference. He is no different from us…" Said Yashiro "Even if he is as stubborn as you say… he is just a child. His will can be changed."

"That boy holds Kyubi?" Whistled Kintetsu, obviously impressed. "First the Sacred Scroll, now a ninja with such rare power… who would have thought a tiny little village would hold so many treasures?" said Kintetsu, "And that's not all. Resources, weapons, riches, advanced-bloodlines… this village is a veritable gold mine. It's also by far the strongest military force on this continent. Maybe we should come back and in the future with the others to claim it, and take care of its ninja infestation while we're at it…" he leaned back and sighed, "How such a powerful demon fell into their hands, I'll never figure out… but fortunately we've got a demon here that outclasses even that nine-tailed beast…" his eyes moved towards Yashiro…

"Let's go. We have no business here for the time being." said Yashiro, "In time, we'll return with others and tear down the village, but until then we'll take our leave. We still have that 'other' business to take care of. We go now." He turned and started walking in that direction, away from the village. The other two got up and followed him, as the village slowly faded in the distance. "When the time comes, the boy will realize his mistake. He shall see the light and join the _MaShin Empire_…"

(The Next Day)

In all the Shinobi Villages throughout the continent, ninjas partake in many dangerous missions, and it's not unusual for ninjas to fall in the line of duty. However, the recent attack on Konoha by the three unknown invaders was a huge matter, as it took directly within the village walls. Not only were there casualties, but all of them belonged to the elite ANBU force. It was ironic that the Genin team initially attacked were the only ones to make it out alive.

"Ugh… can you remind me again WHY I'm here?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone as he and his team walked through Leaf Central. Today was supposed to be the first day of his week off, but instead he got called up here by his sensei…

"Because we are looking for any information we can gather about our unknown enemies, and you happened to be fighting one of them." Answered Kakashi

"But why does the meeting have to cut into my free time?" Naruto asked even more annoyed. Naruto was tired and grumpy. Closing his eyes, he yawned…

"Naruto, you look really tired." said Sakura, seeing Naruto's face and mood. Sasuke was also tired… but since he was always grumpy, no one really noticed.

"Oh gee, and what gave that away?" Naruto eyed her, annoyed, "I am tired… I didn't get any sleep… I was up all night with Hinata…" at that statement, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "N-NO! That's not what I meant!" Naruto exclaimed, realizing what he said, "What I was saying is that the two of us just spent last night together… NO! NOT THAT EITHER!" he shrieked, "I-I mean, yes, we were in the same bed, but… AH…!" Naruto was starting to panic, sweating bullets as they stared at him with wide eyes, "JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted, glad to see that they were in front of Tsunade's office and quickly ran in.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, noticing his scowl

"Damn it…" Sasuke was growling, "It's not enough he beat Kamui, NOW he's getting it on with the Hyuga girl!?" Sasuke shouted, and Sakura sweatdropped

Inside the office, Tsunade sat at her desk, Shizune stood next to her. There were a number of the village's other jounin, including Kurenai, Asuma and Gai standing there, accompanied by their students. Sakura looked around, in meetings such as this it was rare that genin attended.

"So Kakashi has arrived. Good, we can begin" Said Tsunade, facing everyone, "You are all no doubt aware why I called this meeting." They all knew, it had to do with the three strangers who attacked the village, "It been confirmed that the attackers hold no connection with the other ninja villages. Their abilities are unknown, and their attack was directed on the Genin Team 7. It was by some miracle that the genin team survived, though sustaining damage, as for the five-man ANBU patrol that went to deal with these intruders… not a single one of them survived." She sighed. "The attackers are of unknown origin, and we have no information about them." she turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi, if you please…"

"Thank you" said Kakashi, standing in front of the crowd, "The attack that took place on our village was indeed planned ahead, but there was very little strategy involved. The individuals simply used force to execute their plans, and doing so they were successful in taking what they were after and escaping. It was then when 'two of our young ninja'…" Kakashi's eye glanced at Kurenai, the female jounin nodded, "Had pursued one of them and successfully reclaimed the stolen artefact." his expression changed to a serious one, "The only thing I am certain of is that they have no connection with Orochimaru, nor any other of the Shinobi villages."

"Thank you Kakashi" Tsunade nodded, standing back up. "What Kakashi said is the reason I have called this meeting. The cause of concern for the death of five Anbu guards is that we have no knowledge about these enemies." She then eyed Kakashi and Kurenai… and then their students… "The two ninja mentioned earlier who had engaged the enemy and emerged victorious are here right now. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata…" said Tsunade, as the two genin looked up, Hinata shifted uncomfortably feeling all eyes were on her… "You two were the only ones who had lasted from the beginning of the battle through to the end. More than anyone you should have acquired some information" said Tsunade, "If possible, you could recount the events to us. Any information whatsoever may prove helpful."

"Hmm…" Naruto crossed his arms. "To tell the truth, we don't know all that much about them other than their names. We fought one guy, but he wasn't very talkative. All he does is shouting his name and that he's immortal every time you hit him…"

Naruto and Hinata began recalling to everyone the events of the battle, taking turns to fill the parts when the other had been downed. When it came to the point where Hinata had been knocked out and the battle became demonic, Naruto had carefully omitted everything about Kamui's revelation of his demon, and the other two being carriers as well. He wasn't about to tell them that these enemies carried demons like him… a selfish decision it may be and perhaps one that he would regret later on… but the keyword here was 'like him…'. Somehow, he just knew that if people began seeing demon-carriers as evil… they would all look at him the same way…

"And that's how the two of us were just barely able to take down Kamui. He's regrouped with the others and escaped, badly wounded, but definitely alive. No doubt about it, when he regains his strength he's coming back." Naruto finished the story, as everyone stared in shock. All that happened that night? "I can't stress enough how dangerous these people are… they possess many abilities unique to them and them alone, and powers that far surpasses our own." though he wasn't about to say anything about the demons, he had to give them warning… "Most of all is the man named Yashiro. I saw him fight with my own eyes. Everything about him, his strength, his skills, and his bloodlust… it's inhuman. Anyone that came within his reach was immediately cut down. What took place there couldn't be called a fight, just a one-sided slaughter." He regarded seriously, "That's all…"

Everyone remained silent for about a minute. A lot of them didn't know how to respond, or whether Naruto and Hinata's story could possibly be true. Just what kind of monsters were they facing?

"This isn't the first time we've heard news like this." Said Tsunade, and everyone looked up, "Our allies the Sand Village also has had similar reports, of encounters with strangers wielding such powers. Not just in the sand, but our spies have been reporting similar incidents taking place all over the continent." she stated seriously, "More than that, every village's attempt to deal with the criminals was met with the same result: casualties." Tsunade got up from her chair once more, "Until these criminals are caught, I want the village on full alert. Something tells me that things are far from over… but for now, meeting adjourned." At that, most of the ninjas were leaving… "Naruto, stay here, I would like to speak with you in private."

"Ugh… what now, Tsunade-obachan?" Asked Naruto in an annoyed tone, he was really tired and wanted to go home and get some sleep…

"That story you told us…" Tsunade tried to ignore the 'obachan' remark. "I don't doubt you were telling us the truth, but I just couldn't help but feel you were leaving something out…" she spoke, tapping her fingers down on the desk

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, trying to play it cool. He wasn't about to spill it right now. If Tsunade found this out, then it wouldn't be long before everyone knew…

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything?" Asked Tsunade

"Are you sure you're not just coming onto me?" Asked Naruto

"Grr…" a vein became apparent on the side of Tsunade's head. Earlier on, Naruto had been serious… but now he's gone back to his usual, ANNOYING self… "Hmph, never mind then. Run along." She shook her head… she knew he was hiding something… but he wasn't gonna say it. Naruto was leaving the room… "Oh wait a second Naruto-kun! Before you go, would you do me a tiny favour?"

"Uh… sure, I guess. What is it?"

"You see that scroll over there up on the shelf? Could you reach up and get it for me? I have a bad hip, and it would really help…" Tsunade smiled…

"Well, okay… I guess that's understandable, what with your age and all…" Naruto hopped up and grabbing the scroll on the shelf, "This it?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun…" Tsunade smiled, speaking in a suspiciously sweet tone… "Be a dear and open it for me"

"Okay… I just don't see why-AAAAAAGH!!!!" Naruto suddenly screamed when a blast of wind came from the scroll, and he suddenly vanished!

"Tsunade-sama! What happened?!" gasped Shizune as she burst into the room, carrying Tsunade's pet pig Tonton. "What was that scream?!"

"Oh don't worry Shizune, just disciplining the brat." Tsunade replied cheerfully, taking a sip of her coffee. That old scroll was leftover from a previous chuunin exam. The penalties for opening the scroll were different each time, that one in particular teleporting the offender beyond the examination grounds resulting in instant disqualification. As the destination was random, it could've sent him anywhere. Tsunade wasn't worried, it couldn't send Naruto further than the village walls, worst that could happen would be him landing in the women's bathhouse and getting beaten to a bloody pulp… "Heh-heh-heh…" Tsunade leaned on her desk and chuckled evilly… blissfully unaware of how grave a mistake she had just made…

(Meanwhile, on the village outskirts)

"GAH…!" Naruto screamed as he suddenly reappeared… ten feet above the ground. "OW!!!!" he screamed out after he fell on his back and lay there sprawled…

"Hmm?" A travelling merchant noticed Naruto lying on the road, and quickly ran over to him, "Hey kid! Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Ugh… GRRRR…! LIKE HELL I'M ALRIGHT!!" Naruto suddenly shouted, causing the merchant to jump back in surprise. Naruto growled as he got to his feet, "THAT DAMN OLD HAG TSUNADE! I SWEAR! I'LL GET HER BACK FOR THIS!!"

"Tsunade?" The merchant blinked, "As in Tsunade-hime of the legendary three?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" Naruto replied, dusting off his jacket "That dried up old hag is the reason I got thrown way out here!"

"Did you hit your head or something!? Tsunade-sama's a beautiful young lady!" Said the merchant, shaking his head. Seeing the kid was fine (save for some glaring mental issues) he walked off, leaving Naruto by himself...

"Tsunade-obachan is a young lady?" Naruto said out loud, pausing for a couple of minutes to think about the merchant's words, "OH… MY… GOD…!" Naruto's eyes widened up as he suddenly came to a conclusion, and in no way whatsoever did it occur to him that because that merchant isn't from the village he wouldn't know Tsunade really is old… "I'VE TRAVELLED BACK IN TIME!!!!"

For the next five minutes Naruto was scrambling in circles, clutching his skull "AAAH! AAAAAH! What do I do? What am I supposed to do?!" Naruto suddenly stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "Okay… calm yourself… gotta think rationally. Remember what Iruka taught you on how to handle situations like this… god dammit! Go figures! Stupid ninja academy! You fail me three times over a jutsu that NO ONE in this series ever uses, but you won't take the time to teach us how to deal with time travel?!" he growled, "Okay then, if I recall what they said in that one movie… I mustn't touch anything or speak to anyone because even the smallest actions can change the course of history and upset the space-time continuum or something like that…" He paused, "Ah screw it! The future sucks anyways! Instead, I shall use my incredible knowledge of events yet to come to change the lives of these primitive past dwellers!" He suddenly exclaimed, "There's so many disasters I have to warn them about! The Kyubi's attack, the Uchiha massacre, Orochimaru's betrayal, the filler episodes…! Now let's think… which one of these took place first?"

(A few seconds later)

"EVERYBODY!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! CALL THE HOKAGE!! OROCHIMARU'S EVIL! HE'S KILLING PEOPLE ALL OVER THE VILLAGE AND HE'S GONNA KILL YOU NEXT!!!" Naruto ran through the streets, shouting as loudly as he could, trying to warn the 'past dwellers' about Orochimaru's future betrayal...

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

"OROCHIMARU'S ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!?"

"Oh my god… WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!"

From all over the village, terrified screams could be heard for miles.

"All right! First objective complete!" Naruto chuckled, after running across the entire village and shouting about Orochimaru, he was satisfied with a job well done as he ran into an alley, not noticing the streets behind him falling into chaos. "Now that everyone knows Orochimaru's evil, our slightly less old geezer of a Hokage can go kick his ass, and hopefully he'll get the job done this time! If he doesn't, I'll wait hidden somewhere for that freaky snake-man to run out and then jump him-GAH!!!" His thoughts were interrupted when he ran out of the alley and straight into someone. Naruto looked up and gasped, "Sasuke?!"

"Watch it!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, rubbing his jaw

"No way, it can't be him… he can't also have travelled back!" Naruto said out loud, staring at Sasuke… "Unless… of course! What was I thinking? It has to be his father!" Naruto exclaimed. He stared at Sasuke… "Jeez, now I know where he gets it from. You even have that same, stupid scowl!"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke stared at Naruto, trying to figure out just what the HELL he was talking about. Naruto was recalling another important event in village history, the Uchiha massacre… Naruto suddenly bent down so he was about even level with Sasuke's crotch… "Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Sasuke! If you can hear me in there, I want you to know I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's groin, "This is a very tough decision, but in order to keep Itachi from being born, I'll have to sacrifice you too!" Naruto stood up with his eyes shut and tears falling… "Look at it this way, at least your life goal will be accomplished! This'll save the lives of the entire Uchiha Clan, and the hell load of people Itachi's bound to kill! Not to mention the girls'll act less stupid without you around anyways!"

"Huh?"

**-CRACK-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGH!!!!" Sasuke screamed, falling to the ground and squirming in pain, his hands over his groin.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain! The Uchiha Clan will live on!" Naruto shouted as he ran off, his eyes full of tears and completely unaware that he had in fact 'shattered' the Uchiha clan's remaining hope of revival.

"Let's see… what else needs to be fixed?" Naruto wondered as he ran down the streets. "Well, I suppose if I run into Gai, or at least whoever it was that led him into that sick sense of fashion, I can torch his freakish hair and eyebrows, keeping them from making it into the future and corrupting Lee… but that bodysuit… NO, I am NOT about to strip him! The future just isn't worth it! Plus he'd probably have backups… hmm?" he suddenly stopped when he saw Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji casually walking down the streets.

"Hey." said Shikamaru, "Not sure why I'm even asking you, but you know what's going on? All of the sudden people started screaming, and it's really getting on my…"

However, Naruto wasn't listening to him; he simply stared at the three. "DAMN, Sasuke being identical to his dad is one thing, but this is getting creepy!" Naruto said as he stared at Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji's 'fathers'. "Heh-heh! Not hard to make the connections here! As usual, a lazy-looking bastard, a fat-ass and…" His eyes opened up wide when he saw Ino… "Holy shit! You're a freaking transvestite!"

"WHAT!?" Ino shrieked at Naruto's statement

"OH SNAP! Now I know why she's so messed up! This is all because of your sick perversions!" He pointed accusingly at Ino, "Look, why don't you just give up on your disgusting charade? Stop pretending to be a girl, because we ALL know you've got more balls than a billiard table!" Shikamaru's eyes widened with shock and Chouji dropped his bag of chips.

"WHAT… THE… HELL…?" Ino's eye was twitching

"Oh, and another thing…" Naruto looked down at her chest, "Nice fakes by the way! Yeah, they're just SO convincing… HONK!" Shikamaru and Chouji's jaws hit the floor at what Naruto did next. "See ya later, FREAK!" he waved as he ran off

"GRRR" Ino snarled… her eye was twitching, the ground around her cracked, as a fiery killing-aura surrounded her body… "NARUUUTOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Oh shit! GRAB HER!" Shikamaru shouted, snagging Ino in his shadow, while Chouji's arms grew huge and grabbed her.

"LET GO OF ME!!! HE HAS TO DIE!!!" Ino roared, her eyes glowing white while putting up a spectacular struggle against Shikamaru's jutsu and Chouji's arms…

"Hmm…" Naruto was thinking to himself as he continued running through the streets. Unknown to him, the mass panic throughout the village has escalated, and now people were beginning to riot. "What's next… well, I'm definitely gonna head onto the Mist to find Haku's dad and kick his ass, that is, after I'm done beating the living shit out of Gaara's dad in the Sand…" he suddenly skidded to a halt when he saw Neji walking down the street, minding his own business… "Ah yes… I nearly forgot… Hiashi… the HINATA-bullying Hiashi…" Naruto started cracking his knuckles, "Those other guys can wait because as of this moment you are MY bitch…"

(At that moment… in Ebi's house)

"Dammit!" Sasuke growled as he spread open large scroll on a desk and read through its contents. He was standing in the middle of a dark room with many giant book cases filled with hundreds of scrolls. "Naruto… I'll get you…!"

"Um… excuse me" Ebi spoke up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke turned around, just noticing Ebi "What are you doing here?"

"I LIVE HERE!" Ebi snapped at him, "How did you get inside? I didn't let you in! More than that, how did you find this place? I don't remember giving you my address!"

"You didn't. Otherwise I would've broken into fewer houses before finding this one" Sasuke said, returning to the scroll… "That idiot Naruto gained incredible power just by learning a few of your tricks. I shall acquire this power for myself and become unstoppable… AND THEN I WILL KILL HIM!" he paused "…and maybe Itachi too, if I'm not too busy" he said as an afterthought, while trying to ignore the intense pain that was still throbbing down below

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're breaking into people's homes AND plotting murder? Um… would you excuse me for a second? I'm just gonna go out and call the police…" Ebi said as he backed out of the room, though Sasuke didn't even notice.

Sasuke continued reading through the scrolls… "Hm?" he noticed mosquito was flying around his head. Ignoring it, Sasuke returned to reading the scroll. The mosquito landed on his face and bit him, "Ow," Sasuke flinched slightly and slapped at it, but missed and it flew away (don't you just hate when this happens?). Rather than going after it, Sasuke continued reading the scroll. However, a minute later, the mosquito came back and landed on his nose. Sasuke blinked, looking down… "Ow! Dammit!" he clapped his hands, but somehow missed. "GRRR…" he started to growl as it continued buzzing around his head, annoying the hell out of him… when it just happened to land on his face once again… "OW! MOTHER FU-#$^&!" he finally snapped and started thrashing around, swinging his arms wildly, throwing shuriken, furniture, anything to kill it as it continued to eluded him completely… "THAT DOES IT!" he screamed as he formed the hand seals "KATON! GYOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" He shouted, as a huge ball of flames blasted from his mouth… hitting a bookcase and causing it to burst into flames.

"Uh-oh…" Sasuke sweatdropped as he looked around, as the fire started spreading…

(Meanwhile)

"Oh yeah! In your face, bitch! That'll teach you to pick on Hinata!" Naruto clapped as Neji lay face flat on the ground, he wasn't moving, nor did he seem to be breathing for that matter… "I don't care if she's your future daughter, if you ever say anything to hurt her again, I'll kick your ass twice as hard!" Naruto paused, "Oh, and uh… don't draw that freaky Nazi-birdcage or whatever on your future nephew either. Not cool." Naruto kicked him one more time before running off

"Hmm?" Tenten was walking by when she noticed the bloody pulp that resembled her team-mate on the ground… "NEJI-KUN!" she screamed, running over to him, "Neji-kun! Wake up! Please be alive!" she was desperately shaking him. Neji began to stir, "Neji-kun! What happened to you?"

"GRRR…" Neji suddenly began to growl, "What happened to me… WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!! NARUTO HAPPENED!!!" he screamed, causing her to jump back. Naruto had taken him by surprise and attacked using every dirty trick imaginable, along with some too horrible to mention. Even the Hyuga clan's genius couldn't stand up to such underhanded moves. "That idiot came and attacked me, rambling on about the way Hiashi-sama picked on Hinata-sama, and he actually seemed to think I was him! What the hell is wrong with him!?"

"So you're saying say Naruto wants to fight Hiashi-sama?" Tenten tried piecing together what Neji said. "Oh, I get it!" She then smiled, clasping her hands, "He is challenging him to earn Hinata's hand! Oh, that's so romantic!" her eyes sparkled.

"You're missing the point here!" Neji snapped at her

"GYAAAA!!!" Lee ran into the scene, his eyebrows were on fire and the blaze seemed to have climbed to his hair "HEEEELP!"

"Lee-kun!" Tenten gasped, "Hurry! Stop drop and roll!"

"AAAAGH! THAT JUST MADE THE FLAMES SPREAD EVEN FASTER!" Lee screamed back. He continued running over to a bridge and dove off the edge… "OW!" Diving headfirst may not have been the best idea… since the stream was like ten inches deep and lined with rocks… "Ungh…" he stumbled dizzily… walking towards his team-mates. He had two large band-aids where his eyebrows once stood (don't ask me where they came from) while his burnt hair has curled up, changing into an afro… "I… I don't know what happened! One moment I bumped into Naruto-kun, and then he suddenly-AAAAAAAH!" he screamed, seeing his reflection in their forehead protectors. "M… my face! OH LORD, I'M HIDEOUS!" he screamed, turning around and covering his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. "GRRR… NARUTO…" he clenched his teeth. "YOU DARE DEFILE PERFECTION!? SUCH INSOLENCE WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! I SHALL SMITE THEE, WICKED VANDAL!!"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Neji and Lee shouted along with Ino who popped up out of nowhere and ran off.

"Uh…" Tenten sweatdropped, standing alone in the dust, "What's going on?"

(Meanwhile)

"Heh-heh-heh! Doin' great! I'm making excellent time here, literally!" Naruto laughed as he ran, after having met a few others… "Kiss my ass Crono! I'll show you which one of us is the better time-travelling hero-HOLY SHIT!!" he skidded to a halt. "What the hell happened here?!" he exclaimed, looking in front of him.

Ebi and Sasuke were both standing in the street, their clothes were partially charred, and in front of them Ebi's house was up in flames.

"Ebi! When did you get here?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Ebi. Family resemblance was one thing, but there was no way a nerd like that could ever find a girl to pass his genes into the next generation. "Don't tell me you got sent back in time too?!"

"What are you talking about? No one got sent back in time! We're nowhere near accomplishing it with today's level of technology, and even then the entire concept is just a theory… argh, why are we even talking about this?!" Ebi shook his head, not wanting to waste his time with Naruto's demented questions… he turned to Sasuke, "So let me get this straight. You… burned my house down… because of a mosquito."

"Um… that's right" Sasuke nodded nervously. Suddenly, the mosquito started flying around Sasuke and landed on his neck. Sasuke unconsciously slapped and killed it, "Oh, hey, look at that, I got him!" He chuckled nervously, but it faded away when he sees the MASSIVE killer aura surrounding Ebi

"SASUKEEEEEE!!!" Ebi threw his arms up, and all these razor sharp blades and other freakish and pointy objects appeared, ripping through his sleeves

"UH…!" Sasuke panicked, and suddenly pointed, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he shouted, pointing behind Ebi

"Hm?" Ebi turned his head, but saw nothing. Looking back, he saw Sasuke make a break for it. "GRRAAAAAAAAH!!!! UCHIHA SASUKE!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"

"Dammit Sasuke! That's my move you're using!" Naruto shouted as Ebi darted after Sasuke. The fire on his house was growing, and starting to spread to neighbouring houses… yet there weren't any ninjas coming to stop it, because they were all busy trying to stop the riots… Naruto sighed, but then remembered what Ebi said about time travel not being possible… "Heh, that's a good one. If time travel's not possible, then THAT would mean…" Naruto's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Oh shit."

"NARUTO…" Naruto turned around, and saw a large crowd, consisting of Ino, Neji, Lee, Asuma, Ibiki, Anko, Shizune, Genma, and a hell load of other people he had run into on the way here… a good number of them were carrying torches.

"Uh… h-hey guys… h-how's it going?" Naruto smiled nervously. They didn't respond. "OH MY GOD! LOOK BEHIND YOU! IT'S OROCHIMARU!!!" he suddenly shouted, pointing behind them. Everyone turned around… Naruto ran away.

"KIIIIIIILLLLLL HIIIIIIMMMMM!!!!!!!" the lynch mob shouted…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he continued to run for his dear life.

_The three demon carriers who attacked the village may have left this country, but it doesn't look like the Village will be returning to normal anytime soon… as the riots continue to rage and the fire is spreading, all because of one misunderstanding… it really makes you wonder how Konoha Village has survived all these years. On the bright side, at least if Naruto survives, he could consider this his best prank ever…_

(To Be Continued)


	7. Deceitful Alliance

Chapter 7- Deceitful Alliance

_There are a lot of views on ninjas, and frankly, not many of them are positive. There are a lot of people who resent us, even fear us. I'm used to seeing strangers staring at me back in the village, but when we're out in other towns and cities, when people see the headbands, they seem to look at all of us differently, moving out of our way, trying not to stare… but not just towards me, but anyone with the headband. I guess their unease is sort of justified, because of what our job entails. To show everyone that you're a ninja is to tell them that you have or will soon spill blood. We have to be ready for anything a mission entails, even if it means taking a life… I always tell myself I'm prepared inevitabilities such as this… but nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepared me for what was about to come next. My most difficult mission ever… one that would change the very world…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Location- Konoha Village)

Konoha Village has always been a prosperous town, and one of the most peaceful on the whole continent. A stranger to this place wouldn't believe that more than half its inhabitants worked as spies and assassins. Right now, the people were busy working hard, as the sounds of working and construction could be heard all over, to restore this town back to its former glory following last week's… confusion… along with that mysterious fire that covered half the village, both of which everyone presumed Orochimaru was responsible for, much to the relief of one blond ninja knowing that it won't get pegged on him, especially because the one responsible for the fire was one young black-haired kid who would remain nameless… (COUGH, Sasuke… COUGH)

At this moment, Hinata was moving silently through the Hyuga main house. She stepped quickly and quietly, trying to be discreet, often looking over her shoulder and hoping not to draw anyone's attention all the while clutching her bag. If anyone found out what she was doing, she could get into a lot of trouble…

"Hinata." the girl froze in place at the call of her name…

"Y-yes… father?" Hinata spoke, turning around and facing her father. Her arms tightened around her pack, though she tried to act natural…

"I have been told you had successfully completed an A-rank mission" said Hiashi, looking down at his daughter, with no visible emotion.

"Yes father…" Hinata answered, lowering her head.

"Hmm…" Hiashi closed his eyes said nothing and walked past her. He stopped for a moment, his back facing hers, "Good job" he said, and walked off

"Whew…" Hinata sighed, her shoulders loosened, her heart still pounding. Being in the presence of her father… it was overpowering. Usually he wouldn't even talk to her, unless it was some sort of criticism about how poorly she performed. What happened just now, she assumed that was a compliment… but she felt relieved that he didn't find out what she was doing. Smiling, she quickly left the Hyuga compound and started moving through the streets…

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" a voice spoke up.

"Huh? E…EBI-SAN!" She jumped, just noticing him, "When did you get here!?"

"I've been here the whole week… and I'm somewhat hurt you've run past me at least twice a day and not once noticed I was here." Ebi crossed his arms, he was sitting on the ground, his back against a wall. There was a large green cloth spread in front of him, and over it was a large assortment of shuriken and kunai, along with many other ninja tools and weapons. "Just trying to make a living."

"A-ano… Ebi-san? If you don't mind me asking… why exactly are you out here, selling things on the street?" asked Hinata

"Because when that idiot Sasuke burned down my house, and all my money in it!" Ebi growled, "I don't go out on missions like other nins do (if you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly the action-hero type), and my living expenses were always taken care of by the village while funding me for my research and such… but now that all the money is going towards rebuilding this place, I am now homeless and selling these to get by" he grumbled, "Ah, don't worry, it isn't too bad!" he quickly added, seeing the look on Hinata's face, "Business has been doing really well. Today alone I had to restock three times. Heh… all thanks to my unique talents at crafting weapons… you can search the world a hundred times over and not find anyone even close to my talents. It's how I was able to attract so many customers" Ebi slid a clay jar in front of him, with the character 'Iron' labelled on. Opening it up, he poured some of the contents into his hands, iron dust… "Stand back…" he released the dust from his hands and quickly performed a series of hand seals… "HMM!"

"Ah…!" Hinata's eyes opened wide, when fire suddenly enveloped the iron dust

"Katon…!" Ebi murmured some words as his hands moved quickly, as the iron dust was heated to a red-hot temperature by the small but super hot flame, it had melted together. Ebi's hands moved quickly, releasing chakra from his hands while compressing the hot metal without touching it directly. Hinata could see the metal quickly take shape, into that of a kunai! "Finished" Ebi said as he pulled out a basin of water sitting nearby, the red-hot kunai landed inside and began steaming

"W… wow…" Hinata was struck speechless by his skills. In the amount of time it takes a normal man draw a kunai from his pack, Ebi had forged one from scratch!

"Not just fast, but you'll find that all of my weapons are of exceptional quality." Ebi reached into the water with some prongs, picking up the complete kunai. Hinata examined it. Though not a connoisseur of weapons, she could tell this weapon was definitely above standard-issue. "I may not be much of a fighter, but when it comes to making weapons, I'm the best! Here" he wrapped the still-warm kunai in a cloth and handed it to her, "You can have this one free of charge! Just be sure to tell people about my upcoming weapons shop!"

"Oh… thank you!" Hinata accepted the weapon.

"You're going to see Naruto right?" he asked, and she nodded nervously. "Tell him to stop by once in a while, I'll give him some good deals… and even better ones if he plans on using those weapons on Sasuke! Heh-heh-heh-heh…!" he started laughing in a really creepy tone… a number of people were staring at him or walking away quickly, the latter action Hinata quickly and eagerly took as she continued running on through the streets…

(Meanwhile)

"Hmm…" Naruto stood in his apartment. For the past week, he had not left his house, yet he kept up with his training. There were two reasons he was working like this, one being that fight with Kamui. That battle back there, though victorious, has taught him that he had a long way to go… He had to get stronger… to protect himself, and his friends. Throughout this whole week he had been putting all his energy into chakra control, being able to move it through his body to reinforce his muscles quickly, being able to create footing in mid-air to do a second jump (resulting in numerous dents in the ceiling), overall he had improved noticeably during the last seven days. The other reason he hadn't left his apartment also involved his friends… only this time, it was because he was afraid to go out for fear that they'd kill him. He had his windows barred up and sealed, his door reinforced and also sealed, all to keep him safe from their (totally justified) rage.

"Kamui… he wasn't just strong, but the way he handled his demon, it's totally unlike me" Naruto said to himself. Naruto hated to say anything that would praise the man, but he couldn't deny the fact that there was bond between him and the demon Mukade, even a sense of trust. "The demon centipede shouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as the demon fox. But maybe the trust between the demon and the human carrier… maybe that's the secret to their power…" Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed aside his shirt, as he put his hands together and focused hard. Reaching into himself, he was able to draw out some of the fox's chakra. Naruto's eyes moved down at the now visible seal, "I suppose I should try and make friends with the fox (or at least fake it, if it'll mean I'll get more power). I'll start by talking to him…." Closing his eyes, he spoke mentally, "(_Kyubi… are you there?_)" there was no response, but Naruto could feel the demon's presence "Kyubi… can you hear me?"

**Grr… What do you want, brat?**

"(_Score!_)" Naruto cheered mentally, "Kyubi. You are no doubt aware of the enemies I've encountered, and the one I recently fought"

**All I remember was that you were losing the battle to a worthless human and a low-grade demon. **

"Bah, don't give me attitude just because you couldn't beat Mukade"

_**-I-**_** couldn't beat him? YOU were the one losing while using my powers!**

"I still took him down, didn't I? With my OWN strength no less! And it was thanks to Hinata that we won the battle! That guy was a really fierce opponent!"

**Fierce opponents indeed… a self-proclaimed immortal and a snivelling insect that willingly serves your race… Had I been in control, I would have torn them apart in a matter of seconds, yet you take pride in that embarrassing outcome… I'm starting to regret lending you my powers.**

"Oh shut up you damn parasite. All YOUR bellyaching is making MY belly ache!"

**Definitely regretting it now… I should have taken the centipede-man's offer to rip open your stomach and let me die with dignity.**

"Hey! Who do you think you are, stupid fox?" Naruto shouted down at his stomach. Things were not going the way he planned, and now he was arguing with the fox. "You live inside of me, and that makes me your master! What do you say to that?"

…

"Yeah! Shut you up, didn't I? I showed you who's boss!"

**No… I'm just stunned by your stupidity.**

"Hey!!"

**The fourth is truly a sadistic man… instead of taking me with him into Shinigami's belly, I had to end up in yours. Compared to you, imprisonment within Shinigami is like an eternity of peace. But to be denied it in exchange for this…! And yet they call ME a monster.**

"SHUT UP GODDAMMIT!!!" Naruto shouted and punched himself in the stomach, "AGH…!" he gasped and fell to his knees, panting, "H… heh-heh…! How do you like that, stupid fox…!? That hurt didn't it? Keep giving me attitude like that, and I just might take this here knife and commit Hara Kiri here and now!"

**Go ahead, I dare you!**

"THAT DOES IT!" Naruto shouted and raised a kitchen knife into the air… "Hmm?" He suddenly heard knocking on the door

"Hmm?" He suddenly heard knocking on the door

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice's could be heard from behind the door. Naruto quickly chucked aside the knife and made the seal on his stomach vanish, pulling off the seals on the door as he opened it up, "Naruto-kun, I brought you the…!" Hinata's eyes suddenly opened wide and nearly dropped her bag when she saw him

"Oh, hi Hinata!" Naruto smiled standing at the door, shirtless

"…" No words came out. Hinata's face went totally red, she was on the verge of fainting, seeing his lean waist, his tight shoulders, his flat masculine chest (Author's note: You get the point! I am NOT gonna continue writing this sort of stuff about an under aged boy!)

"(_Hmm? What's with her?_)" Naruto wondered, reaching out and pulling on his T-shirt. She did calm down quite a bit… but felt a strange disappointment "Come on in!" he invited her inside. Hinata nodded nervously but complied, taking a few hesitant steps inside before Naruto closed the door behind them

"(_So this is Naruto's home…_)" Hinata thought as she looked around. The place was neater than one would expect, though not perfectly neat. Unlike her house, Naruto's apartment had a very warm and welcoming atmosphere… she could get used to this… "I… I brought you some food" Hinata remembered, opening up her bag revealing numerous food items, "I'm sorry… I couldn't find any ramen though" she said regretfully, wishing she could have brought Naruto's favourite. Common food like ramen wasn't something they ate back at the Hyuga household.

"It's all right Hinata…" Naruto grinned brightly, trying to reassure her, "Thank you so much. I'm really sorry for asking you to do this" he said, looking down. His food supply had run out, and he was scared to leave the house

"Oh, it's no problem at all" said Hinata, closing her eyes and giggling a bit, feeling she's done something rebellious, having pilfered these items from the kitchen areas without anyone knowing. "But are you sure you aren't taking things too far?" she asked, looking at the extra-security measures Naruto had taken

"If you were around to see them when they tried to crucify me, you'd be saying I'm not taking it far enough!" Said Naruto, shuddering at the memory… one that would haunt him for a long time. "I won't bore you with the details of my miraculous escape… But then again… it was a week ago so hopefully they've calmed down since missions start again tomorrow…" Naruto sighed. "My real concern is Sasuke, in case you hadn't noticed, he doesn't forgive quickly. But I still think he's holding way too much of a grudge! He didn't get it that bad! According to the doctors, 'one of them' still works!" Hinata blinked at that statement, and Naruto sweatdropped. She didn't understand what he meant by that… it was probably better this way anyhow. "Uh… You brought a lot of food Hinata!" he said, changing the subject, "Way too much for me to finish all by my self. How about it? Care to join me for dinner?"

"A-Ano…! Umm… I-I-I… ah…" Hinata stuttered, going red like a tomato at Naruto's question. Even though it was such a simple question, she could barely work up the strength to answer… "Y… yes…" she looked down, so he couldn't see her face

"Hmm…" After placing them on the counter, Naruto started looking at all the foods items Hinata brought him. A lot of these things… make that all of them… he had no idea how to prepare. "(Crap… I'm no good at cooking!)" He thought to himself, scratching the back of his head. This was another reason he always made ramen, because it easy to prepare, but this stuff…

"Um, Naruto? Would you like me to help you?" Asked Hinata, seeing his difficulty

"Oh… n-no!" Naruto said nervously, "I couldn't make you… you're my guest!"

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all" said Hinata as she moved into the kitchen and got to work, feeling rather excited. "Actually, if you want to, there are a couple of things you could help me with" she smiled.

"All right!" Naruto replied, rolling up his sleeves…

(About an hour later)

"Wow! This is really great!" Naruto exclaimed as tasted the food. The two of them were sitting at the table, both enjoying a nice traditional meal they prepared, "You're really good!" he said, devouring the food as if he was a starving man.

"Thank you…" Hinata went slightly red at the compliment and giggled as she watched Naruto scarfing it into his mouth. It was a good thing she made a lot. She was really glad he enjoyed it, "I get a lot of practice making food for my team-mates… though Kurenai-sensei often makes the boys prepare the food, not wanting them to always expect me to cook just because I'm a girl…"

"I tried cooking for the team once. Had a bad experience" said Naruto as he finished the contents of his plate and began refilling, "I mixed up a clipping from a cookbook with a piece of a kinjutsu scroll (don't even ask how it got there), and the results… well… let's just say when it took a full Raikiri from Kakashi-sensei in order to bring it down, we all agreed that from that day on that I would never cook for them again." Naruto shuddered at the memory. Hinata actually laughed out, but covering her mouth so as not to be rude… though she didn't seem to realize he was being serious.

"AH… that was perfect!" Naruto sighed, leaning back and rubbing his stomach. Hinata too was full. All the food had finally been finished.

"Ano… I'm glad you enjoyed it" said Hinata. She didn't notice she was stuttering less. Getting up from her seat, she began picking up the dishes. Right now, Hinata seemed to feel a lot more comfortable being around Naruto…

"Oh, Hinata, you don't have to that!" Naruto didn't want to make her do any more work and immediately stood up, reaching over the table, grabbing her hand… They both froze, standing there… not moving, he still held her hand in his own… "Ah… sorry!" he exclaimed, letting go.

"It's… it's okay Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked down nervously… twiddling her fingers together in her usual style… her cheeks burning red. The feel of Naruto's strong, warm hand remained, "I-I'll start now…" she said as she carried the dishes, her earlier shyness seemed to have returned.

"Uh, here! I'll help!" Naruto quickly moved into the kitchen area with her. But for some reason, he was feeling nervous, and he also had this strange feeling when he let go of her hand… regret?

(Later on)

The two of them stood outside in front of Naruto's apartment, it was night time now. "T-thank you for having me over, Naruto-kun" Hinata bowed politely

"Hey it's nothing!" Naruto replied. "It looks like the break's finally over, and we'll both be starting on our missions again" Hinata nodded, "Hey Hinata! Remember the promise?" he grinned and lifted his pinkie up

"Yes" Hinata smiled, raising her own and locking it around his, "We'll do our best!"

They said their goodbyes, and Hinata ran off into the night. Naruto sighed as he stood at his door alone… "First time I ever had company… glad it was with her!" he smiled… looking down at his hand, remembering that moment when it held hers… "I really enjoy having her around. She could stay as long as she wanted… I should have told her that. I wish she didn't have to leave…" he started thinking… about how it would be if she stayed with him… "Argh! What am I thinking!?" he suddenly slapped himself in the face. "Can't let myself get distracted! Gotta prepare for missions! Training! Training!" he said as he swung the door shut and returned to his exercises.

(The Next Day)

"Welcome back Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully to her team-mate as the team walked through the corridors towards Tsunade's office, "You all rested up now?"

"Uh… I'm fine… I guess…" Naruto blinked, rather surprised by Sakura's friendly attitude, considering what he did to Sasuke… speaking of which, the said Uchiha stood quietly, acting completely normal… "Uh… Sasuke?" he leaned in closer to his team mate, "Is… something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"Well… seeing how she isn't strangling me with my own entrails right now it's pretty obvious you didn't say anything to Sakura-chan… but if anything, I expected you to come trying to come kill me! What's up with that?" he asked

"Don't underestimate me." Sasuke scoffed, "I am a ninja. I do not allow my emotions to take control of me, and I will not disrupt my mission over a petty argument."

"That's great! So we're cool then?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No. I'm waiting until after we completed the mission to kill you." Sasuke replied.

"Okay…" Naruto sweatdropped, stepping back from Sasuke, while Sakura blinked confused, not knowing what they were talking about, and Kakashi continued reading

"Well… I see you're all better now" said Tsunade, looking at Naruto as the team stood in front of her. "That's good, because I've got a big mission for you"

"All right!" Naruto cheered, "Is it another A-rank bodyguard mission?"

"If it is… I just hope it doesn't turn out like our last one." Sakura sighed

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, scratching his head.

"We were barely ten minutes into the mission before you beat up our own client!"

"Hey, that punk was asking for it!"

"He was the son of a Fire Country Lord!"

"I stand by my statement." Naruto crossed his arms, "Anyways, he still hasn't gotten his memories back, so it's all good!"

"AHEM…" Tsunade cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "The mission I prepared for you is different from the usual. The ranking is B, not out of difficulty, but because of its importance. You see, this is a mission of diplomacy…"

"Oh great" Naruto crossed his arms and sighed, "By 'diplomacy', you mean no fighting. Absolutely wonderful. You just LOVE sending me out on these stupid filler-episode assignments, don't you? But oh! How foolish of me to forget! Filler episodes, no matter how crappy and pointless, mean more gambling money for you to blow!"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him and then continued, "For generations, the hidden villages have always been in fierce competition with each other, a competition which has given rise to much hatred and distrust… a sad tradition indeed. However, at this time, we and another village have mutually agreed in not wishing to carry this ongoing hatred, and this mission we entrust to you…" she placed a briefcase with the Village's symbol on her desk. "Here are all the papers necessary to form the alliance between the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Mist Village, and your task is to travel to the Water Country and deliver these papers, thus finalizing the alliance."

"Wow…!" Sakura exclaimed, this assignment… it was one that would change the village! "(SCORE! Finally a job that doesn't suck!)" Inner-Sakura cheered

"Not bad." Sasuke whistled, rather impressed. Even Kakashi's usually lazy eye was opened in surprised.

"An alliance? With the Mist?" Naruto repeated. Unlike the others, he didn't seem thrilled… his expression was that of uncertainty.

"This is so awesome! I'm almost nervous just holding this!" Sakura said happily as they exited Tsunade's office, clutching the briefcase, "And she said we can get started right away! Argh! Why didn't I pack in advance?"

"If I knew we were getting a mission like this, I'd have also prepared" Sasuke sighed

"Huh? Naruto? Is something wrong?" Sakura turned her head. Normally Naruto would be cheering about getting a cool mission, but he seemed depressed…

"No, it's nothing" Naruto shook his head.

"Hmm…" Sakura stared at him, thinking… "I know! Here!" she thrust the briefcase into his arms, "We'll entrust you with the most important job!" Sasuke's eyes opened wide… had she gone crazy!? "Now you get to carry the papers that'll make this alliance final! What do you say to THAT?"

"So… I get to be the pack mule, along with the pressure of knowing you'll kill me if I screw up? Well now, how can I refuse such a generous offer?" Naruto laughed.

"Very well. Then it's been decided. Everyone will go gather their supplies and equipment and regroup at the gates in one hour." Said Kakashi.

As the team scattered, and Naruto headed back to his apartment, Naruto sighed depressed, the smiled he put up for his team-mates faded. There was something bothering him all right… about this mission. Though he didn't say anything, he just didn't feel comfortable about it… the thought of going to the Water Country… he remembered someone he met long ago… during his first real mission…

"_Do you have a precious person?_" Naruto could remember Haku's words. Memories of the mission flooded his mind and the tragic events that unfolded… and the story he was told… "_I was born in a small snowy village in the Water Country. I was happy… my parents were very kind people…_" those words Haku had spoken when he had been defeated… right before his shocking revelation. "_Blood… because of this blood… my father killed my mother… and then tried to kill me._"

What Haku said that time… really came as a shock to Naruto. Having never known family or parents, he had always thought of them as people who always love and support their children, never doing anything to hurt them. The idea that a father would do anything to harm his family… much less, to kill his own family over reasons like that… he never thought possible.

Naruto sighed. It's because of Haku's story that he felt uncomfortable about going to the Water Country. Haku after all was the reason he came up with his own Ninja way, he couldn't help remember his tragic story… and now they were going to the country he came from. No matter what, he just had a bad feeling about this. However, he couldn't let something like this stop him. Once he packed his supplies, he was off.

The group had gathered at the gates. Without anymore delays, they left the village.

(Location- Water Country, Mist Province)

It has been a day and a half since Team 7 had left the borders of the fire country, travelling on foot and by ship to reach the Water Country. The Water Country was a very large island, divided into several provinces, the largest one being the Mist Province. Where the names for the country and province came from were of no surprise, the land itself was full of water, it was far colder than it was in the Fire Country, and this province especially was surrounded by a thick mist. Right now, the group was travelling on a road through a misty forest, the road which would lead them directly to this country's capitol city, appropriately named the Mist Capitol.

"I wonder what the Hidden Mist village is like?" asked Sakura, "Come to think of it, do we even know where the Mist Village is located?"

"No, we don't." answered Kakashi, "We are to travel to the capitol of the Water Country to meet with a jounin named Kirishaku who will take us to the village"

"Kirishaku? Feh, nice name… what, his dad name him on a bender?" Naruto laughed, as the others let out a sigh. "But I am pretty curious about the Mist Village. I mean… it's not like ours, is it?"

"None of the villages are like ours. Ours is actually peaceful." Said Sasuke, "The denizens of this country may be distrustful of us at first, but if this alliance is to work, they wouldn't show us any hostilities…"

"Scratch that thought!" Naruto said, as the four of them stopped walking. Standing there blocking their path was a group of men, all in their early or mid twenties, all of them dressed shabbily, all of them armed. "Who are they?" asked Naruto

"They're the ones! They're the ones who're going to meet with Kirishaku!" said one of the men from the shabby-looking band, clutching his weapon

"Damn foreigners… get out of our country!" another one of them shouted

"Hmph… bandits it would seem, the shabbiest I've seen yet" Sasuke scoffed, looking at them. They looked more like a pack of wild animals than a group of thieves

"They sure aren't acting like bandits though…" Said Sakura. Bandits usually attack people at random, while their priority was always to rob their victims. However these guys… they seemed too ready to fight, it was as if they were expecting them…

"Does that really matter?" asked Naruto, stepping forward with a smirk, "If they wanna fight, then bring it on!!"

"Hold it" Sasuke held his hand out, stopping him. "You've got a job to do, guarding the briefcase and the papers. I'll handle this…" he glared at the pack and took a fighting stance… "HMM!" Sasuke shot forward, quicker than anyone could react and struck his elbow right into one of their faces, sending him flying back. All of them gasped in shock, but quickly recovered, as one of them attacked from behind with a sword, but Sasuke effortlessly evaded the chipped old weapon and uppercutted him. As more of them tried to attack, he moved his body quickly, evading all their weapons and striking back with his fists.

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun, that was so cool!" Sakura exclaimed, clasping her hands together…

"Hmph… show-off." Naruto scowled

"First strike, successful" Sasuke smirked with his arms crossed as the last one of them fell… "What?" he suddenly exclaimed as all of them started getting back up!

"PWAH!" one of them spat to the side, rubbing his face where he had been hit. "That was surprising, the kid can really fight"

"He's a ninja… of course he can fight" another one of them spoke getting up, "But those punches are all show! Compared to Aniki's punches, that didn't hurt a bit!"

"I don't know what kind of weaklings you've dealt with before, but don't mistake us for common bandits" they all took fighting stances… "HAA!"

(CLANG) Sasuke gasped when he blocked the chipped sword with his kunai, and found himself unable to push back. This man was strong! His eyes caught onto movement, as another one with a knife stabbed at him, Sasuke deflected it with a kunai in his other hand. He growled and spun his arms to breaking free and then attacked these two, but surprisingly they were able to dodge and deflect his hits!

"These are trained fighters!" Kakashi's eye narrowed, while Sasuke was occupied with two of them at once, the rest of them came charging towards the group.

"Naruto, whatever you do, keep the documents safe" Said Kakashi as he clenched his fists. Though he took no clear fighting stance, he was obviously ready for battle, as the attackers surrounded their group.

"HA!" Sakura lashed at an incoming attacker, but he quickly swerved out of the way and swung a Kama at her. Sakura gasped as she fell back to avoid his weapon! She growled as they moved fast and circled around her, while Sasuke continued to fight two of them, both of which were able to stand their ground against him.

Though these men weren't ninjas, they possessed impressive skills. The way they fought, several at a time taking on each ninja, this was more than merely ganging up on their opponents, but seemingly coordinated attacks. Like wolves bringing down a larger beast, they surrounded each one, closing off their escape routes while attacking whenever the ninja showed signs of vulnerability.

Kakashi slammed the back of his fist against one of their faces, knocking him down for the count. Though these people did have skill and teamwork on their side, those alone could not overcome a jounin, as he effortlessly evaded their blows and slipped through their guards, attacking with his fists.

"AH!" one of the men fighting Sasuke, the one armed with a sword gasped and fell to his knees, dropping his weapon and clutching his bleeding shoulder. "Dammit, they're just too strong…!" he growled. Their group was losing against these ninjas…

"Giving up so soon?" a voice spoke up… everyone turned around to see a newcomer. All the attackers gasped, the look of hope returned to their eyes. The first thing the ninjas noticed about him was that he was much younger than any of the men who were fighting them. He was at most two years older than Naruto. This newcomer had sleek blue hair and wore a dark coloured shirt and a vest made of animal skins. In his hand, he held a thick heavy spear, resting the butt of it on the ground, while the point of the weapon was covered by a brown leather wrapping.

"ANIKI!" They all shouted at young man, who was apparently the leader of this pack. Naruto's teammates stood ready. Strangely, they were calling him 'Aniki' (big brother) despite the fact that he was clearly younger than any of them. That wasn't all, they could sense something about him just by his atmosphere… he was strong.

"Hmm…" he lifted the spear in one hand and pointed it at them. Though the weapon looked incredibly heavy, he seemed to have no trouble wielding it, "Why are you guys playing around? These are ninja we are dealing with! Use your powers!"

"But aniki…! That's forbidden! If we use them…!"

"Now's not the time to worry about the laws. If they go through with their mission, we'll all be dead anyways!" The leader spoke, glaring at Naruto… no… the briefcase with the emblem of the Hidden Leaf village, "This is for the sake of our people! We can't afford to hold back one bit!"

"All right…" all of them nodded, getting up. "ATTACK!!!" all of them charged again towards the Konoha nins with renewed energy and confidence… but this time, something was different about them…

"WHAT!?" Sasuke gasped as flames surrounded the hands of one of his attackers! He quickly moved his head, avoiding the flaming punch… he could feel the intense heat coming from the fire…! "What is this?!" He exclaimed, while another one whose arms had grown spikes and were swinging at him, trying to rip him apart! Sensing he was a strong one, those fighting Sakura turned their attentions to him and Kakashi, rushing for the attack while all sporting powers of their own.

"What the hell's going on!?" Sakura exclaimed when her remaining opponent one's eyes flashed into a different colour… and the sight of him began to flicker like a mirage, fading away and vanishing from sight. "AH!" despite this, Sakura felt a sharp pain and saw a thin cut on her arm… this man had literally turned invisible and was attacking her!

"These powers… this isn't ninjutsu, they're advanced bloodlines!" Kakashi exclaimed, quickly and carefully evading the attacks as six of them came attacking him at once.

"You're kidding?! You mean ALL of them have powers!?" Sakura gasped… when suddenly she saw the leader moving… "WATCH OUT!"

"What!?" Sasuke turned his head as the bloodlined attackers quickly moved back, he could see the leader of the pack charging at him…! "HAA!" Sasuke struck his fist against his face… stunning him for a moment

"RHAAA!" the pack leader shouted and struck back with even greater force. Sasuke had barely enough time to guard against the blow, and was thrown back by the force of this man's fist! The bloodlined leader then let out a loud roar as he gripped his heavy spear with both hands and swung it through the air…!

**CRASH!!!**

"AH…!" Sasuke gasped as he sat on the ground… the spear had missed him, passed right over his head… but the strength of that swing… he could feel the wind from when the weapon passed over him… and it had smashed a tree right in half!

"You're not the one I'm after" The leader scowled, and turned to Naruto… his eyes focused on the briefcase he carried… "You're the one!"

"NARUTO! WATCH OUT! HE'S AFTER THE PAPERS!" Sasuke shouted as the leader of the pack darted in his direction, swinging the heavy spear again…

"GRR!" Dropping the briefcase, Naruto raised both his arms in a defensive stance, quickly channelled his chakra… placing one foot on the briefcase while sending the rest to fortify his arms…

**-CRACK-**

"WHAT?!" the pack leader shouted, when the shaft of his spear hit that boy's arms. Naruto's body slid a full ten feet away, but he was still standing!

"Argh… shit! That hurt…!" Naruto growled, dropping his arms, both of which were trembling… that hit from the heavy spear almost hurt as much as Kamui's punches…! The briefcase was still underneath his foot, he had used chakra to hold it there.

"Impossible…!" the pack leader growled, but a smirk crossed his face "You're not just a normal guy, are you?"

"In more ways than you can imagine" Naruto grabbed the briefcase and smirked back at his opponent. "What, another opponent who's all power? How boring! I already fought one of those last week!"

"I only came for the papers, I have no interest in fighting you!" he took a fighting stance, "But if you won't surrender them, then prepare yourself!"

"All right!" Naruto formed a seal with his hand, creating a shadow clone. Tossing the case in the air, his clone caught it and ran into the distance. "LET'S GET WILD!"

At that moment… Naruto's teammates were also fighting fierce battles of their own.

"Face it! You can't win!" The flame-wielder laughed as he kept swinging at Sasuke with his now red-hot sword. The ninja was desperately avoiding his weapon, the kunai he held had been chipped and melted, and if that burning blade hit him directly, whatever wound inflicted would not heal. The other attackers who had been aiding that man in the fight against Sasuke had backed off, not wanting to risk being hit by those wild and random swings. Suddenly, Sasuke tripped on a tree-root and fell back! "NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF!" he roared as he lunged down at him

"Amateur… totally fell for it" a smirk crossed Sasuke's face as he pushed against the ground with his hands, his foot shot upwards and connected with the man's chin, causing him to drop the sword as he flew upward into the air… Sasuke immediately sprung off the ground and leapt high into the air… "SHISHI RENDAN!" he shouted as he continuously struck the now helpless wielder of the fire power… finishing him off with a strong heel drop as he hit the ground. "Hmph…" Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his back at the defeated opponent, "You are too dependant on your powers. Randomly swinging a flaming sword like that… you were a tougher opponent without the flames." He then turned to face the rest of his enemies…

"So your power lets you bend the light around you, making you invisible huh?" Sakura asked as she moved back. There was no reply… "HAAA!" she shouted, punching the air in front of her… her fist connected with something…!

"ARGH!" the man with the invisibility power fell back and suddenly became visible once more… "H… how… did you see me?"

"I couldn't see you… but invisible or not, you've got no concept of stealth. With the way you stomp around, you might as well be wearing a sign saying 'Hit me, I'm right here!'!" Sakura charged forward. The light-bending rogue quickly changed his eyes again, turning invisible once more and running… "That won't work!" Sakura shouted, scooping dirt off the ground and throwing it in that direction… she could see his outline, "KURAE!!" She punched him again, sending him flying and crashing against a tree… he reappeared, sitting there groaning… as Sakura charged head first… "HAAAAAAA…!"

**-CRASH-**

"Holy… crap…!" he gasped as what he saw. He had evaded at the last moment, and Sakura had slammed her head against the tree, causing it to break and fall over.

"Heh…!" Sakura turned around, there were no marks on her forehead, and light glinted off it dramatically (the same way Lee's teeth does when he smiles) "You think a mere oak can stand up to Sakura's HAMMER OF KNOWLEDGE!?" she roared… but sweatdropped as her opponent promptly fainted, "Oh sure… pass out on me in my one moment of glory. (BITCH!)" Inner-Sakura added. Meanwhile, all around Kakashi, the rogues were struggling to even stand up. The blows that Kakashi dealt could normally leave people unconscious for days, but these people were fighting desperately, forcing themselves to get back up no matter the cost. Though the Konoha Ninjas appeared to be winning, these people just wouldn't quit…

(Meanwhile)

"HAAA!!!" Naruto and the leader of the pack were still engaged in a fierce battle. In their fighting, they had gotten separated from the rest of the group. The area surrounding them had been totally levelled, trees had been smashed and the ground scarred, while the two of them continued striking at each other, taking powerful blows and returning them with equal force! Neither of them was going to back down!

"(_Damn…! This guy… he's really strong…!_)" Naruto thought to himself as he panted, wiping blood off the side of his mouth. Even with the body-strengthening techniques this person was pushing him to the limit!

"(_What's with him? It's like no matter how many times I hit him… he just won't stay down…!_)" the leader of the pack was also sweating. He had fought hundreds of opponents, and whether bandit, rogue samurai or even missing-nin, only a handful of them remained standing after the first hit, and not without severe injury… but this kid… he was the only one to have ever shrugged it off completely!

"(_That strength of his is not normal. He's definitely not as powerful as Kamui… but he hits almost as hard._)_"_ Naruto stood back, still feeling pain in his arms from blocking that ultra-heavy spear. "(_And the way he fights… so wild and aggressive, it's even more undisciplined than me! Is he self-taught?_)" Naruto scowled… "(_So he's a natural-born fighter, huh?_)"

"(_Someone of his level… I can't afford to hold back, not when there's this much on the line._)" He stared at Naruto… that boy who is able to challenge him to this degree… "Hey you," he spoke up, looking at Naruto, "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha Genin, and future Hokage!" Naruto answered, "You?"

"Mizurei… Encampment 6 Denizen, and Leader of the Pack" he introduced himself

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get some things straight" said Naruto, "If money's the reason you're attacking us, then you've come after the wrong people. We're ninjas, and we're in the middle of an important mission!"

"You got it all wrong. We're not here for your money. We only want the papers." said Mizurei, "This is your last chance. Drop the briefcase and leave this country, otherwise I'll be forced to kill you and take them!" he shouted

"I don't know what a mangy thug like you wants with a stack of papers, and frankly I don't give a damn. Bring it on" Naruto motioned with his hands, daring him to attack

"You have been warned…" Mizurei growled as he struck the base of his spear on the ground, pulling off the leather covering the point of his spear and tossed it aside. He shifted his feet and took a new fighting stance. "RHAAA!!!" Naruto's eyes opened wide when Mizurei suddenly darted towards Naruto, his spear shot forward…

**-CRACK-**

"Ah…!" Naruto gasped as he looked to the side. He had just barely evaded the spear. The tip of it struck against the tree, but unlike before where the trees were always smashed apart, this time the branches didn't even shake. The stab was so strong, so clean and fast, though only the tip of the spear hit it, a hole that passed right through the tree was clearly visible. "Holy shit…!"

"You're lucky you chose to dodge that one" said Mizurei, pulling the spear back and glaring at Naruto, "If you had gone ahead and blocked that hit, it would've stripped the flesh right off your arms" Mizurei skilfully twirled the ultra-heavy weapon between his fingers and struck forward again, before Naruto could dodge…!

"GRRR…!" Naruto growled, his teeth clenched tight, and blood dripped to the ground. Mizurei had put so much force into that stab… and it had taken all his strength, but Naruto had stopped the spear, catching the tip with both his hands. His feet were rooted to the ground, as his hands bled from gripping the sharpened point.

Mizurei's eyes narrowed on Naruto. Suddenly he pulled the spear back, and Naruto who still held on tight stumbled forward, and Mizurei smashed his fist into his stomach. Naruto screamed, his shoulders hunched and mouth fell open as he felt the fist impact and the shock surge right through him. He was thrown right off the ground and landed more than ten feet away

"Ngh… angh…!" Naruto gasped. His stomach was in tremendous pain, and he could taste vomit coming up the back of his mouth. With a grunt he used all his strength to get back up… it was the right choice, as Mizurei attacked again. Naruto gasped, moving to the side, barely evading the point of the weapon as it pierced through the air. "AGH!" he gasped nearly falling forward after Mizurei clenched his two fists together and slammed them down on his head, followed by an upwards punch which left him reeling back in pain! Naruto growled as he jumped back. This guy was bigger and stronger than him and had the clear edge in close combat, Naruto had to put some distance between them! As he moved back, Naruto's hands reached to his pouch, but Mizurei's eyes didn't miss the movements, and he wasn't about to let Naruto get any weapons… Naruto gasped when Mizurei lunged forward, his hand grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him back up…

"I asked you to give up, and I'm through with being polite!" Mizurei glared at him, and Naruto's eyes opened wide as Mizurei pulled his fist back, as water began to surround it… it was his advanced bloodline! "Kurae…!" the water on his fist froze into ice… "HAAA!!!!"

**SMASH!**

"AAARGH!!!!" Naruto screamed as he was thrown right off the ground and sent flying through the air. His body hit the ground hard… and he lay there… yelling out again as Mizurei stepped down hard on his chest.

"It's over" Mizurei spoke bitterly, pinning Naruto down with his foot, holding his spear over his throat. Naruto was at his complete mercy, any move he made would result in him getting skewered through the neck… "You lose."

"Ungh…" Naruto opened his eyes and glared at him, "Says you!"

"URGH!" Mizurei gasped as he suddenly felt a heavy impact on the side of his head, it knocked him off balance and he stumbled to the side, feeling the pain "WHAT!?"

"YAA!!" Naruto suddenly sprung to his feet and darted forward, he struck upwards against his chin with all his strength. Mizurei gasped, stunned by the strength of the blow, but Naruto wasn't done yet. Naruto continued to pummel him, punching him across the face again and again, and then suddenly grabbed his head with both hands… "HAAA!" he shouted, pulling Mizurei's face forward and headbutting him. As Mizurei gasped, Naruto let out a roar as he threw Mizurei's head downwards, while he sprung upwards and slammed it with his knee!

"ARGH…!" it was Mizurei's turn to writhe as he fell to his back, covering his face where Naruto had hit and gasping painfully

"(Pant… pant…) too bad you forgot about him!" Naruto smirked as he pointed with his thumb to an exact copy of him standing right behind him. That was the clone he formed earlier, still carrying the briefcase, it had kicked Mizurei in the head and gave Naruto the chance to attack. But despite this… Naruto was sweating heavily and breathing hard, and Mizurei was getting back up!

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" Mizurei smirked, using his spear for support, and let out a cough. Mizurei was sweating heavily and there was blood coming from his mouth and nose. "(_Dammit… this kid… he's still able to hit so hard, even after I attacked him so many times? Is he a monster!?_)"

"I should be the one saying that" Naruto smiled back, unable to fully stand straight, his clone was supporting him. Like Mizurei, he had also taken so much damage "(_This guy… he's still standing after all that!? Just what the hell is he!?_)" Naruto growled, and tried to step forward… "Ungh…!" he gasped, his head hurt tremendously and he felt extremely dizzy, grabbing onto a tree before he fell. His head was spinning, and a moment there he had nearly lost consciousness.

"It looks like we're both at our limits… doesn't it?" Mizurei smirked

"Heh… yeah… it's too close to call… we're too equally strong" Naruto smirked

"Too equally stubborn is more like it. This fight can go on forever… unless we end it in one final shot" said Mizurei, coughing again

"All right" Naruto smirked as he began to release chakra from his right hand. Naruto closed his eyes, and focused with his remaining strength while his clone rushed over and began to release its own chakra into Naruto's palm. With so little energy left, he needed all the help he could get to perform this technique. He and his clone focused on the movement of chakra, the rotation, the speed, and the shape…. His eyes shot open "RASENGAN!" swinging his hand into the tree, chunks of wood and sawdust flew everywhere. There it was, spinning fiercely in his hand, the Rasengan.

"Impressive…" said Mizurei, staring at the orb of wind… his grip tightened around his heavy spear, "Let me show you mine… HAAA!" concentrating, water began to gather… surrounding the point of his spear… spinning like a vortex! "KOGOESHINU! (FREEZE TO DEATH!)" he shouted as he struck his spear to the side, piercing into a tree. From inside the tree, large spikes of ice burst out, ripping it apart! Naruto whistled as he saw the destructive effects of that attack. "This is my power… absolute control of water. I can summon and control it at my will. Whenever I used this power in battle… I have never been defeated."

"Hey, Mizurei" Naruto spoke, for the first time calling him by name. "That power of yours… tell me… are you by any chance related to someone named Haku?"

"Possibly. Most of us descend from the same families… it's not unusual to find a complete stranger with similar powers to also share common ancestry." said Mizurei, shifting his feet and pointing his spear forward, "You were a worthy adversary, Uzumaki Naruto… and if it were up to me, this fight wouldn't end… however… for the safety of my people, I must win."

"I'm a ninja, and I got a mission to accomplish. I can't let anything stand in my way. Even if I have to crawl over to that city a bloody corpse dragging behind me that stupid briefcase, I'll do it" Naruto glanced at that briefcase that lay behind him…

The two stood facing one another… neither of them moved a muscle, as a cold wind blew… suddenly the two of them sprung forward!

"RASENGAN‼"

"KOGOESHINU‼"

"TETSUTON: IRON WALL!" a voice shouted… and suddenly a thick wall of metal appeared between the two… both their attacks hit the obstacle. Where that wall had been hit by Naruto's Rasengan, it had been twisted and torn apart. Where it had been pierced Mizurei's Kogoeshinu, the area around it was ripped apart from inside by many ice spokes that had formed.

"WHAT!?" both Naruto and Mizurei exclaimed, as the iron wall still stood, separating the two… and turned around to see who used it. Naruto's jaw dropped, "EBI!?"

Ebi stood there, his hands forming a seal. His face was red and he was panting heavily, while sweat was running down his face…

"What the HELL are you doing here!?" Naruto shouted, pointing at him

"Stopping you two from killing each other…!" Ebi replied, standing there… though he started to wobble a bit from exhaustion. "It looks like I made it… just in time"

"Wait, don't tell me you actually followed me all the way out here!" Naruto exclaimed, and Ebi gave a nod… "DAMN! I mean, I always thought you were a little weird, but I didn't think you were a freaking stalker!"

"Shut… up…!" Ebi panted, glaring at Naruto. He had used up a great deal of chakra to perform that technique to stop the two from fighting. He had barely anything left. "Do you… have any idea… what you were doing?! Why you were even fighting in the first place?" Ebi snapped at him, though he looked ready to pass out… "What's happening right now… do you even stop and think for a second, rather than just jumping in at the first sign of battle!?"

"Uh…" Naruto had no idea what Ebi was talking about

"This mission… there's far more at stake than you realize…!" Ebi collapsed to his knees and panted. He had always been weak in the body, and it required a lot of chakra to allow him to travel here quickly, and even more to perform that powerful jutsu. These two factors were taking their toll on him. Naruto stood there, confused by what Ebi was saying. "This fight… was completely meaningless!"

"I don't fully understand the situation, but from what you're saying… I don't think you're really my enemies." Mizurei said as he rested his spear over his own shoulder. "You are right about us suddenly attacking without warning… but we had a reason"

"And just what is it?" asked Naruto

"Those documents!" Mizurei growled, pointing at the briefcase, "The papers you're carrying in that case mean certain death for me and my people!"

"Just what are you talking about?" wondered Naruto. True, he had heard Mizurei mention a couple of times some stuff about his people being in danger… but what harm could an alliance with the Leaf do?

"Listen…" Ebi spoke up, getting both their attention, "Rather than fighting each other without explanation, I suggest we talk peacefully."

"I agree" Mizurei nodded, and slung the spear across his back. "But first, we have to stop the others from fighting. Come quickly"

Hindered by exhaustion or injury, the three of them hurried as much as they could through the misty forest to the area where Team 7 and Mizurei's gang had clashed earlier. Earlier on the forest was full of noise and the sounds of battle, but it had become quiet… save for the sound of talking…

"You guys really are soft!" a loud, obnoxious voice spoke. It didn't belong to any of Naruto's team mates, but it was definitely familiar… "Look at you! Having this much trouble against a bunch of weaklings like this? I took each one out in a single hit!"

"Yeah, I'll bet it's REAL hard to knock them out AFTER we went through the whole painstaking process of actually fighting them!" Sakura's voice retorted.

"Still, it was kinda strange of that Ebi guy to tell us to hold back… I mean, if these are just bandits we're dealing with then who cares what happens to them?"

"Hey, watch what you say about my comrades!" Mizurei growled as he ran into the scene, hearing what that person said. All the ninjas were fine, but Mizurei's entire band lay unconscious. They had fought hard, pushing themselves to the limit, but were finally brought down at the arrival of the newcomers. Despite this, they still looked relatively unharmed…

"Hmm?" the person talking turned around and noticed Mizurei, along with Ebi… and Naruto's eyes opened wide when he saw who it was

"KIBA!?" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the fanged genin standing there talking with Sakura. "What are you…! But if you're here then…" looking to the side, he saw the rest of Team 8 standing there… Shino, Kurenai, and Hinata! "Why are you guys here?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at all of them

"A-ano… Naruto-kun… we… Ebi-san hired us" Hinata said nervously

"It was important that I find you quickly, and Team 8 is the best at tracking." Ebi nodded, and Naruto looked at him. "Listen… I'm pretty sure everyone is confused right now. Let's all move on somewhere, so we can straighten things out"

(Location- Encampment 6)

"(_What is this place?_)" Naruto wondered to himself as the ninjas passed through what appeared to be a gate. They had all followed Mizurei, and he had led them to a village of some sort. No… village wasn't the right word to describe this place. In front of them was an extremely run-down settlement, consisting of many decrepit houses all surrounded by a rickety fence. Painted outside the fence was a large red number 6. The houses here were all built shabbily and practically falling apart. In the distance they could see a giant city, many times the size of Konoha Village. This was the capitol of the Water Country, where Naruto's group should have been heading. They also noticed there seemed to be other run-down villages like this one, all of them had numbers running down to 1 which was the closest to the capitol, while this one, number 6 was the furthest.

Suddenly, Mizurei stopped walking and turned, facing them… "Welcome to Encampment 6, the sixth site the damned call home." He spoke, placing his hand on the wooden outer wall, his face showed no emotion. He then turned back to the entrance and stepped forward, motioning with his hand for them to follow

This camp was filthy, not even fit for prisoners of war. It definitely did not look like a safe place, with all the weathered wooden shacks or pitched tents made from dirty canvases. More than that, it seemed to be completely devoid of life. No plants grew around here, and not a single soul could be seen. "Hmm?" as he followed Mizurei, Naruto blinked, sensing someone was watching him and turned around, looking at a house. For a second he could see a small boy looking through a window, but quickly ducked his head when spotted. Naruto noticed the others were also glancing around. Even though they couldn't see everything, the ninjas could sense that all around them… they were being watched…

"They're not used to strangers… nothing good has ever happened whenever strangers come by" Mizurei spoke as they continued walking; finally reaching a small grey shack made of wood and sheet metal, with an old dirty curtain for a door. "Come in." The inside of Mizurei's cabin was no less depressing than the outside. It was cold and dark, kept lit only by a small window that let in only a small bit of light. There was no furniture, simply a fireplace in the middle of the floor. Mizurei rested his spear against the wall and then turned around, sitting down on the floor and poking a stick at the embers, and throwing on a piece of wood. They all began to seat themselves around the fireplace, Hinata seated herself properly on her knees, as did Sasuke and Kurenai while the others sat normally. Kiba and Naruto simply let themselves fall to the ground and slumped across the floor.

"So now you'll explain just why you and your band of thugs attacked us?" Sasuke crossed his arms and glared seriously at Mizurei. He for one did not trust him.

"The reason I attacked you… was to protect my people" Mizurei looked down and sighed. "In this camp… no, not just this one, but all six of them, everyone carries an advanced bloodline." At that statement, everyone's eyes opened wide.

"That can't be right!" said Sakura. "Everyone in that gang having them was one thing… but for an entire town?" based on the number of houses, there had to be hundreds of people in this camp alone! "More than that, you said there were five other camps? How could there be so many…?"

"Despite the prejudice it's famous for… it is out of sheer irony that the Water Country has the highest bloodline population in the world." Ebi spoke up "In the civil wars that took place over a hundred years ago, people with the inherited power were seen as the most valuable of weapons, and their existence was vital. The war itself spanned generations, and people who held the power were strongly encouraged to reproduce… for the sake of giving birth to as many warriors as possible. But as the war came to a close… the many lingering warriors became feared and persecuted. To this day, the fear is so tremendous that they would be killed on sight." Naruto glanced to the side and noticed Hinata shift uncomfortably at that statement… "In order to protect themselves, they were forced to scatter and keep their powers a secret." explained Ebi, and Mizurei nodded

"But if what you say is true… why these villages?" asked Sakura. "Surely with the danger of having these bloodlines, you'd all be living scattered across the lands, not clustered in settlements like this!"

"This country has undergone drastic changes." Mizurei closed his eyes and sighed. "We did not always live in these camps, just a month ago we were all living normally as free citizens all over this country… but that all changed… because of Kirishaku." his eyes narrowed and fists clenched at the mention of that name

"Kirishaku… isn't he the guy we were supposed to meet?" asked Naruto, remembering that name "What happened? Just who is he?"

"Kirishaku is a jounin of the Hidden Mist, a man known for his hatred towards those carrying advanced bloodlines… and he is the younger brother to this land's Shogun." Said Ebi

"The SHOGUN'S brother!?" the Konoha Nins gasped at that statement. All of the major countries in this continent were divided into several smaller provinces, each one ruled by a Daimyo (Feudal Lord). Every Daimyo held military power and command over their respective province, but the undisputed ruler of their countries, the man that all the Daimyos of water bowed down to was the Shogun of the Mist!

"With his position, in a way he holds more power than any of the Daimyos in this country, even the Mizukage himself. And to make matters worse… there isn't anyone more prejudiced than him against advanced bloodlines." Ebi finished.

"Kirishaku… he is the one that put us in this state…" Mizurei growled, "There has been a recent advancement in local technology… new devices… sensors that act as an alarm, alerting everyone when in the presence of a bloodlined individual, and it has proven one hundred percent effective." He growled, "He's had these sensors distributed across the country, placed all over cities and towns, and before long, every single one of us has been exposed!" he gripped his knuckles till they were white. "Normally… when one of us is revealed, we are killed on sight… but the invention had worked too well. It revealed there are far more of us living in this country than anyone had realized. Over the many years that passed since the war, we lived in secret among society, slowly integrating with it… right now a good ten percent of the population has advanced bloodlines. With these numbers, they can't simply wipe us all out. Though they've made the decision to spare our lives, instead, all over the country we were rounded up, stripped of all our rights and freedoms, and forced to live in these filthy camps outside the city, where we can easily be monitored… but even more so… face 'justice'." His eyes narrowed, "Any individual possessing a bloodline limit that is convicted of a crime will be put to death, no matter the degree of offence, and without trial!" a number of gasps filled the room. Unknown to the others, Naruto was sitting on his knees, listening to this… clenching his fists tightly… "This revelation has taken more than just our homes… Most of my people who are married have done so with normal people… yet fear of our powers has overcome the bonds of family. Many families have been shattered, lovers and spouses rejecting one another, even parents turning their backs on their own children! All over a superstition from an age long past! It's all because of that damn Kirishaku! His campaign against us is what's keeping people from forgetting their hatred! He's the one constantly telling everyone that we're evil! He won't let the past die! It's because of him that we all have to suffer!" he shouted, punching the floor

"H-how… can anyone treat people like this…?" Hinata trembled, clasping her hands

"It's terrible… when the ignorant holds power they do everything to make others follow their example." Ebi crossed his arms, "The reason I came here was to find Team 7, as soon as I heard the details of their mission. I had hired Team 8 on a tracking mission to find you as quickly as possible…" He straightened his glasses in his usual fashion, "There was no way for you to know what you would be doing should this mission be accomplished… just who you would be hurting. While the Water Country had always been notorious for its hatred of the bloodlines, the situation has been growing worse. Right now, the tension is mounting between the divided sides… the way the bloodlines are being treated… they may soon revolt."

"I just can't stand it… why we're being treated this way…! There's so many times when I just want to… GRR!!" Mizurei clenched his fists and growled, closing his eyes in frustration… but then sighed and calmed down… "But no… I can't. I have a responsibility. We who have been shunned by society now live in a world without law, and in such a world the rules are simple… the strongest are in charge" he sighed. "Because I am the strongest, I've become the leader… and no matter which of the six camps people reside, they all follow me. It's for that reason precisely that I must remain calm… I have to set an example. If we try to lash out, it will only mean death for us all, because not only are we hopelessly outnumbered, but our enemy has an entire ninja village on their side. But soon, that knowledge won't matter, because anger will reach the point where it outweighs sense. No matter how hard I work to keep the others calm, it won't hold them back forever. The way things are going, it seems like another civil war is inevitable… us, against the normal people"

"GRRRR…" everyone heard something… the sound of someone growling… they turned around and looked at Naruto… he sat there, his head was down and it was shaking…

"Naruto-kun…?" Hinata asked in concern as Naruto trembled even more…

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!!!" Naruto suddenly roared, causing everyone to jump back. Without warning, he threw down the briefcase in front of him and swung it open. Seeing the alliance papers inside, he grabbed them. Before anyone could speak he tore them all apart, and flung the remains into the fire!

"AH…" Everyone stared in shock at what Naruto did… no one said anything as they saw the remains to the alliance papers shrivel up and burn to ashes… Sasuke and Sakura stared with their mouths and eyes wide open, and Kakashi's only visible eye was open in shock of one of his subordinates deliberately failing their important mission. Those from Team 8 also stared at Naruto. All was silent, until a loud yell was suddenly heard… "NARUTOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura shouted at him. However… Naruto seemed completely unfazed… he didn't even seem to hear her, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? YOU JUST FAILED OUR MISSION!!!"

"Argh…! I knew it was a bad idea letting you take care of the papers!" Sasuke slapped himself in the face… as Kakashi stood up

"I am very disappointed in you, Naruto." Kakashi spoke, his arms crossed, his normally-lazy eye completely focused on Naruto. "You just failed our mission in forming an alliance with the Hidden Mist Village" Naruto simply scoffed… he didn't care. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Kakashi's eye narrowed angrily

"At least it was for a good cause…" Naruto said, still looking down without a care

"For a good cause… FOR A GOOD CAUSE!?" Sakura got angry, "What the hell were you thinking!? You… I always thought you were just a bit of a klutz… but now I see you really are nothing but a goddamn moron!"

"You are lucky to be from the Hidden Leaf. Had you hailed from any other village, the punishment would be all the more severe." Kakashi crossed his arms, "What you did is a completely disgraceful act as a shinobi and…"

"Shut up…" Naruto looked down, clenching his fists harder while his team continued to criticise him… "EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Naruto's second outburst sent the three back in shock, not believing that he, the same blonde-haired, hyperactive, loudmouthed, deadlast shinobi not only committed something as bad as deliberately failing a mission, was now actually telling them to shut up. Sakura suddenly got angry again, and yelled, "What did you just say you…"

"You shut up too Sakura!" Naruto suddenly cut her off, "I've just about had it with you and all your criticisms about me! They may call you the smartest on a daily basis, but that ridiculously oversized forehead of yours is all for show! You don't even realize what's going on!"

"AH…!" Sakura was shocked… hearing those words coming from the blonde shinobi that has (or as it would seem now HAD) a crush on her…

"What are you talking about? Sasuke looked rather cross, not liking Naruto's tone.

"This whole alliance… it's nothing but a sham!" Naruto said angrily at his team mates, "This isn't about peace or friendship between our two nations, this is all about the Water Country using us as extra arsenal against the bloodlines!" Naruto stood up "This country knew from the start that there was gonna be an uprising, and the only reason they'd want an alliance with the leaf is because it would force us into giving them military support!" the others (save for Ebi and Mizurei) gasped. "What's going on in this country… this isn't the first time I heard about it… this is the exact same thing that happened to Haku! To think we were about to start an alliance with THOSE people… it makes me sick! It's all so they could continue to oppress the bloodlines even more! No… even more than that! This isn't about keeping them on a leash… this is about wiping them out for good!"

"…" His team mates all looked on in disbelief at what Naruto was saying. Sasuke then spoke up… "That's why you destroyed those papers? You hear one sob story and then just came to the conclusion that a war's gonna break out… what the hell are you, crazy!? Even if it were true, this isn't something we could handle!"

"_Even if it were true this isn't something we could handle!_" Naruto repeated in a mock tone, "I thought that out of everyone here, you'd at least give a damn! You're supposed to have a bloodline power yourself! I'm really beginning to wonder if you really are an Uchiha!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sasuke shouted… grabbing the front of Naruto's jacket… yet the blonde genin showed no expression. Kakashi then placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him back before he took things any further

"Naruto…" Kakashi spoke, "Even if what you're saying might be true, this is something that is way out of our league." This struck a nerve in Naruto…

"Dammit…! You three are considered geniuses, and yet you still don't get it! This isn't about some damn mission, this is about doing what's right! That city… no… this whole freaking country…! What it's doing is wrong! PERIOD! Treating the bloodlines with hatred and prejudice taken to the extreme…! This is… this is… exactly what Haku told me in our battle at the bridge!" He remembered what Haku had told him… he was nearing tears… "Haku… he suffered horribly in his childhood… even worse than me, all because he had a bloodline power! That's why his own father killed his bloodline-carrying mother when he found out the truth! That's why he tried to kill him, his own son! And now, right in front of me I'm hearing the EXACT same story, how they continue to suffer, even die… I… I just can't stand by and do nothing! That's why I did what I did!" Naruto looked down… clenching his fists. "I can't stand it… when I see injustice like this… when I see people being discriminated against… suffering for reasons they can't control…! For things that aren't their fault…! That's why I also made a promise! To Haku's memory… that I would do everything in my power to make things right… and that is why…" Naruto raised his head and looked at his team again, his eyes shone with fearsome determination… "I am going to stay here, and stop the conflict!"

No one said anything. Everyone stood still, staring at Naruto… even a number of curious villagers were standing outside listening on them. Naruto's team stood shocked, and looked at him like he was crazy… what he was suggesting that he was going to take on an entire country… "Are you out of your mind!?" Sasuke exclaimed. "There's no way you can attempt to stop an entire war by yourself… it's suicide!"

"I know, that's why I need you guys to help me…" Naruto said… holding out his hand

"BAKA!" Sakura shouted, slapping Naruto's hand aside. "You're already talking crazy, who knows what'll happen if we let you drag us any further into this! You better give up on these delusions of yours, because you're already in enough trouble as it is…!"

"Sakura… you are… annoying!" Naruto growled… and Sakura's eyes opened in shock… remembering when someone else said the exact same phrase… "I am really getting sick of your insults and the way you put me down all the time! Don't you tell me what not to do!" Sakura then backed off…

"Sakura is right, Naruto…" Kakashi stepped in, and Naruto gasped in shock. "This is not something for us to handle. We are ninja, we only do the tasks assigned to us. It is not our place to interfere with the affairs of another country." he said sternly…

"So that's it, huh? We're not getting paid so we just won't do it?" asked Naruto, "That's not what you said when we went against Gato's Company in the Wave!"

"That time we were dealing with a criminal with enough money to cheat the law and hire thugs to do his bidding. On the grand scale of things, the situation is completely different. You're challenging one of the leading powers of this world. They don't cheat the law, they write it." said Kakashi seriously. This was far out of their league…

"Well if you're so scared, then stay out of it! Me, I'll just do it myself!" said Naruto

"WHAT!?" yelled his other teammates

"You heard me! I'll do everything myself, since you three don't want to get involved! And if that's the case, then you three should just get lost!" This took the team by surprise, but Naruto wasn't finished. "You heard me! Get lost, go to Konoha or hell for all I care! I don't give a damn about breaking the shinobi rules and being considered trash… because you people, who won't even lift a finger when all these atrocities are being committed all around you are WORSE than trash!" At those words, Kakashi was definitely shocked… remembering the same expression and similar words once told to him by an old friend. With that, Naruto stormed off

"Hold it, dobe" Sasuke said angrily, stepping into Naruto's way, "You're not going anywhere. You already made us look bad enough in front of a crowd, and you are not about to start causing trouble in another country"

"Just try and stop me" Naruto growled as he walked around Sasuke

"With pleasure…!" as Naruto walked past him, Sasuke immediately swung his hand, about to deliver Naruto a swift chop to the back of the neck…

**SMACK!**

"Agh…!" Sasuke gasped, his face colliding with the back of Naruto's fist, who hadn't even bothered to look back. Sasuke stumbled back, dazed…

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed and quickly kneeled down beside him… Sasuke growled… he wasn't injured, but he was shocked. Naruto didn't even hit him. That dobe had already figured out what Sasuke was going to do and simply held up his fist, letting him run directly into it!

"Burn this into your heads, because I'm only gonna say this one more time" Naruto turned around and gave them one last glare, "I'm not leaving till this country's problem is solved, even if I have to do it all myself!" then, putting his hands together… Naruto simply vanished in a burst of smoke.

Everyone stood still, no one said anything, and the silence remained for several minutes… until Kiba finally spoke up, "What the hell just happened?"

(Meanwhile… in the Mist Capitol)

"Hmm… where are they?" a lone, middle-aged man stood waiting outside the northern gates of the Mist Capitol. His arms were crossed and his face had an annoyed expression. He was wearing the Mist style flak vest, and a headband. He had been waiting here for hours now, for those emissaries from the Leaf Village who were supposed to arrive… what was keeping them? "Hmph, how does one of my standing be given such a menial assignment like this? This is a job for genin… You!" he suddenly turned and pointed at a guard on patrol, getting his attention

"Sir!" he stood up straight and saluted

"Has there been any news of the squad of Leaf Ninja that are supposed to arrive at the capitol?" he asked in an upset tone

"No sir, there has been no sign of the Leaf Emissaries" The guard replied

"Tch…! Get out of my sight" Kirishaku scowled, as the guard did as he was told. "Those damn Leaf Ninjas… no respect whatsoever…" he said to himself. "I don't like this idea of allying with them… our country is just a few steps away from becoming completely pure… yet siding with a village that has no qualms with employing freaks… those people can only hold us back!" Kirishaku stepped forward, and glared towards the north. He could see in the six camps in the distance… why those freaks were still allowed to live was beyond him. "If things had gone my way, those camps wouldn't even be there. All we'd need is a large trench to dump their corpses and oil to burn their remains."

"I like the way you think, Kirishaku-sama" a new voice spoke, with an amused tone

"Ah, so glad to see you again" Kirishaku turned to face the newcomer. "Seeing you here brings me great pleasure, it is so satisfying to know that people as good as you exist in this world…" Turning his head to the gates, two strange devices were emitting a soft blue light… "If one of those tainted freaks come anywhere close, these lights shall burn red and alert everyone. Such wonderful devices they are… you have really done a great service for this country… more than those idiots from the leaf ever could."

"I am truly honoured by your words, Kirishaku-sama…" Yashiro bowed his head… a wicked smile crossed his lips, "Truly honoured indeed…"

(Meanwhile, back in the area around Encampment 6)

Somewhere in the forest area around the camp, Naruto sat up on a tree branch. He seemed to be deep in thought, while he gazed at the sky…

"Naruto" Ebi spoke, and Naruto looked down, spotting him standing down below

"Huh? Ebi?" said Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that your team has already left" said Ebi. "They have no reason to stay here. With the documents gone, they won't even be able to set foot in the city… and the fact that they have bloodline powers among them won't help. According to them, it's useless to try and change your mind… and seeing your outburst back there, they understand that if they try and take you back forcefully, you're gonna fight back"

"Got that right. Those guys know me all too well" Naruto leaned back against the tree "Heh… I already broke a ton of rules… no doubt about it, I'm in for a shit-load of trouble when I get back home…" his smirk then changed to a solemn expression, "(_More like IF I make it back…_)"

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Mizurei spoke up, and the two turned around to see him. "I don't get it. You're not from this country, you don't have a bloodline power even… but why do you care so much about the situation going on?"

"I really don't know why… maybe it's because I just can't stand the thought of anyone being discriminated against. That war was generations ago, there's no one alive today that actually fought in those battles, or truly experienced the pain of war… The only reason they'd even fear or hate the bloodlines is because they were taught to so" Naruto sighed, "I guess it all has to do with Haku… heh, when I think about it, I never even knew him that well, but I really understood his pain. I guess I'm doing this because I feel I owe him… after all, I am partly to blame for his death… immediately agreeing to kill him the moment he accepted defeat. Even though I wasn't the one who killed him, I'm responsible, because I didn't even bother trying to find a better way. It's also because of him that I decided to create my own way of the ninja…" everyone remained silent for a few minutes. "So Ebi… I guess you and Team 8 will be leaving too?"

"No" Hinata entered the scene. "We are not going anywhere, Naruto-kun"

"I have no intention of leaving. Seeing the noble cause you decided to fight for, I plan on staying." Said Ebi, "With the money I made, I was able to upgraded the mission from a C-rank tracking to an A-Rank bodyguard. As long as I'm here, Team 8 stays… and until this matter is resolved, I'm not about to leave. I'll see this through to the end" he smirked

"Like you said Naruto-kun, we'll try our hardest on our missions!" Hinata smiled, feeling thankful she was able to be around Naruto on what she felt was a truly noble mission… "You've taken on your own personal mission, and I will also remain here, guarding Ebi-san!"

"You guys…" Naruto smiled, and hopped down from the tree. "Thank you" They all stood in a circle. Naruto, Hinata, Ebi and Mizurei, "This country is in pain… its people are divided by hatred, and it stands on the brink of war. This may be an impossible task, but we're probably the only hope it's got left…" he held out his hand, and each of them placed theirs on top of his. "For the sake of this country, we'll stop the suffering… and end the hatred of the bloodlines…" everyone nodded. "LET'S DO IT!!!"

_As Naruto and his friends return to the camp and night falls upon these lands, little did any of them realize just what lay in store, and the hardships that awaits them. As they seek to end the hatred that has spanned generations, they have yet to learn of the true face of the darkness that had set itself in this land… and the actual nature of the evil driving it towards a path of destruction. What lies beyond this point? What is Yashiro doing in this country? Only time will tell…_

(To Be Continued)


	8. The True Deceiver

Chapter 8- The True Deceiver

_Among the many forces that exist in this world, hatred is one of the most powerful. Though it does not exist in the physical sense, it can easily overwhelm us, and manipulate anyone into committing unspeakable acts. It comes in many forms, from a small dislike to bitter loathing, and it can be spread like a plague, simply by teaching. Right now in the Water Country, there is hatred, and people are suffering because of it. I've taken it upon myself to remain here, and put a stop to it… even if it meant turning my back on the mission and responsibilities handed to me. The task that I have taken… to say that this will be difficult is more than an understatement… but at least there are those around me who support and believe in me. For those who were forced to suffer… I have to find a way to help them… no matter what._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Location- Water Country, Mist Province, Encampment 6)

It has been about two days since Naruto had failed his assigned mission and left his team behind to pursue other goals. Having vowed to remain and defend the oppressed bloodlines, Naruto accompanied by Team 8 as well as Ebi were currently residing in the camp. Though the accommodations at the settlement was less than favourable, to the Ninjas of the leaf it was endurable…

"Well what do we have here?" asked Mizurei as he entered the scene, looking around him. Normally, this camp was such a quiet and desolate place… but today the place was bustling with activity. He could see a number of people working on their houses with brand-new looking tools he never recalled them having before. He then noticed there was a bunch of people crowding around the foreigner from the Fire Country, the one named Ebi, and his question about the new tools was soon answered.

"There you are, good as new!" said Ebi as he handed a new-looking iron pot to a middle-aged woman. "Anyone else?" he called out, as more people came to him, "All right! Let's see what I can do!" he quickly performed a jutsu to create fire…

"You know, I never knew you can use ninjutsu for this purpose" Mizurei whistled, watching Ebi using his metalworking skills to repair all those worn-down household items along with creating new tools that the people were using

"Not all ninjutsu is purely for combat" said Ebi as he handed back the last of the repaired items, "Quite a lot of it can easily be used for survival, and just having functional tools and regular household items like pots and pans makes life so much easier for everyone. Even more useful are the healing jutsus, but that takes some serious skill" he said, getting up and dusting himself off, "You know, the same thing can be said about your powers too. If everyone here used their abilities properly, they can easily be just as useful as any of my techniques…"

"If that were an option we'd have gone with it a long time ago" Mizurei shook his head, "You know there's a law forbidding usage of our powers, and with those sensors around, there's no way to cheat that law…" he scowled. "The sensors detect our dormant powers when we're standing nearby, and when our powers are active, the range increases drastically. Those sensors in the city can easily reach this far, telling everyone that someone among us has broken the law." He turned his head to the southwest, the direction of the Capitol, "When my group attacked you people, we were taking a huge risk. True, we were far from the city, but there's still the chance that it could've picked a resonance… and if so… someone here has to pay the price…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Ebi said apologetically

"Don't worry about it…" Mizurei sighed, the both of them looked down, saying nothing… "Hmm?" They looked to the side when they heard children laughing. Both Ebi and Mizurei could see a group of children, running around, and laughing happily. The two of them stood there and watched as they could see Hinata was playing with them. "This…" Mizurei said amazed… "This is something I never thought I'd see…!"

Ebi looked around, he could see quite a few people other than Mizurei were amazed by the sight of the kids having fun with Hinata, shouting 'Nee-chaaan!'. Ebi then turned to Mizurei, "What do you mean?"

"A lot of those children have been orphaned in recent times… suddenly discovering their powers and activating them unintentionally, and the authorities come to take the criminals away. A lot of times, a parent claims to be the one responsible and sacrifice themselves… and the child is left alone" Mizurei looked down… "We all stick out for each other over here, and plenty of adults have offered to take in those orphaned kids, but they never open up to anyone. But for that girl to have reached them like this… it's incredible!"

"That's Hinata for you…" Kurenai said proudly, stepping into the scene "Her kind nature and gentle personality causes people to easily like her…" she then glared to the side at a bunch of guys, apparently the ones who accompanied Mizurei…

'She's so pretty…!' 'I've never seen anyone this beautiful!' 'Look at her, she's so gentle, like a saint!' 'Forget saint, she's a goddess!' 'I think I'm in love!' All these comments could be heard coming from those guys watching Hinata…

"All of you knock it off!" Mizurei waved his hand, mainly because of the visible killing aura surrounding Kurenai, "You guys come with me, we're going hunting, NOW!" They all nodded, replying with the usual 'Hai Aniki!' and trailing behind him. Mizurei sighed as he grabbed his spear. Bringing these guys along was definitely gonna hurt his chances of a catch, but the last thing he needed was for his underlings, idiots as they may be, getting beaten to death by the girl's protective instructor.

As Mizurei's gang left following their leader, Kurenai sighed and calmed down. "Still… I'm rather quite surprised with Hinata. I never recalled her being this outgoing" she watched her sitting in the corner of the camp with the kids, now telling them stories. Somehow, Kurenai had a feeling that the recent change in her student's personality was due to a certain blond-haired ninja's influence… not that it's a bad thing… "I also have a question for you. You've upgraded this mission to an A-rank due to possible danger and lasting for an uncertain amount of time… but just what are your plans?"

"I don't have any plans, it's all up to Naruto." Ebi shrugged, "No matter how long it takes, time doesn't matter to me and I assure you, you'll be paid accordingly. But until Naruto makes any serious decisions we're on standby"

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he right now?"

"Out training in the forest, I believe"

(Meanwhile)

"OW! SHIT!" Kiba shouted as he hit the ground, clutching his face in pain. In front of him, Naruto stood in a fighting stance, ready for more. They were in the forest area outside the encampment, while Shino and Akamaru were watching. Kiba got up, taking his hands from his face, wriggling his nose a bit to check if it was still intact…

"C'mon! That all you got, mutt?" Naruto smirked, coaxing him to fight. His sparring partner growled and came swinging at him, and Naruto swerved his body out of the way, narrowly missing Kiba's clawed hand.

"What's going on here?" asked Kurenai, entering the scene

"Kurenai-sensei" said Shino, turning to her, "Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun are sparring."

"And as usual, I'm wiping the floor with dog-boy here!" Naruto smirked, "WHOOP!" he tilted his head back to avoid a punch from an aggravated Kiba

"HEY!" Kiba exclaimed, "I only agreed to spar with you as a favour, so lay off the name-calling, it's really annoying!"

"I'll think about it, but maybe you should ACTUALLY TRY and make me break a sweat?" Naruto grinned, and loving the fact he was getting on this guy's nerves. It really showed, as Kiba kept swinging at him more aggressively.

Shino said nothing as he continued to watch Naruto annoy the hell out of Kiba by avoiding his attacks while throwing insults and occasionally a punch or two. Kurenai seemed almost amused… but would not dare laugh at her student's expense.

"I can understand Naruto wanting to keep up his training… but let's be honest here… this match is a total waste of time" said Ebi, crossing his arms

"Hmm? When did you get here?" Kurenai asked, not recalling him coming along.

"Never mind that!" Ebi huffed, annoyed for being asked that question again… "I had nothing else to do… no one needed anything else and I already finished drawing my plans for Uchiha Sasuke's assassination, so I decided to come here." He shrugged casually, as the others stared at him, sweatdropping at that last remark.

"Ahem… what makes you say it's useless, Ebi-san?" asked Shino, recalling that this man had some sort of grudge against the Uchiha, and changing the subject

"Obviously… Naruto is that much stronger. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that Kiba is weak" He added, not wanting to offend Kurenai, "I mean, if you'd just watch them…" Naruto had taken a number of hits, but didn't seem the least phased. Right now he seemed done with teasing Kiba, and began to retaliate, his fists slipping right through Kiba's guard and hitting him repeatedly, "In this simple match of skill, where there is no use of weapons or chakra, Naruto is totally overwhelming Kiba. That's not all… but you should also know Naruto is also a major powerhouse, and if he hit at full strength, this would have been over long ago" As usual Shino said nothing, while Kurenai seemed deep in thought with Naruto's very impressive growth "That's why I say they're wasting time. If he's aiming to get stronger, that will never happen if he has to restrain himself just so he doesn't hurt his training partner." As Ebi finished his statement, Kiba as if on cue, staggered dizzily and then hit the ground. Panting heavily, he couldn't go on…

"Hey, thanks for the help Kiba, 'preciate it!" Naruto grinned as he reached down and helped Kiba up

"Just one thing… the next time I agree to spar with you… talk me out of it. Please…" Kiba grumbled, as Shino was helping him get back to the camp.

As Naruto stood there and sighed, Ebi approached him, "Nice job there. You've really gotten stronger" he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Yeah, I know… but still, I thought Kiba would've put up more of a challenge…" Naruto sighed as they trailed Kiba, Shino and Kurenai from a distance, "I mean, when I fought him, it felt like everything he was doing was in slow motion, and his hits didn't hurt. Even if he came at me with jutsus and weapons, I think I still could've won without using any of my chakra even"

"Well what do you expect? Everyone you've fought lately was very advanced and possessed incredible powers. You've been fighting stronger enemies, it's only natural you yourself would get stronger" Ebi replied, "I guess you probably realized it by now, but you're not type who improves by simple practice. Only through battle do you truly grow… and after facing those monsters you call opponents recently, average ninja wouldn't even be able to touch you."

"Heh… yeah… problem is, if I only get stronger by fighting, then who else is gonna my sparring partner?" Naruto wondered, his arms behind his head, "I chose Kiba because I got no problem with hitting him, I already have experience in beating him up (the biggest difference this time is it didn't involve farting). I mean, I probably can't even hit Shino without getting bugs spewed all over me, and there is no way in HELL these fist are ever be used to hurt Hinata…" Naruto thought out loud… "Ara?" he and Ebi, along with the others ahead all looked up, they could hear the sound of a lot of commotion coming from the direction of the camp.

"Something's going on!" Said Ebi, as the three in front of them could be seen moving quickly towards the camp, "Let's move!"

(Encampment 6)

The first thing they noticed as soon as they came through the entrance was that all the activity going on in the village had come to a sudden halt, and a lot of items and tools could be seen lying on the ground, as if everyone had suddenly stopped what they were doing. The crowd was standing silent, with a look of fear in their faces. There in the middle of the camp stood a group of newcomers. Among them stood a middle-aged man wearing a headband as well as a Mist-style flak jacket bearing an emblem, possibly of his family on the back. He also carried a very fine and decorated sword, as well as ornamented armguards and greaves. Even his forehead protector seemed to have been altered to look fancier. Accompanying this man was a retinue of Yojimbo, four in all, each of them clad in armour that had a pole attached to the back carrying a banner that bore the same emblem the ninja wore on his back.

"Hmph…!" the Mist Ninja scowled, his arms crossed, not noticing Naruto and the other nins from Konoha arriving. "Where is he?!" he suddenly shouted, as the villagers recoiled in fear "I demand that Mizurei show himself right now!"

"(Psst! Ebi! Who is this jerk?)" Naruto whispered, not liking the guy's tone.

"I've never seen him before, but that symbol on his back… he must be Kirishaku…"

"THAT'S Kirishaku…?" Naruto growled as the people trembled in fear of the man…

"L… lord Kirishaku…" One of the bloodline villagers slowly stepped forward, "Mi… Mizurei is not… AHHH!" he suddenly screamed as he felt a sharp pain across his shoulder. Kirishaku had thrown a shuriken, cutting him there.

"So arrogant to even address me directly… know your place, lest I must force my men to sully their swords on filth like you." Kirishaku said coldly, as the samurai bodyguards drew their swords an inch from the scabbards in a threatening manner, sheathing them only after Kirishaku gave a dismissing wave of his hand. "So that scum Mizurei isn't here, is he? Or is he just hiding?" there was no response, "Some time ago, we have detected illegal activity on our sensors. It was resonating from a long distance, but there is no mistake. Someone among you has broken the law, and I have reason to suspect the one responsible for this crime is none other than that rogue, Mizurei. I have come personally to arrest him, and bring him to justice!"

At that statement, there was suddenly a lot of chatter among the people of the camp. This couldn't be…! They all knew what the penalty was! 'NO! Please! You can't take away Mizurei-san!' 'He's not a criminal!' 'Mizurei-san has always protected us from danger! He's our hero!' all of them were pleading

"SILENCE! OR I SHALL HAVE THIS FILTHY VILLAGE BURNED TO THE GROUND!" Kirishaku roared, silencing the crowd. As they continued to look around scared and mutter fearfully among themselves, Kirishaku smiled to himself, "(_Ah… I have long waited for this moment… when we can finally be rid of that damned rogue!_)"

"What kind of sick joke is this…?" Naruto growled, watching that man preening himself and flaunting his superiority over these poor people "Bastard…! I'm gonna kick his ass!" he stepped forward, when suddenly Ebi and Shino grabbed him, "Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing, Naruto…!?" Ebi whispered angrily as the guys held Naruto back, "Do you have any idea how powerful this man is? That symbol on his back signifies that he is of the royal family! He's practically untouchable! To pick a fight with him is the same as waging war against the country!"

"Shit…! This is freaking crazy!!" Naruto growled quietly, shaking off Ebi and Shino and then crossed his arms, "Coming here and spewing all this crap about committing a crime…! Mizurei already told me about those sensors, I know they don't say who did it! But that man has the balls to come out here with no evidence whatsoever, takes a wild guess and then demand they all hand over the person they all love so that he can be put to death?!"

"Hmm?" Kirishaku turned his head, having heard some faint muttering, and noticed Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Kurenai at the entrance "Those headbands…" he quickly identified them as three genin and a jounin sensei, "You must be the emissaries from the Leaf Village" he then stood in a dignified manner, "I apologise for the unsightly lot you see before you, but I can see you took a wrong turn and came here by mistake. Do not worry, I will be available to direct you to the Hidden Village in just a mo-ARGH!!" He suddenly exclaimed. In that one moment of distraction, a rock has suddenly flown and hit him on the side of the head. Many gasps could be heard from the crowd… "WHAT!?" turned around…

"You bad man! Go away! Leave Mizurei-niichan alone!" a child shouted. He was the one who threw the rock. A lot of people quickly stepped away from the little boy…

"How dare you humiliate me in front of the emissaries…!" Kirishaku's calm and dignified expressions quickly changed back to his hateful tone, "Representatives from Konoha, I ask that you step outside, while I _discipline_ the savages!" not even bothering to check if the konoha nins were still watching, he immediately started walking towards the child… when suddenly a girl stepped in front of the little boy. The Konoha nins eyes widened when they saw who it was… Hinata! "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, not even noticing her headband… "Move!"

"I will not allow you to hurt this child, Kirishaku!" Hinata said in a defiant tone

"Oh really?" Kirishaku growled, infuriated by this girl's attitude, how dare she speak to him in such a tone…! "Is he that important to you? Is he your kid?" Kirishaku's hand suddenly shot forward, taking Hinata by surprise as he grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her head back, "Hmph, such ugly eyes…" he commented, looking hatefully at her face, "You know, I shouldn't be surprised at all. No moral concept whatsoever… selling your body at such a young age, filthy little-" before Kirishaku even finished, Naruto appeared right in front of his face…

**SMAAAAACK!!!**

"AAHHHH!!!" Kirishaku screamed as he took the full brunt of Naruto's fist right in the face, and was sent spinning through the air and landing face-down on the floor.

When Naruto had hit Kirishaku, the man had dropped Hinata… and Naruto had quickly caught her in his arms before she fell. "YOU ASSHOLE!! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Naruto shouted. Absolutely everyone's eyes opened wide and mouth hung open, and even Kirishaku's bodyguards were too shocked to move. "IF YOU LAY SO MUCH AS A FINGER ON HER AGAIN, I SWEAR I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!"

"AH…! W… WHY YOU…!" Kirishaku lifted himself from the ground, his arms trembling, and a number of his teeth were missing. "How dare you strike royalty!? Do you have any idea just who you are dealing with!?"

"Oh blah-blah, I'm not interested in any of the shit you got to say!" Naruto shouted, putting Hinata down, she remained by his side, standing strong with him. The shock of Naruto's actions had worn off and the samurai bodyguards drew their swords… "Pfft, I'm real disappointed!" Naruto shrugged, not even acting like he cared about those samurai. "After hearing all this stuff about Kirishaku, I half-expected him to be some ten-foot ogre thing, but THIS is him!? I can think of a million of words that'll fit this scrawny little asshole, but there are children watching!"

"(_And he's saying this AFTER cussing in front of everyone?_)" the same thought crossed Ebi's, Kiba's, Shino's and Kurenai's minds…

"THAT DOES IT!" Kirishaku shouted, pointing at Naruto, "FORGET THE ALLIANCE! I WANT HIS HEAD!" all the Yojimbo complied, taking a stance…

**WHAM!**

"AHHH!" One of the Yojimbo screamed, falling forward, when something huge went flying at him and hit him from behind! The three other samurai were taken by surprise when they saw what took down their comrade… a boar?

"Oi-oi, what's going on here?" A voice called, as all eyes turned to the entrance. Accompanied by his group of scruffy-but-loyal followers, Mizurei stood at the entrance with his arm held out, having thrown the enormous wild pig at the samurai. "What, I leave home for a few minutes and all hell breaks loose?"

"YOU!" Kirishaku shouted at Mizurei, but the bloodline leader simply ignored him,

"That was a nice shot there, Naruto. God knows how long I've wanted to do that" Mizurei smirked, cracking his knuckles and glaring at the three battle-ready samurai, "I'll take it from here! HAAAA!!!" he roared and charged forward, striking his right fist struck square into one samurai's face, the impact lifting him right off the ground and sailing through the air, his helmet flying right off as his body hit the ground hard. A weak groan escaped the unfortunate man's lips as he lay there with his face utterly smashed and most of his teeth missing. "Whoa!" he dodged another one's sword by a hair's width, "For trash like you, my fists are more than enough! HA!" he delivered a powerful body blow. A loud cracking noise could be heard, and the man fell to the ground gasping desperately with a huge dent on the waist where he had been hit and cracks running across his armour.

The last yojimbo was trembling in fear as this impossibly strong rogue then turned his sights on him and now approached him "Stay back…!" he exclaimed, pointing his blade at him… which went flying out of his hands after Mizurei gave it a good slap.

"You don't hesitate for a second to turn your blades on defenceless people, but as soon as someone can fight back you suddenly become cowards?" Mizurei's left hand shot up and grabbed him by the face and began to grip him hard, "Let me show you just how I deal with scum like you…"

"Ah… AAAAH!" the man screamed out when Mizurei's gripped suddenly tightened…! He tried to struggle, but Mizurei was just too strong… he was gonna crush his skull…!

At the last moment, Mizurei released him, letting him fall to the ground. He didn't kill him, the man simply fainted out of fear. The imprint of Mizurei's hand was clear on the man's face, and by the looks of it, would remain for a long time. "That was almost as easy as it was depressing. You called these high-priced samurai? Don't make me laugh, Kirishaku! These are nothing but ratty thugs you dressed in expensive clothing! Exactly like yourself!" He shot the Mist Jounin a dirty look

"Y… you think you've won!?" Kirishaku shouted, reaching inside his shirt… "Stand back!" he shouted, taking out a small black book bearing the symbol of the royal family. "You see this? I hold in my hand the laws that bind this country! With this badge of authority, if you so much as lay a finger on me you'll be charged to the same extent as waging war on the entire country!" He shouted, "Mizurei! By the powers granted to me by birthright, I hereby place you under a-"

**THUD!**

"Shut up already!" Ebi shouted, kicking Kirishaku down and stepping on his back.

"HEY! GET OFF OF-MMPH!" Kirishaku couldn't say more as Ebi's foot stamped down hard on his head, pressing his face down into the dirt.

"No sense in acting diplomatic now that we've gone this far, right?" Ebi said to the rest of the Konoha nins as they stared at him. Reaching down, he plucked the book from Kirishaku's hands. "Now quietly eat some dirt while I PROPERLY read the rules…" he said, flipping through the pages, "Let's see…nothing here, yadda-yadda-yadda… ah, here we go! AHEM! Section 7, Article 1: _Those who are born inheriting genetic powers from particular bloodlines are hereby forbidden to use said powers under any circumstance. Failure to comply will result in punishment to the fullest extent of the law. However, in the event that individuals of the aforementioned group are threatened or attacked without provocation, they possess full right to act in self defence._" Ebi then closed the book and straightened his glasses, the lens glowing in the sunlight. "Now if I remember correctly, you threatened everyone here a number of times and attacked an innocent man in the process with a lethal weapon… which according to the, ahem… 'badge of authority' that you were proudly waving around a minute ago, gives them the green light to beat your ass into the ground" He smirked dropping the book. "Of course, if you can forget our friend's little 'infraction' of the rules earlier on and drop all the charges, you can quietly leave this place with perhaps most of your bones still intact." He calmly walked off the Mist Jounin, stepping on his head in the process.

"Grrr…!" Kirishaku snatched the book back and scrambled to his feet. Looking around him, all the people of this village were glaring dangerously at him… even the ninjas from Leaf Village. Understanding he was in an unfavourable position, the Mist Jounin backed off, "This isn't over! You and the rest of these savages will pay for this! Men, let's go, I can't stand the stench of this rotten place any longer!" The two samurais who could still move, the one Mizurei threw the boar at and the one he punched in the gut grabbed the other two, and limped away as fast as they could while Kirishaku turned around and started walking in a dignified manner… stopping once more and turning his head, "Emissaries of the Leaf… after this incident, you can forget ANY ideas about forming an alliance with the Mist!"

"As if we would ever ally ourselves with a country that employs scum like you as ninja!" Kurenai stepped forward and spoke in a harsh tone, receiving surprised glances from her three students. "How someone such as you could ever achieve the jounin rank is a mystery well beyond me!"

"It's not that hard to see he only gained his position by throwing enough money at the right people!" Hinata's eyes narrowed on the aristocratic ninja

"You're giving him too much credit. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he just picked up that headband at a costume shop and started calling himself a ninja!" said Kiba, looking at the headband and vest, both of which had been altered just to look more expensive. "It'd explain why they look so crappy!"

"Weak, stupid and corrupt. Truly he has no redeeming factor" said Shino, as Kirishaku walked away while maintaining an air of dignity… in a failing attempt to salvage whatever of it he had left.

"(_In all my days, I have NEVER been so humiliated! To be looked down at by the freaks… and for the Leaf Ninjas to side with them…?! What is this world coming to!?_)" Kirishaku asked inwardly as he passed the camp's entrance

"Hey Kirishaku! You forgot something!" Naruto ran to the entrance of the camp, holding the shuriken Kirishaku threw earlier "You can have it back! HA!" he threw it…

"YEEEEOOOWW!!" Kirishaku's scream echoed loudly in the air. The whole camp roared with laughter as Kirishaku broke into a run, the shuriken firmly stuck in his left buttock.

"That was brilliant!" Mizurei shouted, slapping Naruto on the shoulder, while the people in the camp ran to the two of them, laughing and cheering for them both.

"Did you catch the look on his face? Seriously, I thought he was gonna explode!" Naruto also laughed along with him

"Leave it to you to find just the right way to deliver both insult AND injury!" Kiba threw one arm around Naruto's neck and laughed, "What kind of threat was that? Rip his head off and THEN beat him to death? Ah whatever… he got the message!" he then snapped his finger in disappointment "Dammit! If I didn't think I'd get in trouble with Kurenai-sensei, I would've taken a swipe at that bastard myself!"

"Indeed." Kurenai nodded with her eyes closed, feeling inwardly that if Naruto hadn't acted then, she herself would have done something rash… though she wasn't about to admit that to everyone. "That man is simply intolerable! I can't believe someone like him is allowed to act in office…"

"And despite that, we could never truly stand up to him" Mizurei spoke in a more serious tone. "For me, crushing his goons is easy enough, but this is the first time that we've truly won" he smiled, and then turned around, "COME ON EVERYBODY! WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE! WE JUST SENT KIRISHAKU SCRAMBLING BACK UNDER THE ROCK HE CRAWLED FROM!" his statement was met with many cheers.

The people of the camp got to work. Some people were throwing wood into a pile, to make a fire. That humongous boar Mizurei caught was to be shared by everyone, and it took several men simply to lift it. It wasn't long before this camp was filled with new faces, people from the other camps drawn in either by curiosity of the noise or the smell of meat roasting in the air… but it was quite clear that this was the first time they've had any enjoyment in a long time…

As the celebrations went on, and everyone was talking about the events that had earlier transpired here; most especially the now-legendary moment when Naruto had actually punched Kirishaku. Despite being the topic of most of the conversation, Naruto himself wasn't actually participating in the festivities, as a matter of fact he was sitting in a quiet corner against the village wall.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, walking over to him. "What are you doing here by yourself?" she asked. "Everyone's really enjoying themselves, and you're missing everything. Are you feeling alright?"

"Ah, it's nothing! Really, and I'm not hungry at all!" he grinned… when suddenly his stomach began to growl, "Dammit… shut up!!" he gave himself a punch on the stomach… resulting in him doubling over in pain. Seeing the concern in her eyes, he sighed. "It's fine, I got plenty of soldier pill rations in my pack." the mission was only supposed to be a quick round trip, he had only brought a single packet of ramen to snack on along the way, which had been finished long ago. "It's just… seeing those people, and how they live…" he gazed at the people, all malnourished and dressed in rags, he lowered his voice "I really don't want to take food away from them."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata stared at him… he was concerned about the needs of others…

"Heh… that Mizurei is really something, isn't he?" a smile crossed his Naruto face, "When everyone saw that he wasn't gonna be taken away, they were overjoyed…" he rested his head against the wall, "His strength is unbelievable, and even in a country full of people that hates and discriminates against them, they're not afraid as long as he's around. He protects them, and they all love him…" his eyes shone brightly, almost in admiration. "A strong leader who protects his people and is in turn loved and respected… that's the very kind of leader I want to be…" Naruto then sighed.

"Ano… Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, looking down, pressing her fingers together "I… I may not be very strong or experienced, and I do not know what it is like to be a leader… but…" shyly she sat down next to him, "I know that if Konoha village is to have a great leader in the future, one who is respected and… l-loved (she turned pink at that word), and will always protect us… I know it could only be you, Naruto-kun" she smiled, as Naruto stared at her incredulously "I also want to thank you for earlier… for standing up for me." she shifted a bit, looking away in embarrassment, but then faced him, "You didn't care what sort of power that horrible man had at his disposal, and you immediately defended me. What you did for my sake, it really meant a lot to me, Naruto-kun…" She smiled brightly.

"Uh… h-hey now…! Come on, it was no big deal…! Uh…!" Naruto waved his hands, flustered, "I mean…! Anyone would have done it… and… and…!" Hinata giggled slightly at his behaviour, "(_Sheesh… what's wrong with me? I usually don't have any trouble talking, ESPECIALLY when receiving a compliment… maybe it's just harder for me to talk to girls? Yeah, that's gotta be it… growing up around Sakura and Ino, no wonder I've got no experience talking to REAL girls…_)" He thought to himself, though for some reason he had the feeling that that wasn't it… he felt especially nervous as he sat next to her… "(_Hmm… Hinata… what do I do in this situation?_)" he didn't know what to talk about with her, but he felt he didn't want her to get bored just sitting around and doing nothing, "(_Maybe if I…_)"

Slowly and carefully, without saying anything, he reached out with his hand on the ground and slowly slid it towards hers. Not daring to look in her direction, his was arm trembling… that is, until he felt her own hand gently clasp his. Unknown to Naruto, Hinata was probably even more surprised than him. "(_I… I'm holding his hand…! I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun… holding his hand…!_)"

The two smiled shyly as they continued watching the celebration from a distance, their faces bright red, and hands holding each other's. Even though they weren't actively taking part in the food and fun, they both found enjoyment simply being in each other's company…

"Naruto-kun… will always be around to protect us… right?"

"Of course! You can count on it!" he grinned, giving her a thumbs-up with his other hand… before hearing another loud rumbling coming from his stomach… "(_God_ d_ammit!_)" Naruto growled, clenching his fists. That was the second time his stomach killed the drama! Hinata giggled.

"Why don't we go join the others now, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, let's do that!" he agreed, getting off the ground and helping her up in the process, both heading towards the large campfire in the centre of the small village.

"Well look who's finally decided to join us!" said Mizurei, cutting into the boar with a stone knife, "Hey Naruto! HEADS UP!" he suddenly flung a piece in Naruto's direction

"Huh? OOOOUUUUCH!" Naruto exclaimed when he grabbed the very hot piece of meat in his hands, "DAMMIT-MIZUREI-THAT-IS-HOT!" he shouted, tossing it between his hands while blowing at it

"I already said heads up" Mizurei shrugged, "I understand you're hesitant to share in the food and fun because you feel sorry for us?"

"HUH? How did you…!? Don't tell me mind-reading's also one of your powers!" Naruto exclaimed, groaning inwardly and feeling really embarrassed…

"Oh I wish. Really, it's written all over your face!" Mizurei laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the sympathy, but it's totally unnecessary. We may not have any money, but don't think for a second that we're starving and desperate. We always make sure we have plenty of food to go around." Along with the giant boar he hunted, they had plenty more food in stock, enough to last them a long time.

"Eh, thanks" said Naruto, biting into the meat and tearing off a chunk, while Hinata slowly ate the piece of meat she was given.

"You're in training, aren't you?" he smirked, "This may sound like a flaming cliché, but if you wanna get strong you gotta eat some REAL food, instead of just ramen!"

"Hey! Did I hear you wrong or did you just insult ramen?" Naruto asked,

"No, I'm just saying meat is way better that stuff!" Mizurei retorted

"Only someone who's never actually tasted ramen could say something like that!"

"Some puny bowl of soup and noodles can't satisfy me! There's nothing better than filling my stomach with the meat I've hunted myself!"

"Says you! Absolutely nothing beats ramen! That's why I eat it every day!"

"That explains your stunted growth. The stuff has turned you into a midget!"

"MIDGET!? Well it's still a whole lot better than what you do, eating like a caveman!"

"A CAVEMAN?! DO I DRESS IN ANIMAL SKINS AND CLUB PEOPLE!?"

"YES! AS A MATTER OF FACT THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO!"

"Um…" Hinata sweatdropped as she along with everyone else was watching the two hurling insults back and forth…

"THAT DOES IT! If you're gonna keep spewing this nonsense about ramen, then we're gonna settle this the hard way!" Mizurei shouted, taking a stance

"Fine with me!" Naruto bit hard, tearing off the rest of the meat and tossing the bare bone aside, "The winner decides which food is better!"

"YOU'RE ON!!!" they both charged at one another… and everyone stared speechless as a wild brawl suddenly erupted between the two… over a matter of preference between ramen and roasted meat.

"Well that came out of nowhere…" commented Kiba, watching the wild brawl from a distance while Akamaru lay next to him chewing on a bone.

"Indeed. Those two have had this rivalry going on, it's been pretty clear since the first time they fought." said Ebi, who was drinking from a cup of tea he had prepared himself, "I suppose this is the sort of thing we'd see if Sasuke's personality was closer to that of Naruto's, they have a lot of things in common after all… strength levels, fighting skills, even their mindsets and personalities." Knowing Mizurei possessed a bloodline, it was more than obvious he had lived a difficult life too. "But there is one thing they have in common more than anything else…" he glanced in the direction of the two in their titanic struggle…

"H-heh… you're pretty good… but ramen's honour is on the line, and I'll fight you all night if I have to!" Naruto smirked, panting heavily

"Man, you are REALLY addicted!" Mizurei grinned back, sweating profusely, "Could that stuff really be legal?"

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO INSULT RAMEN!"

"BRING IT ON, BLONDIE!"

**POW!**

Everyone cringed as both their fists hit one another's face, and they both stood still for a moment before falling on their backs, both of them out cold.

Ebi closed his eyes and blew at the tea, "…they are both tremendous idiots." He took a sip, while everyone else sighed…

(The next day, within the Mist Capitol…)

The Mist Capitol… a vast city located directly in the middle of the Water Country, and the centre of all activity within the land. Surrounded by high walls, this great city was over twenty times the size of Konoha village, making it one of the largest cities in the entire continent… and at the very centre of this great metropolis, stood the castle of the Shogun.

"Damn them…!" Kirishaku growled, his fists clenched as he paced around his chambers located in one of the highest towers. He had spent the previous night in a private hospital, having undergone surgery in which the shuriken had been removed, while there was also a large bandage on his face covering the swelling on his cheek. Everything that had transpired the previous day, from his humiliation at the 6th Camp to the operation, which he had the doctors swear complete secrecy on penalty of death… it was too much…! "How dare they…! THEY SHALL PAY FOR THIS!" he howled, kicking a table nearby, sending the items placed on top spilling and crashing over the floor. Turning, he swung his arms at a fully-assembled samurai armour standing on the side, causing it to fall over and hit the ground, pieces of the armour scattering across the floor. To say he was mad was more than an understatement, as he continued shouting loudly while breaking everything around him, visualizing Naruto's and Mizurei's faces with every object he broke.

"Hmph. The idiot's throwing another tantrum?" Yashiro scowled with his arms crossed, as he stood looking up at the tower from the courtyard, the shouting could easily be heard from down below. In the fairly short time he had been staying here, he noticed this sort of thing was common whenever that spoiled noble was in a bad mood, and by the sound of it, he was particularly angry. Not that he had any interest in hearing about Kirishaku's day, he did note some interesting words coming from the idiot's mouth, aside from the great deal of swearing… namely a rogue named Mizurei and a ninja from the leaf… "Well the ninja from the leaf isn't much concern, but just who is this Mizurei?" he wondered out loud, also remembering name coming up a number of times in previous tantrums…

"According to the people, he's nothing but a lowlife punk, and a dangerous one at that." a voice spoke up from behind him. Dressed in the standard castle guard's uniform and carrying spear, it was Kintetsu.

"I'm not going to warn you again about approaching me from behind…" said Yashiro, releasing his grip on a sheathed sword, "But do go on." he turned around to his comrade Kintetsu, posing as a guard.

"There's hundreds of stories and rumours floating on about that Mizurei, a lot of it is pretty interesting." the disguised demon carrier shrugged, "He too was among those exiled for being born with the inherited power, but unlike the rest of them who were living normally within society, he's grown up alone as an orphan in the slums." Said Kintetsu, "Now, I don't know if you've actually taken a look at this city's underside, but let me tell you, they are by no means safe… it is the one place where no decent folk or lawmen will ever set foot. Filthy narrow streets, old rotting buildings that have been neglected for years, and every nook and cranny is crammed with thieves. Gangs are openly waging war, killing each other for territory. Law and authority has no place down there." He explained, "It's common knowledge around here that anyone looking to avoid the law will go to that place… but whether they'd come out alive is another story. But over the past few years, the slums seem to have been experiencing a strange calmness, with far less violence than before." He raised his finger, "As you know, there's no way an ordinary kid could ever survive on those streets, but this Mizurei has done more than that. A young boy, surrounded by warring gangs, criminals and murderers alike, he single-handedly conquered it."

"Interesting… I like him already." Yashiro smirked

"Ever since the bloodlines have been exiled, without him in control, the underworld has fallen into chaos again, everyone's fighting to claim power, and take the position he left behind." Kintetsu laughed. "At least it's not all bad. Kamui's actually enjoying the anarchy. Whenever he's not drinking his own weight at the tavern, he's probably fighting it out in the slums."

"I wonder…" Yashiro crossed his arms, "Knowing this country's zero-tolerance policy towards crimes perpetrated by those with special bloodlines, how come this Mizurei wasn't executed as soon as he was recognized as one?"

"Because!" Yashiro and Kintetsu turned to see Kirishaku entering the scene, having heard Yashiro's question, "Knowing that rogue's violent tendencies and brutal nature, that is precisely the reason I had him exiled to the encampments. He is a danger to everyone around him, and I had hoped that he may even serve to decrease their numbers a bit." he smiled wickedly at the thought… but it quickly changed into a scowl. "Once again, I find myself more than disappointed. He has taken on the role of leader, and all of those freaks have become more defiant than ever! If only those fools in the council will listen to my suggestion and send a fully armed garrison, we could finally be rid of this infestation…!"

"That idiot just loves the sound of his own voice…" Kintetsu sighed as he and Yashiro walked off, leaving Kirishaku speaking to no one in particular, although he didn't seem to notice that no one was listening, "All the better for us I suppose, for them to have given him so much power."

"That may be… but it is truly sickening, feigning loyalty to that fool…! I don't know just how much longer I can keep up with this charade!" Yashiro growled, having lost count the number of times he had wanted to kill Kirishaku just so he wouldn't hear another word from him… but no… they needed him. "But this Mizurei… I would really like to find more about him. If I am not mistaken, he may just be the 'trigger' I'm looking for…"

"Everyone in the slums knows about him. All you need is a little 'persuasion', and they'll tell everything they know. Shall I get Kamui to ask around?"

"No… I'll go myself." Said Yashiro, as he stepped beyond the palace gates and marched down the steps, into the city below…

(Location- Bloodline Encampments)

If you had visited the bloodline camps one week ago, you would not believe this was the same place here and now. Over the past few days, the camps had been undergoing some serious changes and renovations. The flimsy shacks were being rebuilt into solid houses, village walls being torn down to create more space, and there was a well being dug, which once completed, would give them access to fresh clean water nearby without having to travel all the way to the river.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this place really doesn't look half-bad…" Mizurei whistled, looking around.

"With all the extra space, you'll be able to start growing crops. Once it gets warmer that is…" Ebi shivered a bit, his breath was visible by the cold. It had been growing a lot colder these days. Winter in this country came earlier than in the Fire Country, and they were much longer and harsher. It was for this reason that everyone was working to reinforce their houses, in preparation for the harsh Water Country winter.

"A prison's a prison, no matter how much you decorate it." Mizurei closed his eyes and crossed his arms. In society's eye, exile to this place was no different from being locked up in jail. Life here was miserable, but all that's been changing ever since the Konoha Nins arrived. "Though we can't change the circumstances, at least the people have regained their spirit. Heh… I guess I really do owe you guys…"

"If there really is someone you should thank, it would have to be Naruto." Said Shino in his usual stoic demeanour, "He is after all why we are all here"

"Speaking of which, where is the guy? I haven't seen him all day" Kiba ask, turning his heard, looking to spot the blonde genin among the crowd. He sniffed in the air, hoping to catch a whiff of him, but no such luck.

"The last time I saw him, he was in the boys' cabin." said Kurenai. Since they were staying here for an indefinite amount of time, it only made sense that they found places to stay, and the people here had pulled together the extra materials and built two new shelters for the Konoha nins, one to be shared by the guys, and the other to be used by Kurenai and Hinata. "Do you have any idea?"

"No… Naruto-kun didn't tell me he was going anywhere" she replied sadly

"Maybe he's out training in the forest again?" asked Kiba, not wanting to try out as his sparring partner a second time "Note to self: soon as we get back to Konoha, train non-stop till I can kick his ass and reclaim my dignity!" He muttered to himself, grinding his teeth angrily.

"You're looking for Naruto-san?" One of Mizurei's companions walked by, "I saw him heading over to the city, said he had some business."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted

"He went to the Mist Capitol? ALONE?"

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Mizurei pointed at him, and he nodded.

"Ugh, wonderful… simply wonderful" Kurenai looked down closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She just knew this couldn't be good.

"What sort of business?" Ebi wondered… "I doubt he knows anyone living there. Maybe something to related to the bloodline persecution?" everyone crossed their arms, that idea had also crossed their minds, "Then the question is now, what could he possibly be doing? After all… changing the long-established beliefs of an entire country isn't something you can just DO, and frankly I can't think there's much more you can do other than speaking out from a soapbox or handing out pamphlets."

"PFFT! Yeah right!" Kiba scoffed at Ebi's suggestion, "This is NARUTO we're talking about! Pamphlets involve WRITING! He'd never go for that! Hell, in his case, there's a way better chance of him going on a rampage, attacking everyone he sees and hitting them till he thinks they're not racist anymore!"

"…" Kiba's remark was followed by an uncomfortable silence…

"DEAR GOD! WE GOTTA STOP HIM!!!" they all screamed, and everyone except for Mizurei and Hinata immediately went sprinting towards the city…

(Location- Mist Capitol)

"Man, it's friggin' cold…" Naruto said to himself, exhaling on his hands and then rubbing them together for warmth as he walked through the streets, he was feeling quite impressed by the build of the city… streets packed with merchants and citizens haggling over prices, buildings twice as high as those back home, this place made Konoha look like a quaint little rural village. He wasn't wearing his headband right now; he had removed it when he reached the city gates, knowing there'd be trouble with the guards if they saw that he was a foreign ninja.

But right now, he wasn't here to admire the architect of the city… he had a much more pressing matter in mind… "Where the hell can I find a ramen stand?!" he shouted. He's been looking for two hours, and he hasn't so much as caught a whiff of the stuff! "Dammit! I thought the open racism was bad enough, but NO RAMEN? That's barbaric!" He suddenly turned around and pointed at a crowd of bystanders, "YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!"

"Mommy? Is that boy crazy?"

"Don't look at him!"

"Well, there's an afternoon well wasted…" Naruto huffed with his arms crossed as he continued walking… feeling unusually frustrated. Of course he always felt annoyed whenever denied his favourite meal, but it was strange… "(W_hat is this feeling?_)" He wondered to himself. The moment he first set foot in this city, he's been feeling on edge. Earlier he just dismissed it as nothing, but this tense feeling has been eating away at him… and growing all the more intense.

"Ngh…!" he clenched his teeth, gripping his stomach… there was a strong unsettling in his gut… "What's going on?" cold sweat poured from his face, his eyes were darting left and right "This feeling…!" his eyes opened wide. _KILLING INTENT!_

As Naruto spun around, he felt his heart stop. His body was trembling uncontrollably, at the source of this almost tangible bloodlust… "Y… YOU…!"

"Hello… fox-boy" Yashiro spoke, "It has been a while." Naruto suddenly jumped back, so that they both stood at a distance from each other…

"What… what are you doing here!?" Naruto shouted at the white haired demon carrier, his hand close to his weapon pack…

"I could be asking you the very same question, though by the looks of it, you want to fight." He eyed Naruto's hand. Though his face showed no visible emotion, Naruto could feel a tremendous pressure raining down on him… "For you to be here… you must be the leaf ninja that Kirishaku's been screaming about."

"Kirishaku?" Naruto stared at him, surprised to hear that name coming from his mouth, "What's your connection with that man? Are you working for him?!"

"Only for as long as I need. Until his purpose has been served shall I continue serving that fool." His lips then curved into a twisted smile, "I wonder… if I were to present to him your carcass, would it shut him up?"

"HAAAA!" Naruto shouted, throwing a smoke bomb at the ground. A lot of surprised screams filled the air as a cloud of smoke enveloped the streets, while Naruto spun on his heels and made a break for it in the opposite direction, "(_I have to get out of here!_)" Naruto thought as he ran through the smoke, remembering how that man fought in Konoha, he knew he was out of his league.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto suddenly skidded to a halt, when he saw Yashiro appear right in front of him!

"AUUUGH!!!!" Naruto screamed when the back of Yashiro's fist slammed into him, sending Naruto crashing into a bunch of trash cans on the side of the road…

"Rather than going through with this pointless struggle, perhaps we could speak like civilized men?" said Yashiro as he approached the trashcans. The wind blew away the smoke, revealing that Naruto was no longer there. Turning his gaze towards a building, he caught a glimpse of orange jumping across the rooftops and vanishing from sight, "I thought as much…"

"(_SHIT!_)" Naruto shouted inwardly, as he could see Yashiro leap upwards onto the rooftops and suddenly dashing after him, more than that, gaining on him! "(_Grr…! He's catching up! What do I do now? Running was my only option!_)" he clenched his teeth. "(_If I can't outrun him… then I'll have to trick him!_)" he thought to himself, putting his hands together… "Kage-bunshin no-AAAGH!!!" he screamed when a trashcan lid came flying through the air and right into him! Not only did it stop the jutsu, but he was in the middle of a jump between two buildings! "AH… AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as he fell towards the ground…

"Heh! Got him!" From down below, Kintetsu smiled triumphantly as he watched Naruto fall from the air, having flung that lid when he spotted him trying to escape, "You can thank me later, fox-boy. If you persisted in annoying Yashiro, you'd most certainly be killed. At least this way there's the chance he'll talk. Good luck with that… that is if you survive the fall" smiling happily as usual, he walked away, not anxious to see what lay in store for Naruto should he refuse their demands

Naruto was falling fast, he could see the ground quickly getting closer, and he was going to hit it head-first! "Come on… focus!" he exclaimed, quickly closing his eyes, gathering chakra at the base of his feet, he created a temporary solid footing aimed at a slant… "HAAA!" using that footing, he sprung off it towards the wall of one of the buildings. "YES!" He cheered, continuing to jump between the walls of the two buildings as he headed downwards, and landed safely on the ground, unharmed and standing up on his two feet. "W… whew…" a relaxed sigh escaped his lips as he slumped back against the wall in these alleyways… but his serious expression quickly returned as he remembered he was still in danger.

"Those movements just now, changing your trajectory in mid-air? Such amusing tricks you have… Maybe you'd be better off performing in the circus than fighting on the battlefield." Yashiro said as he approached him once more…

Naruto growled, standing upright once more, taking his fighting stance. If anything, he was in more danger now than ever. When he first encountered Yashiro, they were in the open streets full of witnesses, lawmen and even ninja on patrol, which might have at least discourage Yashiro into not fighting… But right now, they were alone in these dark alleys, with no possible help, nowhere to run, and no reason for Yashiro to restrain himself! "Just what is it you want from me?" he shouted

"Above all, your loyalty" he simply answered "Naturally, you should be siding with us… after all, you and I, we are exactly the same."

"Shut up! Don't you dare compare me to you, we're NOTHING alike, murderer!"

"And what right does an assassin-by-trade have to judge me?" asked Yashiro, "So I kill people… I fight with anger and kill out of hatred… so what? You ninjas stain your hands with blood simply for money, killing without emotion, you are even worse than I. You don't even acknowledge your victims as humans, merely targets and nothing more. Hatred… is honourable" he stated simply, "However, you can easily repent simply by joining us. Being among your own kind, we can unlock your true potential"

"If I didn't take Kamui's offer, what the hell makes you think I'll take yours? 'My own kind'? What kind of crap is that?" Naruto shouted, "If there has to be something we have in common, it'd be that we've both been forced to live with some damn monster locked up inside us! That's it!"

"Forced?" Yashiro blinked, "You really are a fool, to curse at your own blessing like so…" a wicked smile crossed his lips, "To carry this great demon within my body is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me… Such incredible beings these demons are… with knowledge and power beyond comprehension of human… you and I are blessed, and that alone makes us the same! Having become one with demons, no longer are we truly human, nor are we really demons… we are those who stand in between… and with the power we hold, we shall usher in the new age…"

"A new age…? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, trying to keep Yashiro talking, just to stall for time while his eyes were quickly scanning the area around him, trying to devise some sort of plan to escape…

"The new age, when this world shall be freed of the sins of humanity, and all shall submit to MaShin, human and demon alike!" Yashiro glared at him. "You may not be wearing your village's emblem, but I still know where your loyalties lie…" he approached Naruto, clenching his fists…

"Grr…!" Naruto clenched his teeth, he couldn't see any means of escape! Standing in these deep dark alleyways alone with that man, he was trapped! "No…" he said quietly… his expression changed as a smile crossed his lips, he began to chuckle…

"Hmm?" Yashiro stared at Naruto…

"Deep down I already realized it, from the moment you spotted me, it would all come to this…" Naruto reached down into his pocket, pulling out his headband… "Running is pointless, there's no way I can escape you… so if I can't run…" as he finished tying his headband, he slid one foot forward, turning his body a bit to the side as he raised his hands in a fighting stance, "I'll just have to fight."

"Heh…! Instead of running, you're actually choosing to fight me?" Yashiro's eyes opened wide, a large smile crossed his face… he looked as if he were about to laugh… "You've made a very admirable decision…"

"HMM!" immediately Naruto whipped out a handful of shuriken between the fingers of his right hand and flung them at Yashiro's direction. As the white-haired demon carrier smoothly evaded each one with the least necessary movement, Naruto sent chakra down into his legs and darted forward with a kunai in his hand, aiming for Yashiro's vitals… "WHAT?!" he gasped when his hands suddenly stopped… Yashiro had caught his wrist…

"Admirable as I said, but still the wrong one!" Pulling up Naruto's arm and lifting him off the ground, Yashiro raised his fist, "HA!" he shouted, striking Naruto's gut.

"AGH…!" Naruto's eyes opened wide and jaw dropped… bits of saliva flew from his mouth as he felt the impact on his body. Yashiro dropped him, and from the ground, Naruto shook his head, trying to block out the pain and the taste of blood in his own breath… "HAAA!" he suddenly leapt upwards and swung his chakra-packed fist towards Yashiro's face! Yashiro calmly titled his head back and evaded the punch, "RAARGH!!" Naruto screamed furiously, spinning around attacking wildly with a blazing flurry of punches, yet not a single one of them connected!

"Is that all?" Yashiro asked calmly… slamming down on Naruto's head with his fist, making him hit the ground "You expect to defeat me with this level of skill?"

"I'M NOT DONE YET!!" Naruto screamed, springing back up and flipping high into the air, latching onto the wall behind him. Growling, he clenched his right fist tight… and an aura was beginning to surround that right hand. He was gathering so much chakra into his fist, it was actually visible, "HAAA!!!!" kicking off the wall so hard it left cracks, he shot towards Yashiro like a bullet, fist first. It was clear Yashiro had expected him to do this, and Yashiro shifted into a quick draw stance, one hand gripping a sword. By the look in his eyes, he was clearly aiming to take that arm off. However… Naruto wasn't about to satisfy this man's expectations… at the last moment, Naruto spun his body so he faced the sky… "HAAA!!!" he shouted, opening his right hand striking into empty air with his palm as Yashiro swung his sword. The resulting force caused Naruto to fall downwards and touch the ground, evading Yashiro's blade, and leaving him beneath his guard! Spinning onto all fours, the moment he touched the ground Naruto had already focused chakra into his left palm causing it to spin in the shape of a sphere, all the while his sights were set directly at Yashiro's face…! "RASENGAN!!!"

The sphere had struck, everything that touched it was immediately grinded to bits… and it was at that moment that Naruto saw it… there was a large hole in the wall created by his attack… and Yashiro wasn't there! "WHAT THE…!?" turning his head… he gasped, Yashiro was standing at a distance! "NO! I-IMPOSSIBLE…!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Yashiro spoke with his arms crossed… Naruto had missed him by a mile. "You just can't see the difference between us. You're only alive right now because I allow it." he raised his two swords… "HMM!" he darted forwards, right past Naruto. Before the genin could move, before he even realized what happened, Yashiro was standing behind him, already sheathing his swords…

"…wha…?" Naruto's eyes were opened wide… and suddenly all over him, blood came spraying out. Without even a word, his sight grew dim, his thoughts were fading… and he collapsed the ground, covered with countless open wounds.

"Did I overdo it?" Yashiro wondered out loud, staring at the boy, as a pool of blood was forming around him. "No, still alive…" he sighed, looking down at the gravely wounded child. If Naruto was alive at this point, then he was in no danger, the demon fox would undoubtedly heal those wounds. "Such a waste, for the mighty nine-tails to be imprisoned in garbage like you, you are totally unworthy." He let out a sigh, "I've been informed by Kamui that all you can do is than take his chakra. Despite this, I still wanted to see for myself how capable you are in battle, and I must say… what a disappointment." Yashiro glared down at him, "No. The real disappointment is that I don't have with me the means to extract the demon or a more suitable host to place it in. Regardless of Kyubi's strength, so long as you are the vessel, it is utterly useless to us and is better off being disposed of" he drew his sword and pointed it downward, holding it over above Naruto's neck…

Naruto lay there, helpless and defeated… completely at Yashiro's mercy. He could see Yashiro's sword coming down at him… as it did, time itself seemed to stop. "(_Am… I going to die…?_)" he asked himself, as the grim prospect was dawning on him. He was going to die here… alone… separated from his friends, in a place so far from home. Naruto shut his eyes tight. The very thought of such an outcome absolutely terrified him.

Suddenly, out of the blackness of his mind, an image came into him… "_Hinata…_" he said quietly… picturing her smiling face… gentle and pure "(_She had always supported me… from the very beginning, when I first received my headband… no… before that even…_)" the smiling image of her then vanished… to that of a withdrawn girl with a sad expression… the very same expression she used to wear. "(_If I die… she'll be sad and lonely… and that strength and determination I've seen in her… they'll die with me!_)" his eyes shot open…!

"WHAT!?" For the first time, Yashiro expression was that of pure shock, when he felt his sword suddenly stop. Looking down at Naruto, he could see that he had stopped the blade by grabbing it with his bare hands!

"H-heh…" Naruto smirked, sweating heavily while blood dripped from his fingers. "I know I'm not a genius… nor am I remotely gifted or even talented for that matter… I know you've killed people far stronger than me… but no matter what… I can't die yet…! Not until I become Hokage… not until I've stopped this country's useless feud…! Until that happens… I REFUSE to die…!" still holding the blade, Naruto was getting up, pushing back against Yashiro! "AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA LET YOU CHANGE THAT!!!" he roared…

**-­SNAP-**

The sharp ringing of metal sounded through the air, as Naruto fell to the ground once again. Yashiro gazed in shock as he saw the blade of his sword… it had been broken in half!

"Huff… huff…" Naruto was gasping for air, blood dripping all over him, still clenching the top half of Yashiro's sword in his hands…

"What…? How…? Where did you get this strength?!" Yashiro gasped. Just moments ago Naruto was on the brink of death, and now he's ready to fight again! Naruto stood there, his eyes were burning with fierce determination, so strong that Yashiro could almost feel it piercing into him, willing him to lose!

"This fight… has only started…!" Naruto panted, as the red demon chakra was beginning to emerge…

"No… it is over" unexpectedly, Yashiro dropped the broken sword and stepped back.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, his eyes having already changed colour, "What… are you actually giving up?"

"Don't make me laugh." Yashiro scoffed. "In your sorry state, I could kill you a thousand times over before you can even lay a finger on me. I have simply decided to spare you for now… but tell me, just why you are here in this country?"

"Hmph… I came here on a mission, but that has changed when I learned about the treatment of those born with bloodline powers. Right now, I'm fighting so there will be peace for everyone in this land, regardless of anyone's race! I don't have the time to waste on you!" Naruto answered.

"How interesting… this really must be fate…" Yashiro smiled, "Tell me, do you happen to know anything about these sensors found all over the city?" he gestured to the wall. Even in this dank, remote alleyway, numerous sensors could be seen above. To the naked eye, they looked no different than lanterns glowing a soft blue light… "These lovely devices exposed an entire race hiding among the population and divided this country. Kirishaku spent a fortune in their manufacture and making sure they spread quickly. But tell me, do you honestly think that he, or anyone in this primitive land is actually capable of creating something so advanced?"

At that statement, Naruto's eyes opened wide "Don't tell me… it was you…!" he pointed at Yashiro… "You were the ones that brought that damn technology?! You're the cause of all this suffering?" he shouted

"Precisely… and by taking your stance against the anti-bloodline movement, once again you are siding against us."

"WHY!?" Naruto screamed, "Just what are you trying to accomplish!?"

"War…" Yashiro's eyes glowed at the word, "The people are divided, the hatred is spreading, and war shall this country's downfall…" he covered his face with one hand, looking as if he were about to laugh… "Truly, the people of this land amuse me to no end…! All of this bloodshed… and we don't even have to lift a finger!"

"Why are you telling me all this…?" Naruto growled, struggling to remain upright. He's lost too much blood, there was no way he can go on fighting. The only thing keeping him standing was spirit.

"Who knows? But I should be asking you… what are you gonna do about it?" Yashiro smiled, and turned around, "Consider this a gift, I'm letting you walk away with your life… but I suggest you start thinking about choosing your friends more wisely…" and with that, he disappeared into the darkness of the alleyways…

"…ungh…" Feeling the last of his strength fade, Naruto's legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground. "Dammit…!" he growled, punching the floor. Yashiro… had defeated him so easily…! As if that wasn't enough, there was now the knowledge of who was behind all this conflict… Kirishaku was nothing but a puppet, the public figure who only served to appeal and sway the masses; YASHIRO was the cause of everything…! "I failed…!" he growled… he had come face-to-face with the source of all this misery… and yet he couldn't do anything about it! "GRHAAAAA!!!!!" Naruto screamed out in frustration. Silence followed, as his head hung down…

In the alleyways, footsteps could be heard coming in his direction… yet Naruto didn't even have the strength left to turn his head…

"Bark! Bark!"

"The scent's getting stronger! He's right this way!" a voice that sounded familiar to him shouted, as the footsteps could be heard coming closer…

"Oh my god… NARUTO!!!"

"What in blazes happened to him!?" a woman's voice spoke

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Naruto felt hands on his shoulders, he opened his eyes just enough to see them… Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai and Ebi… Naruto's eyes fell closed once more. He knew he was safe… "Hang in there Naruto!"

"We've got to get him out of here, right now!"

(Location- Encampment 6)

"Huff…! Huff…!" Hinata was running as fast as she could, past the villagers in the camp. She was gathering herbs in the forest when one of the villagers came and told her that they were back… as well as some grave news. "Naruto-kun…! Please be okay…!" she said quietly to herself as she was running to one cabin in particular "Please…!" she bolted through the entrance and came to a halt…

"Hinata?" Kiba turned his head, noticing her run past him into the hut. He, Shino, Kurenai and Mizurei had all been standing outside when she went in, not even noticing them. Just as he was going to look in, he felt Shino's arm on his shoulder, stopping him… turning around, he saw his team-mate shaking his head.

Inside the cabin, Naruto was sitting upright and cross-legged on a mat, while Ebi was just finishing bandaging him up. There were bandages wrapped all over his torso and shoulders. "Hmm?" he looking up, seeing her… at that moment that Ebi quickly left.

"N… Naruto-kun…" Hinata panted, looking down at him, trembling…

"Hinata-ch…?"

"BAKA!" Hinata suddenly shouted, taking Naruto by surprise, "D… do you have any idea… how worried we were…?" she asked him, her eyes were closed, she was trembling even harder than before…

"Hinata… I…"

"Do you have any idea… what I was feeling… when I heard you were hurt…!?" tears were forming in the corner of her eyes… "You went out by yourself… without telling any of us… putting yourself in danger just so you can have a snack…!" She shook her head, tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Can't you see…? If a-anything had happened to you…! I just… I… I don't know I would do…!" it was then she suddenly flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face down into his shoulder. "You… idiot…!"

"Hmm…" Naruto didn't say anything, as he watched her clinging desperately to him, crying… "I…" he opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, raising one of his arms and embracing her back, leaning his own head against her… "Gomen… nasai…"

"Naruto-kun… I'm… I'm happy that you are okay… just please…" she was starting to calm down… "Please don't put yourself in danger like this again…"

Several hours had passed, and the sun was now setting. At the edge of the encampment, at the gates, Naruto was standing by himself…

"Hmm…" He sighed, staring into the horizon, gazing at the Mist Capitol in the distance, deep in thought. Everything that happened in his encounter with Yashiro kept playing over in his mind, mainly the scheme to plunge this country into war. "Telling me all that… he's taunting me…!" he growled silently… but the feeling of anger was soon replaced by a feeling of helplessness. He could do nothing in the face of that man… in fact, the only reason he even told him all this was because he knew there was nothing he could do… and he felt the truth sinking in for that other statement, how he was only alive right now because Yashiro had allowed it…

He had already told everyone about his encounter with Yashiro back in the city, which was especially shocking for Hinata and Ebi, the only people besides him who knew first-hand what that man was capable of. From that information, it seemed that Naruto was right on the mark in his theory about the Water Country heading for war and attempt to manipulate Konoha for its own gains… except now they all knew that the land itself was being manipulated by yet another power…

Once again, Naruto had omitted everything demon-related when telling this to everyone… he just didn't want everyone to know what exactly they were going against… though he had the feeling he would not be able to hide this much longer. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he himself got exposed, being the same as them… "No…!" Naruto closed his eyes "I'm not like them…! I'm not!" he said… as Kamui's and Yashiro's statements kept replaying in his mind…

"How much longer are you going to hide it?"

"Huh? Ebi?" Naruto turned to see him enter the scene, "Hide what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Naruto." Said Ebi with his arms crossed, "I'm not talking about the demon inside you… I'm talking about the ones in THEM." Naruto's eyes opened wide at that statement, "What did you think? I've been dealing with the MaShin long before you even knew they existed… hell, before you even became a ninja. The only reason I haven't said anything at this point is because apparently you don't want anyone to know…"

"Know what!?" Naruto suddenly snapped, "That I'm a freak!? That the people we're fighting have monsters inside them too!? While we're at it, why don't I just tell everyone I'm one of THEM!?" he shouted. "I just…! If everyone knew what we're fighting against… I know people will start seeing me the same way… I just don't want that to happen! If superstitions over bloodlines will tear apart families… what's to stop an actual demon from tearing apart friends? I've worked so hard to get where I am, I don't want to lose all that!"

"Very well…" Ebi sighed, "I'll respect your decision… I won't say anything. But one thing, Naruto… you shouldn't underestimate the bonds you share." He said as he walked off, leaving Naruto by himself

"Bonds…" Naruto said, thinking about what Ebi said. His thoughts flew over to Hinata once more… remembering how upset she was. This was the first time he had actually seen her cry… and that had really hurt him. That very image reminded him of a similar one that came to him in the midst of battle… "When I was about to die… I suddenly thought of her…" he said to himself, remembering when he called the strength to fight back, even breaking one of Yashiro's swords. "But what happened? The moment I thought of her… I suddenly found the strength to continue fighting… to survive, just for her sake…"

Speaking of Hinata, he also remembered something else… such as, why exactly why she wasn't among the konoha nins when they brought him back… it was her bloodline ability. "(_Her powers… she can't use them either._)" he thought to himself. So long as they remained in the vicinity of the capitol, her bloodline ability was off limits. The prejudice against advanced bloodlines was so extreme that they would deliver the death penalty just for using it… and he had a bad feeling that they wouldn't bother discerning between a fellow countryman or a foreigner. "(_We may have been able to scare away that snivelling Kirishaku and his thugs earlier on… but what if next time we're faced with a hoard of trained ninjas, or worse yet, one of the MaShin demon carriers?_)" Naruto was one who really believed in her strength, but without her byakugan… her ability to fight was severely hindered… and she may not to able to defend herself against an actual threat…

"Hey, Ebi told me I'd find you here" said Mizurei, stepping into the scene, "You holding up okay, Naruto?"

"I'm just fine…" Naruto replied, and then sighed… "I really am weak, aren't I?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" asked Mizurei

"Today I just came face-to-face with the one responsible for all the hardship and suffering, and I was totally helpless…" Naruto sighed, "All this time I thought I was so cool… sticking up for the oppressed, making a fool out of the hatemonger, but when push came to shove… I totally choked. I'm starting to wonder if I really can do anything…" Mizurei simply blinked, staring at him for a minute…

**POW!**

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto shouted, clutching his skull after Mizurei punched him over the head.

"Whew, glad to see we haven't lost you!" Mizurei smirked, rubbing the back of his head, "Seriously man! You were starting to say some really crazy things!"

"Oro?" Naruto blinked

"First of all, the angsty hero routine does NOT suit you. Secondly, what're you saying, talking about yourself like that?" he asked, "You brought us something we've all given up on long ago, hope! You gotta be crazy to think you're useless after that!"

"Mizurei… thanks." Naruto stared at him for a moment, but then smiled back. He then turned towards the city, his expression showing renewed energy, "Ninja or not, no matter what I'm still just a kid, and I'm in way over my head if I wanna challenge Yashiro. There's no way I can suddenly just 'magically' become stronger than he is… but somehow, I'll find a way to stop him and his insane plans…" he turned then to Mizurei… "Oh, and Mizurei?" he asked

**POW!**

"OUCH!" Mizurei exclaimed when Naruto punched him over the head! "What the…!"

"Fight me right now!" Naruto shouted, "If I can get stronger, even just a little bit, I'll fight to any length, and I won't stop!!"

"Heh… so you actually wanna to fight me in your sorry state? Fine… I'll do it…" Mizurei rubbed his head, "BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO GO EASY ON YOU!" he suddenly lashed out at Naruto, and the two immediately began their fierce brawl.

"Heh…!" Naruto smiled inwardly as he and the bloodline leader traded blows, "I'll keep training, till I can get the strength I need to protect everyone! I won't give up, and I'll find a way to defeat Yashiro!" his thoughts then flew over to Hinata once more, remembering her tears… "And I'll make sure that'll never happen again, I won't give her any reason to cry!"

_As Naruto and Mizurei continued to fight, the gears continue to turn in motion, as Yashiro's plan to bring forth the Water Country's downfall is reaching its next phase. Though our young hero is still not ready to reveal the truth about their enemies, or himself for that matter… he is more determined than ever to gain the strength to protect his friends and those in need, and defeat Yashiro, and the demon yet to reveal itself. As for Ebi, he knew from the start about MaShin and its demon carriers, but just what is he not telling? Find out next time!_

(To Be Continued)


	9. Night of Melee

Chapter 9- Night of Melee

_~Perception… this skill is essential to those who call themselves Shinobi. The ability to understand everything around you, to clearly see what's underneath the underneath… it isn't just a tool, it's a necessity. In the world of ninjutsu it's common knowledge that not everything is as they would appear. People helping you could have hidden agendas of their own, trusted friends may be enemies simply waiting for the right moment to strike… and right here in the Water Country, the people are surrounded by a shroud of deceit of an unimaginable scale. The worst part about it is, even though we know the truth, who's going to believe us? In openly defying Kirishaku, a member of the royal family I've practically established myself as an enemy of the country… to make matters worse, the true deceivers have their trust. The roots of deception run deep, the powers that run this country are all but mere puppets… Perhaps war really is unavoidable. The normal people and the advanced bloodlines… if these forces are turned upon one another, it will spell the end of this country. My strength amounts to less than nothing in the face of combined might of these two groups and the force manipulating them… but I simply cannot back down. I will continue to fight, for a future of peace for everyone in this land… regardless of their birth._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Water Country, Encampment Region)

It was morning in the Mist Province, and people all over the land were just beginning their tasks brought on by a new day. Rays of sunlight shone down, penetrating the thick forest mist where the six camps stood. Far from the sounds of the city… in this place, one can truly appreciate the clear tranquility of the forest…

"NAAAAANNNNIIIIIIII!!!???" a scream could be heard clear across the countryside. Flocks of birds took flight, and all eyes in the immediate vicinity were turned to the scream's point of origin… Encampment 6. Suddenly, what went bolting through the gates of the settlement at near blinding speed was described by witnesses as a frenzied animal red in the eyes and foaming at the mouth… but to the trained eye, it was just Kiba. "NA-RU-TOOOOO!!!" he screamed, running into the forest…

Despite the cold, Naruto was sweating quite a lot from intense training this morning… "Hmm?" he turned his head, seeing his comrade suddenly appear. "Huh? Ki-BAAA!!!" he screamed when his comrade grabbed him by the shirt, shaking him violently… "WAAH! STOP IT!!! LET GO!!!"

"BASTARD!!! DON'T EVEN BEG FOR MERCY!" Kiba screamed, "YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NO!" Naruto screamed, "I MEANT THAT YOU'RE…!"

**-WHAM-**

"GAK!!!!" Kiba screamed, when Mizurei's fist collided with the back of his head.

"…in the way." said Naruto… taking a step back, letting Kiba slide down and hit the ground. His body twitched a bit, and then stopped moving altogether. "Uh… Kiba?"

"Oh crap!" Mizurei exclaimed, looking at Naruto, "I think just I killed your dog!"

(Some Time Later)

Kiba was sitting cross-legged on the ground, with a huge bump on the back of his head and an equally large scowl on his face.

"Eh… sorry about that…" Mizurei apologized. Since Naruto was aiming to get strong, there's no substitute for actual combat experience and Mizurei happened to be the closest one to his level. "Me and Naruto were having a match and all when you suddenly just jumped in… and well… yeah…"

There's an old saying that without risk, there is no progress. These matches weren't mere practice fights, but actual life-risking duels. Their common enemy was not one who would show mercy, and that in mind, they couldn't afford to hold back for reasons of safety… risking injury or worse to gain real battle experience and instinct. It was by some miracle neither had been gravely wounded in the process as it wasn't unusual to see them going at each other armed with bladed weapons… which thankfully for Kiba wasn't the case today.

"Well now that that's out of the way, what did you want?" asked Naruto

"Grrr… NARUTO…!" Kiba snarled, "Do you have any idea… just what time of the year it is…?" he asked, his shoulders hunched…

"Uh… Happy Birthday?"

"THE CHUUNIN EXAMS GOD DAMMIT!!" Kiba suddenly screamed, "I just learned they'll be starting REAL soon… and you know what else? WE'RE GONNA MISS IT!"

"Whoa, they're starting already?" Naruto blinked. Since they were staying here for an undetermined amount of time, it was unlikely they'd get back in time to take part… "Meh, no big deal. I'm kinda in the middle of something, and it's not like passing it would actually make me stronger. There's always next time. As for you Kiba… it wouldn't kill you to wait, would it?"

"NO, BUT IT JUST MIGHT KILL YOU, THE 'IT' BEING ME!!" Kiba screamed at his face, shaking him harder, "I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TO MISS THE CHANCE TO BECOME A CHUUNIN JUST SO WE CAN STAY HERE BABYSITTING YOU!"

"-AHEM- The hands Kiba. Remove them now, before I neuter you with the first sharp object I find." The burning glare Kiba received from Naruto gave him the feeling he wasn't kidding…

"Grrr… dammit!" Kiba let go of Naruto and stormed back to the camp with his fists clenched. "I SWEAR! IF I GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE AND SEE THAT EVERYONE ELSE BECAME CHUNINS, I'M GONNA KICK THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!!

"Well that was entertaining…" Mizurei whistled "Come on, it's about time we head back" picking up their things and started heading on back to the sixth encampment.

Ever since Naruto's revelation about Yashiro's plot, the Konoha nins and Mizurei have been working hard to sharpen their skills in preparation for battle. Normally Kiba and Akamaru would be practicing their combination techniques deep in the forest and Shino was carefully cultivating his insects with extra chakra to increase their strength and numbers. Ebi was working in upgrading their current weaponry, turning their standard-issue equipment into master crafted tools of battle. Hinata was undergoing rigorous training comparable to that of Naruto, under Kurenai's direct supervision; the purpose was to increase her overall level to compensate for the fact that she could not use her powers.

"Hey Naruto" While they were walking, Mizurei suddenly spoke up, "The Chuunin exam… isn't that the test you ninjas take to move up a rank?"

"Yeah… took it once myself. It really sucked that I had to go through all that crap up to the very end just to fail due to sudden outbreak of war and severe lack of witnesses right when I was just starting to kick ass…" Naruto sighed, "All in all, I guess the whole experience was kind of fun… I did get to beat up Kiba and his drugged up dog. But I still think that whole victory against Hinata's cousin Neji should've counted for more. He was an actual contender…"

"Hinata's cousin? Is he strong?" Asked Mizurei

"Hell yes!" Naruto exclaimed, "That guy does NOT know the meaning of letting up! His entire fighting style is about crippling you bit by bit and then finishing you off once you're nice and helpless! Of course I now realize that he's really an okay guy, but he went totally overboard in his match with Hinata! Saying awful things to make her feel inferior, crushing her hopes of changing herself, and I think he actually wanted to kill her that time!"

"Uh-huh… sounds like a regular saint to me" Mizurei sweatdropped, "I take it you fought to avenge her?"

"Yes, and as luck would have it I was selected to be his opponent for the finals. Believe me, not a pleasant experience." Naruto nodded, "But now that I think about it, even though it was a losing battle for Hinata, that had to be the first time I really noticed her…" he said thoughtfully. Back then he barely even knew her. To him, she was just some strange quiet girl who disliked fighting. "Even faced with an opponent clearly stronger than herself, she didn't give up... no matter how many times she fell, she would just get back to her feet and stand… even when she lost the ability to fight back, I could see this incredible spirit within her…"

"You two really care about each other." said Mizurei, thinking back on a number of instances between the two. "Hey, I've just been wondering, are you two a couple?"

"HUH!?" Naruto jumped at the question, "N-NO! We're nothing like that!!!" He exclaimed, waving his arms frantically

"Really?" Mizurei stared at him, he looked genuinely surprised, "That's actually unexpected… I mean, after what I've seen. The way you defended her from Kirishaku, what you told me when you lost to Yashiro, that you survived for her sake, her reaction when she saw you wounded… not to mention the fact that whenever you're not training, the two of you are pretty much always together…"

"We're just friends, okay!?" Naruto said through clenched teeth, red in the face.

"Don't you at least like her?"

"Well yeah… no! I mean I do like her… but then again… it's really complicated, see… ARGH! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto screamed, stamping his feet to the ground

"Whatever you say Naruto, but let me just tell you denial ain't just a river in Egypt." said Ebi with his arms crossed

"First of all Ebi, screw you. Secondly, when the hell did you get here?!" Naruto shouted, not even bothering to turn around and look at him.

"Eh, I thought I'd go sell some of my wares around the city and make a quick buck…" Ebi replied, whistling as he flipped through a large wad of cash.

"Oh COME ON!" Naruto said in disbelief, "In case you hadn't noticed, the people in that city don't particularly _like _us! What are you thinking, selling them weapons that they most likely intend to use on us the first chance they get?"

"Well you're in luck then, I was only selling dru… eh… um… DRUMS! Yeah that's it!"

"…" the two of them stared at Ebi for a long period of time. "Uh… Ebi? I don't want to pry into your personal life, but…"

"Then don't!" Ebi snapped at them. They remained quiet for a few minutes…

"So Ebi" Mizurei spoke up, "You've really been around haven't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much been everywhere, and if it's someplace I haven't I at least know about it, why?" Ebi asked, he and Naruto noticed the eager look on Mizurei's face…

"Well, it's just that until now, I've never actually left the city. Heck, I rarely left the slums even… and all those times I did, let me tell you, the people know how to make you feel unwelcome…" he answered, leaning back and looking up. "After seeing all those other cities places, how would you rate the Mist?"

"Well truthfully… I don't hold it in very high regards. That city is the most divided I've ever seen." Ebi answered regretfully, "The open discrimination terrible enough as it is, and the gap between the rich and poor is tremendous. High society spoil themselves while those of the working class toil their lives away just to make ends-meet, so many of them go uneducated. It is for that reason that people are still clinging to their old superstitions and fear of those possessing the advanced bloodlines." Naruto and Mizurei listened as Ebi continued speaking, "Their society is declining. Politicians do nothing to fix whatever problems, and it is for that reason the slums remain as dangerous as it is today. The only real active politician out there is Kirishaku, but he's using his power to spread hate. As for the highest authority, the Shogun… while he may not be a bad person, but so little importance is placed on the masses that what goes on in the streets never makes it all the way up to him."

A look of anger and disgust could be seen on Ebi's face as he continued speaking, "As for the Hidden Mist village, they have gone to extremes in raising shinobi, pairing up the young students and allowing them to grow up together, making sure they become close, just so they can make them fight to the death, to kill or be killed their by their best friend, just to test their loyalty and make sure they are as cold and emotionless as they believe ninja should be. Even though they've stopped that tradition in the recent years, I know for a fact that their council is trying to reinstate it. They would happily sacrifice the lives of half their village's children just to prevent the mere possibility that someone among them might get emotional during a mission, which is already unlikely enough to begin with! This country already has the highest number of missing-nins, those elders just won't accept the fact that it's their rules and traditions that are causing people to turn away from them!" Ebi exclaimed, "I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I apologize if I offended you"

"No, it's all right. I've always known there were problems with this country… I just never realized there was this many…" said Mizurei

"Hmm… I remember Zabuza's goal to overthrow the Mizukage and take the lead of the country's hidden village. I'm really starting to wonder what would happen if he had succeeded." Naruto thought out loud. "Sure he was cold-hearted and willing to kill anyone to achieve his goal… but then, plenty of ninja are like that, and more importantly he had no trouble going against tradition and accepting those with bloodlines. Maybe if he had taken over… things may have been better, people like Mizurei and Hinata would be accepted, and this country would change. Did we really do the right thing by stopping him…?"

"Though this country has many problems, what you are fighting for is very important. It may not solve everything, but it's a start, and that's what this land needs more than anything. The rest are matters that only they can resolve… and hopefully your actions may influence their future" said Ebi, and then faced Naruto "By the way… I've noticed the two of you were always sparring, and I've been wondering, why are you training in this method? Didn't you know that by using Kage bunshins, you could literally divide the work among all your clones and speed up the progress a thousand times over?"

"NANI!?" Naruto screamed at that statement… "GOD DAMMIT! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS SOONER!?" He screamed. Had he known he could use the jutsu like that, he'd have started years ago!

"Hey, don't blame me! I don't get that sort of information till it's officially stated in the manga!" the two of them stared at him wondering what on earth he was talking about. "Anyways! If you're trying to master a new technique, Kage Bunshin no jutsu is the ideal solution because memory and experience is shared among you, dividing the time by the number of copies you make, perfect for one who has chakra in excess. But if you're simply trying build up combat experience to become a better fighter, clones die in one hit so you'd only be wasting your chakra and are better off proceeding as you are now."

"No, I think you're right. I've had enough practice with Mizurei." said Naruto. Ever since he had started fighting Mizurei on a regular basis he had improved greatly, learning to quickly read the movements of an opponent using a different fighting style. The chakra-fortification techniques were also starting to come to him naturally, increasing both his strength and speed and allowing his body to keep up with instinct. "By constantly fighting him, I've grown in skill. I know I'm still nowhere near Yashiro's level, and it'll take years just to get anywhere close… but if I can at least stand up to him… even if just for a little longer…" Naruto's eyes narrowed. No matter how strong Yashiro was, no one was truly invincible. "I can find a way to win."

"Then you'd better come up with something good, that man has killed people far better than us." said Ebi. "In all honesty, I just can't imagine how we could possibly win. You might be able to resist him a little longer, but that'll be it. Borrowed time. He can still kill you just like he could've last time."

"I know, but I can't back down. We're the only ones who can do anything." Naruto said in a serious tone. There was no one they could look to for help. They were alone on this one. "I know I don't have anything that can stop him, but I have something in mind." he closed his eyes and put his hands together, "TAJYUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"GAH!" Mizurei jumped back in surprise, this being the first time he saw Naruto perform this technique in bulk. In front of him stood at least a hundred perfect copies!

"Yashiro needs to be brought down, period. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to create a new technique, one that'll really give that bastard something to cry about!" One of the Naruto's, apparently the real one spoke. He then motioned with his hand to the deep forest, "Come on everybody, let's go!" the rest of them cheered in affirmation and dashed into the woods and out of sight.

"Hey, wait a second! What are you planning?" Mizurei shouted over to them

"Heh-heh!" Naruto turned around and grinned, "Sorewa HI-MI-TSU! (It's-a-secret!)" he then went leaping across the branches and was gone

"Ugh… the way he's been acting so serious lately, I've almost forgotten how much of a kid he can be." Sighed Ebi, "But where many have failed, he just may succeed. More than anything else, he can be quite 'unpredictable'." They had reached the entrance to the encampment.

"I'll take your word on that… whatever Naruto's got planned, I'll believe in it!" said Mizurei as they walked into the village.

As soon as they passed through the entrance, Mizurei was met with warm welcomes all around. As he walked through the settlement, people were pausing on whatever they were doing to look at him, waving and giving him friendly smiles the moment they saw him while children were trailing behind him cheering him on… Mizurei looked at the ground. Whichever encampment he went to, he was always greeted in this very same fashion. Over time, he was slowly getting used to it… because before they were all sent to live here, such behaviour was unheard of. This was a place where people did not fear him. Mizurei frowned, for some reason, he began to think of his past… the years he had spent in the slums as a child.

The underside of the Mist Capitol… the slums was like a whole other world, ruled by violence and fear. To find a dead body in the streets was an everyday event. Almost as if there was a curse on that place, people who remain there become savage and cruel. This was a merciless environment, and even for hardened criminals the average life expectancy was less than a year. For a child to survive in that place, it should have been impossible… but he had exceeded all odds.

Memories of the past were hazy, like trying to remember a dream. Wandering through the dark streets without any knowledge of the world, nor even a name. Before he even learned to speak he had already learned to fight. Instinct guided him, and he quickly grew strong. Fighting every day for food, destroying entire gangs and eliminating some of the most vicious criminals, he quickly became feared. It wasn't until he was older that he discovered his unique powers, and with it he gave himself a name… Mizurei. He was the strongest, and he now ruled the underworld.

"Ugh…" Mizurei sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He wondered why he was suddenly reminiscing on those times. Here in the encampments, he lived among people like him. The word 'freak' did not exist here. Without the existence of class to divide them, they could live together in harmony. However, for Mizurei… even though life in these Encampments was in every aspect an improvement compared to how he once lived… he always felt anger towards the people who sent them here… anger for the sake of the people he now protected. These kind people who had lost everything. "(_Just because I have suffered_…_ that doesn't mean they should too_…)" he thought, looking around him. The only ones who had ever shown him kindness… he would defend them at any cost.

It was at his request that Naruto and the Konoha nins did not share information of Yashiro with the other denizens of the encampments. Though there were hundreds of individuals all possessing special powers, they were not fighters; he did not want to see them putting themselves in danger. As a matter of fact, when he first encountered the Konoha nins to stop them from finalizing the alliance, his original intent was to go alone…

"M… Mizurei-san? Ebi-san?" the bloodline leader and Konoha's scholar stopped walking when they heard the call of their names. Based on the stutter, they immediately knew who it was.

"Yes Hinata?" Mizurei replied, turning around and seeing her running over to him. By the looks of it, she had only just returned from her lessons with Kurenai.

Hinata's training sessions were very strict, consisting of intense physical work coupled with quiet battle meditation. All of this would have been impossible for the otherwise fragile girl in the past, but she herself had changed. She had become determined to push herself further than ever before. From the delicate flower she once was, she had become far more energetic, although she still retained a certain degree of shyness… a trait that had won her much popularity among the local villagers, not that she realized it. The children and elderly loved her, while the local teenagers were absolutely IN love with her…

"A-ano… I see you've just returned…" she said nervously. "Um… is… is Naruto-kun not with you?" she said shyly

"Sorry, no. He stayed behind to continue training. Who knows, he might be out all night." Mizurei answered

"I see…" She looked down. Mizurei noted the look of disappointment. She had really wanted to see him…

"But you know… the guy's been WAY too caught up in training and getting stronger, I really think he's starting to lose touch with the world. It wouldn't kill him to have some company!" Mizurei added, giving her a friendly smile and turned his to the village gates, motioning towards it.

"Oh…!" she gave a light gasp at the suggestion… "Well… maybe… maybe I should go check up on him… just in case…!" she took a step towards the gate…

"You sure you want to go like that, Hinata?" said Ebi, pulling a mirror out of nowhere

"OH!" She exclaimed, stopping and seeing herself in the mirror, "I… I can't go out like this…! I'm a mess!" her hair was messy and she could see dirt stains on her face and clothes, souvenir from her earlier lessons. "I-I'll go clean myself up first…!" her hands on her cheeks, she ran over to the cabin built for her and Kurenai.

The two of them smirked, watching her disappear into the cabin with an apprehensive look on her face, "I think I can safely say…" Ebi spoke up, "Naruto owes us BIG."

"Hmm?" Mizurei turned his head, hearing nearby sobbing. He could the members of his gang were all together, and they were all crying "What's wrong with you guys?"

"ANIKI…!" one among them spoke through tears, "It's our Hinata-hime…!"

"Hinata-hime…?" Mizurei blinked at that name.

"Oh boy…" Ebi sighed. "It would seem Hinata's popularity has finally reached idol-status. She even has her own following of otaku…"

"Long has she captivated us with her beauty and gentle kindness… it was only a matter of time till she had stolen all our hearts!" The man cried "But now we realize she will always remain out of reach, for her heart belongs to Naruto and no other!"

"…" Mizurei stared at them speechless, until… "BAKAYAROOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

Everyone cringed at the sight of the savage beating Mizurei dealt his gang, while parents covered the eyes of the young ones. In a few moments, Mizurei's followers could all be seen with massive bumps and bruises, missing teeth, black eyes and bloody noses dealt by their leader "YOU SICKOS! SHE'S GOTTA BE AT THE VERY LEAST SIX YEARS YOUNGER THAN ANY OF YOU!" He shouted before sending the lot of them flying with one last kick. "Ugh! That was WAY more than I'd ever wanted to hear. I'm just glad for their sakes Kurenai isn't around to hear that…"

"Actually, she is." said Ebi, pointing at the group.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" The already-injured gang members screamed as they fled for their dear lives.

"YOU PIGS!!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HINATA!! I'LL CASTRATE EVERY ONE OF YOU!!" yelled Kurenai as she chased them while wielding a kunai in each hand, her eyes burning white and her teeth resembling fangs like some demon.

"I see… hey, do me a favour and bury any of the ones she kills? I kinda have a job to do" Heading over to his hut, he soon came out carrying his spear over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" asked Ebi, watching him heading to the exit

"Our food stocks are running low and winter is almost here. I can't let everyone starve. I have to hunt so that we can last until spring… hopefully we'll be able to start farming by then." he answered

"Good luck then." Ebi nodded as Mizurei left the village.

As Mizurei wandered into the forest… little did he realize what exactly awaited him. The encampments behind him, the people living there who loved and respected him, the first time he had ever known peace, it was all coming to an end. This was the last time he would see them all. The gears of fate were now in motion…

***

(Mist Capitol, Shogun's Castle Audience Chamber)

"Surely you must understand! They are a menace to our country!" Kirishaku shouted. "If we do not act now, we will be endangering our people!" he clenched his fists "Do you not hear me? BROTHER!"

"I cannot allow it, Kirishaku." Seated upon a raised platform with a great banner bearing the symbol of the royal family hanging behind him , dressed in the finest robes and ornamented headdress… it was the Shogun, the ruler of this country. "Though I understand your… concerns… regarding those who carry the inherited power… I simply cannot condone such drastic action."

Within the walls of the Mist Castle, Kirishaku was presenting his case to the Water Country's highest power. Once again, it was a matter regarding the advanced bloodlines living within the country. Simply having them exiled from the city was not enough for him, he wanted more… "I am telling you, we must enlist the aid of the Mist Shinobi! With their support, we could finally be rid of this curse on our land!" however, things were not going as he had hoped. Though Kirishaku had a strong status, he was neither the ruler nor the Mizukage, he could not simply call the ninjas of the Hidden Mist to do his bidding, it had to be passed through the highest authority, and once again his request was being denied…

"What you are calling a 'curse' also happen to be our fellow countrymen, no matter what you choose to think." the Shogun spoke calmly but firmly. "The Shinobi of the Mist exist to serve and protect our land, not massacre our own people."

"It is only because of our lenience that they have grown so defiant!" he growled, "They've hidden among us and spread their tainted blood for far too long! And now that we finally have the means to root them out, we cannot even touch them! There are more laws protecting those freaks than the honest pure-blooded civilians!"

"That is enough, Kirishaku" the Shogun raised his hand, silencing his brother. "I will not permit our Country's finest soldiers to become mere butchers. We shall discuss this matter no further."

"Grr…!" Kirishaku growled, but then back down, "As you wish… _honourable brother_." he seemed to struggle with those words, lowering himself to one knee and bowed to his elder brother. He then turned around and calmly left the audience chamber, restraining himself with every fibre of his being.

"That useless old fool…!" he spoke to himself as he stormed through the halls, giving no regards to the servants and shoved them aside. "Day by day, he sits comfortably on his throne growing older and fatter… we all know I am the one truly running this country!" It was thanks to him that their great city was free of the tainted bloodlines! The masses loved him, he was their hero! If only that useless ruler was out of the picture, he would be in command! "Hmm…" he lowered his head, a wicked smile crossed his lips… "Now _there's_ an idea…" he chuckled. There was no proper heir to the throne, the shogun only had a daughter! There was no way a woman would become the next leader, only he could be considered the next heir. "That's right… I will become the Shogun… then I will have absolute power!" If he were to become the Shogun, his word will become law. He could call forth not only the ninjas of the Hidden Mist, but the armies of the surrounding provinces too! Everyone would obey him without question! "All for the sake of the Water Country…!" he laughed, but soon calmed down… all in good time. Right now he had a more pressing matter at hand…

Those vermin from the encampments who humiliated him, they would suffer… most especially their leader and that one defiant ninja from the Leaf. "I lost some good men that day" Kirishaku growled. Those four Yojimbo that Mizurei trashed were too physically battered and emotionally scarred to continue serving as bodyguards. Though they weren't the strongest of samurai, what mattered was that they were obedient, willing to do his dirty work… "They'll pay in blood, and seeing how little value it is, we'll be taking a lot!" Though the Shogun offered no support in his goal, that didn't matter. With or without the services of the Mist Ninjas, he will manage. "I shall be this country's saviour. All will bow before me, the new Shogun!"

As his hysterical laughs echoed through the long hallways of the Mist Castle… the sun was beginning to set, a sinister air seemed to be looming above. Little did he realize, this would be the last time he ever set foot within the Mist Capitol.

Kirishaku, next in line for the throne, leader of the Anti-bloodline movement. The enemy of Mizurei, acquiring his jounin status through manipulation of the system, Kirishaku was the man who could sway the will of the masses… his role had been played, and his fate has now been sealed.

(Meanwhile in the deep forest)

"Man, that took a lot longer than it should have. It's already nightfall!" Mizurei said to himself as he was walking through the forest, returning from the hunt. With his incredible physical abilities and sharp senses, he never failed to catch his prey. This time was no exception; he was heading back home hauling his prize… a gigantic wild boar, several times larger than himself! Even among the giant boars commonly found deep in the forest, this one was monstrous. This enormous beast had put up a great fight, tearing through numerous trees in its attempts to gore him, but finally succumbed to a skull-crushing blow to the head. Mizurei smiled triumphantly; the meat from this animal, combined with the rest of the food stocks… if they rationed it properly, they wouldn't have to hunt for at least a month!

"…!" suddenly Mizurei stopped in his tracks, and his smile faded completely as he let go of his prize, the trees shook as the giant carcass hit the ground. "Who's there?!" he shouted, drawing his spear and looking around him. Tightening his grip on his weapon, he could sense something was approaching. It wasn't any animal, even the most aggressive beast did not exude what he was sensing… evil. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Hmm… so you sensed my presence?" A cold wind blew as he stepped into the open. There he stood, dressed completely in black, with two swords hanging by his side, his pure white hair rustled gently beneath the breeze. Though he had a smile on his face, his stare was colder than ice. He was the source of this malevolent aura… "You must be Mizurei."

"Yeah, and what of it?" Mizurei growled, just looking at this man made him feel sick to his stomach. Dark and twisted… he immediately knew he was faced with a killer. Remembering Naruto's description. Black clothes, white hair, two swords… and most of all that the aura that seemed to radiate from that man, the aura that can only be described as evil… "You are… Yashiro?"

The killer raised a brow. He hadn't expected him to know his name. He was an outsider, a man whose existence shouldn't be known by anyone on this continent… unless… "I see fox-boy has been tattling, hasn't he?"

"That's right!" Mizurei shot back, assuming that by 'fox-boy' he was referring to Naruto, though he didn't quite understand the odd choice of a nickname… "I know you're the one who brought that damn technology over, and manipulating this country through Kirishaku!" He shouted, "It's because of you, my people are suffering…! And for what purpose!? Just so you could see us go to war?"

"That is correct. But do tell me this… with such a grand scheme, why do you think I am out here in the middle of nowhere talking to you?" asked Yashiro, "It is truly amazing what you have accomplished. Over two thousand bloodlined people reside within the encampments, enduring hardship and grief to no end. With their numbers and destructive powers, they have sufficient strength to strike back at the very people who continuously oppress them… yet they have not taken action. Why? Because of you." his eyes narrowed on Mizurei, "You may not realize it, but you play a much larger role than you think. You are a hero, Mizurei… the leader of an entire race, carrying with you the undying trust of thousands of living-weapons. Without a doubt, you are the sole force holding back any outbreak of violence." he continued, "They have endured so much already… but what if something 'tragic' were to happen to their hero? They will not stand for it, and they will take action. Once they retaliate against the people they believe responsible, the city in turn shall strike back. Both forces will be too consumed by hatred to stop, and the ensuing bloodshed will spell doom for this pitiful country."

At that statement, Mizurei's expression grew even more furious "GRRR…! YOU…!" Mizurei growled… "And just what makes you think I'll stand idly by and let you go through with your plans!?"

"It will certainly make my job a lot easier, but also quite boring…" Yashiro smiled, "You see, in order for the plans to proceed, you need to die."

"Or maybe… I'LL JUST KILL YOU HERE AND NOW! he roared, immediately charging forwards towards Yashiro, "HAAAA!!!" he thrust with all his strength. Calmly, Yashiro swerved his body to the side, completely avoiding the thrust and stepping to Mizurei's right side, his left hand grabbing Mizurei's arm while drawing his sword in the other and swinging it to his neck, "AH!" Mizurei quickly arched his back and tilted his head as far back as he could, the blade passed right above his chin. "RHAAA!" Clenching his free hand, he turned his body and tried to punch Yashiro. The killer had already let go and smoothly moved back, out of Mizurei's reach. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed, taking his heavy spear with both hands and wildly swung it over and over, but he couldn't even touch him! It was like trying to fight air!

"That's some pretty impressive strength," said Yashiro, feeling the wind from Mizurei's swings. He had seen men twice this boy's size who could barely handle a weapon so heavy. But natural strength and self taught skill were not enough to overcome him. Drawing his second sword, a new one to replace that which Naruto had broken, Yashiro spun them in his hands and shifted his feet, holding out his left arm in front of him while the right was raised above his head, the tip of the blade pointed at Mizurei… he suddenly darted forward…

To anyone watching, it would appear as if Yashiro had suddenly passed through his opponent in the blink of an eye. A frown crossed Yashiro's face as he turned around, and Mizurei was still standing. "Is that all you got?" Mizurei stood there, a few visible cuts could be seen on his body, but nothing that would affect his performance. As he clutched his heavy spear, many markings could be seen over the thick wooden shaft, left by the sword. He had successfully deflected the killing strokes. "Namen jane (Don't you underestimate me)."

"(_He is certainly worthy of his reputation. Even without using his powers, to have achieved such a level at his age, without proper training no less, he could truly be considered a genius of battle._)" Yashiro thought. That move which defeated Naruto before he could even blink, this man had successfully withstood it. Yashiro returned his left-hand blade into its scabbard, and approached Mizurei. "You do possess some skill, but you still have yet to learn how big this world is… or to see just how vast the difference is between a 'Genius' and a 'Master'." He suddenly lunged forward, swinging his right blade at Mizurei's face and cut across the cheek.

"AH!" Mizurei's eyes darted down, feeling the sting on his cheek and blood running down the long cut. Shaking it off, he jumped back in order to put some distance between himself and his opponent, in order to effectively use the deadly point of his weapon. A successful thrust would no doubt kill his opponent, but the chances of actually landing one was close to nothing. For this reason he proceeded in attacking with powerful sweeps. The range of a sweep was much wider and even if the sharpened point didn't make contact, the impact from the shaft would still shatter Yashiro's bones and leave Mizurei free to follow up with a deadlier thrust.

Yashiro returned his right-hand sword into his sheath, "I admire your persistence, but this duel is starting to bore me." suddenly, he darted forward, evading Mizurei's swing completely and dropping down to one knee. Mizurei looked down and gasped as he saw Yashiro place his hand on the grip of his sword in the quick-draw stance…! "It needs more blood." he drew the sword, and swung it.

"URGH…!" Mizurei's eyes opened wide, as he felt indescribable pain in his side. "AAAAAH!!" He screamed out loud, as Yashiro's sword was embedded into his waist!

"Hmm?" Yashiro blinked, feeling surprised…

"GRRR!" Mizurei's expression hardened as he clenched his teeth tightly… "HAAAA!!!" he screamed, delivering a powerful hook from his right fist, smashing directly into the side of Yashiro's head, sending the demon carrier's entire body sliding to the left, also removing the sword from his own body. "(Pant… pant…)" he gasped desperately for air, one eye closed and his right hand clutching the wound.

The white haired demon carrier shook his head for a moment, and then straightened up, looking down at his sword. The blade seemed sharp enough… "I had intended to cut you in half." He mused, "Did I put too little strength into the swing, or is your flesh simply tougher to cut?"

"Kuso…!" Mizurei gasped, falling to his knees. Everything he did, everything he threw at him, it was all useless! "I'll die at this rate…!" he growled. Just one hit from his fist wasn't enough to take down an opponent of this calibre! This man who had also defeated Naruto, was far beyond his level and he was no match. Unless… he did the forbidden. "(_If I use my powers_…_ I may stand a chance_…)" he thought to himself. The problem was that unlike before when he first encountered Naruto's team, right now he was still in rage of the city. Every single sensor would be triggered! "(_Using my powers is a death sentence… but if I don't use them I'll only die sooner!_)" he thought, looking at his opponent. He couldn't afford to hold anything back. "To hell with the law! I don't care about the consequences… only one thing matters now…!" he shouted, and glared to Yashiro, "For all the suffering you have caused, I'LL DESTROY YOU EVEN AT THE COST OF MY OWN LIFE! KURAAAAAAAE!!!!"

A giant ice shard tore upwards through the ground where Yashiro had been standing a moment ago, he quickly moved to avoid it. Had he stood there a second longer, he could have been skewered. "You won't get away…!" Mizurei snarled, clenching his fists even tighter. "GRAAAAA!!!" unleashing a savage roar, the full power of his bloodline erupted forth.

Mizurei's power was dominance over water, and though he couldn't convert chakra into water the way ninjas usually would, in this country… water was everywhere. Within the many rivers and streams, below the surface of the ground, even in the air in the form of mist, he had an unlimited supply. Everywhere jagged spires of ice were bursting from the ground, tearing everything apart. Yashiro was constantly on the move, bounding off the side of the rising ice towers. The trees gave him no foothold, as they were all being uprooted from below. "_(If I got caught in that, I wouldn't make it out with just a few scratches)_" He thought, seeing the fallen trees being gnashed and torn to pieces by the deadly glacier, truly a frightening example of what would happen to his body if he stood still. "I never expected to see so much destructive power in a mere bloodline limit. You really are a living weapon."

"Don't you EVER… CALL ME THAT!" Mizurei roared, as he focused his power through his weapon, "HAAAA!!!" he hurled the great spear with all his might, his sights set directly on Yashiro's heart. Yashiro swerved his body and narrowly evaded the spear, but what he didn't realize that it was only a distraction! "HYOKEN! (ICE FIST!)" by the time he had turned his head, Mizurei had already reached him, a thick layer of ice covered his fist…

_**CRACK!!!**_

The impact lifted Yashiro right off the ground, sending him flying and hitting his back against a tree. The white-haired swordsman simply stood motionless, his head hung low. "How long has it been…" a small laugh could be heard coming from him, Mizurei stopped and stared "…since I fought anyone this persistent?" still facing down, Yashiro straightened himself up. "It is indescribable… those who draw strength from within… those who fight with all their heart… nothing gives me a greater thrill than finding such an opponent, and watching their faces twist with despair and agony…!" he raised his head, his eyes opened wide with a large wicked grin across his face, even Mizurei was taken back. This look wasn't that of a cold assassin, but a crazed killer! "HYAA!" suddenly stepping to the right and spinning around, his sword passed right through the tree he was leaning on. The trunk had been cleanly cut through, and was beginning to tip in Mizurei's direction…

"WHOA!" Mizurei jumped back to avoid the falling tree… "EI!?" He exclaimed, turning his head and seeing Yashiro was suddenly there…! "ARGH!" he cried out loud as Yashiro slashed him across the back! Growling, he formed a thick layer of ice over his fists and shins as he spun around, attempting to retaliate with wild flurry of punches and kicks, but not one of them even hit! "NGH!" he winced again as he received another cut on his shoulder. He was fighting harder than he could ever remember, but this man was totally overwhelming him! The number of his wounds were rising, but no matter what, he just kept on fighting…!

"AH…" Mizurei suddenly stopped. He stood there, completely still, the ground beneath him soaked in his blood. "(cough) D… damn… you… Yashi…" finally succumbing to his wounds, he could not even finish. The last of his strength left his body, and he fell to the ground. Mizurei had been defeated…

Yashiro looked down at the bloody form of his victim. Mizurei had fought valiantly, but the difference between them was simply too vast. Two hits. That was all he had achieved, two completely ineffective hits. He could still sense life in that body. Approaching Mizurei, Yashiro lifted his sword "All that is left is to remove the head." he said out loud, imagining just how they would react when they found it skewered on his own spear right in front of the Encampments?

**THUD!!!**

"UGH!!" Yashiro gasped in surprise when he felt an impact against the back of his head. Turning around, his eyes widened with surprised, "You!"

"Get away from him, Yashiro…!" Ebi spoke threateningly, standing ten feet from him.

"This is most unexpected… meeting you way out here in this country." Said Yashiro with a smirk. Finding him was surprising enough, but something surprised him even more, "More than that, you even attacked me. Until now, you've always fled. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I have no need to answer you!" Ebi replied, a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face, wondering what on earth possessed him to put himself in such danger… Concealed by his sleeves, he held five razor sharp shuriken ready in each hand. "Step away from Mizurei!"

"You know him?" he asked, "I get it now… you are also in league with fox-boy." he turning away from Mizurei, he began to approach Ebi, "Knowing you, you must have realized you weren't safe back in the leaf, and tagged along with fox-boy all the way into this country, thinking you've left us behind. But what are the odds, running straight into us?" he smiled even more brightly, while Ebi stepped back. The strong front Ebi put up was doing nothing, he knew he was scared. "That's not all… but the scroll you had stolen from us and so carefully hidden away… it must be with you right now!" he lifted his sword, "I'll be taking it back now!"

"AH…!" Ebi gasped as Yashiro suddenly lunged at him before he could even lift his arms! But suddenly…

"What…?" Yashiro said surprise when suddenly the roots of the surrounding trees erupted from the ground, wrapping around his arms and legs so tightly that he couldn't move a muscle!

"That's as far as you go." a woman's voice spoke from above. Yashiro turned his head to see a standing up in the trees. It was Kurenai! Her hands were forming a seal. She had used her genjutsu to bind his movements!

"Your timing couldn't have been better…!" Ebi said in relief, backing away from Yashiro. Facing him alone was utter suicide, for that reason he had Kurenai accompany him and stand in hiding.

"Another one?" despite his position, Yashiro didn't look intimidated; his expression was one of annoyed boredom. "How many more of you people do I have to kill before your village finally stops throwing ninjas at me?"

"You are in no position to insult me." Kurenai leapt down from the tree branches, landing neatly on her feet, "Yashiro! For attempted invasion of the Leaf Village and murder of five shinobi, you are wanted dead or alive!"

"Attempted? You're making sound like I failed. As I recall, I walked in and out without any trouble whatsoever. As for that murder bit, I'll gladly plead guilty to that one." he smiled mockingly, "Now that we're all clear on that, why don't you be on your way? Go powder your nose or something, the men are busy."

"And just for that…" Kurenai glared at him, and a number of roots suddenly crept up his body and wrapped around his neck, "We can forget about _alive._" the roots began to squeeze his neck even tighter…

"I was thinking the very same thing." at that statement, Yashiro's right arm suddenly shot forwards, slamming her upwards against her chin and taking her by surprise!

"KURENAI!" Ebi shouted, as Kurenai gasped and stumbled back, unable to move properly. That uppercut had left her body stunned, but what was even more stunning to her was that the illusionary roots that were binding him seconds ago had all dissolved! He had broken the illusion! True, Yashiro possessed superior physical abilities, but that alone should have no impact on mind-affecting genjutsu! Not wasting time wondering how he did it, she whipped out a kunai in her right and thrust it directly at his throat, but the killer simply caught her wrist in his left hand, stopping it from going any further.

"I believe you need both hands to perform those 'jutsus' of yours," he stated simply, tightening his grip even further. Ebi immediately whipped out the handfuls of shuriken and was about to throw them… "Don't even try it!" Yashiro yanked Kurenai's arm, pulling her between himself and Ebi, stopping him from throwing.

"And just who do you think you're using as a shield?!" Sensing his grip was too strong to break free, with her arm still in his grasp Kurenai suddenly performed a cartwheel, flipping her body and swinging her leg towards his face. "Damn!" she gasped inwardly when Yashiro caught her leg in his other hand. Before she could try anything, Yashiro swung her entire body over his head and slammed her head down against the ice-covered ground, and finally let her go.

"So you're a jounin. So what? If you can't use your jutsus, you're nothing but an ordinary woman." Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled the stunned woman off the ground and slammed her back against a tree, taking the kunai she used earlier and pressed the blade against her neck. She opened her eyes and was about to make an attempt to fight back, but felt the sharp kunai press even harder against her throat, causing a drop of blood to run downwards. "Oh don't stop now, go on! Give me an excuse to do it." he spoke, not removing his eyes from Kurenai, knowing the ninja would try something if he looked away, "And I suggest you drop your weapons too" he spoke louder, so Ebi could hear.

"Damn it all…!" Ebi cursed. Naruto couldn't beat him, Mizurei couldn't beat him, even Kurenai couldn't do it! While he himself… the weakest one by far… what could he possibly do? Opening his hands, he dropped his weapons to the ground.

"Finally… after all this time, it's finally back in our grasp…!" Yashiro smiled victoriously, "Hmm?" he felt something. Looking at the hand clutching the kunai at Kurenai's throat, he saw what it was. "A bug? At this time of the year?" his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he felt something strange. Looking down, his eyes opened wide. More insects! They were crawling up his legs! "WHAT?" he exclaimed, he could feel them, they were all over his body! From beneath his sleeve, more of them came crawling onto his hand, causing him to drop the kunai! "AAAARGH!!!" He screamed out loud, closing his eyes as they were attacking his face!

"Unfortunately for you, Yashiro, you failed to realize there was a third shinobi!" the usually silent Shino stood there, carrying Mizurei over his shoulder. He had had unleashed this swarm of insects on Yashiro! "Sensei! Ebi! Quickly now, we must escape!" the two others nodded in affirmation and fled into the forest.

"RHAARGH!" Yashiro shouted, trying to kill these bugs that were biting into his flesh, he could see them escape into the woods! "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" drawing both swords, he dashed into the woods in hot pursuit, moving far quicker than any of them. "GRR! WHERE ARE THEY!?" He skidded to a halt, his eyes darting left and right. Suddenly, his eyes caught movement. He could see them leaping across the treetops in the distance, "I SEE YOU!" he darted after them, vanishing from sight.

Meanwhile, in the branches up above where he just stood, the three of them plus Mizurei were standing silent, Ebi's hands formed into a seal. "It worked. We've lost him for now…" he sighed in relief. He had used a combination of regular bunshins and the henge no jutsu to create the image of them trying to flee. It was all to draw Yashiro away. "Okay, let's move" he motioned with his hands, took a step.

"Hold it!" Kurenai's hand grabbed him, stopping him from moving any further. "You owe us an explanation, and we're not moving any further until you tell us what I want to know!" she shouted angrily, "That man had killed some of the finest ninjas our village had to offer, and overcame my genjutsu without any effort whatsoever! Just who or WHAT is he, and more than that, what is your connection with him?"

"I will answer all your questions, but not right here! I only lured him away temporarily, and it won't be long until he realizes the truth and comes back and kills us!" Ebi shook her off, "We have to find a safe place…" he turned to Shino, who was carrying the injured Mizurei. Ebi turned back to the earlier battlefield and saw Mizurei's spear, quickly jumping down and pulled it out of the ground, struggling under its tremendous weight, but he knew they would need this later. "Let's go!"

They had fled far from the site of battle into a very dense part of the woods. By now night had fallen, the place they were in was nearly pitch black, but not impossible for the trained ninjas to navigate… they were hoping it would be for Yashiro. Sensing that they had finally lost him, they placed Mizurei's body on a makeshift bed of dried leaves and dead grass. With a sigh of relief Ebi dropped the heavy spear to the ground and then leaned in closer to examine Mizurei. "Good." he sighed, closing his eyes. "He's still alive"

"Will he make it?" asked Shino, eyeing the blood all over Mizurei's body

"He's healing at this very moment." said Ebi, examining him even more closely. "His body seems to have developed a natural defence mechanism based on his powers. He controls water, and blood consists almost entirely of water. Even unconscious, the blood is being kept from escaping while body and also working to close the wounds." he stood up and nodded. "Such an amazing defence, truly his power is incredible" he then turned to face the jounin sensei and genin student. "Now I believe you had questions?"

"That is correct" Kurenai glared at him. "My first question is about our common enemy, Yashiro. Not only was he able to overtake me in combat, but as a man with no knowledge of ninjutsu, how is it that he was able to break my illusion, yet fall for your cheap diversion?"

"The answer I'm afraid is very simple. He is just that powerful." Ebi looked down with his arms crossed, "Not only does he possess tremendous strength and skill, but he has an extraordinarily powerful mind, with mental strength that far outstrips your own." he explained, "Your genjutsu did surprise him, but there is no way a mind manipulating technique could hold him long… a mind that _surpasses those of humans_…" he added, Kurenai took note of those words, "As for how we escaped, I was well aware of his power, and instead of trying to penetrate his mind I merely tricked his eyes." He finished. Kurenai's jounin instincts told her that was all the information he was going to give.

"I have another question." Kurenai said in pressing tone, "You came to this country knowing what Naruto's mission involved… Naruto, who also had encounters with these men before." thinking back on the blonde hyperactive kid, and after seeing Yashiro for herself, she couldn't believe that boy actually WANTED to fight him! "After Naruto had decided to remain here, you changed the nature of our originally assigned mission to make sure we stayed, while that killer happened to be in this very country the whole time! Did you keep us around in case he came for you? That is not all, but you were fully aware of the discrimination taking place in this land, but hired us knowing full well of Hinata's Advanced Bloodline!"

"I assure you, I had no such intent of dragging you all into such a dangerous situation. I only selected your team to accompany me because of your tracking skills. As for Hinata, though I regret bringing her here knowing the local circumstances, I have full confidence in her… for she is one of the few to have fully earned my trust." Ebi stated, "As for Yashiro, I honestly had no idea that he was in this country. In fact, one of the main reasons for coming here was precisely to get away, in the hope that he would still believe I was at the Hidden Leaf. That plan had totally backfired."

"Very well… that is all for now." said Kurenai, still sensing Ebi knew far more than he was letting on, but chose not to press for more information… at least, not directly from him… "We'd better return to the camp."

"We must travel carefully. In his state, moving Mizurei-san may kill him." Said Shino. They couldn't jump across the treetops as usual, they would have to carry him through the woods. Quickly getting to work and building a makeshift stretcher, they began to travel as quietly as they could, praying that Yashiro would not find them…

(Meanwhile)

In another part of the forest, not far from the encampments there was a clearing where a spring could be found. In the centre of that very spring, a lone figure could be seen standing on the surface of the water, that figure was Naruto.

"(huff… huff…)" he was panting lightly, sweat poured down his face, from hours of constant chakra activity. Ripples formed in the spring with every step he took. Turning his body, he punched into the air, and carefully observing the mist displaced by his attack. The movement of the mist… that was the key to this training. A smile formed on his face, he had been successful, he had completed it! "And that makes two…!" he grinned, looking down at his fist.

Using the 'shared exp' trait of the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to his advantage, he had completed the second of his techniques tonight! He always had quite a few jutsus he had wanted to work on in the past, but between all the missions and spare time reserved strictly for ramen, he could simply never devote enough of it to fully develop them, until tonight that is. He kept reminding himself to go kick the asses of Kakashi, Jiraiya, and all the other guys who most likely knew this handy trait in the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and simply never bothered to tell him. These moves were fairly simplistic, but no doubt effective. The first one would be the most important, reserved especially for Yashiro… but the second one would changed the way he fought, and was actually inspired by the fighting styles of a certain blue haired girl…

"Hmm?" he suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes and turned his head.

"N-naruto-kun?" emerging from the bushes, Naruto was surprised to see the very same person he had just been thinking of, Hinata!

"Hinat-AAH!!" He suddenly screamed, accidentally losing focus his foothold on the water disappeared and he fell in! "GAH!" he quickly regained his concentration and stopped himself from sinking any further. He had only fallen in deep enough so that the water went up to his ankles. "Urk!" his eyes suddenly opened wide, "Damn… THAT'S COLD!!!" he screamed, jumping into the air and landing on the ground, and continued hopping around, "OW-OW-OW! Frostbite! Frostbite!" dropping down on his butt, kicked off his wet sandals while exhaling warm air onto his hands, and then grabbed his ice-cold feet and proceeded in rubbing them furiously.

When everything had finally calmed down… Hinata sat on her knees in front of Naruto, "Ano… I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" she apologized regretfully, "I didn't intend to cause you so much trouble"

"Ah, it's no problem, Hinata! I've had worse happen to me tonight, a LOT worse!" He grinned, remembering the unfortunate side-effect of training with shadow clones that Ebi also neglected to mention, that being the sudden rush of exhaustion that that hit him whenever the clones all vanished… right when he was standing at a treetop. Apparently, rocks made for lousy landing cushion. "All in all, I'm completely satisfied. All my training's paid off, I'm feeling stronger than ever!" this statement was true. He was closer than ever to mastering that special chakra-using taijutsu, compared to the time he fought the slow Kamui, where the only thing he could really do was punch and block, he has now become quick and versatile enough to use this in combat against other ninjas. With his increases in strength, skill and overall battle experience, he was many times the fighter he was back then!

"I know what you mean…" Hinata nodded.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you training under Kurenai-sensei. How's that been going?"

"I couldn't remember being so exhausted in all my life." Hinata replied. Kurenai who usually was gentle on her, respected her wishes to grow stronger and revealed just how tough she could be. "I can't believe I was able to withstand those drills… but thinking of how hard Naruto-kun was trying… it gave me strength to continue…" she smiled. Her cheeks grew even pinker as she looked down, "A-ano! I… brought you some dinner, Naruto-kun…!" in both her hands, she presented him with a box wrapped up in cloth. Removing the cloth wrap, Naruto saw it was a nicely prepared bento meal, "This is… it was made just for Naruto-kun…"

"Wow…! Thank you Hinata!!" Naruto shouted, startling her a bit. The sight of food reminded him just how hungry he was! "ITADAKIMASU!" taking a pair of chopsticks, he dove right in. Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics, particularly his eagerness. Words could not express how happy she felt that he was enjoying it so much… "ACK!" …a little too much. Hinata gasped as Naruto clutched his neck and his face was blown up and turning blue! He was choking!

"AAHH! Naruto-kun!" she cried in horror, and quickly started to shake him, "Please hang on!" she gave him hard slap on the back, causing him to cough it out. "Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" she asked desperately

"Ah, thanks a lot Hinata!" Naruto smiled and thanked her, and then picked up the food and started eating again. Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, mouth agape. "What?" he asked, noticing her staring, "Do I have rice on my face?" there were actually a lot of grains stuck to his face, but that was hardly the point. Hinata started laughing, and Naruto laughed along with her, though he still didn't get it.

"You never change, do you Naruto-kun?" Hinata shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. She was smiling brightly, seeing this side of him always cheered her up. "But really, I'm glad, glad to be here on this mission helping you." Though their time in this country was not meant for fun and leisure or anything of the sort, she was thankful to able to spend this time with him. "Wow!" her eyes brightened up as she looked at the spring in front of them. The pristine water was sparkling under the glittering starry night, and the moon shone starts shining its light on the spring. "It's so pretty…!" she clasped her hands together.

Naruto smiled as he watched her, enjoying the view of the water. "So, you sort of have an idea of what I've been training on, but what about you? What have you been working on, Hinata?" he asked curiously

"It is mostly taijutsu. I have been doing a lot of physical training, but I also started learning a bit of genjutsu." Hinata started growing a tad shy at the question. "But I have also been working on something else. I am trying to perfect a new jutsu of my own."

"HONTO!? A new jutsu?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "Ne ne! Hinata! Can you show me!?"

"Ano… I… I don't think it's ready yet!" she looked down nervously, "What if I get it wrong?"

"Daijobu, Hinata. No need to get shy over it! I'm sure you'll do it perfectly!" Naruto reassured her. Hinata thought about it until she decided to show him.

"Hai." she said with a smile, but still having a bit of a blush, and then proceeded to take off her coat…

"(_GYAAAAAH!!!! What is Hinata doing!?_)" seeing her slowly removing her coat, Naruto was trying to keep a straight face, but inside his mind, he was going ballistic. "(_Kuso! I cant look at this! I don't wanna become a pervert like the old man!_)" He screamed mentally, covering his eyes, not wanting to lose his chastity by seeing what he thought he was going to see…

"Can you hold this, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?" Naruto then opened one eye and saw that Hinata was actually finished; she had only taken off her coat.

Naruto was lost in a state of mind, though. "(_WHOA._)" those were the only words he could process, seeing her without her coat on. Hidden beneath that bulky jacket was a perfect figure. She was wearing a thin, almost skin-tight black shirt. "Hai…" as he took the coat from Hinata, Naruto was having a blush on his face still, almost getting impure thoughts. He could see more curves, also noticing she was more 'developed' than the other girls from Konoha. After thinking that, Naruto raised his palm, and gave himself a firm slap across the face.

As Hinata walked towards the edge of the lake, she performed the ram seal to gather chakra to her feet. After getting enough chakra that she needed, she advanced, walking on the surface of the water, going to the middle of the pond. Naruto wondered what was going on as he stared at Hinata in confusion. Hinata looked backed, gave him a nod with a smile, and stopped at the center of the spring. Hinata then began what she was going to show him. From Naruto's point of view, he was totally captivated by this sight. Hinata, silhouetted in the moonlight, performing the katta, in a way, it seemed almost as she was dancing upon the spring. Her movements were filled with such grace and beauty, while the water spiralled through the air and encircled her form… it was the most magical thing he had ever seen. Finally, the chakra dispersed and the water fell like rain. It was over.

When Hinata finished, she started walking back towards shore. Naruto was still captivated by Hinata's performance and has not moved a muscle since. When she finally reached shore, Hinata asked, "Ano… so how was it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto did not say anything because of the state he was in. A minute later, though, he finally shouted, "WHOOOAAAAA!!!! SUGEI SUGEI!! KAKOI!! THAT WAS AWESOME, HINATA!!" Hinata was blushing throughout Naruto's rantings, but had a smile of appreciation.

Later on, the two sat right next to a tree as they were staring at the scenery under the starry night. Neither one said anything, until Naruto finally spoke. "Ummm… nice night. It fits with the scenery and everything, ne?"

"Yes," Hinata answered. "It does."

True the spring under the stars and moon did look pretty, but that didn't seem to matter to him, he wasn't looking at the water, he was watching her. Her pearly white eyes seemed to glow like the moon and stars reflecting the light in front of them. That wasn't all, but her silky dark hair, her creamy pale skin and her gentle smile… "(_Ah!_)" Naruto suddenly exclaimed mentally, turning away when he realized he had been staring at her. Thankfully she hadn't noticed. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards her once more, he could feel his heart beating, "(_How come I never noticed?_)" He asked himself. Just looking at her, he was enthralled by the sight… he just realized it for the first time. She was beautiful.

The more he watched her, the more he began to think about the times he had been with her. From the time they had sat next to one another in the chuunin exams, when she had presented him the medical cream after his match with Kiba, when they had spoken before his big upcoming match with Neji. Then there were the more recent memories, seeing her for the first time in a while shortly after meeting Ebi for the first time, they quickly grew into close friends. She comforted him when they were on the bridge, she had not abandoned him when they were facing almost certain defeat against Kamui. No matter what sort of obstacle he faced, she stood by him. "(_I've never had a friend as close as her. No matter what, she's always been there for me. But there are times when I'm around her, I feel something I just don't understand…_)"

He began to remember some 'other' moments between him and Hinata. The times their hands accidentally touched, the way his arms wrapped around her when they had defeated Kamui, and the times she had gently embraced him… every time he remembered them, he could feel that very sensation stirring inside. "(_I feel as if_… _as if I want something more than friendship. Is this really alright…? For us to be more than friends…?_)"

Naruto's expression then changed to a sad one. "(_But then there's the fact of what I am… the vessel of that damn monster. I… I've worked so hard just to keep the friendship we have now… but how will she react?_)" Once again, that thought haunted him. The image of her looking at him, trembling in fear, keeping away from him…! "(_If she becomes afraid of me… if she doesn't accept me… I… I…! I just don't know what I'd do…!_)" he closed his eyes and looked down in despair. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and raised his head, when he felt her soft hand placed on top of his own. "What?" he turned his head, to see her smiling face.

"Cheer up, Naruto-kun. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." she smiled brightly.

"Hinata…" he felt his heart beating faster. He could feel his doubts and uncertainties melt away… from his perspective, she looked more beautiful than anything he had ever seen… "Hinata!" He exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"N… Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, unable to believe what is happening here and now. Clutching her in a tight embrace, she could feel his heart beating against hers… she felt so warm… Naruto suddenly let go

"I… I'm sorry…" he quickly backed away from her, looking down, he was ashamed. "(_Why_…_? Why did I just do that! I ruined everything…! I'm so stupid!_)" a tear formed in his eye... he was expecting to hear her scream and run away…!

"No… you don't have to be sorry for anything… Naruto-kun…! You did nothing wrong…" she grabbed his right hand, clasping it tightly in hers. She also looked down. "When Naruto-kun feels something, I feel it too. When I see Naruto-kun's smile, my heart feels warm. When I see you are sad, it aches. I can never be angry with you, because to me… Naruto-kun is the most important person in the world… and someone I want to be with always…"

The two raised their heads and gazed directly into one another's eyes. Without fully realizing it, they began to lean in closer towards each other, their faces just inches apart…

"Na… Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered softly… unable to believe this was happening… it had to be a dream…

"H-Hinata…" Naruto uttered in a daze… giving in…

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" they suddenly heard a scream

"AAAAH!!!!" The two of them screamed, nearly jumping out of their skin at the very loud noise. Both backed away from each other and straightened up, looking into the woods, then turning back to one another.

"W… what was that?" she gasped, trembling from the sudden jolt back into reality after being such a vulnerable state of mind.

"I… I don't know…" Naruto clenched his fist, also shaken up for the very same reason. "But that scream, it came from the direction of the camps!" He turned to her, "I… think we should go check it out! Come on!"

"Naruto-kun… I… I'm coming!" Although shaken, she knew they had to check out whatever it was, but just a moment ago… she couldn't believe it was possible… they had almost…! "OHHH!!" she shook her head in frustration. Getting up to her feet, she ran after him.

(At the encampments)

"AH!" Both Naruto and Hinata gasped at what they saw! Terrified screams filled the air, people were running around being chased by soldiers, and the camps were on fire!

"HA-HA-HAHAAAAAA!!!!!" From within the sixth camp, Kirishaku's voice could be heard, "THAT'S RIGHT! RUN! SCURRY EVERYWHERE LIKE THE RATS YOU ARE! ACCEPT THE PENALTY FOR YOUR CRIMES!!"

"That voice…! IT'S KIRISHAKU!!" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO! HINATA!" The two of them suddenly heard their names being called, both turned to see Kiba running towards them, "Where the hell were you! And everyone else?"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, "What's going on!?"

"Kirishaku's attacking the villages!" Kiba shouted, "I was just outside the camp when soldiers started swarming this place without any warning, setting fire to everything!"

"No…!" Naruto gasped, he was trembling… he could not believe what was happening…! "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!?" he shouted

"I don't know! You two are the only ones here!!" Kiba shouted back

"Damn it…!" Naruto growled, turning around. All the houses were on fire, but all the focus was really on the sixth! There were soldiers surrounding the sixth encampment, keeping people of the other camps from helping, and forcing the residents of the sixth back in with their weapons while Kirishaku and his men continued to ransack it from the inside! Naruto suddenly ran towards the entrance, the guards turned around and saw him charging in their direction! "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto slammed the first one in the chest, the impact sent him flying and hitting the ground, out cold. The other guard came at him, but Naruto did a backflip, kicking upwards against his chin and knocking him unconscious.

Two more soldiers attacked, that's when Kiba and Hinata came in. Kiba crouched down and kicked the soldier's legs out from underneath him, making him fall back. As that soldier hit the ground, Kiba jumped high into the air and came crashing down on him with his knee. Hinata struck her palm against the next soldier's chest, chakra surged through his lungs. The man collapsed, he was down for the count. More soldiers surrounding the perimeter of the camp came running towards them.

"KIBA! You stay behind and take care of these guys! Don't let any more of them through!" Naruto shouted as he and Hinata dashed through the entrance

"Got it! But watch out! There's more of them inside!" Kiba shouted back, as a spear wielding soldier charged at him. Kiba swayed his body, missing the weapon by a mile, "HAA!!" he smashed the back of his fist against his face, knocking him out. Suddenly, another one emerged behind him about to strike, but out of nowhere Akamaru leap at him, fangs bared, biting him in the face! "NICE JOB AKAMARU!" he shouted as the man ran around screaming, the dog still hanging from him. Kiba smirked and turned around, as more and more soldiers came rushing from every direction… "YOOOOSHI!! KAKATTE KOI!! (BRING IT ON)!!!!"

Within the camp, Naruto and Hinata were running past the blazing houses, fighting off the soldiers just as Kiba had warned them. Naruto growled as he looked around, he saw a number of bodies belonging to the residents here. Making his way to the center of the village, he gasped at what he saw! People were being forcibly rounded up and threatened with the weapons. At the very center of the camp, overseeing the entire raid, surrounded by his retinue, it was Kirishaku! Right now, he was cheering on his soldiers as several of them at once were beating a villager who had tried to fight back.

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed, he and Hinata both ran towards one soldier who was lifting a large rock, ready to smash the victim's head. That soldier gasped, feeling the impact of both Naruto's fist and Hinata's palm on his stomach, he was sent flying and crashing through the walls of one of the burning houses. The other two soldiers turned to Naruto and Hinata, "Let's see how YOU like being ganged up on! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted, as ten of his clones suddenly appeared and surrounded the two men, pouncing on them and beating them up. Naruto and Hinata both kneeled by the victim, "Are you okay!? Speak to me!"

"Yes… thank you… They were threatening my son… I tried to stop them, and they…" he said weakly. Naruto felt some relief, he was okay… "Please… you must stop Kirishaku!" he blacked out.

"Grrr…!" Naruto growled, turning his sight onto the man responsible for all this, laughing at the mayhem he brought "KIRISHAKUUUUUU!!!!"

"Hmm? AH! IT'S YOU!" Kirishaku gasped, seeing Naruto closely followed by Hinata running towards him, stopping fifteen feet away. His bodyguards drew their swords, but Kirishaku motioned them to hold still, for now…

"What is the meaning of this!? Why are you attacking these people!?" shouted Hinata

"Be quiet! You have some nerve speaking directly to me, you little wench!" Kirishaku snapped at her. Naruto growled, ready to pound him into dust just for that remark, but Hinata held him back. "These savages have broken the law once more and used their powers! There is no point in denying it, every single sensor in the city had alerted us! I am merely bringing them to justice!"

"J… justice…?" Naruto said in disbelief, "YOU'RE RANSACKING THE VILLAGE, BURNING THEIR HOMES AND MURDERING INNOCENT PEOPLE! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!?"

"The denizens of encampment six have forgotten their place! They humiliated me, and their rebellious behaviour was beginning to influence the other camps! I am simply restoring 'order'." Kirishaku grinned widely, "I will make an example to all of them by setting fire to their villages, having everyone this camp executed, and I have something extra special in mind for their leader Mizurei… who has yet to show himself!" he scowled, "My men have reported no sight of him! That coward who claims to be their protector has abandoned his people just to save his own skin!"

"Do not speak that way about him! Mizurei-san is a greater man than you could ever hope to be!" Hinata shouted, "How can you treat human beings like this!?"

"Human beings? BAH! Your kind isn't even fit to be called human!" Kirishaku shouted back, "You are freaks of nature! The lowest and most despicable creatures in this world! Your very existence is a crime!"

"You…" Hinata was trembling with anger, "YOU ARE COMPLETELY INSANE!"

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT STAND AND BE INSULTED BY A FREAK!" Kirishaku howled in anger, "AS FOR YOU…" He then turned to Naruto "I'M ABSOLUTELY SICK OF YOU! YOU'VE POISONED THIS COUNTRY ENOUGH WITH YOUR IDEALIST CRAP!" Kirishaku screamed, "NEITHER OF YOU WILL LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"

(Naruto and Hinata go chibi, anime style.)

"Hey Hinata," Naruto suddenly smirked, "If I didn't know any better, that almost sounded like a threat!"

"Oh no! Whatever shall we do?" She gasped with her hands pressed to her cheeks.

(End Chibi-mode)

Kirishaku was begining to burn red with anger. They were mocking him!

"I say we KICK HIS ASS!" Naruto shouted, suddenly grabbing a flaming piece of timber and hurled it at Kirishaku. The nobleman screamed as the flaming projectile hit him, and continued to cry out as his decorative ornaments were set ablaze!

"AAAARGH!!! EVERYONE! FORGET THE FREAKS! I WANT THESE TWO DEAD THIS INSTANT!!!" Kirishaku screamed. Obeying his orders, they left the villagers alone, giving them the opportunity to run to safety. Only a select few remained, ones who were capable of fighting, Mizurei's men. Those fighters ran to the center, joining with Naruto and Hinata as soldiers surrounded them all.

"So what do you think of the odds?" Naruto smirked, looking at these soldiers…

"Completely unfair." Hinata replied. "They don't stand a chance."

"ATTAAAAACK!!!!" Naruto, Hinata and Mizurei's companions all charged and attacked! "RHAAA!" Naruto smacked a soldier upside the head and knocked his helmet off and then smashed him down with his fist. As that soldier hit the ground, Naruto grabbed his legs and gripped tightly… "HRRRGN!!" Naruto grunted, swinging the unfortunate soldier in circles before throwing him into an oncoming group. Putting his hands together Naruto formed five copies of himself, all of which immediately went charging into their numbers with their fists flying! Even without activating her bloodline abilities, Hinata smoothly evaded the weapons of her numerous opponents and proceeded in striking with her open palms. Armour did absolutely nothing to stop her, as her chakra passed right through and directly struck their organs! Though nowhere near the strength of their leader, Mizurei's men were all competent fighters, blessed with great strength and skill. Even without use of their own powers, they held their own against the superior numbers!

"ARGH!! DAMN IT!!! YOU'RE ALL USELESS!" Kirishaku shouted from afar, not liking the way this battle was going. Even against a hundred soldiers of the Mist Province, this band consisting of less than twelve people was holding its own!

"We may possess powers, but we have not used them! Do you know why?" Hinata asked, having just downed another opponent, "It has nothing to do with that law you wrote! We simply have no need of them against the likes of you! And before you call anyone useless, Kirishaku… just what have YOU accomplished?"

"That… that does it!" Kirishaku snarled and drew his katana. "Little bitch…! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" he suddenly charged towards her

"Hinata…!" Naruto was about to intervene, but Hinata motioned him to stop.

"You concentrate on what is really important… Naruto-kun! I can fight him myself!" She said, drawing a kunai

"Heh…!" Naruto stared at her and smiled warmly, while holding a soldier by the front of the shirt and repeatedly punching his face, "You can do it!"

"HAAAA!!!!" Kirishaku screamed, swinging his katana…

**-CLANG-**

The sound of metal rung through the air, as Hinata had completely deflected the blade with the kunai. "(_Not so much as a chip!_)" she noted, looking at the kunai pressed against the very fine katana. She had to thank Ebi later. Kirishaku continued to swing the sword at her, and Hinata continued to dodge and parry everything he could throw at her!

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto's voice echoed through the sky. There was a great burst of smoke, and many soldiers screamed when Naruto was standing on a giant armoured toad bigger than an elephant! "Your attention please! This fight is STRICTLY between the amazing Hinata and the asshole otherwise known as Kirishaku! Will all the nameless henchmen leave right now?"

"Who… who do you think you are?! We serve Kirishaku-sama with honour! Do you think you could scare us away with your sorcery!?" One of the soldiers shouted, but started to sweat nervously when the toad turned towards him… "AAAAAAH!!!!" he screamed when the toad's tongue suddenly shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into its mouth.

"Anyone ELSE care to disagree?" Naruto crossed his arms, while the soldiers all stood in fear. "You have to the count of five to get your asses out of here! ONE…! TWO…!" The soldiers all dropped their weapons and stormed out of the camp, screaming, pushing and shoving as hard as they could, all to get away from this monster. The giant toad opened its mouth and spat out that one soldier, who immediately got up and ran away, tears in his eyes and crying loudly for his mother. "Heh… sorry, I forgot you toads eat bugs, not garbage."

"YOU COWARDS!" Kirishaku screamed as he could see his forces running away, "COME BACK HERE! I ORDER YOU!"

"You are all alone now, Kirishaku!" Hinata spoke harshly, pressing against his sword with her kunai, "There is no one left to fight for you"

"Do you honestly think you can defeat a jounin of the Mist!?" Kirishaku growled, finding it incredibly difficult to deflect this girl's attacks!

"Even if you were really even a ninja at some point, all those years spent lounging in luxury, growing fat off your wealth… you are weak." She spoke boldly, "There is no way I would ever lose to you!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" he continued to hack wildly at her, growing tired with every swing. In his prime he barely made it to the chuunin level, and from there on he simply bought his Jounin rank. It has been over thirty years since he had performed any missions, let alone actual physical work. He was heavy, he was slow, and he was absolutely no match for this little girl! "JUST DIE ALREADY!!!" he raised the katana over his head and swung down with all his strength, "WHAT!?" Hinata glared up at him, having caught the blade above her head between her palms! In the moment he was stunned, she took advantage of it, taking the katana out of his hands and flinging it to the side. She raised her palm, gathering chakra. Kirishaku gasped, remembering the devastating effects of the girl's palms on his soldiers, and this time it was packed with enough chakra it was visible! Her palm shot towards his heart…! "AAAAHH!!!" Kirishaku fell down on his back and lay there. He blinked. He was alive?

"Were you expecting me to kill you?" asked Hinata, looking down on him. She hadn't struck him with any chakra, she merely pushed him over. "You are a pitiful man, completely blinded by your prejudice, you caused so much suffering. You really do deserve to die." she glared at him. He was on the ground, trembling, with a terrified look on his face. "But I am not like you. I know honour, and I will not resort to murder someone who has none. I just want everyone to see for themselves just how pathetic you really are." As if on cue, villagers were coming back. Those who had fled because of the attack, they all looked down on the quivering Kirishaku. Kiba ran into the scene, and stood quietly and watched.

"G… grrr!" Kirishaku growled, standing up. His knees were trembling. All around him, he could see the stares of the people he had so viciously tried to harm…

"You are not welcome here." Hinata spoke firmly. "Get out, and never return."

"You… you haven't won!" sweating nervously, Kirishaku tried in vain to put on a strong front, "I will be back…! With more men! I will not stop until EVERY last one of you monsters is rotting in the ground!" he shouted, but there was no response from anyone… "HUH?" he gasped as he felt something large and sticky wrap around him.

"Wrong answer, asshole." Said Naruto, standing on the toad that grabbed him with its tongue, "You can return as many times as you like, with as many men as you can get, but always remember, we'll be right here waiting for you." he hopped down and walked over so he was standing next to Hinata. "Hey toad, get him out of here!" The giant toad croaked in confirmation, and with a huge swing of his tongue, he flung Kirishaku into the sky.

"YANNA KANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (Author's note: Or as you may know it: 'Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaain!)" Kirishaku went sailing clear over the horizon, and vanished out of sight with a 'ping'.

Naruto nodded at the toad, indicating his job was done, and it immediately disappeared in a burst of smoke. Naruto then turned to Hinata, and smiled fondly at her, "You were amazing, Hinata."

"It… it was nothing, Naruto-kun…!" she suddenly exclaimed, blushing a bit. Her shyness seemed to have returned… (clap, clap, clap) "Ano?" Hinata began to hear clapping. All around her, the people were beginning to clap faster and faster…!

"LET'S ALL HEAR IT FOR HINATA!!!!" Naruto suddenly shouted, throwing his arms into the air, "BANZAI!! BANZAI!! BANZAI!!!!" There was a roar of applause, people were shouting praises at her, Kiba whistled loudly with his fingers.

"AH!" startled by sudden cheering, Hinata clung into him tightly, earning an even grander ovation and a number of loud woops from the crowd.

"Eh-heh-heh…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, grinning nervously and red in the cheeks as the girl held onto him. For the first time in her life Hinata was the center of attention… tonight, she was the hero!

"AHHH! MIZUREI-SAN!" someone screamed. The applause came to a sudden halt. The crowd immediately moved out of the way, as they could see Ebi, Shino and Kurenai bringing in Mizurei on a makeshift stretcher. There were many horrified gasps and screams, adults covering the eyes of their children. Mizurei lay on the stretcher, with many open wounds and covered in blood.

"MIZUREI!/MIZUREI-SAN!/ANIKI!" Naruto, Hinata and Mizurei's followers ran to him

"Stand back! Give him some space!" Ebi shouted.

"What the hell happened to him!?" Naruto asked desperately

"He… he was attacked by Yashiro." Ebi looked down

"WHAT!?" Both Naruto and Hinata gasped

"What happened to the camp?" asked Ebi, looking around. This place was in ruins, and many of the houses had burned to the ground, "Actually, tell me later! We have to treat him now! Are there any buildings left standing?"

"That one over there! That one hasn't been damaged yet!" one of Mizurei's companions pointed

"Come on! Help carry him!"

Many people moved out of the way, as the Konoha ninjas and Mizurei's companions carried him inside and placed him down as gently as they could. With a small blade, Ebi cut open Mizurei's shirt. "His bloodline ability is slowly healing himself, and I have administered medical jutsu to the best of my abilities… but his wounds are so deep and widespread that even they aren't enough." Said Ebi "Hinata, you have great knowledge of medicinal herbs, I need your assistance! Everyone else please leave."

Naruto looked at Hinata, who responded "It's okay, please go." she said, rolling back her sleeves, preparing to get to work. For a second it looked like he was about to say something, but Naruto nodded silently, and left with the others, as Ebi and Hinata got to work on Mizurei.

As he left the hut, he walked around by himself, looking at the state of the village. Many of their homes had been destroyed, as were the houses in the other camps. The people had no shelter, and it was almost winter. He kept thinking about Mizurei, how he had gotten so gravely injured… he had fought Yashiro. The wounds he had sustained were even worse than the ones he himself had received when he challenged Yashiro in the Mist capitol… but unlike Naruto, Mizurei did not have the support of any demon, no miraculous healing, he was on his own…

So many things were going through his mind right now… it was just overwhelming. Everything that was going on… Mizurei was in critical condition and might not survive. The MaShin demon carriers plotting the destruction of the country by poising the two sides against one another, and their offers to join them in MaShin… the attack Kirishaku had led on the encampments, in which so many had died tonight… but most of all… back at that spring, what almost happened with Hinata…

Eventually, Ebi and Hinata exit that house, and walked over to him. "We've done all we could. Now it's all up to him."

"I see…" Naruto looked down, while a number of villagers went in to tend to Mizurei.

"You don't have to be so worried. Mizurei is incredibly resilient, as much as you. I know for certain that he'll be okay." Said Ebi. Then looking around, he then spoke to them. "Naruto, Hinata, I would like you to come with me. There are matters that need to be discussed in private."

Following Ebi outside the village, he was careful that they were not followed, leading them into the forest. Now, certain that they were alone, Ebi turned around, "Now… I am going to tell you everything."

"What is it?"

"You two trust me, do you?"

"Well, yeah, of course" said Naruto, and Hinata gave an affirmative nod

"Then you're the only ones. The rest of your friends aren't nearly so trusting, and who can blame them? You guys know nothing about me other than my name and rank." Ebi crossed his arms. Naruto and Hinata stood silently. It was true, they had taken him for a friend, barely knowing anything about him, or putting any thought whatsoever into why he held such a rank, despite his low fighting capabilities. It's true he was very intelligent, but that alone shouldn't be enough to raise his rank above the village jounin! "The reason I am telling you this, is because you two are directly involved. Everything ties into the ancient scroll the two of you fought so hard to recover from Kamui… and the MaShin." The two remained silent. They obviously remembered the artefact they had risked their lives to reclaim from Kamui, but never truly understood its significance. Nor did they understand its connections with the MaShin, those dangerous individuals who seemed to show up wherever they went. "It all began years ago, in a mission given to me by the third Hokage."

"The old man!? He knew about them?!" Naruto gasped, while Hinata watched silently, "What kind of mission did he give you!?"

"An ongoing mission, one that continues to this day. So secret it was never recorded in any archive." explained Ebi, "Sandaime-sama was one who knew of the existence of the MaShin, the fallen empire that once brought this world to the brink of destruction, and the existence of the ancient scroll carrying the knowledge that made them so powerful. This knowledge was too dangerous to be possessed by humans, its contents would be a threat to the world should it fall into the wrong hands. Could you imagine if Orochimaru had acquired it, and achieved the immortality he so desperately seeks?" both Naruto and Hinata winced at the thought. "I'm weak and of little use as a fighter, but I'm an expert on matters involving research and investigations of the cryptic… thus I was charged with the task of tracking down the MaShin secrets. This mission was beyond classified, and in order to ensure secrecy, it was never made official. I was granted the title of 'Sennin'. Just as those of the Legendary three, I too have gained the freedom to leave the village whenever I desire, no need to take part in missions and no questions asked."

"HA! I KNEW IT! You ARE a fake sennin!" Naruto shouted

"This is NOT the time!" Ebi snapped at him

"Sorry-sorry!" Naruto apologized, "But still, all these years, all this secrecy, what was it all for? The scroll wasn't far from the village, and you even sent us genin to pick it up instead! Why?"

"I am getting to that." explained Ebi, "Over the years, and uncovering many hidden sources, I had learned that the MaShin Empire is very much alive and active today, though it now exists in secret. I had joined them, and spent months climbing the ladders until I had infiltrated deep enough to steal that scroll. After I fled their organization, I realized I had been blacklisted and have been on the run ever since. At one point I was so sure they would catch me, I carefully hid the scroll on Gakido Peak in some abandoned shrine, if only to keep it out of their hands a little longer, while I continued to flee. Eventually I made it back home, to Konohagure."

"And that's when you met me…!" Naruto exclaimed in realization

"News travels further than you might think, and I had heard quite a bit about your exploits. Saviour of the wave country, defeated the genius Neji and Gaara of the Sand, along with knowing your 'other' abilities" He added, Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about… the demon… "I purposely hired your team, at the same time goaded you into a fight to gauge your level myself and see if you would stand a chance should a MaShin warrior appear. I even went as far as to show off my flashiest techniques to make you want to learn them. When I was satisfied, I went ahead and sent you on the mission. I would remain in Konoha where my pursuers were watching for me, while a genin team they had no interest in goes on with its business. Unfortunately, they caught onto the plan, and you got caught in a fight for your lives to reclaim the scroll…" from his bag, he held it up, "The MaShin Scroll."

"That's the scroll we fought for!" gasped Hinata, "But you just called it the MaShin scroll… does that means it belonged to them all along?!"

"The MaShin possesses power beyond anything you can imagine, technology centuries ahead of the rest of the world and military strength that can crush our own with ease… and the original source of their power is right here." Ebi held the ancient MaShin scroll. "With this scroll, you can unleash a plague that can wipe out an entire city in a matter of hours… craft weapons that will make the user unstoppable… endow yourself with superhuman powers… and even acquire the power to bring forth demons into this world." said Ebi. At that remark, Naruto was trembling.

"If… if the knowledge inside is so dangerous, why don't you just burn the damn thing?!" Naruto shouted

"No matter what, I am a scholar, and this is an ancient artefact. Having only the faintest idea of what knowledge could possibly be contained, I could not bring myself to destroy it at the time… but that is no excuse." Ebi admitted shamefully, "In my arrogance, I even dared to think that if only I could escape my pursuers long enough to study the MaShin secrets, I could wield these powers as my own… It was not until you had returned it to me that I could see this scroll for what it truly is… evil. It offers so much power… too much in fact." He said… trembling slightly. "The power and knowledge held inside is not meant to be seen by mankind… rather, it should not even be allowed to exist… and that's when I learned something else. It cannot be destroyed." He clenched his teeth. "I have tried every known seal, every single art our village possesses… they were all useless against the MaShin Scroll. It is absolutely indestructible, nothing can harm it."

"Oh great. Simply wonderful. I'll keep that in mind the next time I get a mission that involves travelling to Mount Doom…!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"When you had left for the Water Country to finalize the alliance between Leaf and Mist, I assumed my pursuers were still looking for me in the Leaf and would try to find it there, so I brought it with me. That was my next mistake, as we all soon learned, they are in this country." he shuddered. "Now that Yashiro knows I'm in this country, we could all be in grave danger. If he realizes I'm staying among you in Encampment 6, he may decide to come for me at any time, and there would be nothing we could do to stop him." he then turned to Hinata, "Hinata? I apologize, but I would like to speak to Naruto alone. Please go and get some rest."

"I… okay…" Hinata nodded, respecting his request. "Goodnight Ebi… goodnight… Naruto-kun"

As she walked off, Ebi made sure she was gone, before continuing "Those times you fought MaShin's Carriers, have you ever used the power of your demon?"

"Only once, when I fought Kamui in the woods at Konoha. I never got the chance to use it against Yashiro." said Naruto, "But then… even when I used Kyubi, once Kamui unleashed his own demon, he was too strong… it was by some miracle we won."

"There are many demon carriers among the MaShin, and Kamui is a very powerful one indeed. But when you consider the demon he holds compared to yours, it is really nothing that special. The Youma Mukade should be no match for Kyubi… ordinarily that is." explained Ebi, "The Kyubi may be powerful, but the method in which it was sealed into you is different." he looked down at Naruto's stomach, "What the fourth Hokage placed on you was among the most powerful sealing spells, through a pact with the shinigami, he was able to lock away such a powerful demon. The only thing that can seep through the seal is the demon's chakra. Even then you have to keep your emotions in check and limit the amount of chakra you draw out, otherwise that seal could break and set the demon loose. MaShin carriers however… the process they use is specifically designed for battle. The demons are bound voluntarily to the humans, their full strength surges through while the warriors themselves can fight without any restraint. As for Yashiro… he is among the strongest."

"Then it is hopeless…!" Naruto looked down. Whenever an enemy proved too strong for him, he could always count on the power of Kyubi to pull him through. But if his ability to harness the powers of a demon was below that of the average MaShin Carrier, how could he expect to fight against the likes of Yashiro who outclasses him in every aspect?

"There is a way…" Said Ebi, "In order to counter MaShin's power… we must use their own powers against them. I had studied the scroll's contents regarding 'weapons', and I believe I have found what we need." he smiled, straightening his glasses, "I may not amount to much of a warrior, but as a craftsman I have no equal. I will put my skills to the test. You may not be able to channel the full power of Kyubi, but what if we were to use the scroll to create a weapon that allows it?"

"You can do that…?" Naruto gasped

"Don't forget, the MaShin is heavily involved with demons, it can only be expected that they are capable of creating such weapons. However…" Ebi looked down, "To create a demonic weapon will require much time and effort, as well as a number of rare components. Of course, I do have all the necessary ingredients in my possession to craft any weapon in the scroll, except for one, the most powerful one of all…" he scowled, "The blade that requires a rare metal, so scarce that it has reached legendary status… and possessing unique properties that affect demons. It is said that the first Hokage once owned a necklace made with that legendary metal, a huge chunk of it no less… if only we had that mineral, even just a piece the size of a grain of sand… I can create a weapon holding powers we can only imagine…"

"You mean this?" Naruto held up the necklace he got from Tsunade

"SWEET HOLY HELL!" Ebi screamed, nearly suffering a heart attack. "LET ME SEE THAT!" he screamed, grabbing it and examining it closely, "This… this is the real thing…! How did you…?"

"Heh! I guess you can say it was a gift from Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto grinned.

"I see… and with this much of the metal, we can make a truly incredible weapon…" said Ebi, "But I also understand that it may hold sentimental value as well. Whether you would want it to be used to make a weapon, it's your choice. I can simply make one without it. Whatever decision you make, I will respect completely."

"Hmmm…" Naruto looked down. The necklace he had won from Tsunade was his symbol of victory in mastering the rasengan… but then again… so much was at stake. Yashiro's plot was coming into fruition, and they were powerless to stop him. They needed it. "Ebi… if I give this to you, can you really make a weapon as great as you say?"

"I swear on my life." Ebi answered, "With this mineral, I will forge the strongest weapon you will ever see… one that unleashes the full might of the nine tails in every swing. A blade that only you can wield"

"Then take it." Naruto removed his necklace and handed it over. Ebi held it carefully in his hand, as if it were the most valuable treasure he had ever laid his eyes on. Though Naruto felt some regret at first for giving up such a precious necklace, he decided that in a way, the necklace isn't really being destroyed, but rather being reborn…

"I promise you, you will not regret this decision." Ebi spoke, eyeing the necklace.

"Ebi… I want you to know something though…" Naruto said seriously. "MaShin is too powerful, and the only way we can stand any chance is to turn their own powers against them… but… to use knowledge from that scroll…" he glared at the thing he had fought so hard for, not knowing its evil, "We are doing this out of pure necessity. After this, I don't want anything more to do with that scroll. Even if whatever secrets locked inside could give us the power to utterly crush MaShin… I refuse to use it."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." To Naruto's surprise, Ebi smiled. "I had no intentions of handing it over to the Hokage-sama, the elders or anyone else for that matter. If I were to turn it over to the leaf village, we would gain the power to match MaShin… but at what cost? It may present us with the easy way out… but it won't end there. If we keep using the powers hidden inside, there will be no way for us to simply let go, we'll be addicted to it. It won't be long before we start using it against other villages, against other countries… against the world. We wouldn't have defeated MaShin… we'd just become them." Even if the weapon designs weren't one of the most potent secrets contained within, they were already pushing it just by using the technology. There was no way they would take another one. "Once our work here is complete and we return to the village… I will resume trying to find a way to destroy this scroll, and end this curse." Looking at Naruto, Ebi could see that he was very tired. "You must really be exhausted after everything today. You should get some rest, while I get to work. Good night Naruto."

"Good night Ebi" Naruto nodded, as he left him in the woods. Ebi moved deeper into the forest until he reached a rocky area with few trees. This was a good location, he would get to work here. Taking a deep breath… he unravelled the MaShin scroll…

Naruto entered the village once more. Many of the houses had been burned down, and people had formed makeshift shelters with the materials they had left, whatever they could do to keep a roof over his head. As he was looking for the other Konoha nins, he was suddenly stopped by Kurenai. "Naruto." she spoke

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto replied

"Come with me. I would like to have a talk with you" she motioned him to follow. Naruto groaned inwardly, he just wanted to sleep…!

She led him to an isolated area within the encampment. Knowing there was no one around, she turned to him. "Today, I had fought alongside Ebi and Shino against the very man who had so viciously attacked Mizurei, the same man you aim to fight." Naruto looked surprised. She fought Yashiro? "I regret to say, it did not go well. I had almost been killed. Had it not been for the assistance of my student I would not be here now." she then gave him a stern look, "That man with no knowledge of chakra was completely immune to my Genjutsu. I had questioned Ebi about him, but I received no real answers… answers which I'm sure you will know."

"What's there to know? He won because he was stronger than you. Join the club." Naruto scoffed, his arms crossed and eyes shifting to the side. Kurenai could see he knew what she wanted to know, and he wasn't intending to say anything. However, she had her own ways of extracting the information from him…

"We have another pressing matter to discuss…" Kurenai spoke firmly to him, "That matter being… what exactly is going on between you and Hinata."

"Ah…!" Naruto gasped at the question, "W… what are you talking about? H-heh…! There's nothing going on between us…"

"I am not blind Naruto." She said sternly. "During the time of the mission, I have watched as the two of you spent much time together. You have grown very close… perhaps even begun falling for one another…"

"EIIII!?" Naruto exclaimed… feeling his pulse suddenly skyrocket, "N… no! That's not it! And even if it was, it's none of your…!"

"It is my business if it concerns my student!" Kurenai silenced him, "If getting involved with you means she will be placed in further danger, then it will be my responsibility to separate you two for her own safety." She finished. Naruto was trembling for a moment, but then calmed down

"I… understand…" Naruto looked down. "It's the demon… that's what's bothering you, isn't it?" Kurenai seemed surprised by this statement. It was true, the demon inside Naruto was one of her concerns, but she didn't expect him to go out and say it. "You are right to be concerned. Even caged up inside me, it always attracts trouble, and Yashiro has taken interest in me for that reason." he looked up at her, "Because they are like me."

"Ah…!" Kurenai gasped, "Are you saying…?"

"The people who attacked the village, the man Hinata and I fought, and the one I seek to challenge right now… they also carry demons within them." said Naruto, "If Yashiro was immune to your genjutsu, then Ebi was telling the truth. Yashiro was indeed too powerful to be affected by a human mind, because the mind you attacked was that of a demon."

"All this time… they were…!" Kurenai was at a loss for words, "And Hinata? She also knew?!"

"She knows nothing. She is completely innocent. I kept lying to everyone… I am the one to blame." said Naruto, "I told these lies because I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to fight them all myself… then no one would ever have to know…" he looked down, "Hinata… You are right to want to take her away… getting involved with me is dangerous… but… I… she…" he clenched his fist, he didn't know what else to say

"Just what does she mean to you?" asked Kurenai

"Hinata… is a friend… more loyal and devoted than anyone I know." Naruto spoke, "More than anyone, I respect her for her strength and who she is. She has stood by me through everything, and I care deeply about her for that reason. I know that I am not the strongest man out there… and chances are, I may not even live to make it home… but…" he looked up at Kurenai, "Hinata means more to me than anyone in the world… and I'd sooner slit my throat than allow any harm to reach her."

"Hmmm…" Kurenai looked down. Naruto's answers about the demon vessels has left her with even more anxiety than before. She had understood that these enemies were strong, but she didn't realize just how far their power extended until now, but… "I have seen your honesty and determination, and I must say, I am pleased." she said, surprising him. "It is for that reason that I will entrust her to you."

"E… entrust her to me…?" Naruto stared at Kurenai… his face growing red at those words…

"I may be her assigned instructor, but I cannot always be around to protect her from harm." Said Kurenai, "Whenever that time comes, I trust you to take care of her."'

"Then I will swear on it, by my way of the ninja." Naruto placed his hand over his heart.

"Very good." Kurenai said with a serious but sincere smile. Looking at him, she could see clearly that Naruto was exhausted, "You should go get some rest now. Good night." As Naruto walked off, Kurenai thought back on her words. Naruto's reaction was understandable, depending on how you interpreted what she meant by 'entrusting' Hinata to him… Kurenai smiled, "Hinata chose well. You are a good person, and perfect for her. I know you will not disappoint me."

After searching for a while, Naruto found the area where the other Konoha nins were resting. He could see Hinata, who was sleeping soundly right now. Sitting down next to her, he smiled fondly as he looked down at her, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. Naruto yawned, and then lay down besides her, his eyes begun to close… "Goodnight… Hinata…" he said one last time before drifting off…

"That's bullcrap! I missed all the action!" Kiba's loud voice suddenly shouted, and Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"I just don't understand what you're so angry about, Kiba" Shino replied, "You fought plenty of soldiers while you were here."

"That's right, soldiers! A fancy word for 'nameless henchmen who die in one hit'! While I was mopping up garbage, you guys got a real challenge!" Kiba huffed

"We were almost killed! You were lucky to have not taken part in that battle! How could you be so upset about missing it?" Shino said in disbelief

"Because…! Ara? Naruto?" Kiba turned his head, just noticing him, "Hey Naruto!" Naruto grumbled and sat up, glaring at him, "What happened just now? What did Kurenai-sensei call you out for?"

"Nothing much" Naruto said sleepily, "Ebi didn't satisfy her, so she called me out to have a 'little talk'. I gave her what she wanted, and she said she was pleased. Didn't look like she was faking either…" Naruto plopped down on the floor and fell asleep.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Kiba screamed, absolutely shocked by those words… getting a somewhat 'different' idea of what he meant. "Holy shit…! I've never known this side of Kurenai-sensei…! AND WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU!?"

"Don't misunderstand Kiba, it is nothing like that." Said Shino, "After seeing Naruto-kun and Hinata spending all this time together, most likely Kurenai-sensei wanted to make sure that he would be _good enough _for her…"

"Oh really…?" Kiba stared at him, and then growled. Lunging down at Naruto, he grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, "YOU BASTARD! SO MY TEACHER ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU, AND NOW YOU'RE PIMPING ON HINATA!?" he shouted. He growled even louder when he saw Naruto was snoring, some drool was coming from his mouth and a snot bubble growing big and small every time he snored… "OI! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!" He screamed as he started slapping Naruto over and over. "Ah?" Kiba stopped when he saw Naruto was awake…

"GRRRRRRR…" Naruto growled

**POW!!!**

Shino watched this, feeling rather impressed by how far Kiba flew before hitting the ground, while Naruto dropped to the floor and went back to sleep.

(Meanwhile)

"I swear…! They will pay for this…! They will rue the day they crossed me…!" Limping through the forest using the empty sheath of his katana for support, Kirishaku was heading towards the Mist capitol. "Next time I'll bring an army…! No! I'll hire missing-nins! The most vicious ones I can find! And then…! And then…!"

"Are you quite done?" a voice spoke. Kirishaku turned his head, and was surprised to see a figure standing in his path. A thin man with spiked golden hair, and yellow catlike eyes…

"Who are you?" asked Kirishaku

"In this land, I am but a humble palace guard…" Kintentsu gave a courteous bow, smiling happily. "But I come to you now as a messenger from Yashiro."

"Yashiro?" Kirishaku straightened up at the mention of that name, "What does he have to say?"

"He says you have played your role splendidly, but now you are of no further use to us." Kintetsu answered happily, "He expresses his deepest regret that he could not be here to kill you himself!"

"W… what!?" Kirishaku gasped at that statement, "But Yashiro is my most trusted…!"

"In order for our plan to proceed," Kintetsu raised his hand, causing Kirishaku to jumped back when lightning suddenly appeared crackling at his fingertips…! "You will have to die!" he suddenly darted towards Kirishaku…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" across the night sky, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the land…

(In front of the Mist Capitol)

"Hmm? What's this?" A guard on patrol spoke, as he could see a strange figure on the ground. It was difficult to see through the mist. Approaching it carefully, he shone his lantern onto the figure, "AH…!" he gasped, recoiling in horror… "T… THAT'S…" turning around, he ran away. He had to alert everyone!

More and more guards came, all of them gasped at what they found. The mangled corpse of Kirishaku…!

"It… it's horrible…!" one of the guards gasped, as a medic examined him closely. "Who could have done this?"

"These wounds…" the medic spoke, examining the wounds closely. "Were not inflicted by human hands, nor man-made weapons" there were many burn marks, coming from powerful electric shocks. "There is only one thing that could have killed him in such a way. Bloodline powers…"

"They did this…! They murdered him…" the guards began to tremble in outrage… "THEY HAVE MURDERED KIRISHAKU!!!!"

Throughout the city, houses and buildings were lighting up, as people were running onto the streets. News of Kirishaku's death was spreading rapidly, and before long, everyone in that city knew what had happened.

"IT WAS THOSE MONSTERS! THEY KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD!"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WE WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"

"THOSE MURDERERS SHALL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

All over the city, these outbursts could be heard. Earlier tonight, every single sensor had been triggered which meant those people had broken the law and activated their powers. There could be no other explanation, those people had to be responsible…!

Standing from above, watching the scene of public outrage spread through the people, Yashiro smiled. "Truly these people amuse me to no end…" he spoke. Kirishaku had actually done something useful for once… destroying the homes of the bloodlines and killing a number of them. They too are most likely feeling the same anger, if anything even more so than the ones from the city. Everything was going according to plan… "And now, the final phase."

_Through Kirishaku's death, outrage had been sparked among the people of the Mist Capitol… while on the side of the bloodlines, the attack on their homes and on their leader has left them bitter with hatred, also for the deaths caused by the attack. Yashiro's scheme is coming into the light, as the people of this country continue to be turned on one another. Naruto has fought and trained hard, while Ebi works to create a weapon that could give him the chance stop the MaShin Carrier, but it may already be too late to stop the conflict…_

(To Be Continued)


	10. Despair

Chapter 10- Despair

_Jinchuruki… that's what we call those who carry a demon within them. The name is distasteful, but it is true to what I am… a human sacrifice. Though my blood hasn't been spilled, my identity has all but vanished, overshadowed by that of the demon while any chance of a normal life has been lost. The MaShin Carriers however would most likely laugh at that term. They lavish in the powers granted by the demons, treating them like blessings. I hold no love for the Kyubi inside me, but I also admit that had it not been for its presence, I would not be alive today. No matter how dangerous things get, I always had Kyubi to fall back on and count on its powers to pull me through… until now. Against these people, willing vessels to the demons and able to use their full power, I have no advantages. Once I had learned of Yashiro's plans, I have struggled hard to gain strength to oppose him, even if just to resist him a little longer. I have long started readying myself for the worst he could do… however, I had yet to realize just what he was capable of, for unlike we shinobi who reside in the shadows… he is one who belongs in true darkness…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Mist Capitol, Shogun's Castle)

It was morning right now, the sun had risen into the sky, but it was truly difficult to tell. Across the horizon, the mist had thickened while grey clouds had completely covered the skies. Standing atop the balcony of the castle, a lone figure stared down at the city. A beautiful young woman, dressed in an extravagant flowing kimono, long dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders and a golden headdress common among royalty, there she stood, Izumi-hime, daughter of the Shogun and Princess of this country.

She gazed down at the city below, now barely visible in the mist. In the sky, no rays of sunlight shone through bringing warmth. The normally beautiful landscape now looked eerie and forbodding. It was cold, and everything looked so grey and lifeless…

"Hime-sama!" the princess turned her head, hearing her voice, as a female figure suddenly appeared behind her, dropping to one knee and lowering her head. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Junko." said Izumi, looking down at the kneeling girl, slightly older than herself, dressed in the traditional clothing of the ninja, Junko was a specially trained kunoichi not bound to the hidden Mist Village, she was the princess's personal guard. "Please stand up, there is no need for such formalities when we are alone."

"Yes… of course Izumi-hime" Junko rose to her feet, but still addressed her properly. Born of in clan equivalent in prestige to the Hyuga, Junko was the princess's most loyal and trustworthy servant. "My apologies princess, but you should go back inside. You could get sick standing out here in the cold."

"I am sorry for worrying you… I will come shortly" Izumi spoke, understanding her concern. Junko was always looking out for her best interest, but always maintained a distance between herself and the princess; a trait that often saddened Izumi, who viewed her as a close friend.

As her attendant left, Izumi stared once more down at the city below. The news of Kirishaku's death still fresh in her mind, the entire country was in a state of shock. More so, reports of his death at the hands of the exiled bloodlines was the cause of outrage.

Though Kirishaku was a very important man and held much popularity among the masses, those who knew him better felt otherwise. She had never liked him all that much before, knowing him to be very loud and pretentious, showing no respect to those of lesser standing than himself, she could see that in the way he treated the servants. She had also never understood his incredible and seemingly irrational hatred of those carrying the bloodline powers. So they could do things like breathe fire, conjure explosions and make the earth move… but didn't Shinobi do that all the time? Despite her dislike for him, she felt regret that a member of the royal family had been murdered…

The chill in the air, the deep mist, the ominous clouds in the sky, they were all making her feel uneasy. Everything that had happened, Kirishaku's sudden rise in popularity, the placement of the sensors, the exile of hundreds of citizens possessing special powers… all of this started when that stranger came to this country… the man with ghostly white hair. Right now, she could sense something bad was going to happen. Not to one person in particular, but the entire country. Hatred had taken hold of their city, and she knew this land would not be at peace much longer…

(Encampment 6)

"Hmmmm" Naruto moaned, his eyes closed as he lay there on the ground, still mostly asleep. Despite having to spend the night on the hard ground without so much as a blanket or a roof over his head, he had slept very well. For some reason, he just felt so warm… so comfortable… "AH…!" he gasped, opening his eyes when he saw the source of all this warmth and comfort.

"zzzz…" Right beside him, Hinata was sound asleep, her body lay against his, while her arms were wrapped around his neck, cuddling him close!

Naruto's face went red and his pulse shot through the roof. Embarassed, he tried to quietly move his body away without waking her, but then she suddenly began to shift unformfortably. Naruto gasped, his eyes opening wider than ever as her arms held him even tighter and pulled him back even closer than before, her face now nuzzled his… "Naruto-kuuun…"

"H… Hinata…!" Naruto gasped, seeing how dangerously close they were. He could feel her smooth cheeks pressed against his own, her breath tickling his face while she continued to hold him tightly in her sleep…

Now, a part of him wanted to stay like this, and I mean REALLY wanted to… but the only thing keeping him from drifting off into sleep was the fact that they weren't alone, the others were sleeping all around them. He didn't even want to imagine their reaction if they found the two of them in this position… "(AAAAAAHHHH!)" Naruto screamed inwardly when he could see Kiba stirring. With movements made possibly only through a lifetime of ninja training, Naruto managed to escape her grasp. Now standing several feet away from her, he could see her frowning in her sleep and rolling around uncomfortably before finally settling back down. Naruto sighed, his heart was beating hard inside his chest, but he felt tremendous regret from having to leave her warm embrace… turning to Kiba, he growled.

**WHAM!**

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kiba screamed, waking up after Naruto gave him a hard kick

"You just HAD to be here, didn't you?!" Naruto shouted

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?"

(A few minutes later)

By now, the other Konoha nins were all up and about. It was impossible to determine the hour as they had no clocks, while looking at the sky was useless because of the clouds. Most of the villagers were laying exhausted from a sleepless night, while those that were up had tired looks in their faces.

"Damn it, what a lousy night!" Kiba shut his eyes and stretched. His body felt sore from last night's action, and sleeping on the ground did little to help, nor did Naruto kicking him.

"It couldn't be helped, we were forced to go without shelter." said Shino, "All our camping equipment were destroyed among other things when the soldiers raided the village." Everything they had brought with them from Konoha was gone, save for the clothing they wore and the weapons they carried.

"Ano… I actually slept quite well… I wonder why?" said Hinata, although she did notice Naruto shift nervously and looked away from her after she said that.

"Even though we have spent a lot of time outdoors, it was always within the warmer climate of the Fire Country. Whatever we considered cold back in our homeland is nothing compared to what's in store here" said Kurenai, "We are ill equipped for dealing with the Water Country winter"

"Speak for yourself, you're the only one here actually 'ill-equipped'…" Said Naruto, referring to the jounin's thin one-sleeved dress, while he and the other genin all had warm jackets and sweaters.

"Be quiet!" she snapped at him. The other three sweatdropped, the same thought had crossed their minds as well, but they weren't dumb enough to actually say it to her. Naruto then turned around and walked away from the group, "Where are you going?"

"To check up on Mizurei" Naruto replied, his hands in his pockets. Walking through the village, he looked around. This place was quiet and miserable, even worse than when they first arrived.

Naruto thought back at the time they spent living among the exiled Bloodline Encampment 6. The people who were once fearful of outsiders had eventually grown acquainted with them, and life was beginning to improve. The pain was gradually fading away and they were just starting to know happiness once more, and then came Kirishaku… "Things are worse than ever…" Naruto said to himself. These people who had everything taken away from them when they were first exiled had only started to rebuild their lives… and in one night it was all taken away. Their homes, their few meagre possessions, and their leader. Right now… the people were just sitting there, he could see by their faces they had no idea what to do… many of them seemed to have just given up… Finally Naruto reached the last standing structure, where Mizurei was currently recovering. Some of Mizurei's gang members were standing guard around the building, they let Naruto pass.

Lying perfectly still on an old futon mat, Naruto approached the sleeping figure of Mizurei. Sitting down next to him, he looked down "Hey," Naruto said quietly. "Still sleeping, huh?" he sighed. Naruto had long realized this man was a fast healer, most of the minor cuts had closed overnight, but there were just were just so many. They simply didn't have enough bandages to cover all of Mizurei's wounds, they could only afford to cover the deeper ones. "Damn, you really look pathetic right now. You know that?" Though Naruto had known people far stronger than Mizurei, seeing him in this state was a real shock. The way Mizurei always acted, speaking from the heart, dedicating himself to his people, and fought carrying their hopes and trust, he was starting to have an air of invincibility. "You damn idiot… what were you thinking?" Naruto stopped for a moment, before hitting himself on the head. "Like I should criticise. I saw that man do worse, and I still thought I could beat him on my own."

Naruto sat back and let out a deep sigh, "I bet… you're wondering why I'm still doing all this. Why I'm still here, trying to make a difference even at this point, where everything is going from bad to worse." he looked up, "I just want to do what's right. But also… I owe Haku…"

Naruto's face frowned as he remembered every detail of Haku's story. After the gruesome murder, he wandered alone, unwanted like a stray animal until he had met Zabuza. "Heh… that whole thing was all so long ago… it feels pretty weird to be bringing it up now, but now we're facing the same situation, the prejudice that destroyed his life. You too probably got a hell of a story to tell, huh?" Naruto could easily imagine what sort of pain this man must have suffered as a lone child in the Mist Capitol, "We're all the same… treated like freaks and outcasts for reasons beyond our control. The circumstances may be a little different, but the pain isn't."

"Haku probably won't rest in peace as long as the same tragedies keep repeating themselves everywhere in this country… but I'll put a stop to it. Hell, for all I know, you two could even be long lost cousins" Naruto laughed a bit at the thought, unable to see any resemblance between the feminine-faced Haku and the rough-looking fighter in front of him. The only thing remotely similar between them was their bloodline powers. Naruto's expression changed to a serious one, "No matter what, I'll keep on fighitng. Until peace returns, and you can all live freely without having to hide who you are… I swear on it." Naruto nodded, standing up, "Well, get better soon. Ja."

As he left the cabin, Naruto was thinking back on their stay in this country. In the time they had spent here, he felt he had grown tremendously, and Mizurei's strength and skills were about equal to his own. But faced with Yashiro, it all meant nothing. Even Kurenai, a jounin sensei was unable to bring him down. Even if Naruto used the power of the nine tails, after hearing what Ebi told him about the MaShin and how they handled their own demons, he was really beginning to wonder if it really is possible to win.

Outside that house, Hinata was standing there, waiting for him, "How is he, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Still out cold…" Naruto sighed sadly. Mizurei hadn't moved since they brought him back, nor did he show any signs of waking up.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked down. She felt sorry for Naruto, he and Mizurei had gotten along very well. She wanted to encourage him, and tell him things would be all right, but even she was truly uncertain. Without any doctors or proper medical equipment, Mizurei may not survive. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help…"

"Hmm? Why are you apologizing?" Naruto turned to her. "You helped treat him, right?" she nodded at the question, "Then I'd say you've done plenty. Mizurei is strong, and there's no way he's gonna die here and now. You've done everything you could, and now it's up to him to live! Heh!" Naruto grinned, "Once he wakes up, I'm gonna kick his ass for scaring us like this!" walking off, he motioned with his hand, "C'mon Hinata, let's go."

"I-I'm coming Naruto-kun!" Hinata nodded, following him. Despite the grin Naruto showed her, she knew better. She recognized that very look, and knew that past the smile, he really was afraid…

"YOU GREEDY PIG!" both Naruto and Hinata were startled by some loud shouting. Turning their heads, they several men a lone man who had a piece of meat tucked under his arm. "Hand it over!"

"NO! I found it, so it's mine!" the man shouted back. That meat had to be the last remaining morcel of food that survived the fire. It was partially burnt and covered in dirt and ash, but he held onto it as if his life depended on it, even when several other men were trying to take it from him.

"You have to share it!"

"It's every man for himself! I'm not giving it up!"

"You bastard! You're trying to starve us all, aren't you?"

"GIVE IT TO US RIGHT NOW!" The man holding the food was suddenly attacked, the others dove down on him and started trying to pull it away. One of them managed to wrench it free and then tried to run off with the meat, only to be tackled down by another man. The piece of meat fell out of his hands and onto the ground. No one made any effort to take it now, they had forgotten about it completely and were now fighting each other.

"HEY! STOP IT!" Naruto shouted, diving into the fray and pushing them all apart.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" One of them shouted,

"Listen! I know things are bad now, but you can't lose control like this! We have to stick together in this time of need!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" one of them asked, "You're not suffering like the rest of us!"

"Yeah! You're _normal_! You can go back to your nice warm home whenever you feel like! Why don't you stop pretending you care, and just go away!!"

Naruto stood there, frozen with shock as those people turned around and left.

"Naruto-kun…?" Hinata approached him slowly, "A… are you okay…?"

"I'll be fine…" Naruto trembled, clutching his fist. The attitude he had received from those people, he could sense anger and hatred, hatred for what he is, it was reminiscent of his days as a child… "Come on, let's move on…"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the camp Kiba was wrapped in an argument with Shino. "I don't see why I have to stay here!" Kiba said angrily to Shino, "Yes, it's a real shame what happened to Mizurei and that everyone's suffering, I know that much, but we don't need to sit around waiting for him to spoon-feed us! Me an' Akamaru can track anything! We'll go out and hunt in his place! At least we'll be doing something to help these people!"

"Kiba, I do not doubt your skills, but these lands are both unfamiliar and hostile. And have you even seen the giant boars in these forests? You won't even be able to lift them." said Shino. "Regardless of your ability to hunt, even if you brought back the largest animal in that forest, there still won't be enough food for everyone. People will start fighting among themselves just to take whatever they can. In trying to help them, we would only cause them more harm!"

"GRR! SHIT!" Kiba growled, "One moment everything was fine, and then out of nowhere that asshole had to come and ruin it!" Kiba couldn't imagine anyone he'd rather corner in a dark alley and maul like a wild animal. Absolutely everything about that man pissed him off. "I wish that bastard was dead!"

"KIRISHAKU IS DEAD!!!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the village turned their heads as a man, apparently from another camp ran through the entrance

"Holy crap! That actually worked!?" Kiba exclaimed

"K… Kirishaku is dead… he's been murdered…!" the man hunched over and panted from running here as fast as he could. "The entire city is in an uproar, and WE'RE being blamed for it!"

'What did you say?!', 'They think WE killed him!?', 'This is terrible!' everyone was speaking amongst themselves. True, Kirishaku was a horrible man and almost everyone here felt he deserved to die, but if they were being blamed for this… they were all in danger!

"They say the laws protecting us have been removed, and the Shogun's amassing an army! They're planning to wipe us all out!" said the newcomer

"NO!! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" panic spread through the village. Everyone in the crowd were speaking in fear, they didn't know what to do. Some suggested they drop everything and flee, but they were unprepared for travel. Venturing through the forests would be dangerous as they could easily get lost while exposing themselves to the elements, many of them would no doubt freeze to death on the first night, while stragglers and others who got separated would be picked off by the wild beasts. Even if they could survive the dangers of the forests, there was no guarantee they would escape the royal army, they could very well be hunted down like animals. At times like these, they needed someone to guide them, someone to make decisions… but without Mizurei to lead them, they were lost…

The man who delivered the message hadn't left, on the contrary, he was walking through the village, smiling and enjoying the sights and sounds of the panicking villagers. But then, something caught his eye, an individual obviously not of the encampments or this country for that matter, dressed in orange clothing and wearing a leaf headband.

"Hinata? HINATA!!! Where are you!?" Naruto was looking around, he had lost her in the crowd. As he tried to find her, that was when he suddenly spotted someone staring back at him. "AH…!" Naruto's eyes widen in shock at who he saw. The man who delivered the message of Kirishaku's death… Kintetsu!

"Hello, fox-boy" Kintetsu smiled

"YOU!" Naruto gasped, recognizing this man as the person who fought Kakashi back in Konoha, "What are you doing here?!" he immediately took a fighting stance

"My-my… you sure are ready to fight" said Kintetsu, chuckling at Naruto's readiness for battle, "But no, I'm not here to fight. Just thought I'd do some sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?! Bullshit!! I know you're just here to finish off Mizurei!" Naruto shouted, "You're not getting past me!"

"I admire your determination, but surely you realize, a fight here MAY result in some unfortunate 'accidents' with the villagers" Kintetsu smiled, looking around. Naruto growled, but lowering his stance, but still stood ready. If they fought, there was no telling how many would get caught in their battle. "I was actually telling the truth, I wanted to see how my handiwork affected these camps. You should've seen how they reacted back in the city, actual riots broke out!"

"Your handiwork…?" Naruto stared at him, and gasped, "That means… you…!"

"That's right! I killed Kirishaku, and now the whole country is in an uproar, and everyone's blaming the bloodlines!" he said happily

"RHAAAA!!!!" Unable to restrain himself, Naruto roared and lunged at Kintetsu, but the MaShin Carrier swerved his body and missed the punch completely.

"I'm all up for a fight if that's what you want, but here's not the place! Too many bystanders and too much noise!" Kintetsu said, moving back, "If you want to fight, you'll have to catch me first!" he suddenly sped off

"You're not getting away! MATTE!!" Naruto darted after him.

"Naruto-kun?" Through the crowds, Hinata saw him suddenly bolt through the entrance and into the woods. Everyone else was too occupied to notice, but she decided to follow…

(Meanwhile in the forest)

Naruto was darting through the woods as fast as he could, bounding from trees, trying to keep up with his opponent in this extremely fast-paced battle. "HAAA!" Naruto shouted, charging right at him with his fists flying, attacking with a wild flurry of punches. Even though Kintetsu was blocking and redirecting all his hits with his arms, Naruto continued to press forward. At the start of the battle, Naruto had channelled his chakra through his body, focusing ninety percent of his chakra into his legs to maximize his speed, while leaving only a mere ten percent to enhance his strength and durability. This was not a contest of strength, but a battle of speed. Naruto shouted in frustration, though he had put so much into increasing his own speed he still couldn't keep up. Kintetsu was moving circles around him but Naruto still wouldn't stop attacking, he wasn't about to let Kintetsu go on the offensive… "AGH!" Naruto fell back when Kintetsu's fist struck him across the face.

"That's some scary strength you got there" Kintetsu said rubbing his arms, which felt sore after Naruto had hammered away at them.

"Sorry I can't say the same for you!" Naruto stumbled back, and shook his head. That blow was too quick for him to see, but it was nowhere near strong as the ones he got from Kamui or Mizurei even. Once again he resumed his attack, but this time Kintetsu wasn't blocking, instead avoided his attacks altogether. Naruto's eyes couldn't even keep up with him, much less his fists, this man was moving far too quick. He growled when he noticed a smirk on his opponent's face as he avoided his punches by just millimetres, as if only to mock him! Growling, Naruto immediately jumped back, placing some distance between himself and his opponent while brandishing two handfuls of shuriken. "Dammit! NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!!!" Naruto shouted, whipping both sets of shuriken into opposite diagonal directions.

"Hmm?" as a foreigner in these lands, Kintetsu was unfamiliar with ninja weapons, he was wondering why Naruto hadn't thrown them directly at him, "What?" he suddenly noticed these projectiles curve through the air and now veered at him! "WHOA!" he swerved his body, narrowly evading them.

"AN OPENING!" Naruto brandished a kunai and darted forward. The shuriken he threw were only to stop him even if just for half a second. "YAA!" He stabbed upwards, but gasped when Kintetsu had moved his body entirely and missed the kunai. Now standing at Naruto's side, the MaShin agent closed his left hand into a fist, and delivered a fast hook directly into Naruto throat. "GAGH…!" Naruto gasped, stumbling back and hunched over, coughing while clutching his neck. "God… damn it!" Naruto clenched his teeth and swallowed hard, his throat was in pain.

"You're pretty good fox-boy, you almost had me right there" Whistled Kintetsu, placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't… call me that!!!" Naruto growled, straightening himself once again. He knew Kintetsu was simply toying with him, striking with closed fists and not attacking when he was clearly vulnerable. His opponent had yet to unveil any of his real strengths, or even his open-handed fighting style. "(_It looks like this fight'll be harder than the one against Kamui…_)" Naruto thought, he was after all faced with one who could fight evenly with Kakashi-sensei. In all aspects, Kintetsu was the total opposite of the Mukade's vessel. Instead being a powerful opponent that endured whatever you threw, this one was fast and fluid, avoiding everything. "(_He may be just playing around now, but if he starts using his real strengths I could be done for._)"Naruto thought, his mind quickly working to devise a plan.

Though it was unlike him to be cautious, the inability to match Kintetsu in direct combat was forcing him to think strategically. If he used Kyubi right now, it would provoke Kintetsu into bringing out his own demon; a scenario Naruto wanted to avoid at all cost. After what Ebi told him about MaShin carriers, he couldn't win in a demon battle! "Hm…" following a long pause, a smirk crossed Naruto's lips, "I've been going at this the wrong way." Naruto spoke as he dropped his fighting stance and stood up straight, the chakra reinforcing his legs faded away. Kintetsu looked at him in surprise, especially when Naruto pointed at him, "Sorry to keep you waiting, but this is where the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles begin!"

"Ninja chronicles…?" Kintetsu stared at him, confused.

"HAAAAA!!!!" Kintetsu watched as Naruto put his hands together and began drawing out massive amounts of chakra, so much that it was visible to the naked eye. Though he possessed little knowledge regarding a shinobi's use of chakra, he could sense tremendous energy from the boy, "TAJYUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

There was suddenly a massive burst of smoke that enveloped the misty forest. As the smoke cleared, Kintetsu's smile shrunk as his eyes widened. "AH…" he said in shock, looking around him. Everywhere, wherever he looked, there were thousands of Narutos surrounding him.

"YOSH!" the real Naruto shouted, pointing towards the sky, "EVERYBODY! LET'S GO!!!" At those words, the thousands of clones sprung into the air

"NARUTO NINPOCHO!!! (NARUTO NINJA CHRONICLES!!!)" They all shouted from up above, every single one of them drawing out handfuls of shuriken, "SHIHOHAPPO SHURIKEN NO MAKI!! (SHURIKEN FROM ALL DIRECTIONS CHAPTER!!)" true to the name, thousands upon thousands of shuriken came raining down towards Kintetsu!

Kintetsu suddenly broke into a sprint, darting to from sides, spinning, flipping, rolling, anything to avoid the deadly rain! "NGH!" The rain of shuriken had ended, but Kintetsu suddenly grimaced, feeling tremendous pain down in his feet. Looking at the forest floor, barely visible through the mist, he saw the cause. Naruto had scattered makibishi (caltrops) over that very spot to tear up his feet! Whirling his head around, he could see the onslaught of clones charging at him, but with his feet in this condition and unable to move properly, he could not escape them!

"U! ZU! MA! KI!" Clones were throwing themselves at Kintetsu. The MaShin carrier took a quick stance and began to strike at them with open fists at blinding speed, destroying many clones, but there were simply too many of them, they were totally overwhelming him! "NARUTO NISEN RENDAN NO MAKI!! (UZUMAKI NARUTO TWO THOUSAND COMBO CHAPTER!!!)" the MaShin demon carrier did not stand idly by, and continued fighting back the swarm, yet many blows continuously rained down on him. Suddenly, all the clones vanished into a burst of smoke. With the smoke all around him in addition to the dense mist, he was practically blind! Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, the real Naruto suddenly sprung into sight…!

"IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW!!!" Naruto shouted as his fist flew towards the staggering Kintetsu. The MaShin agent gasped, his jaw dropped as he doubled over when Naruto's fist smashed straight into his gut, but Naruto still wasn't done yet. "RASENKEN!!! (SPIRAL FIST!!!)" From the tip of Naruto's fist, a thread of spinning chakra was released, totally blowing Kintetsu away.

"UNGH!" Kintetsu hit the ground. Where Naruto had punched him, there was now a spiral shaped wound that had cut in about an inch into his flesh, "What… was that?" he gasped, blood coming from his mouth

"One of the techniques I developed for the fight against Yashiro!" Naruto answered, clenching his fist. This was the technique he had been practicing the night before by using the mist to see the spiral's effect. The chakra that burst forth from the end of his fist was equal in strength to that of 'stage two' from when he was training with the rasengan. Because it only cut in about an inch, the technique on its own was weaker than the completed Rasengan. However, it required far less concentration and he could instantly add it to his already bone-shattering punch. "As an opponent you were annoying as hell, but all the better for me, since I have no problem with injuring pieces of shit like you!" Naruto smirked, satisfied that his new technique was a success, but even more so that he had taken down this opponent! Compared to Naruto, Kintetsu was far stronger, but battles are not always decided merely on physical abilities alone. When Naruto had realized that a direct confrontation Kintetsu was useless, he stopped acting like a warrior and more like a shinobi.

It was not a ninja's role to confront their opponents in direct combat, on the contrary, he used his head to trap and confuse his enemy, and most of all, to catch him off guard and strike when most vulnerable "(_Heh, move over Shikamaru! The tacticians have a new master!_)" Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja thought to himself with a smirk.

Naruto raised his palm. It was nice that the chakra add-on to his punch worked, but there was no competing with the original technique! Chakra began to spin wildly in his hand, taking the shape of an orb, "RASENGAN!" he thrust his palm down… but Kintetsu wasn't as incapacitated as he had hoped… "WHAT!?" In an instant the golden haired fighter rolled his body to the side while grabbing Naruto's wrist, slamming the Rasengan against the ground, completely dispelling it.

"Don't think you've won already, fox-boy" Kintetsu spoke cheerfully, still gripping Naruto's wrist. The genin roared in frustration and threw him into the air, but Kintetsu flipped gracefully through the air and landed neatly on his feet, "Ouch!" he said under his breath, while blood seeped through holes in his feet. It was painful, but not unbearable. He too was a demon carrier, and healed quickly because of it. At this moment, the injuries to his feet were slowly mending themselves and by the end of the day he would be completely healed. "You're a lot stronger than what I've been told. Perhaps Kamui-san's defeat wasn't a fluke after all." he said, while Naruto jumped back and took a fighting stance.

"(_Shit! He can still move!_)" Naruto growled. Though he had inflicted a lot of damage on Kintetsu, he was still very capable of fighting and had yet to use his trump card. Naruto knew that if Kintetsu had fought him from the start with the same level he went against Kakashi, he'd be in trouble, and after everything Naruto had inflicted during this skirmish he would not hold anything back.

"That last technique you used, was that wind you held in your hand?" He asked, looking at the ground where rasengan had hit and seeing the damage it left. A direct hit could have been lethal. "So you carry the wind, do you?" as he spoke, he began to channel the energies from the demon within. Electricity began to spark and crackle in his palm. "Rakurai!" he suddenly threw the electricity into the air in a form of a lightning bolt

"AH!!!" Naruto screamed, suddenly falling over on his side. This actually turned out for the best, because he had missed it. There was a loud crashing noise behind him, and turning his head Naruto could see a large tree had fallen over, its trunk shattered and burning by the lightning.

"I carry the thunder." Kintetsu spoke, as the electricity faded away. "I guess now you know why everyone thinks it was the bloodlines who killed Kirishaku!" Naruto had gotten back up to his feet, he knew that Kintetsu he had only taken a miniscule portion of the demon's power, he hadn't shown anything near the real strength, and Naruto was prepared to call out the Kyubi's power should it go that far, "After watching you fight, I'm starting to see why Yashiro-san is so interested in you. With such potential, if you were to join our cause we can easily bring this it into reality…"

"Dammit… not this again!" Naruto growled. "Just what the hell is your purpose!? Why did you come here?!"

"I just wanted to see the results of my work, but you knew that already?" he answered with a cheery smile, "Oh, I also might have lied earlier about the Shogun removing the protection laws and preparing an army. I just made that up to get a better reaction out of the guys at the camp." he crossed his arms, "Truth is, the Shogun no longer has any control over the public. Their anger has made them deaf to reason. The army should have been working to calm down the people, but they're divided, half the soldiers agree with the people in having the bloodlines eradicated. At this point the outbreak of violence is inevitable with or without our support. With their beloved Kirishaku's death at the hands of the bloodlines as far as they know, while the open attack on the bloodline villages dealt by the same person, neither side will stand for it. This country is going to erupt in war, and no matter who wins, there will be a tremendous loss on either side."

"You bastard…!" Hearing this, Naruto was growing furious. He was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, totally enraged by his statement. "You three… you brought over that damn technology that split this country apart! You were the ones responsible for all the suffering in the camps! You are the ones keeping this country's wounds from healing!" He began to tremble with rage, "Why?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" To Naruto's surprise, Kintetsu's expression changed, for the first time he looked serious. But that was not nearly as surprising as his answer…

"To save this world."

"W… WHAT?!" Naruto said in shock

"This world is a wretched place, corrupt and evil, no matter where you go." said Kintetsu, "Humans are always competing against each other, through means of lying, stealing and murder. This you cannot deny, just look around you, the existence of ninja villages is proof of that. Their entire purpose is only to breed more spies and assassins. The Mist Capitol, full of hatred and prejudice, is nothing but a hive of the very evils we are fighting against. This country is built on the sins of mankind, it is beyond salvation." Kintetsu scowled "In warfare, it is common knowledge to crush your most vulnerable enemies, and the Water Country has crippled itself over fears of what could easily be considered its greatest power, Advanced Bloodlines." Kintetsu gestured in the direction of the bloodline encampments, "Those who carry the inherited powers are natural born fighters, born with destructive powers and superior fighting capabilities. Superstition is what holds this country back, and instead of accepting them, they drive them away. That alone will be their downfall. By turning its greatest weapon on itself, this country will crumble, and then we of the MaShin shall finish it off." He spoke solemnly, while Naruto was staring in shock. "Do you not see? We are fighting in the name of justice, one battle at a time. All over the world, even in your home country, other servants of MaShin continue to work in secret, breaking the foundations of these twisted societies. We shall eliminate the powers that dominate this world, so that we may all may unite under a single rule. The MaShin Empire shall rise again, and we will create a perfect world."

"Y… you…!" Naruto said in utter disbelief, "Everything you have done… YOU SAY IT'S ALL IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE?!" Naruto screamed. Responding to his rage, the beast inside him was stirring… Kyubi's power was beginning to surface… when suddenly someone emerged from the woods. Naruto gasped at who he saw "H… Hinata!?" he exclaimed, Kyubi's power fading away. "What are you doing here!?"

"When you left the town in pursuit of this man, I followed you, Naruto-kun…" said Hinata, having finally caught up. She turned her glare to Kintetsu, "I have heard everything you said, Kintetsu" she spoke with an expression of anger on her face. "You people…! You have caused so much suffering and death, all to further your own twisted goals…! You are monsters!"

"You don't know how right you are," said Kintetsu. He recalled Kamui mentioning a girl with white eyes fighting alongside the fox boy. He watched in interest as the girl moved into a fighting stance, her right palm faced forward and her left palm faced down.

"Naruto-kun…" she spoke, looking at Naruto, "Naruto-kun is always fighting, struggling for what you believe in, and putting yourself in danger for the sake of others…" Hinata said sadly, "You are always trying your hardest… too hard even. Right now you have taken upon your shoulders the task of stopping an entire war by yourself! This burden… it's not something anyone should have to bear! You are fighting harder than anyone to end the conflict that THOSE people have started, and I… I just can't stand by while you have to struggle alone!"

"Hinata…" Naruto stared at her

"You are not alone anymore, Naruto-kun! And you don't always have to protect us!" said Hinata, "No matter what happens, I will not abandon you. I too am a Shinobi of the Leaf, and I will fight by your side!"

"You don't have to say anymore… Hinata." said Naruto, trying to suppress tears and a smile. He couldn't let himself become emotional during a fight, at least any more than he already was. "LET'S DO THIS THEN!" he shouted as he stood beside her and took a fighting stance, as the two of them faced Kintetsu…

"Awww… that was just so sweet. I think I have something in my eye!" a loud gruff voice speaking with a mocking could be heard coming from the woods. Naruto and Hinata both gasped, they recognized that voice! Pushing the trees aside, an enormous figure emerged from the forest. The ground shook as a large bare foot stamped onto the ground. "Still playing the hero, are you?" Standing there, the giant figure of Kamui looked down on them.

"Kamui…!" Naruto and Hinata gasped, recoiling at the sight of this man.

"Oh, I'm so flattered you remember my name, _boy…_" He growled. Kamui now wore a white sleeveless Gi on his upper body. The materials offered little warmth or protection, obviously it served a different purpose, to hide the scar Naruto and Hinata had left on his body, a constant reminder of his failure that day…

"Yeah? Well it's pretty damn hard to forget your name after you kept on shouting it every time we hit you!" Naruto growled, as he and Hinata readied themselves. Last time it had taken everything they had to bring him down, and now they were faced with two. However, even with the odds stacked against them, Naruto and Hinata were prepared to fight. They both had grown stronger than ever before, and they just might be able to stand up to them… Suddenly Naruto and Hinata tensed up, as an ominous feeling fell over them.…

"No…!" Naruto gasped, he recognized this feeling of bloodlust, while Hinata trembled not understanding what was happening. As the two of them turned around, Naruto's heart sank as all hope of victory was lost. His fears have been confirmed. Stepping into the open was the source of this dark aura. The true mastermind behind the entire conflict… Yashiro.

"So you still wish to stand against us" Yashiro spoke calmly, looking down at Naruto, "Even hearing the reasons for our actions hasn't persuaded you to join?"

"What I HEARD, was a load of bullshit! If you even think I'd join after listening to that, you're even crazier than I thought!" Naruto growled, glaring back at Yashiro.

"I warned you about choosing your friends more wisely." Yashiro frowned, "If you continue to side against us, you choose death."

"So be it…!" Naruto snarled. Throwing caution aside, he summoned his full chakra into his body, strengthening himself to the limit of his body, he charged forward. "I'D RATHER DIE THAN FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU!!!"

"I was really hoping you'd say that!!" Kamui grinned brightly, cracking his knuckles as he stepped into Naruto's path. Kamui swung his fist down, but Naruto dodged the punch and leapt into the air, spinning his entire body and slamming Kamui in the face with a powerful roundhouse kick. "Oh, was that supposed to HURT?!" with Naruto's leg still pressed against him, Kamui grinned. Grabbing Naruto's leg in his giant hand, he swung him through the air, "HAAA!" Naruto braced himself as Kamui smashed his body right through a tree. Still holding Naruto by the leg, Kamui continued to swing him in circles over his head, before letting out a mighty roar and slamming him against the ground.

Naruto clenched his teeth as Kamui let go of his leg. His whole body had sunk an inch into the ground. Opening his eyes, he immediately sprung back to his feet, "ORA!" He roared, punching upwards against Kamui's chin and causing him to stumble back. "RASENKEN!" Chakra spun at his fists, as they charged towards each other once more. Naruto attacked, pummelling him with his fists, while the damage was amplified by the whirling chakra, tearing into Kamui's skin with every blow. "Ite…!" Naruto gasped, swerving his body and narrowly evading a powerful hook from Kamui. That punch had missed, but the mist had been completely blasted away by the force of the swing, a chilling reminder of this man's unbelievable strength! Ducking the next punch, Naruto slipped beneath Kamui's guard and formed a rasengan in the palm of his hand about to strike it directly into the giant's stomach, "AH!?" Naruto suddenly gasped as something tripped him! Looking to the side, he saw Kintetsu!

"You didn't think I was gonna stand by and let Kamui-san have all the fun?" Kintetsu smiled, he had tripped Naruto.

**SMASH!!!**

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Naruto screamed. In instant Kintetsu had stopped him, Kamui had delivered a crushing blow directly into his face, flinging him into the air and sending him crashing in the distance. "A… argh…!" Naruto lay there, gasping for air, his eyes shut from the pain. Had he not seen Kamui's punch coming at the last second, he would not have been able to brace himself and his neck would have snapped from the impact. Slowly he staggered to his feet, trying to stand straight, but Kintetsu had already right in front of him. Naruto tried to deliver a punch, but he was unsteady and sluggish, Kintetsu evaded it with ease.

Kintetsu dropped to his knee and pressed his palms against Naruto's stomach, "Shuurai (Lightning Strike)." Naruto screamed as deadly amounts of electricity surged into his body. Kintetsu stepped back, while Naruto was trembling, unable to stand properly while there were burns on his skin. These two ganging up on him were too strong, he knew he couldn't win!

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed, running towards Naruto "G… GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted at Kintetsu, raising her palms… when suddenly she skidded to a halt, trembling at the man who stood in front of her. Glaring down at Hinata was Yashiro.

"Be quiet, girl." Yashiro said coldly. In less than an instant, he slammed her with the back of his fist, send her flying back. She gasped as her body hit against a tree and slid to the ground.

Naruto looked in shock at what Yashiro had done. "HINATAAAA!!!!" he screamed. Turning his gaze to Yashiro, the man who had struck her, he began to tremble uncontrollably, rage boiling inside him… the whisker markings on his face were beginning to darken while the colour of his eyes had changed completely, "RHAAA!!!" He suddenly darted in Yashiro's direction. Kamui and Kintetsu both ran into his path and attacked, but Naruto viciously fought back, avoiding their attacks and slashing at them with what appeared to be claws

Yashiro watched in interest at the changes Naruto went through, as he was successfully fighting off both Kamui and Kintetsu at same time. He smiled in amusement, sensing the power of the Kyubi burning within this boy… but noticed it didn't emerge until the girl had been struck, "Now I understand." turning to Hinata, he took a firm hold of her and lifted her up. The boy's rage was the key to bringing out the nine tailed fox, he only needed to provoke him further, "Let's see what happens when I do THIS!" he twisted her arm behind her back

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hinata cried out in pain, as Yashiro continued to twist her arm even further, it was on the verge of breaking! Tears were starting to come out from her eyes…

"Hinata…!" Naruto gasped, seeing what was happening to her… "YASHIROOOOO!!!!!" he screamed. At that moment, Kyubi's power suddenly erupted from his body. Red chakra was burning in the air, swirling all around him. Snarling like a wild animal, he attacked the two with such fury, even they were forced back. Naruto then turned his sight to Yashiro once more. His eyes glowing with utter hatred, "RHAAA!!!!" Naruto roared as he charged towards him, leaping into the air and pouncing down with his claws outstretched and fangs bared…

"Hmm…" a smile crossed Yashiro's lips, as Naruto lunged down at him with such killing intent. "Nice expression." he said calmly…

**-SMACK-**

"AAARRGH!!!" Naruto screamed, after Yashiro had connected a strong, clean punch directly into his face, sending him flying back and hitting the ground. "RRRR… GRAA…!!!" Immediately Naruto got right back up, snarling like a beast, while the killing intent has grown even fiercer than before… but then, his eyes suddenly caught Hinata's.

"N… N… Naruto-kun…!!" Naruto could see it clearly, she was trembling in fear… not at Yashiro, but at him! She was terrified by what he had become!

"Hinata…" Naruto's deadly expression changed as he looked down, his hunched shoulders dropped as the red chakra was beginning to fade away…

What was happening here angered Yashiro. "What is this!?" he scowled, throwing Hinata aside. He approached Naruto, "You stupid child…! Why did you stop!? Such magnificent power, and here you are putting it all to waste!" he growled, "What is the point of having it if you have no desire to use it!? To fight!? To kill!? You are completely unworthy of the nine-!"

"URUSAI! (SHUT UP!)" Naruto screamed, suddenly attacking him, but Yashiro struck him down with his fist.

"Hm, baka. Trying to attack me while I was…" Yashiro suddenly stopped, and began to think. During the fight, Naruto had only stopped using its powers when he saw the girl's reaction, and just now he had attacked right when he was about to mention the demon, "Now I see…!" his lips curved into a wicked smile, "So it's a secret, isn't it? And she doesn't even know…!"

"STOP IT! STOP TALKING!" Naruto screamed desperately lunging at Yashiro trying to stop him, but Yashiro retaliated by striking the heel of his palm against the side of Naruto's head, knocking him to the ground.

"What's the use of keeping such a big secret, eh?" Asked Yashiro, as Naruto made another desperate attempt to stop him, he punched Naruto hard in the gut, making him bend over. As Naruto was gasping for breath, he was suddenly sent crashing to the ground face first by an axe kick from Yashiro. As Naruto lay there on the ground, Yashiro stamped his foot down on Naruto's head and rested it there. "Harbouring such tremendous power within you, there's no way that you can keep it hidden for long. It's amazing she still hasn't realized the truth…"

"NO!! HINATA! DON'T LISTEN!" Naruto screamed, struggling under Yashiro

"Why would you want to stop her from listening? Seeing how close you are, she was bound to find out sooner or later…" While horrified by Yashiro's actions, Hinata was also confused, she didn't understand any of this… "You don't even know what I am talking about, do you?" he asked Hinata, "Well allow me to enlighten you…"

"DON'T DO IT!" Naruto screamed, but Yashiro pressed his face down hard

"This boy here, do you know how he is able to summon such tremendous power in times of need? Do you know how he was able to overcome Kamui's might even with his meagre abilities?"

"STOOOOOP!!!!" Naruto cried desperately into the air.

Yashiro smiled wickedly, removing his foot from Naruto's head, leaving his changed face exposed for all to see "Sealed within his body, this boy carries the fabled beast that once ravaged your pitiful village! The unstoppable force… none other than the dreaded kitsune youma, Kyubi!"

At that moment, a horrible feeling spread through Naruto… he looked up at Hinata, only to see her staring back at him, trembling… "No…" Hinata shook her head, she couldn't believe it… but what she had just seen… that horrible beast just now…

"Hinata…" said Naruto, but she didn't seem to hear him, "Hinata…! Please… listen to me…!" he stepped closer and tried to reach out to her…

"NO!" Hinata suddenly cried out, backing away from him, shaking her head… worst of all, she was looking at him with fear… and at that moment, Naruto felt his heart just ripped in two.

"HA-HA-HA!!" Yashiro threw his head back in laughter, "How about that…! Turned away by the one closest to you the moment she sees you for what you truly are!"

Naruto was looking down, his whole body was trembling with rage. Slowly, he turned towards him. "Temeeeee…" Naruto said in a dark tone. The beast was emerging again… this time combined with his own rage at Yashiro for this revelation… the killing aura suddenly flared up. "KOROSUSHITE YARU!!!! (I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!)" With tears in his eyes and burning with hatred, Naruto charged at Yashiro ready to tear his entire head off…

"I don't think so." as Yashiro spoke, a dark aura began to surround his body. Naruto immediately skidded to a halt, while the darkness surrounding Yashiro grew! While the destructive power of Kyubi was burning all around him, the evil energies that surrounded Yashiro was greater than his own! "Kneel" Raising his hand, the darkness gathered in his palm, and he pointed it at Naruto.

"AHH!?" Naruto screamed as he suddenly found himself enveloped in darkness. His limbs froze in place, he was unable to move, and he gasped in horror as it began to close around him…

Kamui and Kintetsu watched in amusement from the side. Powerful as they were, they had withdrawn from the battle the moment Yashiro stepped in… otherwise they would risk being caught up in his frightening powers…

The darkness that surrounded Naruto dispersed, and he fell to his knees, his entire body was trembling. Even with Kyubi's power burning within him, he was terrified. In that brief moment he was trapped in the darkness, he experienced unspeakable horrors. Powerful emotions of sadness, uncertainty, fear… they weren't his emotions, they had been forced into him. He had felt suffering and pain that wasn't his own, heard the agonized screams and throes of death from countless voices all around him. Trembling, he looked up to see Yashiro standing there, the dark flames burning around his body.

"Kyubi, the strongest of the nine demons that roam this continent, deemed to be unstoppable… and yet, still inferior to the entity I hold within." Yashiro spoke looking down at Naruto, "Within my being, I do not carry a beast or monster of any sort… but something completely different. Allow me to tell you a bit more about it…" Naruto trembled even further as the dark aura grew stronger. The evil he sensed around Yashiro was sickening, "Those who die horrible, traumatic deaths do not depart from this world. Disaster, war, murder, betrayal… they are unable to let go, their souls remain bound to the earth, existing in a never ending cycle of agony. The rage and the hatred left behind by the countless tormented victims have manifested into a single entity… which I now carry with me. What I hold is nothing so crude as some monster in the form of an animal… but a writhing entity, a spirit of darkness!" he smiled wickedly, throwing his arms wide.

"You have just tasted the power of what can only be considered darkness itself. You've seen the thousands of faces twisted in agony, and heard the thousands of voices screaming at their torment. This is what I live with every waking moment. The more they suffer, the greater my power! In their agony, they seek to drag anyone with them, and the more I kill, the more I add to their numbers! Unlike the lone power of Kyubi, the dark spirit's potential is limitless!" Yashiro had a grin of utter insanity, "There were no seals involved! No lengthy rituals! The dark spirit has willingly made me its host! I am the chosen one!"

Naruto was in shock. How… how could this man possibly harbour something so horrible within him?! How could Yashiro act so calm, living day by day with this spirit of darkness without losing his mind!?

"My power is the key to bringing forth the end of this country. Those who are consumed by anger, fear or hatred are easiest to control… but why don't I give you another demonstration?" Turning his gaze to Hinata, she was trembling in fear of the evil surrounding him. Raising his hand, the darkness seemed to lift from his body, completely separating from him. The dark spirit had been fully released! "And now, TAKE HER!" Yashiro shouted, as the darkness suddenly shot towards Hinata, and vanished into her body!

"AH… AAAH…!!!!" Hinata's eyes were wide with terror, as she started to clutch her skull. She could feel this dark presence inside her…! It was spreading through her body, her soul! She tried to struggle against it, but the pain was too great! "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" she screamed into the sky.

"HINATA!!!!" Naruto screamed, running over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Hinata…! NO…! HINATA!!!!"

"(_N_… _Naruto-kun! Get away_…)_"_ Hinata tried to speak, but her voice had been silenced. Her body was no longer at her control. "(_N-NOOO!!!!_)" The next thing Naruto knew, he heard a sound of sharp metal piecing flesh, and then felt tremendous pain. Naruto gasped as he looked down. A kunai had been thrust right into his stomach, the one who stabbed him was none other than Hinata herself.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. "Hinata…" he said in disbelief, clutching his stomach with his hand, "Why…?" he asked, unable to comprehend… until he saw the white haired MaShin Carrier… "Yashiro…! This… this is your doing…!"

"N… na… ruto… kun…!" Hinata uttered, as if it were the hardest thing she had ever done. "R-RUN…!!!" And with that, her body went out of control. Gripping a kunai, her arm swung to stab him again.

"Urgh!" Naruto narrowly avoided the deadly strike. Grabbing Hinata's wrist, the kunai fell from her hand, while he placed his other hand on her shoulder and faced her directly, "HINATA! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!" He shouted, but there was no response. Hinata suddenly flipped her wrist and struck his arms, making him let go and then struck her palm against his abdomen. "Ngh!" He grimaced, pushed back by the blow, and Hinata continued to attack him! Inside Hinata's head, she was struggling with all her might to stop, but the force moving her body was far too strong! "Damn it…!" Naruto quickly started to run from her, but Hinata followed.

The three demon carriers of MaShin stood there, the two leaf shinobi were out of sight, "Fox boy has chosen to stand against our cause, whether he lives or dies is of no consequence to us. The girl shall pursue him to no end and he will either kill or be killed." he walked off and motioned with his hands for them to follow. "Come. There is no need for us to wait here any longer. We have work to do. The spirit will return when one of them is dead." And so they all went, following Yashiro to proceed with the next step of their plan.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran as fast he could until he lost sight of her. After thinking he lost her, he slowed down and started panting. "(pant pant pant) CHIKUSO!!" Naruto screamed in frustration, as he beat the ground with his fists. He was furious at Yashiro for what he had done… Naruto was trembling, tears streaming from his eyes. The way Hinata had reacted when she learned the truth… it was everything Naruto feared it to be. The look of terror in her eyes, the way she backed away from him, unable to hear him… "Damn you… Yashiro…! DAMN YOU!" he screamed, repeatedly slamming his fist to the ground. He was furious not only at Yashiro for revealing his secret, but himself… "I couldn't do anything! I failed to protect her…!" Naruto spoke through clenched teeth, falling to his knees. He blamed himself as much as Yashiro for what happened to Hinata, it was his fault that she was involved…!

As Naruto sat on his knees, wallowing in his grief, he failed to notice a silent figure approaching him from behind. Just as Naruto was getting up, he sensed that presence and turned around, gasping at what he saw. He barely had enough time to react! "Shimatta!" Naruto gasped, jumping to the side. There was the sound of metal cutting through flesh as he hit the ground. Gasping, Naruto clutched a long slash wound across the right side of his torso, and looked up to see the emotionless and pale Hinata with a bloodsoaked kunai. He had only reacted soon enough to avoid a life threatening wound, but this was still critical.

Hinata rose the kunai into the air and stabbed down at him, but Naruto quickly rolled back and got up, grabbing the arm that carried the kunai, "Hinata! Snap out of it!" suddenly she raised her palm and attempted to strike at his heart, and Naruto was forced to let go in order to avoid the critical blow. He grimaced as her chakra infused palm strike his shoulder, and felt all the strength in that arm vanish. Immediately, Naruto bolted past Hinata and ran as fast as he could, trying to get away. Naruto was in pain from pushing himself with these wounds, but he had no time to let himself recover, as Hinata immediately pursued him, hurling a set of shuriken at Naruto, two of which hit his back, "AGH!!" screamed, but still kept running, Hinata was getting closer and closer towards Naruto by the second.

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch, while Hinata was pursuing him. Suddenly, she threw another set of shuriken that spun to the air, veering at him. Naruto quickly spun around and drew his kunai, holding it in a reverse grip he swung it quickly and deflected shuriken right out of the air, but yelled out in pain when he had missed one of them and it had struck into his arm. Naruto lost his footing and fell from the high trees, his back hitting the ground. His body was in pain, but Naruto wasted no time and quickly started running across the forest floor while Hinata pursued him from above. Now closer than ever, Hinata threw more shuriken down at him, this time hitting his leg. Naruto screamed as he fell over and hit the ground. Groaning, Naruto slowly got up, but gasped as he saw Hinata was standing right in front of him!

Hinata did not say anything as she took her Jyuken stance. Her Byakugan flared as she attacked him before he could move, landing many blows directly onto him his tenketsus, before striking him with her palm and knocking him back against a tree. Naruto stood there, exhausted and hurt. His tenketsus were blocked, and he couldn't even move. But despite this, even with his life in danger, he could not bring himself to attack Hinata… As Hinata continued to advance, she suddenly stopped and clutched her head, "What?" Naruto watched, not understanding what was going on…

"N… Naruto-kun…!" Tears were flowing down her eyes, she was struggling to speak, "My b…body… I can't stop…! Please… save yourself…! K… kill me…! Naruto-kun…!"

"Hinata…!" Naruto frowned, clenching his fists, "No… I won't do it!" He shouted, "There has to be another way! You're the most important person in the world to me, and I'll be damned before I sacrifice you just to save me own skin! DID YOU GET THAT!? I'M NOT GONNA ABANDON YOU!!!"

Tears ran down Hinata's face, his words had a profound impact, but she was losing control once more.

She drew her last kunai and gripped it tight in his hand. Naruto could only look on at what was about to happen to him. In the end though, he smiled sadly "(_Heh. I guess this is it huh?_)" Naruto thought, as a few tears roll down his face. "(_It's too bad. Guess I won't be able to do any more protecting for the people in this country… Or make my dreams of becoming Hokage come true… see any more of my friends… or to actually admit the feelings I have discovered_…)" Naruto glanced at Hinata, "(_…for her_.)" suddenly he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Hinata froze in shock as she felt his arms wrapped around her, bringing the warmth that she had longed for such a long time. Her body stopped moving, but only for a moment. "(_I can't stop…!_)" Time seemed to slow down, as she could feel her hand raising the kunai into the air… "(_Naruto-kun…! Iya… (no_…_) Iya! IYA!!"_

"Hinata…" said Naruto, his eyes closed and head rested against hers. He whispered several words into her ear, but she could no longer hear anything, as she was screaming in her mind…

"(_IIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!)_ _(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!)_" She plunged the kunai into Naruto's chest. At that moment, everything froze. Naruto's eyes opened wide, and his arms fell. Blood was dripping from his mouth, a kunai was lodged firmly into his chest.

"Hi… na… ta…" Naruto said quietly, as his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

"Na… Naruto-kun…!" Hinata's body trembled uncontrollably, tears welling up in her eyes looking what she did… "NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!"

At that moment, the dark entity that had been controlling her actions suddenly left her body, flying into the air and returning to its master… but it was too late. She watched in horror at the sight in front of her…

Meanwhile, somewhere far away Yashiro suddenly his body tensed and shook a bit. Looking down, he sensed he was reunited with the spirit. "So the fox-boy is dead…" The demon spirit had told him of what happened. "What is this?" he wondered, when he heard about what happened at the very end. The extreme surge of emotion in the girl was so intense, the demonic spirit had been completely rejected from her body, "No matter. It is all over…" once again, he released the demon spirit. The darkness in front of him divided into two. "Now for the final phase. Go" the divided entity flew into two separate directions. The greater half towards the Mist Capitol, the smaller half towards the exile Encampments…

Hinata stood there in horror, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what has happened. Looking down at her hands, she saw they were covered in blood. It was her hands that did this to him… she was the one that did this!!! "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Hinata closed her eyes and screamed, turning around and running away from the sight as fast as she could…

Hinata was racing desperately through the forest, she couldn't believe this was really happening! This was impossible, this had to be some sort of nightmare!

As she ran, she refused to believe what had happened. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, memories of the past flashed in her head. The days spent at the academy where she had first met Naruto, to the challenges faced within the chuunin exam. And since meeting Ebi, she has remembered the times when she and Naruto even begun to grow close… the time they first embraced, and the events in previous night as they sat next to each other under the moonlight at the spring. But then her memories led her back to the events that transpired not long ago, when she had learned his secret, and for the first ever, was afraid of him…

Even though she kept telling herself this can't be real, the same thought kept racing through her mind… "(_I did this… I killed Naruto-kun…!_)" She kept on running, unable to stop, when suddenly her foot caught onto a tree root. Hinata fell, her body hitting the ground. As she lay there, snow began to fall. The final words escaped her lips before she passed out… "Naruto-kun…"

(To Be Continued)


	11. The Bonds Between Us

Chapter 11- The Bonds Between Us

_Naruto-kun is truly unlike anyone I have ever known. For many years I have watched as he struggled to prove himself in the eyes of those around him, never giving up no matter how difficult things became. Though no one else could see it, I always felt he was special. As a failure in the eyes of my father, I truly felt useless… until I met Naruto-kun. It was he who helped me discover strengths I never knew I had, and gave me hope that maybe I can really change. It is for that reason that I admired him… but over time, these feelings have grown. When I am with him, I feel there are no boundaries, that anything is possible… and after all this time I have spent watching him from afar, to finally be able to help him fight for what he believes in… it was truly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Every moment we have spent together was precious, and we have grown closer than I could have ever dreamed… but everything has been shattered that day. After seeing a side of Naruto-kun I have never seen before, and the revelations from that evil man… at that moment… for the first time ever, I… was afraid… not of the demon locked inside him, but of Naruto-kun himself… of what he had become. I who claimed to be his friend… I betrayed him the instant I learned the truth, and gave into my fear… and it was my hand that struck him down. Naruto-kun is more important to me than anyone else… I would do anything for him… because I… I love him. But how can I even claim to have such feelings… when I am the one who causes him the most pain?_

_-Hyuuga Hinata_

(The Water Country, Mist Province)

Tonight was the first snowfall of the year which marked the beginning of winter. No stars shone in the night sky, and the moon was hidden by dark clouds. Standing at the edge of a cliff, a white haired figure watched down at the horizon beneath him. In the center of the vast misty plains stood the metropolis that was the Mist Capitol, while a distance away from the city, near the great forests were the charred remains of bloodline Encampments.

Watching down at them, the envoy of MaShin scowled. How long has it been since they have arrived? Little more than a month, and yet look how much this country has changed. The inhabitants of this land were just so stupid… living their meaningless lives in a rotten society, completely blind to the calamity that was fast approaching, "Such wretched creatures…!" Yashiro spoke in anger. Everything about the people of this land disgusted him. "Soon I shall relieve this world of your vile presence!" Tension had reached its highest between the divided populations. The two sides were poised against one another, and now it was time to pull the trigger.

Hatred was the key to their objectives… it made them so easy to control, while those untouched by it were simply too few in number to make a difference. But according to his informant, Kintetsu, there was still one who could prove a threat to their plans. Kirishaku wasn't the only one with great influence over the people, and although it was late in the game, this individual had the power to undo everything they had accomplished… it was none other than Izumi-hime.

One must not underestimate the influential powers of a member of the royal family, even that of a woman in a society as backward as this. Kirishaku had not been running unopposed all this time, and though he gained tremendous support by exploiting the ignorance of the uneducated public, Izumi was the one to convince the government not to fully support Kirishaku in his campaign, as well as the nobles who shared the general hatred towards bloodlines to at least remain neutral. Even though the Bloodlines all over the country had been exiled to the encampments, they could not go through with Kirishaku's plans for full-out genocide.

Regardless of one's influence, all words become meaningless once violence breaks out, but that had yet to happen. Unless more blood was shed soon she would remain a threat. "The solution is so simple… we spill hers." The population as a whole was stupid and all too easy to steer. The death of Kirishaku invoked their anger, and the death of yet another beloved figure will drive them out of control.

(Mist Capitol, Shogun's Castle)

"INTRUDER! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE CASTLE!!!"

It was utter chaos in the Shogun's castle. The alarms were ringing, armed guards were rushing everywhere while numerous bodies littered the main plaza, while the bloodline sensors were burned red. "BE ON GUARD, MEN!" the squad captain shouted as he and a group of men ran across one of the long balconies around the castle. "This isn't just any intruder we're dealing with! It's one of the freaks!!"

"That can't be right!" Another guard shouted in disbelief as they followed their leader. The Mist Capitol was vast, and the Shogun's castle was located right in the middle. If anyone carrying a bloodline power even set foot anywhere near the city the alarms on the sensors would go off. "How could one of them get this far without triggering anything!?"

"How that thing got in is unimportant! It's our job to root it out!!!" The squad captain shouted back, the 'it' he was referring to was the alleged bloodlined intruder. Like nearly everyone in this country, he harboured great hatred towards those carrying the special genes. "Don't waste any time arresting it! Go straight for the kill!"

Reaching the end of the balcony and turning at its corner, the group suddenly skidded to a halt at the sight in front of them. The blackened corpses of three guards lay on the ground, while a single figure stood among the dead. "Hmm?" Kintetsu turned his head at the sight of the oncoming guards. In his hand, he was clutching the neck of his latest victim, smoke was rising from the guard's burnt flesh, while his weapon lay shattered and useless on the floor and his armour had been melted right through. "Oh, reinforcements?" he asked, dropping the deceased watchman.

"M… MONSTER…!" The squad captain gasped, taken back by the gruesome sight, while the other guards recoiled. The victim's metal armour red hot and melting at parts, his body had literally been cooked by the searing hot metal that was supposed to be protecting him. "MEN! DO NOT FALTER!! WE ARE DEFENDERS OF THE MIST!!!" the captain shouted, gripping his sword and taking the battou (quick draw) stance, "HAAA!!!" He immediately darted forward, closing the gap between him and the intruder and swung the blade in a split second, but gasped the moment he realized his blade had cut through nothing but air, while its intended target had disappeared completely.

"TAISHO! ABOVE YOU!"

"NANI (WHAT)!?" The captain looked upwards, only to see a pair of feet come stamping down against his face, knocking him down onto his back. From on top the squad captain's head, Kintetsu hopped into the air, right over the group of guards and landed gracefully onto a railing, turning around to face them all. The captain immediately got to his feet, his hand clutching his face, growling angrily when he saw Kintetsu smiling happily. "Urg…! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? ATTACK!!!"

The guards quickly raised their weapons and turned to the intruder, all letting out a battle cry as they charged towards him. Kintetsu sighed as the guards drew nearer, raising his palm and pointing it forwards… "BANRAI! (HEAVY THUNDER!)"

**-BOOM-**

The entire castle shook as the explosion sounded in the air, and those guards were sent flying, many of them thrown right off the balconies. The squad captain screamed, shielding himself with his arms as splinters showered him. As the smoke cleared, he gasped in shock. The floor and wall in that spot had been totally blown apart, while his men had all been wiped out. The captain gasped in shock as he turned his head to see Kintetsu standing right at his side.

"You know, I really dislike going to the extreme on such feeble adversaries, but my instructions were clear" Said Kintetsu. He would have preferred to work with more 'finesse' and executing his enemies in a cleaner fashion… he wouldn't even need the demon's support to get in this far. But for their plans to work, he was to use his abilities to stir as much chaos as possible. Grabbing the squad leader firmly in his right hand and pulling him up, Kintetsu raised his other arm, curving the fingers of his left. "Raikou no Tsume. (Claws of Lightning)"

"Ah… aah…!" The squad leader trembled as five long claws of pure electricity formed at the intruder's fingertips. Kintetsu's expression had hardened, and the light from the electricity reflected in his eyes… he let out a scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" In one fell swoop, the scream was silenced.

Kintetsu still carrying a steeled look merely tossed the body to the side, right over the railing. All around him, those sensors were burning brightly, they were responding to his presence, the presence of an advanced bloodline. Though he had no such genes, they were not necessary so long as they had MaShin technology at their disposal. Around his neck he wore a pendant created specifically for the sensors, sounding them off the moment he steps into range.

Having successfully infiltrated this place as a guard, he had no trouble finding his way around the castle and continued to fight his way up towards the base of the tower where his target would be found… the princess.

"You people are really starting to annoy me!" He scowled as he continued to face more guards. Those guarding inside the castle were much stronger than the ones outside, and there were even those trained in ninja arts among them, but however stronger they were, the protectors of the Shogun's castle stood no chance against the powers of a MaShin demon carrier. Right now, he was facing one of the palace's royal guards, a mighty samurai. This warrior was nothing like the mangy thugs usually found accompanying Kirishaku, this was a full fledged warrior wielding a master crafted Katana. Attacking with his sword, this samurai's swings were much faster and stronger, any clean hits would most likely leave a bloody stump where an appendage once stood. As Kintetsu avoided a quick swipe, the samurai unexpectedly lunged forward and rammed him with his shoulder, "Ite!" Kintetsu let out a light grunt, when the large warrior slammed his back against the wall, and then pinned him under his arm. The samurai glared at the intruder with cold eyes as he raised his sword, ready to cleanly decapitate the intruder… (THUNK) Suddenly the samurai's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open in shock, a gagging noise escaped his lips. Releasing Kintetsu from his grip, and the samurai's katana fell and hit the floor as he stumbled back, blood stained his gi red. A small, sharp had been firmly lodged into his throat.

When that samurai had tackled Kintetsu earlier on, the MaShin Carrier had simply reached down to the tanto on the samurai's belt and rammed it into his neck. As the samurai continued to gag and choke on his own blood, Kintetsu reached over to the side and grabbed an oil lantern, suddenly smashing it over the samurai's head. The oil from the lantern that splashed all over his body suddenly ignited, Kintetsu then kicked him down. The samurai hit the floor, and was engulfed in flames. Even as he was being burned alive, the warrior couldn't scream because of the damage done to his throat. His body burning all over, the samurai raised his head to look up at his killer one last time before death finally took him…

The MaShin Carrier smiled as he turned around and ran up the stairs, leaving the body to burn, and flames continued to spread around the base of the tower. Now the only entrance and exit had been sealed, no more guards would arrive. Now standing still, the only thing between him and his target was merely a thin sliding door consisting of paper and wood. Taking the dramatic approach, he swiped at the door and broke it apart and then stepped into the princess's quarters. "Hmm?" To his surprise, he found her standing dignified and upright in the center of the room, facing him with a firm expression devoid of any fear, while another woman. This came as quite a surprise to him, he had expected to find her huddling in a corner terrified of the intruder, instead of standing there and facing him directly.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose for being here?" Izumi-hime asked the unwelcome visitor.

"An assassin, yours to be more precise." he replied with a courteous bow. Looking up at her, he was surprised to see that was no reaction. "Oi-oi!" He called out, "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm an assassin! Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"Not at all. For someone as clearly stupid as you, I have no reason to be afraid" The princess replied in a firm voice, turning her head in a dismissing manner.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for…" Kintetsu frowned. Out of all of his strong points, intimidation wasn't one of them. Truthfully, out of all the Demon Carriers… make that, everyone in MaShin, he had to be by far the least frightening in appearance. He really would have preferred it if someone else had come here, but Kamui was needed elsewhere and Yashiro's face was known here. If only one of those two had come in his place… she wouldn't be acting so tough…

"If it weren't for that big mouth of yours, I might have been concerned. A competent killer would have taken my life instead of threatening me face to face"

"Oh come on!" Kintetsu said angrily. Despite his skills in battle, he was scatterbrained and immature, easily susceptible to losing his focus over the most trivial matters… "Now you're just wasting my time!"

The princess smiled, "Exactly"

"Nani?!" Kintetsu immediately snapped to attention, his body moved to his instinct. In a split second he moved his body right as a figure darted past him from behind, narrowly evading a lethal slash that was directed at his neck.

"Tch…! Missed!" In front of Kintetsu, a young kunoichi scowled as she turned around to face him, clutching her Ninja-To in a fighting stance as she stood between him and the princess. It was Junko, the princess's guard. "Hime-sama! The tower is on fire! You must get out of here!"

"And where exactly will she be running? The only exit has been sealed" Kintetsu straightened up, "That was quite a dirty move just now, princess." He then smiled, "I'm finally seeing the family resemblance between you and Kirishaku!"

"You who dare threatens Hime-sama…!" Junko spoke in a hateful tone, lifting a cloth mask with her free hand to cover the lower half of her face "Do not expect to die a comfortable death!" wielding her ninja-to in her right hand and drawing a kunai in her left, she kunoichi immediately darted towards him. "ORA!!" using the momentum from her dash, Junko placed the full power of her body into a downward swing, but Kintetsu completely avoided it with a sidestep. She reacted immediately, clutching the kunai in her left and swinging to the side in a stabbing motion, her weapon aimed directly for his eye… but Kintetsu had acted first. Before her weapon could reach him, Kintetsu's leg swung upwards right into her chin, flinging her head back and causing her to stumble backwards. Immediately, the girl shook it off and jumped back, putting her hands together, "Mizu Bushin no jutsu!"

Kintetsu watched as from all around him, the water from nearby basins, flower vases, basically all the water in the room was lifted into the air and gathered in front of her, shifting into human shapes… Now standing in front of her were two perfect illusionary copies of water, rather, there was only enough water for two. Junko and her doubles immediately darted in his direction.

"Hmm…" Kintetsu swerved his body, ducking and dodging attacks from all around him. Based on the girl's movements, he could see this young woman possessed a great deal more skill than those oafish guards downstairs, and feeling the movement of the air from every swing, he could tell these copies were solid and thus capable of inflicting injury. "Not bad… your technique is smooth, your movements are clean… but there is something important you lack… HA!" with all but the index and middle finger of his right hand folded, Kintetsu's hand shot forward, piercing through the eye of the nearest one. At that instant, her body fell apart and splashed over the floor as water. It was only a clone. The remaining clone and the real one quickly jumped back. "Killing intent." He smiled. "Tell me girl, is this your first real battle?" of course, Junko did not answer, but he knew better…

Suddenly, Junko's remaining clone lunged at Kintetsu from behind, grabbing onto him while the real Junko suddenly put her hands together, forming a seal… "SUITON: SENSATSU SUISHO! (Water Style: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!)" From the puddle of water left from the clone Kintetsu just killed, hundred of needles erupted, firing towards Kintetsu, while the other clone held him down…!

"What sloppy tactics…!" In a flash, Kintetsu broke out of the clone's grip and overpowered her, suddenly grabbing her by the hair… "HA!" Swinging the clone by her hair right over his head, he slammed its body into the barrage of needles… drops of water splattered all over the room. The water clone was destroyed, and all the needles were stopped.

Junko trembled, staring at Kintetsu in disbelief… "How…?!"

"Do the math. Two equal bodies of water both infused with chakra, they'll cancel each other out. The clones you make out of water are already weaker than yourself. Just what makes you think it can hold me still?" he said in annoyance. He was right after all, this person was an amateur. Though older than the Kyubi's carrier, in terms of strength, skill and especially tactics, she was nowhere near that boy's level. "I know you aristocrats. While the rest of the other shinobi from 'lesser' families risk their lives in missions and battles to the death, you acquire all your experience within the safety of a dojo. Not once have you ever fought a real battle!" he glared dangerously at her… "HA!" he kicked down at Junko's knee…

**SNAP!**

"AH…!" Junko's eyes opened wide, as the sound of bones snapping sounded in the air. "AAAAAAHHHH!" She closed her eyes and screamed, falling to the ground. Her leg was bent at an unnatural angle… her knee had been broken.

"JUNKO!" The Izumi-hime screamed, as Kintetsu looked down at her beaten defender…

"Are you watching, princess?" He sneered… The fire was finally reaching the top of the tower, and smoke was beginning to fill the room, as the flames were spreading. Her guard was beaten, and there was no escape for her… "You see what your traditions have brought you? A useless protect-RNGH!" He gasped when suddenly a mist village kunai came flying at him. Instinctively his body moved, narrowly evading a fatal hit, escaping with only a cut across his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the one who threw the kunai at him… it was the princess!

"Another tradition of the Mist, is that all members of the royal family must complete basic ninjutsu training." Izumi-hime spoke in a cold tone. Though clearly far weaker than this assassin, she was not about to back down.

"I've wasted enough time on you two…!" Kintetsu growled. After Kirishaku, he never expected to run into anyone who could irritate him this far. He had wasted too much time even by his standards, and had no intention of delaying any further. From the demon he carried within, power began to flow to the palm of his hands, in the form of electricity. "SHUURAI!!!" he screamed and darted towards the princess…

"HIME-SAMA!!!" from the ground, Junko cried out…

From outside the tower, amid the chaos of the crowd and the roar of fire, a piercing scream could be heard.

There she stood. Still standing upright, still dressed in her royal gown, her head hung low. Burns could be seen on the kimono around where Kintetsu's hand was still pressed, as smoke rose from her body. Standing there, still as a statue… it was over.

"Hmph…" Kintetsu pulled back his hand. At the side of the room, the protector he faced earlier said nothing, she just lay there to the side, quivering… not even worth his attention. With her crippled leg, she was no longer a threat… "There's another piece of family resemblance between you and Kirishaku! The only way to shut you up is by killing you!" He turned around and approached the balcony. Looking back once more, he saw the figure of the princess finally collapsed… the golden headdress she wore fell from her head and shattered, its pieces strewn all over the floor… "Sayonara!" he sneered, and dove down from the burning tower, leaving the two girls in what would soon become a fiery grave…

As Kintetsu left, the girl to the side of the princess slowly got to her feet, and ran to the body of princess. Strangely, she was able to walk normally, her leg wasn't broken, and many of the wounds inflicted on her during the battle had disappeared… As the ninja lowered the cloth mask that covered the lower half of her face, it was revealed that it wasn't the guard Junko, but the princess herself!

"Junko…!" Izumi-hime gasped, kneeling down by the body of her fallen friend. "Junko! JUNKO! Please be okay…!" she cried out, shaking her.

"Hime-sama…?" Junko's eyes opened slightly, her voice was very weak. "I am… happy to see that you are all right…" she smiled. Though he was far stronger than her, Kintetsu had underestimated this guard's resolve. That injury leg wasn't enough to stop her from performing one last technique. At the last moment, when Kintetsu delivered the finishing blow, she had performed the Kawarimi no jutsu, literally switching places with the princess. To the MaShin agent's eyes, it looked to him as if he had completed his mission. "Then… I have succeeded… my work is complete…" she coughed. "Please… escape now…! Leave me, and get to safety…!"

"No…! I can't…! It isn't worth it if you have to die…!" Izumi spoke. She had lived and grown in isolation, this was her only friend… but Junko's wounds were too great. There was no way she could be saved, even by the Ninjas in the Mist village. The building was beginning to shake violently, the foundations were breaking… "I won't leave you…! I won't let this happen…! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!"

There was a loud crashing noise, as the tower's support finally gave way… and everything began to fall…

(Meanwhile)

"MY LORD! YOU MUST STAND BACK!!" the royal guards shouted as they tried to hold back the Mist Shogun, as their ruler continued to struggle to get to the burning building…

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE!" The shogun shouted, still trying to force his way through…

"WATCH OUT! THE TOWER IS COLLAPSING!" a voice screamed, as many people fled.

Like a giant tree, the high tower began to topple… before hitting the ground with a heart-wrenching crash. Pieces of flaming wood and timber were scattered everywhere, as many of the guards continued to fight the blaze in vain…

"AH! YOUR HIGHNESS!" The royal guard exclaimed as the Shogun pushed past him and ran towards the burning wreckage as fast as his old legs could carry him…

"IZUMI!! WHERE IS SHE!?" The Shogun shouted desperately, looking everywhere for a sign of her… "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?" Suddenly… the shogun's heart dropped, as he noticed an object on the ground. Bending down and grabbing it tightly… it was his daughter's crown… broken, and melted… "Oh… my child…! My child…!!!" tears gathered in his eyes… he fell to his knees and lowered his head, pressing it against the hot crown as he wept. His hands and forehead were burning from touching it… but he wouldn't release his grip… "IZUMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" He screamed out and cried uncontrollably… as his guards tried to pull him back from the burning scene…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" one man's laughter sounded through the air, as everyone suddenly turned to the source. Atop the walls surrounding the castle, Kintetsu stood, looking down at them. "What a pitiful sight! THIS is supposed to be the ruler of your country?! This crying old man!?" he shouted for all to hear. Everyone was absolutely too shocked by this man's words to even respond. "HEAR ME NOW! WHAT YOU SEE BEFORE IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST US, WE WHO CARRY THE SPECIAL BLOODLINES, WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL OUR REVENGE IS COMPLETE!" he shouted. "Now you fools… I leave you with only one last word…" Packing energy into his right hand, it looked as if he was holding lightning in his very fist… suddenly, he threw that bolt. It flew through the air, right over the heads of the crowds, and struck a large banner. The banner which symbolized the pride of their country… carrying the emblem of the Royal family and the flags of the Water Country united, it began to go up in flames… "DEATH TO THE WATER COUNTRY!!!"

"G-g… guards…! GUARDS!!!! SIEZE HIM!!! STOP THAT MAN!! CUT HIS HEAD OFF!!!!" a captain screamed out, unable to even think straight out of his rage. Soldiers and Shinobi went charging in the direction of the man from MaShin, but Kintetsu had already made his escape, crushing the pendant and becoming invisible to the sensors once more. He disappeared, leaving no trail for them to follow…

"It… it was them…? They were the ones… responsible for this…" slowly, the shogun rose to his feet. He was trembling… his already burned hands were clenched to the point were they were beginning to bleed. "Oh… my brother… why…? Why didn't I listen to you…? Why did I ignore your warnings… and allowed this bloodshed to happen…?" The Shogun continued to cry… "No more… no more…!" he suddenly screamed, "THOSE MONSTERS WHO SEEK TO DESTROY OUR COUNTRY…! THEY SHALL HAVE NO MORE MERCY!!!! THEY WILL PAY FOR THEIR ACTIONS!!!!" He turned towards his guards, "SUMMON THE GENERALS! GATHER MY FORCES!!! I WILL NOT DELAY ANY FURTHER!!! WE SHALL WIPE OUT EVERY LAST OF THOSE MONSTERS FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!!"

(Mist Capitol)

Snow fell from the black night sky. It was past midnight, and the temperature was near freezing… but despite this, hundreds upon hundreds of people were gathered outside. Completely undeterred by the bitter cold, they were listening to the words of a very large, powerful looking man.

Standing high above them from a platform, speaking in a loud booming voice that was heard by all, Kamui spoke to the masses, "…those freaks we have so graciously allowed to live and share our land are turning against us!!! We have spared their wretched lives, and THIS is how they repay us?! By taking the life of our hero Kirishaku!? But NO! He wasn't enough to satisfy those murderous beasts, and now they have murdered our fair princess! WHO WILL THEY TAKE NEXT?!"

The crowd was stirring, many of them were shouting in agreement. They had all grown up to stories of those freaks of nature, their utter savagery and bloodlust in the war, bringing nothing but death and destruction. They needed no further proof after the murder of Kirishaku, but this attack against their city, on their royal family… they had gone too far…! Everyone felt common hatred towards the same thing… tremendous, almost unnatural anger was consuming them.

"There is nothing they want more than to see everything we hold dear fall into ruin! They seek only to bring death and destruction! They are not human! THEY ARE DEVILS!" Kamui roared, "We made the mistake of allowing them to thrive, and now is our time to correct it!! Our royal army is finally taking action… but this is not enough!! We must take our country's fate into our own hands!! We must all work to rid ourselves of this curse!! Only then… WILL OUR LAND FINALLY BE PURE!!!"

The crowd roared. Kamui smiled as he watched them hanging onto every single word. Under normal circumstances, Kamui could never persuade the masses so easily, but he was not alone… the hatred that they all shared… it was blinding the, opening their hearts to an unseen darkness. Down below, he could see a few individuals trying to tell the people otherwise, not to resort to war… and Kamui smiled as the crowds turn on them. Violence was erupting everywhere, those who spoke of peace were being attacked for allegedly siding with the 'monsters'. Even the lawmen who should have stopped the violence did nothing to aid them, in some cases they even joined in. The Mist capitol was falling into chaos, riots were being fought, buildings burned… all in the name of their 'glorious country'…

At that moment, a similar event was taking place around the bloodline encampments. Outside the walls of the camps, every single man, woman and child was gathered, listening to the words of a man with spiked golden hair.

"…For too long have we allowed ourselves to be slaves to those barbarians!!" Kintetsu shouted for all to hear. "For generations, we have endured persecution to no end, AND FOR WHAT?! We have fought their wars, acted their slaves, and taken their abuse without question nor complaint, and NOW they brand us as enemies of this country!!!" He spread his arms wide, "As if you need any more proof of their cruelty, just look at what they have done to us! Simply for events in the distant past, we have been forced to live like VERMIN! They refuse to acknowledge us as human! They kill our friends and family without a second thought! THIS MUST END NOW!"

The ninjas of Konoha were not present in the village. Having realized Naruto and Hinata's disappearance hours ago, they had left the encampments in search of them, and now Kintetsu was making his move. As was in the city, the people here have been consumed with anger towards the people who continuously discriminate and oppress them. All they wanted was to live in peace, and even after everything had been taken away, they continued to struggle. Yet, the moment they try to pick themselves up, Kirishaku came to crush their hopes!

"We wanted nothing more than to live in peace… BUT THEY HAVE GIVEN US THEIR ANSWER! Even after Kirishaku's death, they continue to torment us! They didn't even bother to investigate his death! Just as they did with their wars so many years ago, they chose to blame everything on us! THEY DO NOT WANT US TO HAVE PEACE! THEY DO NOT WANT US TO HAVE FREEDOM! THEY WILL NOT BE CONTENT UNTIL WE ARE ALL DEAD AND ROTTING AT THEIR FEET!!" Kintetsu shouted. "Our so-called hero, Mizurei does not wish for us to fight back! He is content with the way things are! He would rather see us continue to live like this! To have our families unjustly killed, all for their twisted sense of justice! WE NO NOT NEED HIM!!!" The day Kirishaku attacked had a tremendous impact on all of them, and Mizurei was unable to protect them when it truly mattered. Their faith in him had been greatly shaken. "After generations of suffering… NOW IS OUR TIME TO STRIKE BACK!!! OUR NUMBERS OUR GREAT! OUR POWERS MAKE US INVINCIBLE! WE MUST ALL STAND TOGETHER AGAINST OUT OPPRESSORS!! WE WILL AVENGE THOSE WHOM THEY HAVE TAKEN FROM US!! WE WILL MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND OUR PAIN AND SUFFERING, TENFOLD!!! THEN, AND ONLY THEN, WILL WE FINALLY WIN THE FREEDOM THAT WE SO RIGHTFULLY DESERVE!!!!" The crowd was roaring in agreement. If anything, they were easier to influence than the residents of the city. These people who have suffered terribly all harboured tremendous anger towards the normal people, and the same dark presence looming over the city had also taken hold of them.

Both sides were consumed by hate, and those who were untouched by that very hatred were too few in number. The two races were ready to fight, ready to kill one another… and both sides seem to agree on one thing… "ONCE AND FOR ALL, WE SHALL RID THIS LAND OF THEIR EVIL!!!!" Kamui and Kintetsu both shouted, and both sides roared.

(Hours Later, in the remains of Encampment 6)

"Hmmm…" Hinata was stirring. She was waking up from a deep sleep. Her eyes slowly opened up, and it took moments for her to realize she was not lying on the cold forest floor surrounded by snow, but instead warm and comfortable in a bed. Turning her head to the side, she was startled to see Akamaru sitting right next to her, wagging his tail and barking out loud.

"Huh? Hey guys! Shut up, she's awake!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. It was Kiba. At that moment, everyone in the room dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to her.

"Hinata, are you all right!?" asked Kurenai, kneeling down next to her and looking her directly in the face, unable to mask her concern. Her face was pale and there were lines beneath her eyes, all signs of tremendous stress.

"H… hai sensei…" Hinata nodded, sitting up. Looking around her, she recognized this place to be the last standing cabin in the encampments, the place where Mizurei was supposed to be resting… but she didn't see him anywhere.

"This is great! You're all right!" Kiba cheered, shooting his arms into the air, "That's the first good news we've had in days! Besides Kirishaku dying that is! And Mizurei recovering… but this is still good!"

"We found you lying in the woods over a day ago, and you've been unconscious until now." said Shino

"Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?" Hinata blinked, seeing the faces of her two teammates…

"You had us all very worried, Hinata." said Ebi, "You were almost completely buried in the snow. Had we not found you sooner, you might've even frozen to death"

"Ebi-san!" Hinata exclaimed. After that discussion with him the night Kirishaku's raid took place, no one knew where he had gone. "When did you get back!?"

"Why do people keep asking that…?" Ebi closed his eyes, a vein could be apparent at the side of his head.

"Hinata" Kurenai spoke with concern "When we found you unconscious out there, we feared for the worst. I… we were afraid we had lost you."

"Ano…" Hinata looked down. "I… I am sorry for worrying all of you…" she lowered her head in apology…

"It's all right! It's just that when the village went into chaos, you totally disappeared on us!" said Kiba. At first when they couldn't find her, they weren't worried because they believed she was with Naruto… but as the hours passed with no sign of either of them, they had begun to worry.

"We eventually found you deep in the forests… but no matter how hard we looked, we were unable to find Naruto" at those words, Hinata froze… everyone could see the look of shock on Hinata's face. She sat there, absolutely stunned, not moving a muscle at the mention of the boy's name. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Hinata" Kurenai spoke, "What happened to him?"

"Na… Naruto-kun…" Hinata began to tremble uncontrollably. Tears gathered in her eyes… she suddenly broke down crying.

"Hinata…!" Kurenai exclaimed, as Hinata grabbed onto her, crying out. "Hinata… shhh, it's all right… it's all right…" Kurenai spoke softly, embracing her and trying to comfort her. The others stood silent… they knew from her reaction that something happened to Naruto… something terrible.

The boys remained quiet and left the cabin. Now standing outside, they were all looking down as snow was falling from the night sky. They continued to stand quiet for several minutes, while the sound of Hinata's weeping could still be heard coming from inside the shack.

"Naruto…" breaking the silence, Ebi spoke. When they had found Hinata in the woods, there was blood on her… but it wasn't her blood, it was Naruto's. All this time they feared the worst, and Hinata's reaction had confirmed it… "It this really happening…? Did he really…"

"NO! Don't even say that!" Kiba shouted, shaking his head and gripping his fists. "Naruto isn't…! He can't be dead…! It just isn't possible!!" he said, shaking. He didn't want to believe it was true… "URHAAAGH!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!" Kiba screamed with tears in his eyes, falling to his knees and hitting his fists against the ground,

"Kiba, calm down! We cannot lose ourselves at a time like this!" Shino said sternly.

"Calm down…? CALM DOWN!? HINATA'S BEEN BROKEN, THIS WHOLE GOD DAMN COUNTRY IS GOING TO HELL AND NOW NARUTO'S GONE AND DIED ON US!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM?!" Kiba screamed

"Do you think I don't feel anything!? Do you think I am happy about this?!" Though Shino's expression was hidden by his sunglasses and jacket, his voice could not hide the pain or anger, no matter how hard he tried. "No good shall come from losing control. No matter how difficult it is, remaining calm is the only thing we can do… not for our sakes, but for Hinata's!"

"Hinata…!" Kiba trembled at the sound of her name, "Whatever we're feeling right now… this is nothing…! I can't… I don't even want to imagine what she must be going through…!" he knew Shino was right, that they had to be strong for her sake… but he just couldn't keep calm knowing she was suffering so much! "Why…?! Why did it have to be like this…!?" he asked through clenched teeth. "She's been in love with him since day one! Everybody knew that! The only person who didn't realize it was Naruto himself! She never had the courage to come forward, and he was too dense to notice a thing! But now… after all this time… right when he was just starting to return her feelings…! It… IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!" Kiba screamed into the night sky, while Shino turned his head, his eyes clenched shut beneath his sunglasses. The very thought of what Hinata must be going through was breaking both their hearts.

Ebi looked to the ground, his fist was shaking. Both Kiba and Shino had known Hinata all their lives. They had all grown up together in the academy, graduated into a team, working together in training and in missions… these had created strong bonds between them, and her pain was having a tremendous impact on them both. It wasn't just that, but Naruto who had also grown up with them, the knowledge that he was gone was finally setting in. After everything he's done and everything he's fought for… it just felt impossible for this to be true. He was the one who brought strength and hope to those around him, even faced with the insurmountable odds anything seemed possible with him around… but now… it felt like everything was lost… there was no spirit left. "We… we should go back inside…" Ebi finally spoke, breaking the silence and clenching his eyes shut before he too became emotional. "You two… you are the closest ones to her… she needs you both."

Inside the cabin, things had calmed down from earlier. Hinata had stopped crying… her eyes were red from shedding so many tears. No longer the healthy, energetic girl they had just started getting used to, she was pale and fragile, her body was trembling. They could tell Kurenai was forcing herself to keep a straight face, something only a Jounin with a lifetime of experience could accomplish in this situation. Ebi watched as the two teammates moved over to her, Kiba forced a large fanged grin and spoke loudly, while Shino remained his usual stoic self, only breaking his silence to throw in a couple of words every now and then. They were trying to act as they always did, in an attempt and lift her spirits, but neither could hide the shakiness in their voices.

"E-everyone." Kiba, Shino, Kurenai and Ebi all clicked to attention when Hinata finally spoke up. Her voice was tiny, barely over a whisper. "I… I appreciate all that you are doing for me… but it is fine… I am all right… please… don't worry about me." though it was far from the truth, she slowly started to stand up.

"Hinata… please stay in bed…!" said Kurenai

"No… really, I am fine. R-remember… I… I am shinobi too." Hinata was not fine. She couldn't be further from it. The horrors of that day were fresh in her mind, the truths revealed… and the deed she had been forced to commit. The only reason she wasn't still crying right now is because her body simply did not have the strength to continue. Right now, the way the others were all worrying so much about her… she understood how hard they were trying to help, but the thought of causing them trouble was only adding to her pain. Wanting to curb their worries by showing she was all right, she ignored their pleas and moved through the entrance of the cabin… "A… ano…?" Hinata said in surprise as she took her first steps outside. The village was totally deserted, no one was there. "What… what is going on? Where is everyone?" she asked, as the others went silent.

"Hinata… a lot has happened. Things have gotten even worse while you were unconscious." Said Ebi, and then turned to the others, "There's no sense in keeping it from her. This is something she has to see." Hinata's teammates looked reluctant, but they nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go" Ebi guided her outside.

There was almost nothing left in encampment six, the wreckage of the houses and many parts of the wall seemed to have disappeared. As they walked towards the exit of the camp, they could hear sounds. Finally stepping through, Hinata gasped at the sight in front of her.

Thousands of people were gathered in the open fields in front of the camp. The denizens of all six encampments, every single bloodlined individual in the country was here. The wood from the houses and the walls had been used to build fires, and every one of them was working on something.

"What is happening?" Asked Hinata, on closer inspection, she could see these villagers were gathering whatever they can, using them to make weapons. Many of them had salvaged the equipment abandoned by the soldiers during Kirishaku's raid, while others were fashioning crude weapons and armour with materials from the camps.

"They have had enough." said Ebi, "They are going to attack the Mist Capitol."

"N… nani!?" Hinata exclaimed, "But… they'll never succeed! Even with their powers!" she gasped. The bloodlines possessed numbers and armed with special powers on their side, but there was no way an untrained army could stand up to the combined forces of the royal army and the ninjas of the Hidden Mist! "And Mizurei…? What about him?"

"Please! You have to listen to me! You're all being deceived!" As if on cue, Hinata turned her head at the sound of Mizurei's voice. There he stood, outside the crowds, Mizurei was speaking out to them, trying desperately to get their attention. "You won't solve anything by going to war!"

The people however, showed none of the admiration they always displayed around him. He was met only with cold stares, no one would listen to him. "Piss off, you damn punk!" A voice shouted at him, and many others began to shout in agreement.

"You have got to stop what you're doing!" Mizurei shouted, reaching the point of frustration, "If you fight against the Mist, you'll only be proving Kirishaku's point!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Ungh!" Mizurei exclaimed, when some of them had the nerve to throw rocks at him. He stared at them, only to receive angry glares from those people, and many shouts telling him to leave. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mizurei backed off.

"T… that's horrible…!" Hinata gasped, having seen the whole thing. She and the others from Konoha walked over to him. "M-Mizurei-san, are you all right?"

"No… I'm not…" answered Mizurei, slumping down and seating himself against what was left of the village's outer wall. It wasn't the rocks that hurt him, but the people's action was what hurt more than anything.

"Why did you just stand there and take that? You could've easily shown 'em who's boss!" said Kiba. Mizurei was every bit as strong as Naruto, but he didn't even retaliate!

"I know… but I can't bring myself to hurt them. Attacking them won't do any good…" Mizurei answered sadly, watching them continue to prepare for battle, the sight of it pained him more than anything. Even the kids were willing to fight. Those unable to participate, in other words, babies or elderly too feeble to even lift a weapon have been evacuated into the woods. "They listen to me by their choice alone, and now they have made their decision, I can't stop them. Nothing I said is reaching them, even when I told them about MaShin…" he sighed, "Once they're done preparing, they'll all march off to wage war on the city… in a battle where no one will return alive."

The Konoha Nins all stood silent. None of them could not find the strength within them to speak. Everything that had happened since they came to this country… the impossible mission, the harsh climate, the life risking battles, and the events that had just ensued… it was all taking its toll on them, both physically and mentally. Just like the bloodlines who had been exiled from the city, they felt like they had lost everything… their resolve had been shattered, their very spirit was dead.

"Everyone…" Mizurei spoke, "I want to thank all of you."

"Huh?" Everyone stared at him,

"What was happening here in the Water Country did not concern you… but you chose to stand up for us in such desperate times. We are different from you… but even knowing what we are, you have shown us kindness the likes of which we've never seen. It was the very first time since our ordeal began… that someone treated us like humans. But now… it's time that you all go home. War is inevitable… we failed to stop the conflict… and now we've lost Naruto…" Said Mizurei. "Maybe someday… I'll come by and visit you all in Konoha Village… but for now, I want to stay here. This land is my home, and these are my people. I want to see it through to the end." he hung his head. "This is the end of the Water Country. There is no hope left."

(The Sanzu River)

"_Hmm…_" Naruto's eyes were closed, and he remained still, as if he were sleeping. Slowly, he began to stir, and his eyes began to open… "_Huh…?_" he said, now fully awake. "_Where am I…?_" He was not in the cold, icy forest of the Water Country, but sitting in a warm and sunny grassy field with beautiful flowers everywhere. In front of him, he could see a river… "_When… how did I…?_" Getting up, he ran to the river's edge, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his reflection. On his chest he could see a large red stain… and suddenly, he remembered the events that lead up to this. Staring the river… it was exactly how he had heard. To those who have departed the world of the living… this very river was the border to the afterlife. Naruto fell to his knees in shock, as he came to a grim realization. "_Did I… die?_"

Shock was soon replaced by another feeling… despair. "_So this is how it ends…_" He closed his eyes and sighed in a calm, but sad voice. He recalled the events that had taken place until now… everything he had experienced since they entered the Water Country… the things he has gone through with his friends… the cause they had fought for… "_I wanted to make a difference… but I couldn't do anything._" his tone was that of one who had truly admitted defeat… "_…and this is how I die… a loser._"

"_Are you going to let it end this way?_"

"_Huh?_" Naruto's eyes opened to sound of a gentle… but familiar voice… his eyes then widened at the sight of a shining figure standing across the river… "_H… Haku…?_"

"_Hisashiburidana (it's been a long time)… Naruto-kun._" Dressed in a white kimono, his hair worn loose in the same fashion as that day he encountered him in the forest… Haku stood there, facing him directly from across the water with a warm smile… "_Naruto-kun… I have been watching you. Watching, as you tried to create peace between the those who suffer like me, and those who fear us…_" at those words, Naruto turned his head away, trying to avoid his gaze… as if he were ashamed. "_Hmm? What is wrong? Why do you look so ashamed?_"

"_Haku…_" Naruto's face hung low, he could not bear to show his face to Haku… the person who shared his pain, someone he could very well have called his friend. "_I'm sorry…_" he clenched his fists tight. "_I wanted to bring peace… but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop the conflict… I couldn't protect anyone. _" All his determination had been fuelled by the memories of the one standing in front of him, and the friends who had surrounded him. The fact that he was standing right here at the entrance to the other world… he felt that he had failed everyone. "_In the end… the task really was impossible. The ones working to bring war are unstoppable… and the hatred between the two sides is just too strong…_"Haku stood silently, as Naruto continued to speak. "_Why? Why does it have to be this way?_" Naruto asked, his eyes filling with tears, "_What went wrong? What made people choose this path? Why do they hate each other so much? Is war the only solution? Is the hatred really that strong?_"

"_Sadly it is true… I know firsthand._" Haku closed his eyes sadly, but then looked at Naruto seriously, "_Do you remember that question I asked you that day?_"

"_Yes… I never forgot that question._" Naruto answered. Did he have a precious person? A seemingly innocent question that popped out of nowhere… at the time, he had no idea how significant those words would become… "_Why do you ask?_"

"_The bonds you share with those you hold dear in your heart…_"Haku closed his eyes and smiled, resting his two hands on his chest, "_Hatred is a powerful force, but in those very bonds lies a power in which it cannot even begin to compare… a force that can overcome anything… love._"

"_Love…?_" For the longest time, Naruto stared at him incredulously… before closing his eyes, "_Heh… death really makes you say the cheesiest things… doesn't it?_" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head, "_But I have people I hold precious… they are more important to me than anything else in the world…_" His expression was changing. From the sullen look he held when he first arrived, his eyes began to brighten with life, his voice becoming stronger. "_They are the ones who helped me grow strong… they are the ones who made me who I am today! Though we share no connections through blood… they are my family!_" The faces of those most important to him were clear in his mind… as was the face of one special girl who he had grown very close to him in recent times… "_I can't… I won't give up now…! Everything I have worked to achieve… I won't let it all slip away! Not now… NOT EVER!_"

"_I'm glad you finally understand…_" Haku smiled… as the image of him began to flicker and fade…

"_Nani…? What's going on?_" Naruto asked, looking around, as the entire scenery began to fade all around him…

"_It isn't your time yet. You still have much to accomplish…_" Haku smiled as his body and everything around him was vanishing… "_Don't ever give up, Naruto-kun… and protect the one most precious to you. Sayanora… Naruto-kun…_"

"_Haku? __HAKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!_" Naruto's voice echoed, as everything had vanished, consumed by a bright light.

Silence followed. For the longest time, nothing could be heard, but the sound of wind blowing and the gentle rustling of leaves in the forest. There, sitting on the forest floor, his back rested against a tree… the boy's eyes were slowly beginning to open…

"Was it all just a dream?"

(Meanwhile)

The night had passed, and morning was approaching. In the remains of Encampment 6, the ninjas from Konoha were all sound asleep. In a time such as this, sleep should seem impossible… but after everything they had gone through… the overwhelming stress both physically and mentally, there was no way they could stay awake any longer. Mizurei was sitting at the village entrance, watching the vast fields separating the remains of his small village and that large city in the distance… and the bloodline army had already marched off in the direction of the city…

It had snowed all throughout the night… the fields were covered in an ocean of white. Truly, the land looked beautiful… but the tranquility would soon be broken… the sky filled with the sounds of battle, and the horizons covered in snow would be drenched in blood. The ninjas of Konoha would be waking soon… hopefully, they would leave soon otherwise they would have to witness the horrors soon to come… But unknown to the others, Hinata wasn't in the village right now. She had been awake this entire time, and wandered outside without anyone knowing…

Right now, Hinata was walking through the woods. The tranquility of the forest was soothing… which at this time, she needed more than anything. Nothing could make her forget the horror of that day… the day she was forced to turn on the one she held dearest. At the very least, this was taking her mind off her pain, even if only for a little while.

Hinata had wandered far… and most likely her team was wondering where she was. Hinata felt regret in making them worry… by now it was starting to feel like that was all she could ever do. She should have returned long ago… but though she didn't fully understand why… she just felt something… as if something was drawing her deeper into the woods. As she emerged into a clearing, not a sound was heard save for the soft footsteps of Hinata moving through the snow… suddenly, the girl froze in her tracks at who she saw. Naruto was sitting there alone, unmoving, his back against a single tree that stood in the middle of this clearing… his head hung down. Hinata didn't say a word… she couldn't find the strength to say anything. What emotion she was feeling right now… even she couldn't tell. In almost a daze, she took a step forward, when Naruto raised his head and looked up at her with tired eyes…

The two remained silent for a long time, not moving nor speaking. It was then when Hinata finally spoke, very quietly… barely above a whisper… "Naruto-kun."

Naruto did the same… "Hinata."

(Author's Note: For dramatic effect, we go widescreen)

Hinata began approaching him once again and came to a stop, standing about ten feet away from him… Snow was falling, the light was dim. None of them said a word, until Hinata finally summoned the courage to speak. "…" she opened her mouth, but no words came… she tried again. "How are you?" was all she could muster.

This brought up a slight smirk to Naruto. "I'm fine…" He answered, closing his eyes and smiling, "Nothing but a scratch. But… I'm just surprised that we would meet each other like this…"

"I know… I… I just can't tell you… how happy I am… that you are okay…" Hinata smiled, her pale eyes were watering… "I… I thought that I had lost you forever…" she closed her eyes tightly… the very thought of it brought tears to her eyes…

"I thought so too… but somehow… something kept me back." Naruto spoke softly, "The promises I must uphold… the people who believed in me… and the one who stood by me through everything, the person I hold dearest… I did it. I came back, for you." He smiled warmly at Hinata…

"I… don't deserve such words… after what I have done… after everything I put you through." Hinata's smile faded. Naruto's words only made her feel guiltier…

"What?" Naruto asked confused, not understanding what she meant

Hinata looked down at the ground, her expression was sad as she reminisced the events of that day… "You trusted me… and even called me your friend… but the moment I saw you ch… change… and hearing the truth from that evil man… I… allowed my weakness to overcome me… I even feared you… and I completely betrayed you." Closing her eyes, she turned her head away in shame. She was unable to face him. "It… it is because of that weakness that I lost control of myself… and I even inflicted that wound upon you… with my own hands."

Naruto was taken aback by her words… to see her like this, it pained him just to watch what she was doing to herself…

"I'm… I'm such a horrible person…" Hinata spoke, "I'm worse than the villagers that gave you grief… after what I have done to you… I don't deserve to be around you…!" her eyes were shut tight as sadness was consuming her… "I don't deserve your friendship…! I… I…! I don't deserve to live…!" tears were welling up in her eyes as she continued to speak.

Naruto was getting frustrated at what he was hearing… to hear her say such horrible things about herself was almost too much for him to bear. It pained him so much that tears started welling up in his eyes, streaking down his face. He couldn't take it anymore… and he slowly got up and started advancing towards Hinata. "Dammit…! Will you just stop saying those things to yourself and beating yourself up over it!?" he said loudly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You're wrong…! None of it is your fault! I'm not angry at you! I can never be angry with you…! I don't blame you for anything, so stop it! Just stop blaming yourself! I can't stand to see you like this…! I don't ever want you to go away…! I need you with me…!"

Naruto was now just a few inches from Hinata, as she looked up to see him. Then, all of a sudden, and unexpectedly, Naruto wrapped his arms around her, hugging her in a tight embrace. Hinata's eyes were wide with shock, as she lifted her gaze so she was looking at his face… but what happened next was something the two would never forget. "Naruto-ku-" She was cut off, as Naruto's lips were pressed against her own. Her eyes were opened wide with shock, Naruto… had kissed her.

Hinata's eyes slowly begun to close… as Naruto still had her locked in the kiss with his arms around her. At that moment, Hinata's arms started wrapping around Naruto's waist… all the pain, all the sadness was fading away… while snow continued to fall all around them…

Finally, the kiss ended, but Naruto still had Hinata in the embrace. With a solemn look, Naruto gazed directly into Hinata's eyes, "I need you with me… because I love you Hinata. Can't you see that?"

Hinata looked right at Naruto's face, letting the words sink in. All this time, she had been trying to admit her feelings for Naruto to herself, let alone to the boy… yet she could never do it… but now, in the midst of the moment since they saw each other again, Naruto had hugged her, then kissed her, and told her he loved her… It was all too much for Hinata after everything that has happened so far. Tears started flowing out of her eyes, as she cried, but out of happiness, onto Naruto's shoulder; this is the same picture as how Naruto was comforted by Hinata that night at the bridge in Konoha, only this time, it was the other way around.

All was quiet, except for Hinata's silent crying, as she cried softly on Naruto's shoulder, as they were still in the embrace as the blossoms fell. Finally, Hinata spoke, "Naruto-kun… thank you…" the last of her tears fell, as she continued to lean against him. "I… never want to leave your side… I too want to be with you always… because more than anything… more than anyone…" she raised her head and gazed into his eyes, "I love you… Naruto." Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, warmly nuzzling her face against his own… the two of them stood there, locked in their loving embrace, as snow continued to fall…

Eventually, Naruto raised his head and spoke gently, "Let's go back, Hinata."

Hinata, for the first time after her ordeal, was now smiling brightly, no more tears stained her face. She nodded in agreement… "Yes, Naruto."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the woods… the two turned around and saw someone emerge from the dense, snowy forests…

(Encampment 6 Remains)

"HINATA!! HINATAAAA!!!" Kiba was shouting as he rushed around the remains of encampment looking for her, but he couldn't even find a sign of her. "Damn it!" He shouted as he ran back to his team, "Where the hell is she!?"

"I found no sign of her." Shino said simply, appearing nearby Kiba.

"I don't think we will find her in this village." The two boys turned to see Kurenai looking off into the distance, "Somewhere away from this encampment, that is."

"But where?" Kiba asked with a sour look. With all consideration for his teammate's feelings, he could not bring himself to feel angry at her, but truthfully, they all just wanted to get out of this country as soon as possible. They've had nothing but hardship ever since they came here, and with recent events, some of the worst memories ever can be added to the list. More than anything, they just wanted to go home and leave the nightmares behind…

"Dammit… I still can't believe that he's… he's gone…" Kiba looked down, clenching his teeth. "I just don't know anymore… what's gonna happen, where things are going from here on. Are things ever gonna get back to normal?" Whether he realized it or not, Naruto had become her source of strength… and they had no idea whether Hinata would ever recover from this…

"Naruto…" Kurenai looked down. Throughout their stay in this country, she had seen all these sides of him she had never known before, and came to understand just why her pupil had fallen for him. She had seen the deep friendship developing between them, and though she never said anything, Kurenai had really started to grow fond of that boy… fond enough to give him her approval, should their friendship blossom into something more. "You meant the world to her…" She spoke quietly, so no one heard. She was extremely worried about Hinata, and not because they were in hostile territory. To suddenly lose him had left Hinata a broken person, and there was no telling what she would do. Kurenai's greatest fear was that Hinata in her current state of mind would do something… drastic.

"…there is nothing left for us here." Shino spoke quietly, staring off into the distance. "We would be best off finding Hinata and leaving as soon as possible… before this land becomes a war zone…" He paused, "We just don't have the power to stop _them_…" Shino turned his gaze down, there was anger in his voice when he mentioned the word 'them'. "When we return to Konoha… we have to warn everyone of the threat they present… MaShin… it's the least we can do."

"We were totally aware of their existence and their plans, and yet we couldn't do a thing about it." Ebi spoke grimly, his back was turned on the others. "Us lacking resources and manpower is no excuse, they had even fewer people than us and worked in a total alien environment. Forget the village, even if we alerted the entire country and had them all backing us up, MaShin would already be one step ahead… they always are. They could already have spies among our numbers, and if not, they can merely convert some of our own ninja into to their ranks… it wouldn't be a surprise, they do it all the time. With that power, they could then work from the inside and twist whatever information we obtain, or plant false information as well, manipulating us just as they did the Mist, and rendering us virtually blind. It'll just be a repeat of what we're facing right now!" He began to tremble… more than anyone here, he understood just what that accursed empire was capable of… and how many kingdoms he had seen crumble under MaShin's venomous tactics. "I… I just don't know what to do." He looked down in despair. Everyone's hearts sank as they looked down. The weight they felt was tremendous, impossible to describe… "It's… it's like we can't do anything… no matter how hard we try… we're utterly powerless to stop them… it may be hopeless after all…"

"IT'S NOT HOPELESS!" A loud voice shouted, causing everyone to snap upwards in surprise, their hearts nearly jumping out of their chests… but that wasn't all…

"Ah…!" everyone's eyes opened wide, as they turned around to face him "NARUTO!"

"Hee-hee!" Naruto stood there with a giant grin on his face, holding up a peace sign. As his side stood Hinata, clutching Naruto's left hand, the life and energy returned to her, and with a smile that could almost match Naruto's. "I'M BACK!"

"YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!!!!" everyone exclaimed, some tears were visible in some of their eyes, and all the boys immediately ran in his direction…

"GAAAH!" Naruto exclaimed, startled when they crowded around him.

"HA-HA-HA! YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU'D BE ALIVE!!!" Kiba laughed out loud, slapping Naruto on the back HARD. Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock, and he clenched his teeth not to let out a scream… Kurenai watched with a smile as they celebrated, but her eyes didn't miss Hinata's hands holding Naruto's either…

"Guys! GUYS! Calm down, now's not the time for this. We have an emergency." Naruto said firmly, causing everyone to quiet down. Everyone then noticed a new figure enter the scene, the newcomer that went unseen earlier on because they were so distracted by Naruto's safe return.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked, as everyone stepped back from Naruto. It was actually two people, one was carrying the other. Both were young women, one of them dressed in traditional ninja gear, while the other was draped in an exquisite Kimono…

"I… I know you!" Ebi exclaimed, looking at the one in ninja gear. He had seen her picture once before, and despite the different outfit, he recognized her. "You're Princess Izumi of the Mist Royal Family!"

"NANI?!" everyone else but Naruto and Hinata exclaimed and jumped back.

"Yes, I am…" Izumi-hime nodded. On her back, she carried her injured servant, Junko. She was still alive, but the damage done to her body could be clearly seen. Lowering her and resting her on the ground, Izumi faced the group. "Please… I know that among you, you hold the bloodline powers… I beg you…!" she fell to her knees and pressed her head against the ground, "SAVE JUNKO!"

Everyone was shocked by the statement, and not knowing how to respond to the situation at hand. Naruto then spoke, "This woman got injured trying to protect the princess from one of the MaShin! Kintetsu!" everyone gasped at that statement, "I know you can perform some medical jutsu, Ebi. Anything you can do will help! Please, she has nowhere else to turn to!"

"Indeed, now I see why you came here" Ebi spoke, approaching the princess and her wounded protector. "The hospitals are powerless to treat wounds like these, and the Mist Ninjas do not practice healing arts."

"Say what?!" Kiba exclaimed at that statement. Medical jutsu were one of the essentials in Konoha. He himself would've died many times already without them!

"In this country, failure is not tolerated among shinobi… and those who are weak enough to allow fatal injuries must reap what they sow, that is the philosophy of the hidden Mist Village." Ebi spoke

"What kind of bullshit is that?!" Kiba shouted, "It's no wonder everybody looks down on the Mi…!" seeing the princess, he then stopped talking. "Oh… uh… I'm…"

"No, do not apologize… everything you say is true…" Izumi said regretfully. "But Junko is not only my bodyguard, but my friend. The only people I can turn to now… are you who carry advanced bloodlines, and foreign ninja adept in healing arts."

"Everyone carrying a healing ability has already left, and I wouldn't say I'm adept, but I'll do all I can." Ebi said, and turned to the others. "We have to get her inside…"

After they moved Junko's body towards the last standing house, and Ebi and Hinata stepped inside and got to work, Naruto turned to the others. He had noticed the villages were entirely deserted, save for their group. "Tell me what's going on."

Time passed, as everyone sat in a circle to explain what had happened while he was away. By now, Junko's condition had improved to the point where she would not die. There was nothing more they could do for her than to let her rest here… at least it was safe. Naruto listened carefully to every detail, how the bloodlines rallied together and left to wage war on the city. He showed signs of anger as they described how those people treated Mizurei as he tried to convince them to stop, that violence wasn't the answer. To Izumi, they had explained in detail everything they knew about MaShin, from the sensors they brought to the scheme they had planned. Shocked this revelation, she too had information to share, and described how the exact same situation in the camp earlier on, also took place within the Mist Capitol…

"So this… organization… MaShin… they are the ones responsible for this conflict?" Izumi-hime spoke, as if everything finally started making sense…

"This is unbelievable…!" Naruto growled, after hearing about the bloodline forces marching off towards the city. Everything he had fought for, everything he had tried to prevent… it was all coming into motion.

"Naruto…" Hinata said softly, watching him tremble in frustration. Suddenly, Naruto got up and turned around, walking away from the group…

"Hey! Where are you going?" they called out as Naruto walked towards the gates… Naruto stopped walking.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto spoke. He then turned his head to face the group. "I'm going to the Mist Capitol, to stop this war."

"SAY WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed something along those lines.

"By now the bloodline forces have reached the city! The fighting has already started!" shouted Ebi

"You have to be out of your mind! You can't stop them, it's totally impossible!" Kurenai exclaimed. The others were also throwing these comments, while the princess stared in shock, and Hinata remained silent.

"You think it's impossible…?" Naruto spoke gently, and then smirked. "You don't have to tell me. I know it's impossible. But… gotta try, right?" he smiled. "I've sworn to fight for the sake of this country… and I won't back down from those words. That is my way of the ninja." Everyone stared at him, to stunned to speak… but even more surprisingly, Hinata got up and walked towards Naruto, so she stood by him.

"Hinata…!?" The others gasped

"I too have made an oath, Naruto." Hinata spoke firmly. The others noticed something strange about the way she spoke. She did not stutter, or act nervous, and most of all, she did not call him 'Naruto-kun'. "I will stand by you all the way."

"I understand now." Ebi nodded, also stepping up. He walked in their direction, "Countless lives are at stake here, and we are the only ones who can do anything about it. This isn't only about the Mist… but the entire world." He smiled at Naruto and Hinata, "If you will have me, I will be honoured to fight alongside you."

"Then I too will join you." Izumi-hime stepped forward. "My country is at stake, and though I may not be strong like you, I can carry my own weight. But if we are able to reach my father in time, I can make them stop before more blood is shed."

"Oi-oi! Don't think I'm just gonna sit around here while you and a bunch of OC's save the day and take all the credit!" Kiba ran towards them, Akamaru trailing at his heels, "I'm fighting too, whether you like it or not!" He laughed, then turned his head… "GAH!" He yelped, seeing Shino was already standing among them. He joined without a word, "Dammit Shino! If you're not gonna be dramatic with the rest of us, then at least say SOMETHING!"

"To think we came here for a C-rank mission… for things to escalate this much… now I know how Kakashi feels." Kurenai sighed as she walked towards the group.

"Kurenai-sensei! You will join us too?" Hinata's eyes brightened

"Do I even need to say it?" Kurenai smiled at her student. Then turning to Naruto, she spoke quietly to him… "I was right to trust you with her…" she smiled warmly at Naruto. Naruto nodded, and smiled back at her, while the others wondered what they meant…

"You realize what you're going against…" Everyone turned around as they heard another voice spoke. Sitting on the ground, staring at the city, it was Mizurei. "This war… what makes you think the MaShin will just stand politely and let you stop it? Even if the people know they're being manipulated, the hatred is still there. What makes you think they'll want to stop?" he stared at Naruto. "You… you're crazy. That's it. That's all I can say about you, thinking you can accomplish this. And the rest of you, you're crazy for even following him! When you think about what you're doing, it's suicide!" said Mizurei. He then let out a calm sigh, and rose to his feet…

"Mizurei, you…" Naruto's eyes brightened as the ex-bloodline leader approached…

"Then again… I'm crazy too." Grabbing the heavy spear in one hand and resting it over his shoulder, he approached the group. "I'm in!"

"Glad to have you with us!" Naruto smirked. "Hmm? Ebi? What are you doing?" He noticed the scholarly ninja unravel a long scroll on the ground…

"Scroll summoning jutsu… ARMOURY!!" Ebi shouted. In a burst of smoke, a large assortment of equipment appeared, all laid out neatly in front of them. There were weapons ranging from bladed arms like swords and axes, all the way to explosives like mines, bombs and other black powder artillery. Everyone stared at the impressive array… "Take whatever you need, but don't overload. We have to weigh ourselves down as little as possible." He dropped all the smaller weapons and scrolls concealed within his clothing, and replaced them with weapons meant for war, as well as a few articles of light armour, just enough to protect his vitals.

Naruto immediately started searching through the equipment, checking for what he liked. Though tempted to grab many of the large, menacing swords that he felt would make him look utterly 'bad-ass', he knew they would ultimately weigh him down. He forced himself to go along with the basic shuriken and kunai, the weapons he was most familiar with. Underneath his jacket he wore metal armour protect his chest and back, while on top of his clothing he strapped on ridged metal guards over his shins and forearms, and finished up slipping on a pair of gloves with metal plates at the back of the fist, similar to Kakashi's. Everyone else's choices in equipment were more or less the same, except for Mizurei and Kurenai, Mizurei whom kept his own spear and donned heavier metal armour pieces on his chest, arms, shins and hands, while Kurenai opted for no armour whatsoever.

"All set!" asked Naruto, as everyone else stood ready. There was no more time to waste… "LET'S GO!" they all bolted off, in the direction of the Mist Capitol…

_The worst has come. Yashiro's schemes have come into fruition and both sides have begun their clash. Though Naruto and his friends are reunited and are now rushing towards the battlefield that is the Mist Capitol, is there still hope? Could they stop the warriors of MaShin who continue to push the two sides against one another? Could they really stop this war fuelled by more than a hundred years of hatred?_

(To Be Continued)

_(Author's note: While referring to someone as '-kun' may be a term of endearance, it maintains a particular level of distance. For Hinata to call Naruto by his first name alone signifies a much deeper level of closeness and affection. Depending on context, to call someone without '-kun, -san, etc.' is done by long time friends, or couples.)_


	12. Bloodline War

Chapter 12- Bloodline War

_It has finally come down to this. After learning of Yashiro's plot, after all the preparations we made, after all our effort to stopping it from becoming a reality… they have succeeded. Right now, as we rush towards the battlefield that is Mist Capitol in the hopes of somehow stopping this war, I'm dreading what we may very well find… bloodshed the likes of which I've never seen. I've fought a lot of battles, risking my life against opponents that could only be considered monsters… but what I'm about to face… in all truth, I'm scared… and also sad, knowing the reasons behind this war. It's true, the MaShin manipulated the events, but they didn't start this hatred… they only used what was already there. As for us… we're strangers to this land, we aren't affected by its problems, if anything we'd benefit from their fall… but what is happening here is far bigger than the rivalry between ninja villages or the tension between our nations. MaShin is a threat to the very world we live in… this country is just the beginning… and who will they target next? Even though war is raging on this very moment, it's still not too late. If there's the slightest chance that we can save this land and its people from utter destruction, will we continue to risk everything…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

(Water Country- Mist Capitol)

"My god…" Those were the only words that escaped the lips of the rag-tag group consisting of the Konoha Nins, the Mist's Princess and the ex-leader of the bloodlines. They were able to slip unnoticed past the fortified walls and travelled by rooftops towards the centre of the capitol, where the castle stood. Though they had attempted to mentally prepare themselves for whatever they may encounter… nothing in this world could have prepared any of them for the scene of carnage raging down below, in the vast grounds surrounding the Shogun's castle…

"KILL THEM ALL!!! SEND THESE MONSTERS TO HELL WHERE THEY BELONG!!!!"

"FOR EVERY ONE OF OUR PEOPLE YOU SLAUGHTERED, YOU'LL PAY IN BLOOD!!!

"FOR THE MIST!!! FOR KIRISHAKU!!! FOR THE PRINCESS!!!! KILL THESE BEASTS!!!"

"WE'LL DESTROY THIS CITY AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BARBARIANS!!!!!!"

The two armies clashed, every single man, woman, even child fought like mad. The bloodline rebels were heavily outnumbered by the Mist's army… and a lot of the Mist's forces weren't even trained soldiers of the royal army or the shinobi of its hidden village, but a militia of civilians and peasants. Despite being vastly outnumbered by these combined forces, the bloodline rebels carried natural strength and skills roughly equivalent to those of trained soldiers, and their powers were as devastating as the Mist Shinobi's jutsus. For all purposes, the two armies were equal.

Inhabitants of the Mist weren't the only ones fighting today… the MaShin took part as well. Fighting for the Mist's forces was Kamui. The hulking, muscular giant of at least ten feet, clad in full iron armour was an imposing sight, even more daunting was his ferocity in combat. Letting out a tremendous roar, he clasped both his hands together and swung them down on his opponent, a bloodlined fighter, the impact crushing his skull. All attacks that hit him had no effect, but it was not because of the armour; that was purely for show, its only purpose to mask his inhuman durability. On the bloodline's side, Kintetsu was attacking left and right, literally shredding his way through the Mist's warriors, their armours totally useless against his claws of thunder. Both Kamui and Kintetsu were each leading their sides on… killing with such excessive force, laughing wildly at their inhuman deeds, this savage display was all an act to make their sides appear even more barbaric to the opposing, driving everyone to fight even harder.

Naruto and his companions watched the battle in horror, some of them averting their eyes from the slaughter. Human beings were being blasted apart by bloodline powers, or vice-versa, a bloodline individual being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers before being taken down and brutally finished off. "Ahhh…!" Mizurei's eyes were wide in terror. He was trembling as he watched the war rage on. "N… no…!" He clenched his teeth… as he watched the battle rage below… "Y…! Yamero…! (Stop…!)" He fell to his knees, quivering at the sight of people he once called friends, being slaughtered one by one…

"S… stop it…! STOP FIGHTING!!!!" Naruto suddenly screamed out at the top of his lungs. His friends jumped, surprised by his sudden outburst… as the war down below raged on. His cry for them to stop went completely unheard… the people continued to fight and kill one another…

"How… how could they do something like this…!?" Hinata trembled, close to tears. None of them had ever seen war. Even Kurenai, an experienced jounin was left speechless… "N-No! I… I knew these people…! This isn't like them!" she shouted. Having lived among the bloodlines of the Mist, she had known them to be gentle, kind people… but this… "They were good people….! They were all so nice! How could they take part in this… this insanity?!" she cried out.

"This is war." Ebi spoke seriously. "What you are seeing right now is the ugliest side of humanity… made even darker by the cause they are fighting for." His eyes narrowed as he stared over the battlefield, "Right now… all their anger, all their hatred… everything they have held back, they are unleashing it right here."

"What… what the hell are we supposed do…? What CAN we do…?!" Kiba asked weakly. This was beyond anything they imagined. "We brought Izumi-hime with the idea we could confront the Shogun and put a stop this war… but is that really gonna be enough!?" He shouted.

"I don't know… I don't think even my father can stop this now…" the princess said sadly. The warring populations were out of control, it seemed unlikely that the Shogun's word could stop them… "But… if there is even a chance it could work… we… we have to try it!" She said, her gaze hardening. The sight of her country in such a state truly saddened her… she would do anything to stop it.

"Even if reaching the Shogun can accomplish anything… the question is, how are we going to reach him?" Shino asked. Between their little group and the Shogun's castle was a veritable ocean of fighting and chaos. "There is no way we could get to the castle without crossing that battlefield!"

"Then we'll just have to go right through it…!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Nani!?" the others shouted, turning their heads to him.

"We have to act now!!" Naruto shouted at the others, "We'll have to fight our way through! Punch them, kick them, do whatever it takes! Just knock them out! Anything to stop any further killing, and reach the Shogun!" He continued, "I know it's a stupid plan, but it's the only one we've got!"

"I'd hate to say it, but he's right." Mizurei clenched his fists tightly. It wasn't much of a plan, it was practically suicide, but he was gonna take part either way. "I'm not going to stand quietly while my people are dying! I will do whatever it takes!" the Bloodline Leader and Mist Princess said in unison. Naruto then looked at the others… wanting to hear their opinion…

"Do you even have to ask?" said Kiba, as he, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai stood ready. They were all prepared to go along with this plan, or lack of rather. It didn't matter. The time for thinking was over, they had to act now!

"Everyone, catch!" Ebi called out as he suddenly flicked several small objects, one to each person here. They all caught it, and saw what it was. He had given them each a soldier pill. "We'll need all the strength we can get."

"All right then…!" Naruto threw the pill into his mouth and crunched it between his teeth. The pill took effect immediately, a hot feeling spread through his body, he began to feel lighter and stronger. All the hunger an exhaustion that had piled up throughout their stay in this country had vanished. Everyone perked up, feeling totally energized, while Akamaru's fur changed into a deep red colour… "Let's do this then…!" Naruto bit his thumb and formed a series of hand seals, while drawing chakra from what felt like an endless supply, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!! (SUMMONING JUTSU!!!)"

There was an explosion of smoke, as a giant figure appeared. The building they had been standing on moments ago had crumbled beneath its sheer weight. The smoke cleared, and the Konoha ninjas and duo from the Mist stood atop the back of a monstrous red toad… none other than Gamabunta!

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Kiba screamed. Beneath his sunglasses, Shino's eyes were wide open in disbelief.

"What the hell is this…!?" Mizurei gasped. He had never even heard of such a thing… while the Princess, Kurenai and Ebi who were all familiar with summoning arts, still could not believe that Naruto actually brought this thing here!

"N… Naruto…!" Hinata exclaimed, partly out of shock… but there was a definite air of hope in her voice. Seeing what Naruto had brought here, for the first time she felt they stood a chance…!

Gamabunta sat there, taking a puff from his pipe. Blowing out the smoke, he scowled, "EH…!?" He shouted, looking around him. He was standing stuck in the narrow space between several buildings, a human war was raging nearby, a bunch of people were standing on his back, while standing on his head happened to be the youngest man to hold a contract with the toads… "HEY BRAT!!" He roared at Naruto, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA CALLING ME TO A PLACE LIKE THIS!?" the people standing on top of him had to grab onto the toad's robe to avoid falling off.

"Lord Gamabunta… we need your help!" Naruto spoke, in a serious, but pleading tone. The toad boss quietened down, noticing the boy's unusual behaviour. For that annoying little brat to be acting like this, things had to be serious. Gamabunta decided to listen. Quickly, Naruto explained the situation… MaShin's plot, the Princess surviving the assassination attempt, the truth behind this war, and their mission to reach the Shogun as soon as possible… he tried to include as much detail as he could without wasting any further time. "…and that's why I summoned you here, Lord Gamabunta!" Naruto finished, and stood waiting for his response.

The big toad boss had listened to Naruto's entire story. Gamabunta stood quietly, in contemplation… A smirk crossed the toad boss's face. "Hm… interesting… I have been getting bored lately…!" he rather liked the sound of this boy's daring plan. Naruto's eyes brightened, as the toad shouted out, "Very well! I, the great Gamabunta will assist you!" He shouted out. "Just don't slow me down!"

"Alright…!" Naruto smiled brightly and turned to the others. "are you ready guys?"

"HAI!" The others shouted in confirmation.

"THEN LET'S GO!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Gamabunta let out a huge roar as he pushed aside the buildings enclosed around him and rammed the one in his way, smashing right through as he stormed into the battlefield…

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!!??!"

"IT'S A MONSTER!!!! A REAL MONSTER!!!"

"IT'S JUST LIKE THAT BEAST THAT ATTACKED OUR MEN IN THE ENCAMPMENTS!!!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Gamabunta roared as he swung his front right leg down at the crowds, sending dozens upon dozens of people flying. People everywhere were screaming, many scrambling to get away from this monster as it begun advancing towards the castle… sweeping people out of the way, without actually killing anyone.

Though Gamabunta was an imposing figure, the shock didn't last long. Still caught up in the intensity of battle, many from either side returned to fighting, while others among them were even daring enough to turn their weapons towards the beast, actually prepared to fight… that's when seven figures suddenly leapt from the top of the Toad Lord's back, each landing at a different corner. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Ebi and Mizurei all stood there, leaving only the princess to ride safely atop Gamabunta's back. Every one of them took a fighting stance, and faced the swarms of the royal army's soldiers, armed civilians, mist ninjas and advanced bloodlines…

"HAAAA!!!" Naruto let out a loud shout, as he immediately threw himself into the battle with his fists flying, every powerful hit sending people flying in different directions. "No matter what happens… I'LL PUT A STOP TO THIS WAR!!!" Every move he made was a blur. The only clear thing, as well as the last they saw was Naruto's fist in their face. They were being totally overwhelmed by his furious onslaught.

With her Byakugan in full flare, Hinata delivered many quick and devastating strikes with her palms. The chakra passed right through any armours, sending a shock directly to the target's insides and causing them to faint in a single hit. "Please forgive me… but we have to stop this madness!" She said sadly, striking down one after another, quite a few of them were people she recognized from the camps.

Ice gathered around Mizurei's spear, enveloping the sharp point and turning it into a bludgeon. Roaring out loud, he swung the heavy weapon with his amazing strength, the impact sent an entire crowd flying like rag dolls. "IF YOU WON'T STOP FIGHTING THEN I'LL STOP YOU MYSELF!!!" He shouted, swinging the weapon in wide arcs, every hit utterly blowing them away. Many of his fellow bloodlines were screaming at him and calling him a traitor. It truly pained him to have to attack the people he very people he once defended, but he knew it was better they received broken bones from him than death from their enemies…

"GATSUUGA!!" Kiba roared as he and Akamaru whirled through the air, a pair of living cyclones that tore through the Mist's numbers. "YEEHAA!!! COME ON AKAMARU!! LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!!"

Explosions rang through the air Ebi was hurling bombs over the field. People screaming out and covering their burning eyes as clouds of pepper or gasses left them blind and vulnerable. "ORA!!" Ebi roared, delivering multiple blows with a wooden tonfa, using a very small amount of chakra to strengthen his arms, every hit he dealt knocked someone out. As physically the weakest in the group, his attacks had to be precise and calculated in order to down an opponent in a single hit and conserve his limited amount of energy…

"Don't even bother trying to get up." Shino said, as many people collapsed to the ground, utterly paralyzed as a swarm of his insects was buzzing overhead. "I have converted my chakra into powerful venom and distributed it among my bugs. Do not worry, it is not poison… but don't expect to move anytime soon."

A number of armed men charged towards Kurenai, but in the blink of an eye… it was over. They were all frozen in place, Kurenai stood past them, her back facing theirs, as suddenly every single one of them collapsed to the ground. "You are a hundred years too early to challenge a Jounin of the Leaf." She said coldly.

More and more people from both sides fell to the onslaught of this group of newcomers. Not even counting those attacked by the giant toad monster, within the last ten seconds at least a hundred people have fallen at the hands of these fighters! "W… what are you…!?" One Mist soldier shouted to this new group. "Are you monsters!?"

"No… we're not monsters…" Naruto answered, turning to that one soldier… suddenly, springing forward and smashing the soldier's face, sending him flying and hitting the ground, totally out cold… "ORE-TACHI WA KONOHA NO SHINOBI DA!! (WE'RE LEAF NINJA!!)" Gamabunta continued ploughing through the warring masses with princess Izumi safe on top, while the others stayed down below to cover the toad boss's sides and rear from enemy attacks, bit by bit they were getting closer to the shogun's castle, but things weren't going so smoothly… The fighting showed absolutely no sign of letting up. Most of them were too consumed by the battle to notice or even care about Gamabunta's presence. Even though the efforts of our heroes had stopped hundreds, they couldn't stop a war this way!

Gamabunta wasn't progressing fast enough either. Despite his tremendous power, he had to hold back most of it just to avoid accidentally killing anyone. The Konoha nins and Mizurei were doing all they can to draw the attention away from Gamabunta, but despite their best efforts, they couldn't stop everything… "ARGH! YOU DAMN PUNKS!!" Gamabunta flinched as flaming arrows hit his face. A group of soldiers ahead of him were shooting these projectiles. As the soldiers let loose the next volley, Gamabunta opened his mouth and shot out a huge ball of water. The arrows were swallowed up in the watery projectile and the group of soldiers screamed when the watery blast hit them, the sheer force sent them scattering. "OW!!" Gamabunta's face twisted in pain and frustration as and explosion hit the side of his head. Turning to the side, he growled at a man from the bloodline forces who had just hit him. He immediately retorted by opening his mouth and shooting out his tongue, grabbing that man and flinging him through the air, sending him crashing in the distance.

"Kuso…!They just keep coming!" Naruto shouted as he struck another man down with his fist. He could see his friends were beginning to struggle, they couldn't keep this up forever. The closer they got to the Shogun's castle, the more concentrated the royal forces became, making Naruto and his group their most visible targets! Their progress was slowing down as they were being swarmed by what seemed like endless soldiers, and they had to fight harder than ever just to stay alive. The effects of the soldier pills gave them the energy to fight, but that didn't keep them from receiving small wounds, which were gradually piling up. At this rate, they'd be totally overwhelmed long before they reached the shogun and the MaShin would have succeeded! Suddenly, Naruto caught something out of the corner of his eye… "WHOA!!!" Reacting at the last second, Naruto moved his head back, narrowly avoiding a kunai that whizzed past his face, and felt pain at the tip of his nose where it had grazed him. Looking in the direction that kunai came from, Naruto swore out loud. Four people stood in his way, each one bearing the metal headband of the Hidden Mist Village. These were Mist Shinobi!

"And just what would a little leaf ninja be doing, running around here?" One of them spoke, a masked ninja armed with large metal claws, similar to those the Demon Brothers used way back in Naruto's first mission. Triangular metal plates had been welded to the plate of his headband, resembling the horns of an oni, while an iron mask covered the lower portion of his face. There was some sort of liquid glistening on the surface of the iron claws… no doubt it was poison.

"Saving your country!" Naruto snapped back, "Please, listen to me! We have the Princess with us right now!" He pointed to the woman figure riding atop the giant toad in the distance, "We need to see the Shogun immediately!"

"Liar! The Princess is dead, everyone knows that!!" The ninja with the claws glared at Naruto. "I don't know what your intentions are but we're not letting you get any closer to the Shogun… LEAF TRASH!" Before Naruto could speak any further, the Mist Ninja lunged forward and went straight for the kill… his claws aimed at Naruto's throat.

Naruto immediately reacted, jumping into the air and avoiding the poisonous claws completely… then in mid-air Naruto spun his body and delivered a roundhouse kick directly to the back of the Mist Ninja's head. The impact lifted the Mist nin right off his feet, before falling and hitting the floor hard. Taking a deep breath, Naruto stared down at the motionless ninja, realizing that he had just knocked him unconscious. He said nothing as he stared at the nin in bewilderment. For a moment, he remembered the day he first came across shinobi with the exact same weapon and fighting style. That time he was just a kid, scared by the attackers exactly like this one, unable to even fight back… compared to right now when he had beaten one purely out of reflex… he couldn't help but reflect on how far he had come…

"So we have confirmation then…" another Mist ninja glared at Naruto, "The Leaf Ninjas are trying to slip into our country unnoticed, using the bloodline freaks' uprising as a cover, even bringing along some impostor princess! No doubt about it, you're here to assassinate the Shogun!"

"NO! You have it all wrong!" Naruto pleaded. He and his friends had learned that the princess had to make believe that she was dead, which allowed her to successfully elude MaShin, but at the same time put her at risk for situations just like this. Knowing the stubbornness of Mist ninjas, if they were convinced Izumi was dead, it was likely they'd see her as a fake and kill her off, no questions asked! "Listen to me, the princess is alive! I'm telling the truth! YOU HAVE TO STOP FIGHTING!" Naruto pleaded, but the Mist Shinobi had no interest in listening…

"MIZU BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" a mist shinobi with a katana shouted, as water condensed from the snow and heavy fog, gathering together and changing colours to form five exact duplicates, each one drew their sword and dashed to Naruto…

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Naruto shouted, creating just as many shadow clones, each drawing a kunai and charging forward… his shadow clones overpowered and destroyed the water clones, while the real Naruto and Mist Ninja swung their kunai and katana…

"WHAT?!" The Mist ninja screamed as his Katana clashed with the kunai, the force of Naruto's swing causing him to stumble back.

"I'm in a hurry… SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto roared and delivered a powerful uppercut the Mist ninja's chin, flinging his head back and sending him toppling to the ground, his jaw shattered and many teeth were broken. Naruto turned to see another Mist ninja, larger and more muscular than the last suddenly appear from the side and swing at him with his fist… only to gasp in shock when Naruto stopped the punch completely by catching it his left hand. "HAA!!!" Naruto kicked the Mist ninja HARD, the iron guard on his leg smashing into the ninja's unguarded shin…

The iron-fisted ninja's mouth and eyes opened wide, some tears even gathering in the corners… "YEAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!" He screamed at the feeling of his shin cracking. The shadow clones Naruto had used to beat the katana-wielding nin's water clones suddenly all came and tackled this one to the floor, pinning him down and proceeded on with beating him to submission.

Naruto turned to face the last one, who recoiled slightly upon seeing what this boy could do. Naruto turned to his clones and signalled them all to disappear. With his clones gone, Naruto put away his kunai and turned to face the man… "Please…" Naruto spoke gently, with a look of desperation in his eyes… "I don't want to fight you! I am not the real enemy! I need you to JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"Okay… I'll listen…" The Mist shinobi replied, dropping his weapons. Naruto lowered his guard and approached the now unarmed ninja… who suddenly let out a wicked smile, "SUITON: SUIROU NO JUTSU! (WATER PRISON JUTSU!)"

"WHAT…!?!" Naruto screamed, as he was swallowed up in an orb of water. The Mist shinobi laughed, as Naruto tried to struggle…

"Ha-ha-ha…! Y… you… fool…!" The Mist Ninja laughed, drenched in a terrified sweat he had gained from seeing the boy fight. "I… can't believe that actually worked…!" He watched Naruto's struggles weaken… he was running out of breath!

"NARUTO!!" Hinata's voice cried out. From within the sphere, Naruto could see Hinata was fighting through a crowd of men, rushing to get to him…

"Sorry, but I'm not waiting for your friend to help you!" still holding the water in place with one hand, he reached to the ground and grabbed a discarded spear in his other hand. Naruto's eyes opened even wider… "Sayonara, leaf-trash!" He raised the weapon, ready to pierce through the water and into the boy's heart…!

**-WHAM-**

"Wha…?" The Mist shinobi let out a shocked gasp, and collapsed…

"GAH!" Naruto yelled out as the orb broke apart, water splashing to the ground. Coughing and choking on the water, Naruto finally took a breath…

"Naruto! Are you okay!?" Hinata asked frantically, grabbing onto him and helping him up.

"(COUGH) I'll… be fine…!" Naruto taking a few deep breaths before finally settling down. He then smiled at her… "Thank you Hinata… you just saved my life."

"Ano…! But Naruto… I didn't do it…!" said Hinata

"Say what?" Naruto blinked… "If it wasn't you… then who…?" His jaw suddenly dropped. Hinata, wondering what was up, turned her head, and also let out a gasp. Standing there was a tall figure, dressed in Konoha's standard ninja uniform, with a head of spiky silver hair… "S-SONNA(N-NO WAY…!)"

"Hisashiburidana, Naruto." The voice spoke cheerfully, "I see you've gotten yourself into quite a mess while we were gone! It's lucky I arrived just in time… Although I have to admit…" the figure turned around and faced him, "It seems you've also done quite a bit of growing up without us." Kakashi smiled at his shocked student.

"Kakashi-sensei…" A shocked Naruto spoke… "What the hell are you saying, 'Just in time'!?" he pointed at his sensei, "YOU ARE WAY… FREAKING… LATE!!!!"

"Yes, I do admit I am rather late this time…" Kakashi chuckled. "But I have a very good reason for that."

"Oh?! And just what-" Before Naruto could ask, someone shot an arrow towards his back. "Huh?!" He turned around and cringed when he saw an arrow stopped just short of his face, and a hand clenching it tightly, a hand that caught it in mid-air. Naruto and Hinata's eyes opened wide as they were met with a smirking Sasuke!

"You want to save a country, but you still can't watch your own back?" Sasuke said smugly. He suddenly whipped the arrow through the air, back at the man who fired it. The soldier screamed as hit his shoulder, making him drop his bow and spilling over his bundle of arrows. "Except for that last part, you did a pretty nice job flattening those Mist Nins." Naruto was staring in bewilderment…

"Don't think we forgot the stuff you said back in the Encampments!" Sakura said as she dashed past a man with a sword, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back and forcing him to let go, before bashing him on the back of the head and knocking him out. "I know it's late, but for all it's worth, we're sorry!"

"When did you guys get back here?!" Naruto, Hinata and the others from Team 7 turned to see the others from Team 8, Ebi and Mizurei running towards them, all just as surprised by their arrival.

"I thought you all went back to Konoha!" said Kiba

"Yeah… we did…" admitted Sakura, "We let Naruto stay behind thinking it would give him time to cool his head, so that he'd eventually give up and go home… but it really turned out to be the opposite." Sakura looked down, both saddened and ashamed. "As for us… going home isn't so easy when you finally realize that someone who's become such a big part of your lives is missing… and things just aren't the same…"

"Not you though. We're fine with losing you." Sasuke glared at Ebi.

"Bite me." Ebi made a very rude gestureat Sasuke with his fingers.

"You guys…!" Naruto said, still totally dumbfounded as the members of Team 7 stood around him. Their arrival was just about the last thing he expected to happen. "Ah, WATCH OUT!!" He suddenly exclaimed as from behind the team, a squad of Mist shinobi sprung up from the battle field, their weapons ready…

Suddenly, before Naruto even realized what was happening, that group of shinobi was instantly wiped out by a series of familiar jutsu came from above. Naruto, Ebi and the members of Team 8 gasped, when they saw standing atop Gamabunta's back… Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Asuma… Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten and Gai… even Iruka was here!

"OI! DON'T JUST JUMP ON MY BACK WITHOUT PERMISSION!!" Gamabunta shouted angrily. He was ignored, as Team 7 and 8, plus Ebi and Mizurei jumped up there.

"Damn man, what have you gotten into while you were here!?" asked Shikamaru, looking around at the battlefield.

"As you can see Naruto, this is what was keeping us so long." Said Kakashi. "You see… your words had a much larger impact than you may have realized, words that stuck with us, all the way back to Konoha."

"Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee suddenly called out, "When we heard that Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun were choosing not to take part in the chuunin exams, and realized that you were missing, we knew something was wrong! We then asked your teammates what had happened to you! Upon hearing the tremendous task you have taken upon yourself, and the noble cause that you are fighting for… we… we simply could not remain in the village! We JUST HAD to come!" Lee exclaimed as tears were streaming down his face and he began to weep uncontrollably. "F-forgive me…! I can't help it…! I… I'M JUST SO TOUCHED!!!" he suddenly yelled out.

"Um… thanks?" Naruto blinked, taking a few steps back from Lee…

"Anyways, we just figured you needed help FAST, and there's no telling how long the chuunin exam could go on for (or if all of us even make it out alive for that matter)… so… we left!" Tenten said with a sweatdrop as she was patting Lee's back trying to comfort him. "We had to plead to our Hokage-sama until she agreed to let us come here! You should've seen how hard Neji-kun was pressing her, he wanted to come here and help you even more than Lee did…!" her joyful speech came to an abrupt halt when she noticed Neji glaring at her, a signal to stop talking, immediately.

"As for Iruka-sensei, the second he heard what you were doing, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He just had to come along!" said Sakura. "We thought that you could use our support, but we had no idea things had gotten this bad!" She then smiled at Naruto, "Not that it matters, we're not going to abandon you again! No matter what, we're here to help you!"

"You… you guys…" Naruto stood there shocked, ignoring Gamabunta complaining that it's not enough that the lot of them are standing on his back, but now they're having such a sappy scene… "You're all here… because of me…?"

"Well, you did 'burn it into our heads'… after all…" Sasuke quoted Naruto. "It was your words that brought everyone here… Besides…" Sasuke frowned, looking a little embarrassed to speak. "We are a team… and perhaps it's time we started… acting like one." He turned his head, embarrassed.

"Heh…" Naruto smiled… They had all given up their chance to take the Chuunin exam, so they could stand by his side, undaunted even in the face of an entire war! His eyes were watering. He had to struggle not to let himself cry… he then shook his head. "Everyone… I… I have something to say to all of you." Naruto stepped back, so he was facing everyone. His smile faded and he had a serious look on his face, "The people of this country have been turned against one-another, by a group that has been manipulating everything from the shadows… a group calling themselves the MaShin…" Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I am telling you this right now, because if you choose to fight, you will inevitably encounter them. You won't be facing warriors, but monsters… for each of these people are the vessel of a demon."

Everyone save for those who already knew, gasped at Naruto's revelation. The adults especially seemed shocked by this… having lived to witness the Kyubi's attack all those years ago and knowing full well that a demon had been sealed in Naruto… and now their enemies each carried something like that?!

"What are you saying!?" Ino screamed out, "Demons…? You gotta be kidding! That's just impossible!"

"Naruto is telling the truth!" Ebi stepped forward, silencing the others. "I know this because I have seen them with my own eyes. These demons are very real."

"How long did you know this!?" Kiba shouted, "All this time, we were going to go up against DEMONS!? Why didn't you tell us any of this?!" he said angrily.

"I was being stupid. Stupid… and selfish." Naruto said, ashamed. "I knew what these people were, yet I kept it a secret from everyone… hoping to deal with them myself. I didn't want any more people to know about them… because their existence made me feel ashamed of who I am…" he looked at the ground…

"Naruto…" Hinata said quietly… as she, Ebi and the adults all watched. They knew what he was talking about. Most of the genin had no idea what he was talking about… though the few who understood kept their silence…

"You have your reasons for hiding this from everyone… but we're not angry at you." Naruto felt a familiar hand being placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he met the gaze of his old friend and father figure, Iruka. "Regardless… we came here because of you, and we are all following you right now, Naruto." Iruka closed his eyes and smiled. Naruto looked around to see the others all smiling in support, they were ready for anything. They had all seen him fighting the Mist Ninja. The way he fought, Naruto could have easily crushed them, but instead he was pleading for peace. Hearing about what he was fighting for out here, and seeing for themselves his devotion, it touched them… "Go on… it's your call."

A smile crossed Naruto's face… as he clenched his fists and grinned brightly… "Okay everyone…!" He shouted, as the others surrounded him. They listened carefully as he explained the situation as quick and thoroughly as he could… as well as what they must now do. "So are you all clear?!" He asked, the others all nodded. "All right…! We'll stop MaShin…! Get ready…! For the sake of this country… its people… and its future…" The others could sense something about Naruto as he spoke… some incredible, overwhelming spirit… that just radiated with every word… Naruto suddenly turned and faced the Shogun's castle in the distance… "LET'S GO!!!!"

Naruto immediately broke into a run, leaping right off Gamabunta's head and landed on the ground. In front of him stood what seemed like endless soldiers and Mist Ninja charging in his direction. All around him, the others were landing… and faced the army with him… immediately, they all leapt into battle.

"HAAAA!!!" Sasuke with his sharingan eyes active, darted straight into the fray. He attacked with a series of incredible moves and taijutsu before they could even lift a finger, delivering powerful blows to the vulnerable points of his opponents. "Hmph! Could there BE a stupider reason for war?! Just what are these people hoping to accomplish!?" He shouted as he fought. It didn't matter what side they were on, be it normal or bloodline, he was taking them down at lightning speed.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!!!" Chouji jumped into the air and roared, his body suddenly expanded into the shape of a giant ball. Many people screamed as the giant ball suddenly came crashing down on them, then continued rolling through the warring numbers, crushing them down.

"I'll show you what I can do!" In her fingers, Tenten held dozens of thin, senbon needles. "HA!!" Leaping into the air, she threw the needles with amazing accuracy. Every individual struck by a needle suddenly collapsed. "My projectiles were drugged! You get even a speck in your system and you'll be unconscious for hours!"

"Kage kubi Shibari no Jutsu!! (Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu!)" a dozen soldiers were gasping, clutching their throats, as Shikamaru grasped their necks with his shadow hands. "Damn… how did I get myself into this? This is even worse than the chuunin exams, which by the way, I don't even have to take again! I could be home, playing shogi and napping under the clouds right now…!" He complained releasing the soldiers as they fainted. "Sigh… I suppose I should look for a bright side… at least I didn't end up fighting girls for a change…" Suddenly, he spotted a group of women from the bloodline forces charging towards him, while looking to the other side he then saw a bunch of Mist Kunoichi spot him and began charging his way! "GOD DAMMIT!"

"KAITEN!" Neji shouted, as many soldiers came at him from all directions. The force of the chakra he expelled, combined with the rapid spinning motion shattered the weapons all his attackers and literally blasted them away. "I don't know just what you people have against each other, but this it absolutely pathetic! This whole battle is nothing but a farce…! A sick joke on humanity! I'll bet you don't even know what you're fighting for!!" He shouted, taking the Hyuga fighting stance, before dashing headfirst into their numbers once more…

"COVER ME!" Sakura shouted to Ino. While the others fought in the front lines and kept the waves of enemies occupied, Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands together. "Time to try out this jutsu…!" She closed her eyes focused, channelling her energy into the technique she had once encountered in the previous chuunin exam… and had been studying to use herself…

"HAAA!!!" Ino leapt forward, slamming her knee upwards against the chin of a man who tried to attack Sakura while she was concentrating. "Just like old time, eh, forehead girl!?" She dodged the spear thrust of a soldier and delivered a fast karate-chop to the side of his neck, knocking him out. "All these years, and you still need me to protect you!" She smirked.

"There's one big difference this time… NEHAN SHOJA NO JUTSU!!! (Temple of Nirvana no jutsu)" Sakura shouted, unleashing her genjutsu. Soon, what appeared to be feathers began falling from the air over the crowds… as many of them dropped their weapons and fell to the ground in deep slumber. "Beat that, Ino-pig!" Sakura returned the smirk. The two of them growled at each other, a bolt of electricity could be seen crackling between their eyes… then the two of them smirked, and returned to the fight, all the while the two of them threw insults back and forth between one another. Sakura was repeating her genjutsu, while not a single enemy was able to get past Ino… until suddenly…

"Nani…!?" Ino gasped, she saw a single figure standing among the sleeping crowds… a mist ninja holding his hands together, having performed the 'Kai' counter-seal to resist Sakura's genjutsu. Suddenly, the Mist ninja darted right past Ino and went straight for Sakura… "SAKURA! ABUNAI (WATCH OUT!!!)"

"What…!?" Sakura broke her concentration and opened her eyes, only to see the mist ninja lunging at her with a kunai! It was too late for her to dodge, and she had no way of defending herself against his weapon…!

"KONOHA SENPOU!!!" Just as the Mist Ninja's kunai was about to pierce Sakura, what seemed like a green whirlwind suddenly appeared in mid-air seemingly out of nowhere. The Mist Ninja screamed as the green blur spun faster than the eye could see, and dealt a powerful kick to the head, sending him flying right off the ground and crashing in the distance. Sakura gasped as the figure landed and straightened up, standing in front of her, facing her fallen attacker…

"You who dare attempt to harm Sakura-san… you shall have no mercy!" Rock Lee spoke in a hard tone, glaring at the Mist ninja. Suddenly, Lee turned around to face Sakura, and dropped down to his knees and grabbed her hand, "Sakura-san! Flower of my heart! Are you well!? Did that brute hurt you anywhere?!"

"Uh… I… I'm fine, Lee-san…" Sakura replied while Ino stared in shock, both girls carrying enormous sweatdrops…

"Oh, to know that you are unharmed brings warmth to my heart even in the chill of winter!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes shut from tears of joy… "How I wish I could continue to express my happiness… but this is not the time… I have a duty I must uphold…!" He rose to his feet and turned around, facing the battlefield… "The conditions have been fulfilled!" Reaching down, he removed the weights tied to his feet and threw them aside… each of them cracking the floor as they hit. "HAAAAA!!!!" the green-clad ninja darted forward at blinding speed, throwing himself into the warring crowds and begun attacking. The only thing that could be seen was a green streak, impossible to follow with the naked eye, and everyone within reach was sent flying. The area around him now clear, Lee's feet shifted and he moved his right hand behind his back while he held his left palm open in front of him, holding his signature fighting stance, "All life is precious… that is why there is nothing sadder than war! Even if it costs me my life, I shall fight with all my power as the proud, beautiful green beast, to protect my beloved Sakura-san, and to save the lives of these innocent people!!!"

"WE'RE DOING IT!!! KEEP IT UP!!!" Naruto shouted as he and the others all fought together. With everyone gathered here, they were decimating the numbers faster than ever! Gamabunta roared as he pushed through sea of endless soldiers and bloodlines, enduring even more attacks than before. Meanwhile the jounin senseis were all occupied, facing many Mist Shinobi. Gai was taking on a dozen at a time and decimating them with his incredible Taijutsu, and shouting to Kakashi over who had the higher body count, as well as arguing over quality and quantity. Asuma fought bare-knuckled in his usual boxing style, his fist blades tucked away in his pack, while Kurenai stuck close to her jounin companions, using them to draw away the attention from herself as she was building up for her next wave of genjutsu.

Kakashi had just taken down another Mist Jounin. Behind him, he had left dozens upon dozens of soldiers and bloodline fighters unconscious. "The things I go through for my student…!" he groaned as two more local shinobi spotted him, and came dashing in his direction. Kakashi raised his fists, ready to fight… when suddenly…

"RAKURAI!" a voice shouted

"AUUUGH!!!" The two Mist Ninja stopped just short of Kakashi, screaming out loud as suddenly lethal amounts of electricity hit their backs and surged right into their hearts. Smoke came from their bodies as they collapsed, their hearts had stopped.

"You…!" Kakashi's eye widened, as he saw who had killed those two men from behind. The strange MaShin warrior he had fought with back in Konoha…

"Long time no see, nyah?" Kintetsu smiled. Having spotted Kakashi amid the battlefield, he had immediately killed those two just to get them out of the way…

"I had a feeling I'd run into you sooner or later…" Kakashi scowled beneath his mask. Kurenai and Asuma had their hands full and Gai was taking on seven Mist jounin at once. It was going to be one-on-one. "I was careless, not taking you seriously because you weren't a ninja, and letting my curiosity get in the way. However… you too made a grave error by not killing me when you had the perfect chance." He lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan eye, and shifted into a fighting stance. Last time Kakashi had fought Kintetsu, he had held back at the prospect of fighting a different kind of enemy and the chance to acquire new techniques… but this wasn't the case now. "Because such an opportunity isn't going to present itself again in this lifetime."

"Good to see you're man enough to admit your mistakes…" Kintetsu also took a fighting stance. Seeing Kakashi was serious, he too immediately began channelling his demon… though not fully… he wasn't gonna bust it out fully just yet… "Let's settle this right now!" The two of them darted towards one another…

"Unbelievable…! Even children are fighting!?" Iruka growled, as he wrenched a knife out of a child's hands and delivered a swift blow to the back of the neck, knocking him out immediately. Frustrated, Iruka rushed towards a bunch of soldiers and civilians, dodging their weapons and beating them down with his fists… he knew they were fighting to help them, but he couldn't help but feel anger and disgust towards the society that filled even children with such hatred. Looking to the side, he saw the back of a large soldier holding the struggling body of bloodlined teenager… whose struggles came to a halt when the soldier snapped his neck and began to laugh. Iruka's eyes opened in shock and anger. Immediately he charged towards that laughing soldier… "TEME!!! (BASTARD!!!)" He shouted, leaping into the air and delivering a flying kick to the back of his head, knocking his helmet right off… "What!?" Iruka gasped, when he saw the man he had kicked didn't even budge…

"Eh?" a deep voice growled, as the large, armoured soldier turned around to face his attacker… it was Kamui! Iruka gasped, reeling back. Though he had never met him before, upon seeing him face-to-face, for a moment Kamui looked as huge as a mountain. Iruka shook his head… his senses were playing tricks on him… it was the power he sensed within this man that was making him see such things… "Hmm?" The giant looked down at Iruka, noticing the leaf headband… "More garbage from the leaf village?" Kamui growled, and swung his arm at Iruka.

"AAARGH!!!" Iruka screamed after the MaShin warrior merely swatted him aside. He had stepped back to avoid it, but Kamui's reach was too long. Iruka hit the ground and gasped, quickly getting to his feet. "(_I was right… this man… isn't normal!_)" Iruka growled, and took a fighting stance. He may have been a chuunin, but he knew this was no average soldier. "(_The description Naruto gave me…_)" He recalled Naruto telling him about the battle he and Hinata had fought, the gigantic bald man with truly monstrous strength… "(_Is this him?!_)"

"RHAAA!!!" Kamui roared as he charged towards Iruka, hitting people out of his way and sending them flying everywhere before finally reaching the Leaf ninja and swung his fist. Iruka swerved his body to the side and narrowly avoided Kamui's punch. Iruka let out a shout as he spun around and swung his elbow into the side of Kamui's jaw. Once again, the giant didn't even flinch. "WEAK!" Kamui roared, as Iruka stumbled back. "Even weaker than that stupid blonde kid!" Kamui began to lash out at Iruka, forcing him back. Iruka gasped, coming to grim the realization that he was indeed faced with a MaShin warrior!

Things weren't going too well for Kakashi either… Kakashi gasped as Kintetsu's outstretched finger grazed the right side of the face, leaving a thin cut across his cheek, just centimetres below his eye. Kakashi stepped back and gasped. If he hadn't moved his head just now, he would've lost one his eyes. His opponent left him no further time for thinking and immediately came attacking him again.

The two were trading blows at inhuman speeds, with movements that could only be accomplished by those who had mastered hand to hand combat. "That all you can do?!" He laughed, as he stuck close to Kakashi no matter where he moved. Kakashi growled beneath his mask. His greatest power lay within his ninjutsus, and this MaShin warrior was giving him absolutely no opportunity to perform any of them, instead forcing him to fight hand-to-hand!

For Iruka, all his skill and tactics were losing to Kamui's raw power. "AAAGH!!!" Iruka suddenly screamed out when Kamui tackled him hard, sending him flying back and hitting the ground, his weapons scattered everywhere. Iruka growled, coughing painfully. Nothing he did was working… the sheer difference in size and strength was simply too vast, it was just like child trying to fight against an adult!

"Getting tired already?!" Kintetsu laughed as he continued pressing against Kakashi with his attacks. Though Kakashi possessed a Sharingan eye and tremendous skill in ninjutsu, in all truth, the MaShin warrior held every advantage… and Kakashi knew this too. With the demonic presence, Kintetsu was channelling its energy to keep his body energized, allowing him to keep up his non-stop attacks, at the same time suppressing Kakashi's ability to retaliate with proper jutsu. "You shouldn't have come here. You're way out of your element!"

Kakashi knew Kintetsu was right. Ninjas were meant to fight in quick skirmishes that ended in sudden death, not prolonged battles and large-scale wars. Kakashi could feel exhaustion creeping up while his sharingan continued to drain away at his chakra the longer the battle dragged on. Meanwhile, it was the complete opposite for Kintetsu. The demon inside Kintetsu provided him with near limitless energy. He could practically go on forever!

As the two of them continued exchanging lightning fast blows, Kakashi suddenly caught something at the corner of his eye… a man from the bloodline forces had formed a ball of fire in his hands and launched it directly at him. Kakashi immediately moved to avoid the attack, but that split second he was distracted was all it took… Kakashi's eyes opened wide as looked down and saw two palms placed against his chest… "Shimatta…!"

"SHUURAI!!"

"NNNGH!!!" Kakashi's eyes closed as he felt a powerful surge of electricity surge into his chest. The attack ended and he fell to his knees, his body jerking involuntarily, and stunned physically. To his relief, his heart was still beating… possibly because his heart's chakra also belonged to the same element…

"Don't forget, you're standing right in the middle of enemy territory!" Kintetsu smiled, kicking Kakashi down. Bloodlines fought to protect one another, and having replaced Mizurei as their new figurehead, that one tried to defend Kintetsu from the outsider. That moment of distraction was enough for him to get the upper hand, and the electric shock had temporarily paralyzed Kakashi, leaving him unable to move his body… "This is it…!" Kintetsu raised his hand, forming the claws of lightning… it was his style of execution… "Nani!?" Kintetsu suddenly stopped, when Sasuke came at him from behind and grabbing the sides of his head tightly. Kintetsu reacted immediately, not giving him the chance to twist his head, and grabbed the attacker by the collar of his shirt and threw him off. The newcomer landed neatly on his feet, and faced Kintetsu…

"Damn, and I was hoping to snap your neck right there." Sasuke scowled. He had tried a stealthy approach, knowing the chidori was far too noisy and would immediately give him away to someone like Kintetsu who possesses such sharp senses… but he hadn't counted on this man having such keen reflexes. "What are you doing lying around for, sensei?! Can't you do better than that!?"

"Kids these days have no respect for their elders…" Kakashi grumbled, slowly getting up, his feeling gradually returning to his body… though his hands were still shaking a little from the shock. "I'd hate to admit, but I think I'm actually gonna need your help on this one, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, as the teacher and student turned to face the MaShin warrior. If Kakashi was right, Sasuke could make all the difference…

As Iruka lay still on the ground, Kamui approached him and reached down, grabbing the front of his vest and lifting him up… Iruka suddenly pulled out a kunai and made an attempt to stab at Kamui's eye, but his hand was stopped just short of its target… Kamui had caught his wrist. "Nice try!" Kamui smirked, tightening his grip on Iruka's arm, almost to the point of breaking it and wrenched the kunai from his hand… "Let's see if that arm of yours comes off!" He began to pull Iruka's arm to the side. Iruka's eyes opened wide and began to cry out in pain…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SENSEI!!!" Naruto's voice roared, "RASENGAN!!!" he roared. Kamui screamed as the orb hit the side of his head… dropping Iruka as he was thrown right off the ground.

"Are you all right, Iruka-sensei!?" Naruto shouted in concern.

"I'm fine, thanks to you…!" Iruka answered, as Naruto helped him up. Turning around, they both looked to see Kamui get up to his feet…

"YOU!?" Kamui exclaimed, seeing Naruto. "BAKANA (IMPOSSIBLE)…! Y… YOU'RE DEAD! HOW CAN THIS BE!? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"What can I say? I suck at dying!" Naruto smirked, taking a fighting stance.

"Damn you…!" Kamui snarled… no one infuriated him more than this boy… "H… heh…! It's just my luck then…!" he suddenly grinned madly, "THIS MEANS I'LL GET THE PLEASURE OF KILLING YOU MYSELF!!" he screamed, charging forwards. Naruto took on a defensive stance, as Kamui lunged down and swung his massive fist…

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!!!"

"WHAT?!" Kamui screamed as his body suddenly froze, his punch stopping just short of Naruto. "I… CAN'T… MOVE!!!"

"Shikamaru!?" Naruto gasped, seeing his shadow-manipulating comrade holding Kamui still. Suddenly, he saw Chouji charging towards Kamui

"RHAAA!!" Chouji roared, his right arm suddenly expanded, and his fist grew larger than Kamui himself! Shikamaru released the shadow's hold just as Chouji's fist collided with Kamui's body, sending him flying off the ground and crashing!

"Chouji!?" Naruto gasped as the new arrivals turned to face him.

"Naruto! This guy isn't worth your time! We'll handle him!" Shikamaru shouted, "Get moving!" He pointed towards the castle.

"He's right!" Iruka said in agreement. "You have your own tasks! Don't waste anymore time fighting him!"

"You guys…" for a moment, Naruto looked like he was about to object to leaving these people to fight against a MaShin demon carrier… But he knew deep down that they were right… he had to put a stop to this chaos once and for all! That was far more important than fighting Kamui! "All right… I'll leave him to you! But if any of you die, I swear I'm gonna dig you up and kick your asses!"

"Dully noted." Shikamaru nodded, as Naruto ran off. Ino and Asuma were occupied, so it was just him, Chouji and Iruka against Kamui. Shikamaru turned to see the giant stampeding in their direction… "(_Plus, I'd rather be fighting a big, brainless muscleman instead of pitting my wits against girl… FOR A CHANGE!_)"

In the distance, Naruto could see Gamabunta, and the castle not far away… immediately he broke into a run, hitting people out of his way as he ran until he reached the giant Toad.

"MADE IT!!!" Gamabunta roared in triumph, as he broke through the last line of soldiers and took one heavy step on the bottom of the stone staircase leading upwards to the castle grounds. At that moment, Naruto jumped high into the air and landed on top of Gamabunta's back.

"Princess!" Naruto shouted. The Mist's princess turned to see him. "We're there! Come on!" He beckoned with his hand.

"All right!" Izumi-hime nodded, and immediately ran forwards. The two of them jumped off right off Gamabunta's head, and landed on the stone steps.

"NARUTO!" at the call of his name, the blonde ninja turned his head…

"HINATA!" Naruto exclaimed, as he saw the girl fight her way through the crowds before busting through and reaching him. Naruto opened his arms as Hinata threw herself into them, sharing a quick embrace before letting go. "Come on. We've got to move!" Immediately the three of them turned and began running up the stone steps. "Gamabunta!" as he ran, Naruto turned his head and shouted at the toad boss, "I need you to stay here and guard the entrance! Keep any more enemies from following us!"

"Will do!" Gamabunta nodded, and turned his back on the castle, facing the battlefield once more, as many Mist soldiers and ninja were trying to pursue the three heading to the castle… "JUST TRY AND GET PAST ME!!" He shouted, slapping away swarms of enemies. As he fought, he couldn't help but think that this whole thing was nothing but a human war, it did not affect him in any way, and even with the blood pact he had the right to refuse Naruto's request. But Gamabunta wasn't going to leave until this battle was over, it was a matter of pride. "Heh…! How long has it been, since I fought a battle that made my blood boil like this…!?" He smirked as he continued holding off wave after wave of men…

"We're almost there…!" Naruto said as he, Hinata and Princess Izumi were running as fast as they could. They had made it through the battlefield…! They were almost within the castle…! Once they made it to the shogun, he'd see that she was alive, and he could command his army to halt. They could stop this war…! "We did it…! It's almost over…!" Naruto said, as they reached the top of the stairs and ran through the archway into the castle grounds… full of hope… "AH…!" Naruto, Hinata and the princess skidded to a halt… frozen in horror… and the hope that had filled them just moments ago had vanished…

Bodies… the ground was littered with them… the corpses of hundreds of Mist soldiers and dozens of Shinobi. In the very center of them all, two figures were standing. One was the Mist Shogun, on his knees, with blood running down his forehead… while the other… "No…" Naruto said weakly… "Not HIM…! ANYONE BUT HIM…!" He trembled, clenching his fists. Hinata was trembling hard. Tears were in her eyes, she was paralyzed with terror… for facing them was the man who had put them through so much pain and suffering… the one responsible for this war… Yashiro.

The princess gasped at the sight of her father… "F… FATHER!!!" she screamed.

"I… I-Izumi…?" The Shogun said weakly as he heard his daughter's voice. Turning his head, he saw a girl standing with two strangers… he recognized her immediately… "IZUMI!!!" He cried out, tears gathering in his eyes… "AHH!" He suddenly screamed, as a fist came down on his head, knocking him to the floor. His royal headdress fell to the ground…

"FATHER, NO!!!" With tears in her eyes, Izumi immediately tried running towards her father, but froze in place as the man who had struck the shogun turned his gaze on her. Suddenly, at that moment, she was petrified…

"Hmm, more trash come to protect the Shogun?" a Yashiro said coldly as he crushed the Shogun's royal headdress beneath his foot. The arrival of more shinobi didn't bother him. It didn't matter how many soldiers and ninja this country threw at him, the results were always the same… anyone who fought him was dead… "Ah…!" Yashiro suddenly gasped, as he spotted one among the three… the blonde haired boy in the orange jumpsuit, wearing a headband from the Hidden Leaf Village… "YOU…?!" He shouted at Naruto. "H… how… It's not possible!!!"

"Oh yes it is… I came back." Naruto took a defiant step forward. "I told you once before, until I stop you… I REFUSE TO DIE!" He shouted, and hurled a kunai at Yashiro's feet. The MaShin warrior jumped back, and landed a fair distance away from the shogun. Izumi ran over to her wounded father, but Yashiro ignored them totally… his only focus was Naruto… "It's over Yashiro! Your plan's failed! I have reinforcement from Konoha fighting to stop this war!"

"That's it? This is the best you could offer?" Yashiro's eyes narrowed as he stared past Naruto, to the battlefield below. He could see the Leaf Shinobi fighting with all their strength against the people from both sides… "Hmph… how arrogant…" he scoffed at Naruto, "You think that just because you're alive and brought over a handful of your little friends, you can stop an entire war…? You still think that you can stop me?!" Yashiro glared at Naruto.

Naruto growled… Yashiro was right. It was true, his friends were fighting their hardest, but there was no way a team consisting of little more than a dozen ninja could stop a war like that! His idea to sway the Shogun was worthless after Yashiro had already gotten him! Hinata was paralyzed by fear of this man after what he had done to her… and though Naruto may be alive now, but there was no difference between now and all the other times they fought!

"Heh…" suddenly, a smirk crossed Naruto's lips. Why he was smiling… he didn't know himself. "No… there is something I can do…" Yashiro watched as Naruto shifted his feet and took a fighting stance. "It all started from you. You're the source of all this chaos… As long as you're around, it'll never be over." He spoke, glaring at Yashiro, "I'll defeat you… and I'll put an end to this madness!"

"Just try it." Suddenly, in front of Naruto's very eyes, Yashiro's body vanished…!

**-THUD-**

"AGH…!" Naruto's eyes opened wide, when Yashiro appeared right in front of him and punched him in the stomach. "AH… UGH…" Naruto doubled over as he stumbled back a few steps, gasping for air. Clenching his teeth hard, Naruto stood up straight and ignored the pain. "HAAA!!!" Naruto let out a roar as he grabbed a kunai and swung at Yashiro's waist. There was a loud clash of metal, and Naruto gasped when he saw that Yashiro had partially drawn his own sword, Naruto's kunai had been stopped by the blade. Not waiting a moment longer, Naruto began forming a sphere of chakra in his other hand… "RASEN-GAAAH!!!" He suddenly screamed when Yashiro kicked him with his knee, slamming upwards against Naruto's chin and caused him to fall to the floor, the rasengan scattering his hand. As he lay dazed on the ground, Naruto could see the figure of Yashiro staring down at him…

"Naruto…!" Hinata said weakly… quivering uncontrollably…

"Worthless…" Yashiro spoke. Seeing a defiant glare in Naruto's eyes, anger suddenly flared within him, and Yashiro suddenly kicked Naruto hard. The young ninja shut his eyes in pain, but he did not give him the satisfaction of crying out. "You… who have been blessed with such great power…! You should be fighting with us, not against us!" He spoke not in his usual cold tone… there was anger in his voice, as Naruto rose to his feet and took a fighting stance once more.

"RASENKEN!" Naruto roared as he attacked Yashiro with a series of lightning-fast punches, the very sort that sent masses of soldiers flying earlier, its bone-crushing power strengthened even further by the spinning chakra at the end of his fists. His movements were fast and fluid, with skills that should be beyond the level of any mere genin… but all it succeeded in doing was to anger Yashiro even further…

"With talent like yours, you could easily have been accepted among us!" Yashiro growled, punching Naruto across the face. The impact sent Naruto spinning through the air and hitting the ground. "You've seen how LOYAL your friends from the leaf could be! Even the one closest to you turned her back on you the second she found out what you are! We welcome you with open arms, but you continue to fight against us!?" he began to shout, hitting Naruto again and again. No matter how many times Naruto fell, he simply rose to his feet and stood ready to fight. The fact that he was standing at all was sheer defiance. "Why can't you see our noble cause!? Has that ninja village poisoned your mind that far!? Are you such a slave to their corrupt will that you would go against your own kind?!" He roared as he lunged forward and delivered another punch… "…nani!?" His eyes widened…

"I told you before…" Naruto spoke… Yashiro's fist pressed against his arms, which were crossed in the 'X' position. For the first time, Naruto had withstood his punch. "You and I… are nothing alike…!" For a second Yashiro caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes and utterly froze. He could sense all the intensity coming from the boy, his will, his determination, all of it practically burning into him… willing him to lose! "HAAA!!!" Naruto roared, and Yashiro immediately snapped out of it only in time to raise his arms in defence as Naruto swung his fist. The impact sent Yashiro's entire body sliding back several feet.

"Kuso…!" Yashiro swore under his breath for letting himself drop his guard. Straightening himself up and looking forward, he saw Naruto charging towards him with a kunai in his hand. Naruto lunged forward to stab him, but Yashiro swung his fist and smacked the kunai right out of his hand, also throwing the boy off balance. Yashiro then swung his leg in a sweep to knock Naruto's legs out from under him, but the boy reacted quickly and jumped into the air, dodging the low kick. Still in midair, Naruto spun his body and performed a powerful roundhouse kick with his right leg, directed at Yashiro's head. The MaShin warrior immediately raised both arms to his upper left side and blocked the kick… when suddenly, Naruto vanished in a burst of smoke! "What?!"

**BAM!**

"AARGH?!" Yashiro screamed out in both pain and surprise, when he felt the powerful impact of a fist collide with the right side of his face… and he caught a glimpse of him… it was Naruto who punched him! The Naruto who had attacked Yashiro with a kunai was nothing but a shadow clone, and succeeded in drawing away his attention. When Yashiro had raised his arms to the left to guard against that roundhouse kick, he had completely dropped all his defences on the right! To Yashiro, it seemed as if time itself was moving in slow motion, as he fell and hit the ground…

"N… Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, having snapped out of her shocked state and ran over to him, while the princess and the shogun stared in amazement…

"Who… is that boy…?" The Shogun gasped, staring at the child who had actually brought that seemingly unstoppable killer to the ground…

"Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha Genin, future Hokage, and the one who will crush MaShin." Naruto answered, as he stared down at Yashiro.

Yashiro got up from the floor and wiped away the small amount of blood running from the corner of his mouth. He stared at his hand… "Blood… how long has it been… since I've seen my own blood?" He asked, turning his gaze to Naruto. Out of all the times they've fought, this was the first time Naruto successfully delivered a clean blow to him. No, it was more than that… this was the first time in years that anyone was able to bring him to the ground. "Hmph… just one hit. Don't act so proud, you've accomplished nothing."

"You're wrong." Naruto replied. "I just proved you aren't invincible."

At that comment Yashiro looked at the ground, and placed his hand on his forehead, "All those times we've fought… I had so many chances… so many opportunities to kill you… but I never did. Why?" He asked, tightening his grip on his forehead… Naruto and Hinata stepped back. They could sense deep, unfathomable rage boiling within Yashiro… but something was wrong… "Because we are the same… we who carry the power of demons, we could have become comrades, brothers even… but this is your answer." Lowering his hand and standing up straight, Yashiro glared down at Naruto, "It is final. I will end them all… your life, and this wretched country."

"Naruto, something is wrong." Hinata said cautiously.

"I know… there's just something different about him…" Naruto growled. Then it clicked, they both realized it! Every time they faced Yashiro, he was always surrounded by an intense evil aura, coming from the demonic spirit that inhabited his body! But right now… it was gone!

"Very perceptive." Yashiro smiled. "The reason you can't sense the spirit of darkness is very simple… I'm not carrying it!"

"W… what are you talking about!?" Naruto gasped.

Yashiro lifted his hand. In his palm, small a dark flame appeared… "What you see here is only a tiny fragment of the spirit… can you guess where the rest of it is?"

"No…!" Naruto and Hinata gasped… "Masaka…! (It can't be…!)"

"Oh yes it is…" Yashiro grasped the spirit's fragment. "It begins NOW!" He shouted, releasing it into the air…

Something was happening, Naruto could feel it. The same for Hinata, the princess, and all of his friends down in the battlefield. Even the Kyubi inside Naruto's stomach was growing on edge, while the sky itself seemed to grow darker… and then, the change was becoming apparent…

Meanwhile, down in the battlefield…

"K… kill…. K-kill…!!" The people of this country, normal and bloodline alike were muttering…

"What's going on?!" Sasuke shouted. He was fighting against a group of soldiers that surrounded him, but all of the sudden they seemed to have gone crazy! They were screaming and swinging their swords like mad, and the opponent Sasuke had been fighting was howling out as he hacked at him with a sword. Sasuke immediately jumped out of his way, but that soldier continued hacking, even cutting down one of his own allies! "What's wrong with these people!?"

"They're going crazy!!!" Tenten cried.

It was happening all over the battlefield. The people from both armies were growing more aggressive, screaming out and fighting even fiercer than before. They fought with no regards to safety, even striking down their own if they got in the way. Their eyes had gone completely white, their faces were muddled with blind rage… they were all going completely berserk!

Back in the castle grounds, Naruto was staring in horror at what was going on down below. It was then when he realized what was going on… "YOU…!" He turned to Yashiro… it was just like when he did the same to Hinata in the forest… "You're the one causing this… you're using the demon spirit to control these people!!"

"But… but that's not possible!!" Hinata exclaimed, "How could anything… even a demon, have the power to control so many people!?"

"You're half right." Yashiro replied. "The spirit of darkness… the entity borne from the lingering hatred of those who fell victim to murder and betrayal, and countless other crimes… even it does not have the power to control this many people. But the people of the Mist have closed off their hearts to all reason, and opened themselves to the darkness. They have completely given into their hatred and aggression… and now they are possessed by it." Yashiro smiled evilly, "They can't stop fighting, they have been consumed by the demon and will continue to fight, until every last one of them is dead. You can't stop this war now… IT'S OVER!!"

"You…" Naruto growled… "How could you do this…?"

"They deserve their fate! This land… no… this entire world is corrupt!" Yashiro shouted, "MaShin will reshape this world! MaShin will turn it into a paradise! But for us to bring peace, we must rid the world of all its corruptions!"

"All this suffering… all this death and killing… you're responsible for it…" Naruto growled, "You… you're twisted… and the fact that you actually believe you're acting in the name of justice makes it even more so…!" Naruto growled, "You dare speak of creating a paradise while you commit all these ATROCITIES?!"

"Call it whatever you will… it doesn't matter. It is destined for this country to fall… just as you are destined to die here." Yashiro drew both his sword. "You can't stop fate." He said, pointing his right sword at Naruto.

"I've overcome death itself, and I'll overcome you." As Naruto spoke, the power of the Kyubi burned within him, its red chakra had begun to emerge from his body. "We'll see what's stronger… your 'fate'… OR MY WILL!!!!"

_This is the moment of truth. Under the demon's influence, the Bloodline war has escalated to new heights. Thousands of lives hang in the balance as the conclusive duel between Naruto and Yashiro begins, while the Konoha Ninjas who have come to help him are in for the fight of their lives against the population driven out of control… Between the demonic warriors of the MaShin and a country gone mad, is there any hope left for the Konoha Ninjas?_

(To Be Continued)


End file.
